Harry Potter el retorno del Rey
by FxRobalino
Summary: Un accidente hará que Harry despierte de una vida llena de problemas, engaños, mentiras, odio y maltrato, un accidente no solo le dará el poder que necesita sino también lo que mas quiere, una familia - Harry Potter poderoso, Harry/Harem, situado en PoA
1. Accidente

**Harry Potter el retorno del Rey.**

 **Cap1.- Accidente.**

No era muy común para él, el que no quisiera desayunar, después de todo en su "casa" lo mataban de hambre tanto como podían, así que aprovechaba su estadía en su verdadero hogar y comía tanto como pudiera, pero en días como ese le era muy difícil, en la tarde tenía su primer juego de la temporada de Quidditch.

Siempre se ponía nervioso cuando tenía que jugar a pesar de ser este su tercer año ya como buscador del equipo de Gryffindor.

Pero ahora no solo era por los nervios que tenía al estar próximo un juego, no, más lo ponía nervioso y le cerraba la garganta el que tuviera que jugar en un día de tormenta con Dementores rondando en colegio y un asesino, la mano derecha de Voldemort, Sirius Black.

No podía haber peor combinación que la que estaba viviendo en ese momento, por eso no podía comer ni un solo bocado y se le revolvía el estómago cada que veía la comida.

– Deberías comer un poco – le dijo Hermione a su lado.

Sonrió un poco, su amiga, su fantástica y leal amiga – cuantas veces hemos tenido esta misma conversación Herms – respondió con burla.

– Más de las que se podrían contar con los dedos – comentó Ron atragantándose con comida frente a ellos.

Se rieron divertidos y Harry un poco más calmado, esas mismas palabras venía diciéndole su amiga desde su primer año y su primer juego – Harry – dijo con reproche la castaña.

El azabache la regreso a ver y sus ojos se encontraron, como tantas veces se perdió en ellos, esmeralda contra castaño se reunieron y hablaban entre sí sin que ninguna palabra sea necesaria.

Ron al frente de ellos miro a su plato con molestia, no entendía como podían hacerlo, como se comunicaban solo con verse a los ojos, él había intentado muchas veces hacerlo pero nunca logro esa burbuja de palabras y cariño que sus dos amigos conseguían con solo una mirada.

Es más cuando se quedaba mucho tiempo mirando a Hermione esta lo mandaba sacando por no hacer las tareas.

– Sé que estas preocupado, pero de todos modos debes comer, en especial hoy que necesitaras más fuerza por la tormenta – volvió a hablar Hermione.

De que también habrán estado conversando, Harry suspiro y asintió un poco, como negarse a ella cuando sus ojos brillaban con cariño y arrugaba la nariz de esa forma tan linda, era simplemente imposible, deberían prohibirlo por demasiada… lindura.

– Si mamá – se quejó Harry.

Volvió a su plato y con un tenedor tomo un poco de tocino para metérselo a la boca, Hermione asintió contenta y también regreso a su plato.

– Entonces ¿les toca jugar contra Hufflepuff definitivamente? – preguntó Ron.

Harry asintió tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza, luego frunció el ceño con molestia – el idiota de Malfoy aún se queja de que no puede jugar gracias a su brazo lastimado.

– Pero si solo fue un rasguño – se quejó Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros, no tenían que más hacer, el idiota ese estaba metiendo en problemas a su amigo, a Buckbeak y al mismo tiempo a su casa por un simple rasguño que el mismo se buscó – de todos modos cambiaron el calendario de juegos, nos toca contra Hufflepuff y su magnífico, alto y guapo buscador, Cedric Diggory – dijo Harry sonriendo y recordando lo que las tres cazadoras de Gryffindor habían dicho.

Ron se quejó y Hermione lo siguió con las risas – no me digas que a ti también te gusta Hermione – comentó Ron de mal humor.

Hermione se calló miro a la mesa y por el rabillo del ojo miro a Harry – bueno, es guapo y alto y callado y estudioso – enumeró algunas de las cosas que había oído por ahí, aunque ella solo lo había visto una que otra vez y había una persona que le gustaba más.

Ron bufo – es tan callado porque no es tan inteligente para juntar dos palabras.

Hermione lo miro molesta porque insultara a alguien que no conocía, mientras Harry intentaba no reírse porque Fred hubiera dicho exactamente lo mismo – bueno será mejor irnos tenemos DCAO – dijo Harry intentando calmarlos.

Hermione asintió ya levantándose mientras Ron se metía todo lo que podía a la boca antes de seguirlos – que asqueroso – se quejó Hermione en un susurro que solo Harry pudo oír.

Llegaron a la clase y se sentaron esperando a que Lupin apareciera, no hablaron de nada, claramente Hermione aún estaba molesta con Ron, de repente las ventanas se cerraron de golpe asustándolos – el profesor Lupin no ha dejado especificado que es lo que han estado estudiando hasta ahora…

Snape se calló al ver como Hermione levantaba la mano – hemos estudiado los Boggarts, los gorros rojos, los Kappas y los Grindylows…

Así como el, Hermione también fue interrumpida – cállate – gruño con molestia – no te he preguntado, solo comentaba la falta de organización de Lupin.

– Es el mejor profesor de DCAO que hemos tenido – dijo Dean con atrevimiento.

– Es claro que no los exige demasiado…

– O usted ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de preguntar o averiguar – replicó Harry con molestia, todo el mundo se calló mirándolo asombrados, incluso Snape se quedó callado por el atrevimiento – ¿o enserio le pregunto al profesor Lupin que estábamos estudiando?

– Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor – rugió el profesor molesto – ahora quiero que abran sus libros en la página trecientos noventaicuatro vamos a estudiar los hombres lobo.

– Pero señor aun no estamos en esa parte, primero vienen los Hinkypunks… – Hermione fue interrumpida nuevamente.

– Señorita Granger, yo soy el que da la clase no usted ahora abran sus libros – todos hicieron lo mandado con molestia – ¿quién de ustedes puede decirme como reconocemos un hombre lobo de un lobo autentico?

Hermione levanto la mano como siempre sabiendo la respuesta, pero nadie más lo hizo, Snape la ignoro mirando con especial satisfacción a Harry – profesor yo – dijo Hermione ganándose la atención de Snape – el hombre lobo difiere con el auténtico en varios detalles…

– Silencio, es la segunda vez que habla sin que se le dé permiso diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y si vuelve a ocurrir serán cien, por ser una sabe lo todo insufrible.

Hermione agacho la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos, Harry apretaba las manos a su lado con molestia, todos odiaban a Snape, pero este comentario en especial lo puso furioso, había salido tan parecido a como Ron le dice a su amiga no solo una sino dos o tres veces por semana – usted pregunto, para que pregunta si no quiere la respuesta – mencionó con molestia y dejando que su temperamento gane la batalla, Snape abrió la boca para hablar cuando un viento frió lo golpeo y lo mando un par de pasos para atrás – primero enseña lo que se le da la gana y después trata a un estudiante de ese modo, aun si es profesor usted también nos debe respeto.

Snape controlándose miro furiosos a Harry – el respeto se gana…

– ¡Exacto! – gritó Harry – el respeto se gana y usted profesor, no se lo ha ganado en lo más mínimo.

Las puertas de la clase se abrieron dejando entrar a Dumbledore con una sonrisa, había sentido una poderosa magia en las salas del castillo así que enseguida salió corriendo para saber que pasaba, escucho poco de la conversación pero de todo modos tenía que resolver esto, además era buena idea presentarse como el salvador de todos estos muchachos – ¿Severus que es lo que ocurre? – preguntó suavemente.

– Estos mocosos son lo que ocurre…

Nadie lo dejo terminar, saltando de sus asientos y gritando para que Dumbledore los escuchara a ellos – está bien, está bien – comentó calmando a todos – Severus me pediste dar esta clase por el problema de Remus, pero solo has estado unos veinte minutos aquí y ya tenemos problemas, será mejor que todos se marchen por hoy las clases se suspenden.

Todos los alumnos se fueron mientras Snape miraba con molestia, en especial a Harry, en quien solo podía ver a James, como lo odiaba y lo peor de todo es que no pudo darle detención como quiera por la llegada de Albus – oíste como me trato, es igual a su padre.

– Estaba defendiendo a la señorita Granger, será mejor irnos.

Mientras tanto Hermione estaba abrazando a Harry dándole las gracias por defenderla – no es nada Mione, sabes cómo odio a Snape.

Ron miraba furioso el abrazo – todos lo odiamos – comentó esperando que se separaran.

– Correcto todos lo odiamos, y ahora tengo tiempo de sobra para estar nervioso – se burló Harry aun acariciando la espalda de Hermione, la castaña se rio un poco y se separó – vamos a la sala común, tengo que prepararme.

Regresaron a la sala común que ya estaba abarrotada de gente preparándose para el día de Quidditch aun si era en medio de una tormenta, Harry subió rápidamente a su habitación y se cambió, miro por la ventana preocupado, la lluvia y el viento parecían rugir.

– Esto es muy peligroso, deberían cancelar el juego – se quejó, pero conocía muy bien como era el Quidditch para los magos.

Bajo las escaleras donde ya estaban todos reunidos y gritaron cuando lo vieron – el mejor buscador de la historia – gritaron unos, poniéndolo rojo.

– Hoy es nuestro día, Potter a por la Snitch – gritaron otros.

A veces se preguntaba si ponían demasiadas esperanzas en él, en casi cualquier cosa que hacía, como odiaba ser el niño que vivió – vamos Harry – dijo Wood tirándolo del brazo para que pudieran partir al estadio.

Mientras el equipo iba por delante, toda la casa estaba por detrás cantando y alentando a sus jugadores, eso le encantaba de su casa, el apoyo y alegría que ponía para casi cualquier cosa.

Las otras tres casas eran más reservadas, más serias, en cambio Gryffindor cantaba desde que salían de la sala común.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada y vieron la tormenta se quedaron quietos y se callaron – va a ser difícil – dijo Wood.

– Despreocúpate no nos vamos a dejar vencer por un poco de agua – mencionó Alicia.

Oliver asintió pero de todos modos estaban preocupados, eso no era un poco de agua iban a jugar en una tormenta, los vientos y la lluvia podían desestabilizar las escobas, era muy peligroso.

– Y si nos ponemos hechizos impermeables – recomendó Angelina.

Fue como si a todos se les prendiera el foco y los cantos comenzaron nuevamente mientras los mayores se encargaban de poner los hechizos en todos, por lo menos de ese modo estarían secos.

Caminaron por entre la lluvia hasta el estadio, y antes de entrar a los camerinos Harry pudo ver a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle usando un enorme paraguas, cuando lo vieron se rieron pero enseguida se callaron cuando notaron los hechizos impermeables.

Mientras Malfoy se quejaba de por qué no se le había ocurrido la idea a él, el equipo entro completamente.

Esperaron unos segundos a que Wood comenzara con el discurso, clásico, pero nunca llego Oliver lo intento un par de veces, abría la boca con la intensión de hablar pero la volvía a cerrar enseguida.

Gemía y se quejaba, tragaba saliva ruidosamente y movía las manos de un lado a otro, se las secaba en la capa escarlata, a la final solo les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran.

El viento los golpeaba con fuerza al entrar al campo y Harry se preguntó cómo demonios iba a ver la Snitch con esa lluvia.

El equipo de Hufflepuff se acercó desde el otro extremo usando sus capas amarillas, los capitanes se acercaron para estrecharse las manos, Diggory le sonrió a Oliver pero el capitán rojo no podía abrir la boca así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Madam Hooch les pidió subir a sus escobas, así que Harry agarro con fuerza la Nimbus 2000 debajo de él.

El pito sonó lejano y todo el mundo alzo el vuelo. A pesar de tener hechizos impermeables en ellos, el fuerte viento hacía difícil maniobrar y su Nimbus se tambaleaba de un lado para otro.

Harry se elevó un poco más que los otros y comenzó a recorrer el campo intentando buscar la Snitch, debajo de él no podía ver nada pero cuando se acercaba veía las capas oscilar de un lado a otro como borrones de amarillo y rojo, estaba temblando de frió gracias a las fuertes corrientes de viento helado.

A duras penas veía a los espectadores entre la lluvia, los que más resaltaban eran los Gryffindor con sus hechizos impermeables, mientras que todo el resto utilizaban capas y paraguas en pésimo estado por los vientos.

No podía oír ni los cánticos ni los comentarios, en un par de ocasiones casi fue derribado por un par de Bludgers a las que a duras penas pudo ver cuando ya estaban encima de él.

El cielo se oscureció como si hubiera llegado la noche, los vientos cada vez eran más fuertes, casi choca contra otros jugadores un par de veces porque la lluvia era tan fuerte que no se los veía.

Con el primer relámpago pudo ver como Madam Hooch silbaba y Wood le hacía señas para que se acercara, todo el equipo aterrizo muertos de frió a pesar de estar secos.

– He pedido tiempo muerto – dijo Wood entre gritos.

– ¿Cuál es la puntuación? – preguntó.

– Cincuenta a nuestro favor – dijo Wood preocupado – pero si no atrapas la Snitch no terminaremos de jugar nunca.

Harry asintió – con esta lluvia es casi imposible, a duras penas puedo ver.

Todos entendía ellos mismo habían estado con problemas gracias a la lluvia – pues tendrás que apañártelas chico – murmuro George sonriendo, aunque todos temblaba un poco por el frió.

Hermione llego un segundo después y se colgó del cuello de Harry poniéndolo colorado y haciendo a los otros sonreír con complicidad – ten cuidado Harry, vi como casi chocas contra una Bludger – le susurro.

– Sí, no te preocupes.

Sentía sus dedos engarrotados por el frió, y Hermione se dio cuenta así que se separó y hecho a todos hechizos de calentamientos, aun no era demasiado buena en ellos pero se las apaño para hacerlo en las manos de todos.

Parecían haber recibido un regalo de navidad y todo le agradecieron con satisfacción, ahora ya podían mover los dedos de nuevo.

Hermione se marchó sonriendo mientras el grupo volvía a levantar el vuelo, con un poco más de energía gracias a que podía sentir sus dedos nuevamente Harry sobre voló con rapidez el campo buscando de un lado a otro la Snitch, evito una Bludger y a Cedric que volaba en dirección contraria.

Un nuevo rayo ilumino el campo por completo, dejando ver todo con claridad como si fuera una mañana soleada, la cosa se estaba poniendo muy peligrosa.

De repente un destello dorado llamo su atención, así que acelero como podía y se lanzó a perseguir la Snitch, pronto Cedric estuvo a un lado suyo.

Con la lluvia, la Snitch volando por el medió del campo, estaban en una batalla de velocidad persiguiendo una pequeña bola dorado súper veloz mientras evitaban jugadores, las Bludger y la Quaffle.

Podía ver a todo el mundo asombrado con los dos buscadores que recorrían el campo a una velocidad de vértigo.

La Snitch giro un poco y parecía que descendería pero en su lugar tomo un giro extraño y comenzó a subir, ambos buscadores se elevaron como pudieron, Harry un poco más rápido y siguieron a su premio.

Atravesaron unas cuantas nubes y otro rayo ilumino el cielo, Harry se detuvo instantáneamente, el rayo ilumino las nubes que mostraban a un enorme perro negro, recordó enseguida lo que dijo Trelawney… el Grim.

No le importo que Cedric lo rebasara, porque de repente se sintió con más frió de lo que ya lo hacía y pronto un Dementor apareció por entre las nubes y abrió la boca absorbiendo sus recuerdos felices.

– No a Harry, no a Harry – escucho una voz de mujer.

– Cállate estúpida y apártate.

– No a Harry, a mí, mátame a mí.

Sintió como sus fuerzas desaparecían y su agarre en la escoba se soltaba, mientras caía solo pudo ver a más Dementores apareciendo y a Cedric empezar a descender intentando atraparlo, después todo fue negro.

En las gradas todo el mundo se calló mientras veían aparecer de entre las nubes el cuerpo de Harry, todos aspiraron el aire como podían viendo a Cedric después pero la velocidad del cuerpo de Harry era mayor y no lo alcanzaba.

Además un nuevo relámpago mostró a los Dementores y todo el mundo sabía cómo afectaban estos a Harry – Harry – gritó Hermione desesperada y recargándose contra el barandal.

– Albus – dijo Minerva tomándolo de la manga de su capa, el viejo hombre pareció despertar y se levantó rápidamente.

– Aresto momentum – gritó pero pudo sentir un pequeño remesón en su brazo, lo que indicaba que Harry había recibido un golpe en la cabeza y bastante fuerte – demonios.

El director, los profesores, ambos equipos, Hermione y Ron todos salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba tendido Harry, viendo con horror como el césped comenzó a teñirse de rojo – Expecto patronum – gritó Remus dejando salir su Patronus para alejar a los Dementores.

– Poppy – dijo Albus dejando a la Medimaga adelantarse – no logre sostenerlo a tiempo y supongo se golpeó en la cabeza.

– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió señor Diggory? – preguntó McGonagall retorciendo sus manos con desespero.

Todos estaban en shock por lo que había ocurrido, ahora no temblaban por el frió sino por la escena que recién había ocurrido – bue… bueno – se aclaró la garganta intentando apartar la mirada de la escena de Harry tendido en un enorme charco de su sangre – subimos persiguiendo la Snitch y… y de repente se detuvo no sabía lo que ocurría así que seguí a la Snitch, cuando la atrape y regrese a ver hacia abajo vi a los Dementores y después se desplomo hacia el suelo con demasiada velocidad… intente… intente atraparlo pero.

– Está bien, diez puntos a Hufflepuff por eso – dijo McGonagall intentando tranquilizar a los estudiantes, aunque ella misma estuviera alterada.

– ¿Albus que hacen esas criaturas aquí? – preguntó Remus muy molesto – se supone que no se acercaría a los terrenos.

El director asintió – no sé lo que ocurrió pero voy a averiguarlo, por el momento Poppy ¿cómo esta Harry?

– El golpe fue duro y solo empeora las cosas el que haya sido atacado por los Dementores, logre cerrar la herida, necesitamos hacer que beba una poción de reposición de sangre y que descanse mucho.

– ¿Por… por qué no despierta? – preguntó Hermione llorando a lagrima viva.

Todos la regresaron a ver con tristeza, se daban cuenta fácilmente los sentimientos de Hermione para Harry, excepto por algunos como Albus a quien no le convenía que se unieran, Ron o el mismo Harry que siempre ha sido un poco despistado – es porque ya se había desmayado antes del golpe, además como dije este fue fuerte lo más probable no despierte por un par de días.

Todo le pasaba a él, desde su primer año Madam Pomfrey había tenido que estarlo curando en reiteradas ocasiones unas peores que otras pero está, viéndolo, había sido la peor.

– Será mejor llevar a Potter a la enfermería – dijo Snape con voz asida y un poco contento con lo que había ocurrido, el haber sido un Mortífago le había dado cierto placer morboso por ver a otros heridos y si este era el hijo de James Potter que mejor.

Se ganó una mirada mordaz no solo de McGonagall sino de Hermione también, y por alguna razón sintió un escalofrió de terror recorrerle el cuerpo, Remus levito el cuerpo de Harry y comenzó a llevarlo a la enfermería siendo seguido por Hermione, Ron y después del equipo de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería lo acostaron en una de las camas y Poppy pronto estuvo arreglando todo para darle la poción de reposición, además de una poción para ayudarlo a curarse más rápido – ¿alguien vio la Nimbus? – preguntó Ron.

Hermione lo miro furiosa porque lo primero que saliera de su boca después de ver el accidente fuera sobre una escoba, ni siquiera parecía muy preocupado por Harry – con lo que paso nadie se fijó en donde cayó – dijo Katie mirando con reprobación al peli rojo.

– Bueno han sido muchas emociones hoy, porque no van al gran salón comen algo y después pueden ir a descansar a sus dormitorios, Harry necesita descansar también – murmuro Albus sonriéndoles conciliadoramente.

Todo el mundo comenzó a salir de la enfermería un poco más calmados sabiendo que Harry estaría bien – eso fue lo más escalofriante que he visto – comentó Angelina, todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo.

La única que se quedó en la enfermería fue Hermione sentándose en la cama donde estaba su amigo y lo tomo de la mano – señorita Granger debería ir a comer y descansar – dijo Poppy sonriéndole.

– No puedo, quiero estar aquí – respondió la castaña sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

– Qué tal si hacemos esto, la voy a dejar entrar cuando quiera pero tiene que ir y descansar, como le dije el señor Potter no despertara hasta dentro de un par de días como mínimo.

Hermione lo pensó un poco, pero era mejor que nada, ya había tenido días en los que no podía acercarse a la enfermería por cualquier cosa – ¿aun si es en medio de la noche? – preguntó.

Poppy se rió un poco – aun si es en medio de la noche, usted puede venir y estar con su amigo, pero tiene que comer y descansar.

Asintió y se agacho a darle un beso en el cachete, luego se levantó y se marchó hacia el gran comedor, como dijo Angelina esto había sido lo más terrorífico que había vivido.

Casi se le para el corazón cuando lo vio caer por entre las nubes, había sido una vivencia espeluznante y lo peor de todo es que estaba segura aún quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, Voldemort aún estaba allí afuera, Black aún estaba allí.

* * *

– ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Harry desorientado.

El lugar estaba en completa oscuridad, no olía nada, no sentía nada, no oía nada a menos que fuera su voz.

Lo único que recordaba era estar jugando al Quidditch y después todo era negro, que le había pasado, acaso al fin había terminado muerto, no había sido Voldemort el que lo había logrado sino una tormenta y los Dementores.

– Levántate – rugió una voz que le puso los pelos de punta enseguida, era como si viniera de todos lados – levántate.

No sabía si estaba acostado pero se imaginó que se levantaba y por fin pudo sentir sus músculos funcionando, si se había levantado eso no lo sabía pero la voz no volvió a decir nada – ¿quién eres? – preguntó dubitativo.

– Tú – respondió la voz.

Frunció el ceño confundido – yo ¿yo que? – preguntó de nuevo.

– Yo soy tú, tú eres yo.

– ¿Y quién soy yo entonces? – volvió a preguntar.

La voz se rió y luego se volvió a callar por unos minutos – tienes más poder del que crees y no lo aprovechas en lo más mínimo.

Harry inclino la cabeza, completamente confundido – ¿poder? ¿de que estas hablando?

– Tú eres el elegido, por fin regresas y no tienes ni idea – se volvieron a callar unos minutos – el retorno del rey es lo que hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Cada vez se confundía más – perdón si te interrumpo pero no sé de qué rey me estás hablando, yo soy Harry, solo Harry.

– Bueno solo Harry, ¿no te has preguntado porque has sobrevivido a todo lo que tu familia te ha hecho? ¿No te has preguntado porque los Dementores están más atraídos hacia ti?

Nunca lo había pensado, sabía que los Dementores lo buscaban más a él por alguna razón pero creyó que era justamente porque sus recuerdos felices eran aún más especial al haber tan pocos – ¿tú tienes la respuesta?

La voz se rió un poco de nuevo y pronto la oscuridad desapareció dejándolo en un lugar que conocía muy bien, estaba parado justo en medio, entre la cocina y el comedor de Privet Drive.

– Ya sal mocoso tienes que hacer el desayuno – gritó su tía Petunia golpeado lo que supo enseguida era su puerta, luego entro a donde él estaba, se sorprendió un poco al verla más joven – maldito el día en que lo encontramos en nuestra puerta, no sirve ni como sirviente.

Ya estaba acostumbrado pero aun dolía escuchar que sus únicos parientes vivos lo trataran así, pronto entro un Harry Potter muy pequeño con los lentes cayéndosele de la nariz porque eran muy grandes y usando ropa que a duras penas lo dejaba caminar.

Saco el taburete de un lado de la cocina y se paró allí para poder alcanzar la cocina y prender el fuego, luego busco entre los estantes como podía lo que estaba por hacer, tomo la masa ya hecha para panqueques del refrigerador junto con tocino y huevos, saco unas cuantas naranjas y las coloco con un poco de esfuerzo en el mesón.

Luego regreso a la cocina y coloco el tocino en una sartén pre calentada, y se movió a un lado para poder hacer los panqueques, comenzó a poner la masa en el aceite con cuidado porque no veía bien lo que hacía – ¡desayuno! – gritó Dudley entrando corriendo al lugar.

El pequeño Harry salto del susto haciendo que la sartén se vuelque, haciendo que el aceite caliente le cayera en el pecho y la masa ya un poco compacta se le pegara en el antebrazo.

Recordaba el momento, a pesar de todo no había sido tan doloroso como se veía, la sartén cayó al suelo con un estruendo y pronto su tía estaba a su lado furiosa – mocoso inútil – le grito golpeándolo en la nuca, luego lo jalo de la oreja y lo metió a su alacena cerrando la puerta con la aldaba – ahora tengo que hacer yo el desayuno.

Todo parecía congelarse en ese momento – ¿porque el aceité caliente y la masa que se supone debieron haberte quemado, casi no te causaron dolor, mientras que el tirón de oreja si? – preguntó la voz.

– No sería más preocupante el que mi propia tía me hubiera dejado con esas quemaduras sin preocuparse más que por la comida.

– Solo responde ¿qué te causo más dolor?

Harry lo pensó un poco intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido, aun tenia las cicatrices de esa vez tanto en el brazo como en el pecho, se le había hecho unas ampollas horribles de las que tuvo que curarse en la noche cuando todos estaban dormidos y solo con agua fría porque su tía escondía los implementos médicos en algún lugar de su cuarto.

– Creo que fue el tirón de oreja, a pesar de que tengo las cicatrices ¿por qué?

La voz se rió nuevamente y la escena cambio de nuevo, ahora se mostraba a un Harry un par de años mayor al anterior, estaba en la cocina lavando unos platos mientras Dudley y sus amigos se divertían con un robot de juguete, había unas cuantas frituras en la mesa, así como vasos de plástico con bebidas de distintos colores.

En el mesón de la cocina estaba un enorme pastel a medio comer, el estómago de Harry rugía de hambre cada que veía el pastel o se acercaba a la mesa para recoger más platos sucios – no te atrevas a tocar la comida entendido – dijo su tía Petunia mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y con su largo cuello estirado hasta donde podía.

– Si tía – respondió Harry agachando la cabeza.

Paso hasta la mesa del comedor y recogió unos cuantos platos más – miren es el monstruo – comentó Dudley apoyándose en la mesa y dejando el robot al frente de él, los otros se rieron – de seguro quiere un juguete como el mío pero, adivina que, no tienes papá para que te lo de.

Se marchó riendo siendo seguido por sus compañeros, algunos lo miraron con lastima pero no dijeron nada porque tenían miedo de Dudley, se dieron vuelta y se fueron, Harry negó con la cabeza para despejar la tristeza y se llevó los platos.

Un par de horas después los compañeros de Dudley se había marchado y ahora Harry se encontraba limpiando la sala – ¿te gusto tu fiesta Dudleybudy? – preguntó su tía Petunia sonriendo con cariño a su hijo.

– Faltó un regalo – se quejó el niño – les dije que quería sesenta regalos y solo tuve cincuenta y nueve.

Harry nunca había tenido un cumpleaños no sabía cuándo cumplía, así que en ese momento se estaba preguntando cuando seria y si sus tíos harían algo para él ese año – tío – dijo suavemente, los fríos ojos de su tío se posaron sobre él, aunque el niño no se dio cuenta porque estaba barriendo – ¿cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

Una simple pregunta que cualquier niño haría, Vernon se puso rojo de furia, mientras se levantaba y fruncía el ceño, Dudley sabía lo que venía así que sonrió y se sentó a esperar, como si ese fuera su regalo numero sesenta, Petunia solo regreso a la cocina ignorando lo que pasaría.

– Que te he dicho sobre las preguntas – gritó Vernon dando un par de zancadas y llegando a donde estaba el niño al cual golpeo en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas y lo tiro al suelo – no quiero que siquiera pienses que tienes un cumpleaños mocoso.

Lo pateo en el estómago haciendo que Harry soltara un grito de dolor, sintiendo como un par de sus costillas se rompían, luego le piso el brazo con todo su peso, que era mucho considerando el tamaño de su tío, le ardía cada que se movía ligeramente haciendo fricción entre su zapato y su piel.

Siguió así por algunos minutos haciendo cada vez más presión hasta que un dolor horrible cruzo por su cuerpo, no podía sentir bien sus dedos de la mano izquierda y de lo que las lágrimas le dejaban ver estaba poniéndose morado por la falta de circulación.

El dolor se incrementó un momento cuando su tío se retiró y luego disminuyo pero no tenía las fuerzas para levantarse – levántate y ve a limpiar – mencionó Vernon mientras iba a sentarse, pero no hubo movimiento alguno, no tenía las fuerzas para hacer cualquier cosa, se dio la vuelta y al verlo allí tirado se volvió a poner rojo, camino hasta él y lo levanto haciendo que su brazo vuelva a doler – dije levántate y ve a limpiar.

Un puñetazo en la cara lo mando contra uno de los sillones, su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a hincharse y se dobló el pie derecho mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie, luego de estabilizarse y ver a su tío mirándolo con enojo salió corriendo como pudo a la cocina.

Le dolía todo y le costaba mucho moverse pero sabía que no harían nada para ayudarlo, así que esa noche tuvo que intentar curarse como pudo.

– Roto el brazo izquierdo dos veces, el derecho una, ocho costillas rotas, así como tu pierna derecha rota una vez, dedos fracturados, cortes, quemaduras, a tu tía parece encantarle el golpearte en la cabeza con el sartén, tu primo te utiliza de saco de boxeo – el silencio reino mientras la oscuridad volvía, el volverlo a ver solo le causaba más dolor – ¿cómo has sobrevivido a todo eso? ya deberías estar muerto.

– La verdad es que no lo sé, si bien nunca me cure bien a la mañana siguiente por lo menos estaba mejor a como me dejaban – respondió Harry apretando las manos, como odiaba a su familia lo trataron peor que como los Malfoy trataron a Dobby.

– Es porque eres nuestro rey.

Aun frustrado pero calmándose un poco por la curiosidad levanto la cabeza, aunque no sabía si en verdad la había levantado – tu rey, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

– ¿Por qué eres resistente al calor, a las quemaduras? ¿por qué te sanas tú mismo más rápido que otros?

Harry lo pensó un poco pero no tenía las respuestas – tal vez porque soy un mago – respondió inseguro.

– Mal, ni siquiera los magos pueden hacer eso ya deberías saberlo.

Bueno si había pasado gran parte de su estadía en Hogwarts viviendo en la enfermería y sabia como Poppy trabajaba, la mayoría de los que llegaban algo más graves era porque jugaban Quidditch.

Pero suponía una quemadura sería igual de dolorosa y dañina para un mago que para un Muggle, espera a él no le afecto tanto, si le hizo ronchas que luego de unas horas estaban curadas, ¿pero quienes eran resistentes al fuego?, solo podía pensar en los Dragones, pero eso era imposible – no tengo idea solo un Dragón es resistente al fuego, o un Basilisco tal vez.

El silencio que siguió llamó su atención, y lo puso pálido – exactamente eso es lo que eres, el rey de los Dragones.

El lugar se aclaró enseguida dejando ver un enorme salón, frente a él estaba un Dragón gigantesco que lo hizo dar un paso atrás, tenía las escamas negras y relucían fantasmalmente con la luz de las antorchas de todo el lugar, los ojos blancos contrastaban enormemente con las escamas y su pupila era alargada verticalmente.

Tenía unas alas enormes que le recordaban a los murciélagos, cuatro patas fuertes y musculosas, con garras, una cola larga con cuatro púas en el extremo, y un hocico alargado con dientes afilados, resoplo un poco y en lugar de salir fuego salieron unos cuantos rayos.

– Que demonios – mencionó impresionado – ¿quién eres?

– Te lo dije yo soy tú, tú eres yo, soy tu forma Animago, un Dragón Zkrill del tipo eléctrico.

Abrió la boca una vez más pero le fue imposible decir algo, forma Animago este enorme Dragón más grande que un Colacuerno Húngaro, y se veía mucho más malo, de tipo eléctrico, eso tendría que hablarlo con Hermione no entendió nada – entonces me puedo trasformar en ti.

– Aun no, eres un escuálido enano con su poder sellado.

Frunció el ceño molesto – ¿a qué te refieres con sellado?

De repente unas extrañas placas rojas aparecieron en el salón – son sellos mágicos, reprimen tu poder neto, tu capacidad de aprendizaje entre otras cosas – estaba completamente impresionado – pero eso no es lo peor sino… eso.

Dio un paso a un lado dejando al descubierto una enorme piedra de alguna clase de piedra preciosa de color negro, pero cuando se acercó unos ojos rojos aparecieron en el cristal asustándolo y haciéndolo retroceder – ¿qué es… eso?

– Se lo llama Horrocrux es el alma de Voldemort que se pegó a ti, ha estado alimentándose de lo poco de magia que los sellos dejan libre para crecer e intentar apoderarse de ti.

Se puso pálido enseguida, como demonios es que tenía esa cosa en su cuerpo y nadie lo sabía – ¿cómo me deshago de esta cosa? – preguntó asqueado.

– Muriendo – respondió el Zkrill riéndose – se debilito bastante gracias al veneno de Basilisco que corrió por tu cuerpo hace algún tiempo, si tuvieran un par de novias seria lo suficientemente fuerte para destruirlo con mi electricidad pero hasta para eso resultaste denso.

De estar pálido como la leche paso a estar rojo como un tomate maduro – ¿no… novias?

El Zkrill lo regreso a ver extrañado – si novias, eres el rey Dragón necesitas una corte, la cual generalmente está conformada por tus esposas y uno que otro compañero o como ustedes lo llaman amigo varón.

– Como que esposas yo no puedo hacer eso… que… como – estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

El rugido del Zkrill lo hizo callarse enseguida y ponerse pálido nuevamente, con tantos cambios de temperatura capaz que se enfermaba – ahora que por fin puedo hablarte has comenzado a ser un Dragón, y si vas a tener novias y muchas, las que quieras a decir verdad yo te voy a enseñar, en especial porque con cada novia a la que te unas te harás más fuerte, quieres destrozar a este remedo de mago tienes que hacerlo.

Eso de hacerse más fuerte sonaba bien, bueno para que se engañaba tener más de una chica también era muy tentador pero si no podía hablar con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera su amiga como esperaba tener más de una novia – espe… espera ¿dijiste unirte cierto? – el Dragón asintió nuevamente empezando a frustrarse – ¿a qué te refieres con eso? ¿un beso quizá?

El Zkrill resoplo nuevamente dejando salir los mismos rayos de antes por su nariz – tienes que aparearte con ellas.

Si antes ya estaba rojo ahora podía pasar por una de las luces que el profesor Flitwick colocaba en el árbol de navidad – sexo… tengo que tener sexo con ellas – casi se desmaya.

– Llámalo como quieras – dijo el Zkrill si un Dragón podía sonreír allí estaba – será fácil solo tienes que oler las que estén interesadas en ti, esparcir un poco de tus feromonas y listo.

– No tengo idea de lo que me estás diciendo.

– A su debido momento lo entenderás, por ahora parece que necesitamos curarte tanto mal trato, comenzando por esos ojos tuyos que gracias a los sellos y el Horrocrux me fue imposible curar.

Dejo de pensar en que tendría que tener sexo con chicas cuando escucho eso – mi vista es pésima ni siquiera Madam Pomfrey puede hacer algo.

– Tu vista no fuera pésima si no habrías tenido tantos problemas desde pequeño, ¿dónde crees que esta el Horrocrux?

Lo pensó un poco pero enseguida se dio cuenta – en mi frente.

– Exacto, la magia negra evito que tu propia magia cure tu pequeñito problema de la vista en ese momento, ahora se ha agravado pero ningún Dragón tiene esos problemas así que estaremos bien una vez completamente juntos.

No pudo decir nada cuando el Zkrill se movió hacia el frente y abriendo la boca se lo comió, grito un poco hasta de que todo se volvió negro nuevamente.

* * *

En el colegio, más específicamente en la enfermería estaba Harry Potter recostado recuperándose de su reciente accidente, al ser ya noche todo el mundo estaba descansando, durmiendo e intentando recuperar fuerzas después de un día bastante estresante por el juego de Quidditch más peligroso de la historia del colegio.

Harry se estaba removiendo entre sueños cuando de repente una fuerte luz envolvió el lugar, como un pulso de magia que se extendió por todo el colegio hasta unirse a las barreras mágicas despertando a los profesores y en especial al director.

Poppy fue la primera en salir de la cama y salir hacia la enfermería, soltó un jadeo de impresión enseguida, y se acercó con cuidado a la berrera mágica de color negro que estaba rodeando a su único paciente.

No se podía ver nada dentro de la barrera y soltaba pulsos mágicos de magia pura que la calentaba a pesar de que afuera hacia mucho frió y solo estaba usando su camisón para dormir.

Cuando los demás profesores llegaron soltaron jadeos igual a Madam Pomfrey por la impresionante barrera – ¿qué está sucediendo? – preguntó McGonagall.

– La verdad lo desconozco, sentí el pulso mágico y enseguida me levante para ver qué era lo que ocurría, encontrando… esto – dijo Poppy.

– ¿Qué es? – preguntó Pomona.

Albus se adelantó a todos estirando la mano para tocar la barrera, no llego muy lejos cuando un rayo le quemo un poco la mano haciendo que la retire – definitivamente es alguna clase de campo mágico, un escudo podría decirse – comentó Albus – uno muy poderoso.

– Juzgando por el rayo, un escudo elemental – dijo Snape acercándose – ¿quién lo coloco?

– Solo pudo haberlo hecho el señor Potter – mencionó Septima – el escudo repele lo que venga de afuera, protegiendo lo de adentro, si es uno elemental solo puede estar dentro quien lo haya invocado.

Los pulsos mágicos seguían saliendo con regularidad calentando a todos, lo que los tranquilizaba, eso significaba que el escudo no era dañino – ¿pero cómo lo invoco si esta inconsciente? – preguntó Filius, podría ser un campeón de duelo, pero era la primera vez que veía un escudo elemental, estaba fascinado no había mucho sobre este tipo de magia y tenerla tan cerca lo llenaba de curiosidad.

Poppy lanzo un hechizo primario y no dañino, solo para recoger datos del cuerpo dentro del campo – aún está dormido, pero según las lecturas su cuerpo esta… sanando.

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Snape con molestia.

Pomfrey lo miro frunciendo el ceño igual de molesta y luego miro de nuevo al campo – en su primer año el señor Potter vino aquí junto con la señorita Granger para que la revisara después de su encuentro con el Troll, aproveche para escanearlos a los dos y saber que tan bien estaban de salud, el señor Potter tenía varias… deficiencias.

– ¿Por eso era más pequeño que otros chicos? – preguntó Aurora Sinistra.

Poppy asintió un poco – el que fuera más chico quería decir que comía poco o… apenas lo hacía – contestó con suavidad, no era común que revelara datos de sus pacientes pero viendo todo lo que le había ocurrido a Harry tal vez era lo mejor – pero no era lo peor, tenía huesos mal curados de roturas anteriores, el brazo izquierdo se lo había roto dos veces en distintos sectores, tenía cicatrices de cortes y quemaduras que un niño no debería tener.

Todos estaban horrorizados con lo que oían, excepto dos personas que ya lo sabían, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape – ¿intentaste curarlo? – preguntó Charity Burbage.

– Hice de todo, incluso intente darle pociones para los huesos para que creciera como debería haberlo hecho pero… nada sirvió… algo repelía todo lo que intentaba, pero ahora esto sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo lo está curando por completo.

– ¿Todo? – preguntó Albus preocupado porque los sellos mágicos que coloco en él bebe Harry Potter se rompieran.

Poppy asintió distraída – por lo menos todo lo que tenga que ver físicamente si, tendríamos que esperar a que despierte o el escudo desaparezca para saber si algo ocurrió con su núcleo mágico.

Todo el mundo asintió, unos contentos por lo que estaba ocurriendo por más extraño que pareciera, y otros molestos.

Snape disfrutaba cada vez que veía a Potter sufrir, el saber cómo había sido criado era como un elixir de placer que le recorría cada hueso, cada poro, cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Y se repetía constantemente cuando veía las cicatrices que al parecer ninguno de sus amigos había notado, quizás porque el mismo Potter no quería que las vieran, cuando le leía la mente dejaba esos recuerdos al final porque era sumamente placentero verlo sufrir, verlo retorcerse en su dolor y sangre.

Petunia Dursley no era de su agrado, pero tenía que reconocer que amaba a la mujer solo por golpear y torturar a su sobrino de ese modo.

Albus Dumbledore no era feliz con esto, los sellos mágicos que había puesto en Harry cuando apenas era un niño, eran rituales para los que necesitaba mucho dinero, y mucho tiempo, cuando los coloco ya había hecho los rituales y solo tenía que implantarlos, por eso no se demoró mucho y pudo entregar al niño a penas lo vio.

Si resultaba que esa magia, de la que no tenía conocimiento, retiraba los sellos tendría que comenzar desde cero nuevamente.

Por el dinero no se preocupaba solo tendría que sacar unos cuantos millones de la bóveda Potter que el mismo manejaba, pero en cuestión de tiempo se complicaban las cosas, podía hacerse demasiado poderoso o podían ocurrir un sin número de cosas que le compliquen sus planes.

Maldito el momento en que dejó que chocara contra el suelo, necesitaba investigar sobre magia elemental, según recordaba tenía unos cuantos libros sobre ella en su despacho.

Cómo un mocoso como Potter podía poner un escudo de ese tipo estaba fuera de sus conocimientos pero ya lo averiguaría. Levanto la mano y la miro con asombro, su forma Animago era un zorro de siete colas, lo que le daba cierto poder protector que lo había salvado un sin número de veces.

Pero para que esto haya sido hecho demostraba un poder peligroso si Potter llegaba a aprenderlo, utilizando lo mejor que podía su mano izquierda, se curó la mano derecha, no pudo hacer mucho el rayo era uno de los tres grandes elementos.

– Malditos Potter y maldito el día en que nacieron.

Entro en su despacho y se sentó llamando a Fawkes, el Fénix de la escuela lloro sobre su mano curándola rápidamente, ni las lágrimas del Fénix podían curar completamente el daño hecho pero ahora solo quedaban ligeras quemaduras de primer grado y unos siente puntos donde aún salía un poco de sangre donde los diminutos rayos chocaron.

Agito la varita y un libro salió volando de la estantería lo abrió y comenzó a leer – los tres grandes elementos son el rayo, el fuego y el hielo, cualquier persona que controle uno de estos controlara también su contraparte oscura, rayo negro, fuego verde, y hielo carmesí, posiblemente así mismo si se controla un grande puede ser factible, aunque pequeña la posibilidad, que se controle otro elemento menor o en menor medida aun, que lo haga de otro grande.

Cerro el libro masajeando sus cienes, un dolor de cabeza estaba viniendo, un simple descuido, un simple descuido le valió más dolores de cabeza de los que se creía, y más problemas aun.

Lo peor de todo es que Black rondaba el castillo y tenía que mantenerlo lejos de Harry lo más posible, tenía que asegurarse que el secreto de que Pettigrew había sido el verdadero guardián y que estaba vivo rondando el castillo gracias a Ronald Weasley se mantenga del mismo modo como hasta ahora.

Solo esperaba la rata estúpida sea más inteligente de lo que era en su época de estudiante y pueda mantenerse alejado de Sirius, si lo atrapaban todo se iba al demonio aún más rápido.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego y Hermione no se demoró nada en levantarse y salir corriendo hacia el baño para arreglarse, la noche anterior había tenido el plan de levantarse a media noche para ir a ver como estaba Harry, pero al parecer con todo lo que paso había estado más cansada de lo que creía y se quedó dormida.

Se arregló lo más rápido posible y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería ya vería si desayunaba más tarde por ahora lo principal era Harry.

Sus pasos resonaban en la piedra de los pasillos y hacían eco al no haber nadie más despierto a esa hora, entró a la enfermería con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, suponía Madam Pomfrey aún estaba descansando.

– Bueno días señorita Granger – Hermione salto del susto y se regresó a ver a la doctora del colegio – ¿no es demasiado temprano para que ande levantada?

– Buenos días Madam Pomfrey – saludo Hermione con una sonrisa y una ligera reverencia – supongo que no podía esperar para ver a Harry.

La Medimaga negó con la cabeza pero incluso la había encontrado dormida contra la cama del señor Potter en anteriores ocasiones así que no le parecía tan extraño – pase a ver a su novio.

Hermione se sonrojo instantáneamente, recién estaba dando su atención a esas cosas tenia trece años después de todo, y si Harry le parecía el chico más magnifico y guapo de todos incluso más que Cedric Diggory como andaba quejándose Ronald, pero no eran nada más que amigos.

– Solo somos amigos – respondió cohibida.

– Por la forma en que se tratan y se cuidan están a un solo paso – mencionó Poppy restándole importancia, ella misma había tenido su primer novio a esa edad, primer y único novio a decir verdad – como sea siga adelante.

Hermione asintió y camino hasta la cama ocupada, se sentó y soltó un jadeo cuando vio a Harry, si no fuera porque lo conocía desde los once años no lo hubiera reconocido, sus facciones habían cambiado totalmente, bueno no tanto así pero se notaba como si fuera mayor – Madam Pomfrey algo raro paso – comentó.

– No ha pasado nada raro señorita Granger, ayer en la noche la magia del señor Potter lo curo por completo, lo que está viendo es al señor Potter si se hubiera criado en un hogar normal.

Sabía muy bien o por lo menos se imaginaba en qué clase de hogar se crió su amigo, pero esto solo era la confirmación de sus sospechas, aun podía ver una cicatriz en la frente al lado derecho pero se notaba más pequeña, una que nadie tomaba en cuenta gracias a la legendaria cicatriz del rayo.

También podía apreciar aun siendo tapada por las sabanas que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, y su masa muscular había aumentado considerablemente, el Quidditch no era un deporte necesariamente físico a pesar de sus peligros así que Harry no aumentaba masa muscular, pero ahora lo había hecho.

Harry se removió un poco en la cama y luego abrió los ojos, Hermione soltó otro jadeo los ojos de Harry era blancos, un blanco espectral que le heló la sangre del cuerpo, pero casi enseguida comenzaron a pintarse del verde esmeralda que los caracterizaba.

– ¿Mione que paso? – preguntó Harry un poco desorientado.

– ¿Sa… sabes quién… soy? – preguntó de regreso la castaña.

Harry la miro confundido – claro que se quién eres, te veo claramente, incluso tu olor, lo reconocería donde fuera.

Esa última parte confundió a ambos, pero Hermione decidió enfocarse en lo primero – ¿dijiste que me ves claramente? – preguntó nuevamente, Harry asintió como respuesta – no estas puesto tus lentes.

Harry levanto la mano tocándose la cara y abrió los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama – ¿cómo demonios? ¿qué fue lo que paso? puedo ver más claro de lo que lo he hecho en toda mi vida.

– Modales señor Potter – dijo Poppy acercándose a la cama – ahora ¿qué es lo que sucede?

– Puedo ver, puedo ver, puedo ver – Harry salió de la cama rápidamente y comenzó a saltar emocionado, sin darse cuenta que estaba dando todo un espectáculo a las dos damas detrás de él, al estar puesto solo una bata que se ataba en la parte trasera, estaba mostrando el trasero.

Hermione se sonrojo enseguida aunque no podía apartar la mirada de ese fantástico trasero rebotando frente ella, algo despertó dentro de Hermione algo llamado libido, pero no solo estaba impresionada por su trasero sino que ciertamente Harry había crecido mucho, ahora era un poco más alto que Ron de seguro – señor Potter le recuerdo que estamos en una enfermería.

Harry dejo de saltar y las regreso a ver, luego se agacho sintiendo el frió tocar su trasero y se sonrojo, se dio la vuelta rápidamente cerrando la bata y caminando un par de pasos lejos de ellas – lo… siento.

– No tiene porque, déjeme decirle que tiene una excelente retaguardia – molesto Poppy, jamás había visto ponerse tan rojo al chico, lo que causo que ambas se rieran – será mejor que se siente y me deje revisarlo.

– Claro, si – dijo Harry sin mirarlas y sentando cerrando la bata lo más que podía para no dejar ver nada.

Poppy comenzó a lanzar hechizos para escanear cualquier problema que haya surgido con lo acontecido la noche anterior pero, a falta de mejores términos, Harry estaba en perfectas condiciones, ahora sí, los huesos mal curados se había reubicado correctamente, las quemaduras y cortes aun estarían como cicatrices pero mucho más pequeñas que antes.

La altura de Harry ahora era la correcta para él, incluso tal vez un poco más, sus músculos estaban en forma, el núcleo mágico estaba en excelentes condiciones incluso más fuerte de lo que había sido el día anterior, como si se hubiera recuperado por completo de una molesta gripe que lo dejaba funcionar pero no al cien por ciento.

Pero lo más importante, el sentido de la vista estaba completamente curado, cuando lo había revisado anteriormente sabía que era algo irrecuperable, esa noche hace doce años algo había pasado que daño los ojos irreparablemente, quizá si lo hubieran revisado en ese momento se hubiera podido hacer algo, pero ya a los once no había nada que hacer.

Ahora estaba completamente sano de nuevo, sea lo que sea que había pasado había dejado a Harry como debió haber sido desde el comienzo con la perfecta vista de su madre.

Incluso pudo sentir las pulsaciones neuronales ahora funcionando perfectamente, quizá Harry había tenido algún problemas para el aprendizaje que ahora se arreglaría – bueno, debo decir que está en perfecto estado, completamente – Harry sonrió haciendo a ambas brujas sonrojarse – "qué demonios me pasa, por Merlín es solo un niño y causa estas reacciones en mi" – pensó Poppy.

– ¿Puedo salir ahora? – preguntó Harry.

Poppy solo asintió y le entrego su ropa, se quedaron viéndola un momento recordando que ya no le quedaría, así que Pomfrey la transfiguro para agrandarla y cambiarla a algo más cómodo que su uniforme para Quidditch – gracias Madam Pomfrey y me voy a asegurar que coma bien – dijo Hermione cuando salían de la enfermería.

Lo único que Poppy Pomfrey podía pensar mientras se despedía era – "cuídense damas que un nuevo Harry Potter acaba de nacer".

Hermione pensaba casi igual mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor, si antes no podía decir que Harry le gustaba, ahora sí, completamente, sus sentimientos acababan de aumentar considerablemente.

Había leído suficiente para saber que la atracción comenzaba por el físico, pero como ya sabía cómo era Harry, ya lo conocía, se podía decir que empezaba a enamorarse – "pero cuanta competencia voy a tener ahora con este nuevo y mejorado Harry" – pensó y solo había una respuesta – "mucha".


	2. Despertando

**Aquí** **el capitulo dos de esta historia por que la tengo escrita mas o menos hasta el capitulo diez, no voy a publicar tan rápido de nuevo, por lo menos no en este momento, agradezco a las personas que Siguen y colocaron en favorito esta historia, de Harry Potter es una de las primeras que he escrito, así como con las otras dos historias que acabo de publicar pueden mandarme comentarios con ideas para la historia, quienes quieren que estén en la Corte/Harem, aunque advierto puede o no que los utilice, con esto los dejo con el cap.**

 **Cap2.- Despertando.**

En el momento en que entraron al gran salón todo el mundo los regreso a ver y se callaron preguntándose quién era el chico al que claramente no conocían, sin preocuparse por eso y más interesado en ver todo lo que lo rodeaba como si fuera la primera vez, Harry y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

– ¿Quién eres y que quieres en esta escuela? – preguntó Snape con el mismo tono frió y odiosos de siempre – si no eres un estudiante no tienes permitido sentarte en una de las mesas.

Harry lo regreso a ver y prácticamente dejo sin aire al profesor, claramente recordaba los ojos de la mujer que amaba, pero solo había una persona que los tenia – soy Harry Potter profesor Snape – respondió Harry y volvió a enfocarse en el desayuno.

Lavender y Parvati que estaban cerca comiéndose con los ojos al chico, soltaron un jadeo impresionadas – ¿eres tu Harry? – preguntó Parvati.

– Claro, ¿acaso esperabas a alguien más? – le preguntó en tono coqueto mientras sonreía, Parvati se prendió en color rojo, mientras Lavender hacia como si se desmayaba.

No había sido un muy buen coqueteo que se diga pero no importaba, incluso Hermione y un par de chicas cerca se habían sonrojado – cla… claro que no – respondió Parvati aun sonrojada – tu siempre serás suficiente.

Si Harry lo hacía porque no ella, se sonrieron mutuamente – tú también siempre serás suficiente bella.

Si no había causado paros cardíacos antes hora si termino de hacerlo en especial por el tono ligeramente más grave en la última palabra – ¿Harry… que… que estás haciendo? – preguntó Hermione a su lado, Parvati claramente había viajado a otro mundo.

– O lo siento mi Mione – fue su turno completamente para ponerse roja y viajar al mismo cielo y descender – solo trataba de hacer feliz a Parvati.

Ese tono, ese bendito tono estaba causando que más de una comenzara a mojarse, Snape detrás de Harry aún seguía parado sin saber que hacer por primera vez, y siguió sin respuesta por cómo estaban poniéndose las cosas, este mocoso Potter estaba poniendo calientes a todas las alumnas cerca con solo unas cuantas palabras – me… me di cuenta – respondió Hermione con la voz más grave.

Harry olfateo un poco y se agacho hasta estar cerca de Hermione – hueles realmente delicioso mi Mione – termino de agacharse y lamió el cuello de forma ascendente, desde la clavícula hasta la quijada.

Hermione lanzo el gemido más grande, pero las chicas cercanas hacían lo mismo solo por lo erótico de la escena.

De repente Harry se levantó exaltado y tenso, miro a Hermione con miedo y preocupación – Harry – susurró Hermione aun metida en el éxtasis que minutos antes había tenido.

– Yo lo… lo siento tengo que irme – el azabache salió corriendo del gran salón como si hubiera visto un fantasma, técnicamente todos los días los veía.

En el lugar se quedaron las chicas calientes, excitadas y un poco confundidas – ¿que acaba de pasar? – preguntó Dean, incluso él había sentido toda la atmósfera cargada de deseo y tensión sexual, todo gracias a Harry.

– Creo… creo que tengo que ir al… al baño… si eso – dijo Lavender colocando su mochila en su trasero y salió corriendo.

– Espera yo – la gemela Gryffindor trago saliva – yo también tengo que ir.

Le siguieron un montón más de chicas tapándose igual a como lo habían hecho Lavender y Parvati, incluso Hermione a la que de todos modos se le pudo ver un poco lo mojada que estaba la falda.

En ese momento entraba Neville confundido y se fue a sentar con Dean – ¿qué es este líquido en la banca? – preguntó el chico confundido.

Antes de que logre tocarlo, Snape agito su varita limpiando todo – no necesitas saberlo Longbottom, ahora siéntense tranquilos y desayunen o les restare puntos – se marchó agitando su capa.

– ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Neville aun con miedo del profesor de Pociones.

Dean no le dijo nada, pero no lo necesitaba porque dentro de poco ya todo el colegio sabría lo que ocurrió gracias a Lavender y Parvati, que era las dos chicas más chismosas que conocían.

* * *

Harry corría más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en su vida, al ser más alto y ahora tener músculos bien formados se le hacía más fácil la tarea, pero lo más importante era que sus ojos veían muy bien lo que le facilitaba mucho todo lo que hiciera, ya sin estarce preocupando por las gafas.

Su mente por otro lado estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, recuerdos recién hechos, cuando entro en el gran salón y todo el mundo lo regreso a ver, un agradable olor a chocolate impregno sus sentidos, era delicioso le encantaba el chocolate.

Cuando se sentó el olor cambio a uno horripilante que ligo instantáneamente a la voz y la imagen del profesor Snape, olio como a los calcetines sucios que Ron mantenía escondidos en su baúl porque según él, eran de la suerte.

Después cuando Parvati le hablo el olor a chocolate regreso pero con algo más un olor a café y mientras hablaban podía darse cuenta que había otros olores cerca, fresa para Lavender a un lado de Parvati, Vainilla para Hermione a su lado, uno a canela detrás de el en la mesa de Hufflepuff y uno a piña junto a este.

Por qué podía oler eso no tenía idea pero le encantaba, después los olores principales pasaron a ser los de chocolate y vainilla cuando Hermione le hablo.

El olor a vainilla la envolvía completa y el chocolate venia de un poco más abajo juraba que de entre sus piernas, cuando se agacho extasiado por los olores que lo envolvían y lamió el cuello de Hermione tuvo una erección inmediatamente, el sabor salado de la piel junto con los olores dulces.

Los otros olores cada vez más fuertes a su alrededor era tan pacífico y salvaje al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan caliente y bien, tan excitante y embriagante, cuando se tentó a morder ligeramente ese perfecto cuello, recordó que era su amiga, su mejor amiga, se alejó asustado y el único remedio que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo del lugar, lejos de los olores que lo envolvían.

Cuando se dio cuenta y se detuvo estaba en la torre de Astronomía, se sentó en el suelo cansado, con la respiración irregular y sus músculos palpitando, aun no estaba completamente acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo.

Y la dolorosa erección debajo de sus pantalones no ayudaba – ¿qué me esta pasado? – se preguntó en un susurro – esto no es normal.

En su cabeza escucho un susurro seseante, como cuando hablaba con las serpientes, y juraba que el susurro se escuchó como algo parecido a 'está comenzando', y allí fue cuando todo lo bien que se estaba sintiendo desapareció como por arte de magia y fue reemplazado por el dolor.

Un dolor punzante que le quemaba desde las entrañas, quien lo viera desde fuera podría ver como la piel un poco pálida de Harry comenzaba a tener un color rosa y luego pasaba a uno rojo.

El pelo le creció un par de centímetros, uno de sus ojos se volvió blanco espectral y los diente se volvieron afilados, Harry coloco sus manos en la fría piedra del suelo intentando mantenerse estable pero de repente sus venas explotaron en distintos y variados sectores haciéndolo más doloroso, sus ropas se mancharon de rojo y las garras de sus manos se clavaron en la piedra cortándola como si fuera queso.

Harry soltó un grito de dolor cuando de los mismo orificios comenzaron a salir rayos unos de color azul mientras otros de color negro.

Y después se desmayó quedando tirado en el suelo volviendo a la normalidad, sus heridas se cerraron sin dejar rastro, su cabello se achico, las garras volvieron a la normalidad al igual que sus dientes y ojos.

La única señal de lo que había pasado allí era la ropa húmeda y roja, así como la sangre en el suelo y diez marcas en la piedra.

* * *

Hermione estaba sumamente preocupada, Harry no había aparecido para sus clases, o para el almuerzo y ahora en la cena tampoco lo hacía, entendía que estaba un poco nervioso y apenado por lo que había ocurrido en la mañana, ella misma había estado pensando en saltarse las clases por lo ocurrido.

Después de salir corriendo del gran salón y dirigirse al baño más cercano, se encontró con Parvati y Lavender limpiándose entre las piernas, e incluso escucho a alguien que estaba casi segura era Penélope Clearwater en uno de los cubículos gimiendo y de seguro tocándose.

Cuando se limpió se dio cuenta que su falda estaba un poco más mojada de lo que creía y de seguro todos los que se quedaron en el gran salón lo habían notado.

De lo que si estaba segura era que había sido la sensación más perfecta que había sentido, la nueva apariencia de Harry, el que sus hermosos ojos no estuvieran tapados por los lentes, esa voz ronca y tentadora, el lametón en el cuello, solo de recordarlo podía mojarse de nuevo.

Era extraño porque era como si algo la llamaba hacia Harry ¿qué? no lo sabía pero lo hacía, alguna fuerza especial o de atracción, fue simplemente magnifico, quería y rogaba porque se repitiera, en un lugar menos… publico, pero lo añoraba.

Lo que más la confundía era este cambio en Harry, su amigo era bastante tímido y no sabía mucho sobre coqueteos, no es que no le gustara porque le encantaba el cambio, lo prefería mil veces al retraído y oscuro Harry, pero le parecía un poco extraño, incluso especial.

Claro Parvati y Lavender estuvieron regando sus chismes, que al parecer por primera vez eran ciertos, sobre lo que había ocurrido y ya todos sabían del cambio corporal de Harry.

También sabían los efectos que tenía sobre las mujeres, lo que molestó a Hermione porque no tenían que andar revelando esa clase de intimidad, pero lo dejo.

Ahora la mayoría del alumnado femenino quería un encuentro con Harry, excepto por sus excepciones como Pansy Parkinson.

– ¿Has ido a ver a Harry? – preguntó Ron mientras bebía su jugo, los únicos momentos en lo que hablaba correctamente.

Hermione lo miro con el ceño fruncido, habían estado juntos todo el día y había oído los mismos rumores que ella, cualquiera creería que Ron no pensaba que fueran verdad, pero ella misma había visto como Ron creía cosas aún más ridículas así que esa no era una opción.

– No Ron, ya sabes que no hay porque ir a la enfermería, Harry se despertó hoy en la mañana.

El peli rojo bufo molesto – enserio crees todas esas tonterías sobre Harry, yo y tú lo conocemos bien, Harry es más pequeño que yo y es súper tímido, es imposible que hubiera pasado.

Luego de mirarla con burla se metió de lleno en la comida, tomando aún más de los tazones, aunque no se hubiera acabado lo que tenía en el plato, Hermione estaba muy molesta con Ron, hablaba de su mejor amigos como si no fuera nada solo por la vida que le toco vivir – yo misma lo vi, estuve allí, es verdad Ronald – dijo Hermione.

– Clago, clago, la menjira sobe je te jojetio – murmuró mientras dejaba que unos cuantos pedazos de carne salieran volando de su boca.

Ahora sí que estaba furiosa y le hubiera lanzado un par de maldiciones si las puertas del gran salón no se abrían, dejando entrar a Harry Potter nuevamente, el salón se quedó callado hasta el punto que podías oír si una aguja caía.

Todas las chicas veían a Harry con deseo mientras los chicos estaban impresionados, Harry se había levantado después de unas cuantas horas, estaba completamente normal y si no fuera por las marcas en el suelo y su sangre en ropa y piedra juraría que había sido un sueño.

Extrañamente con agitar su varita su ropa había quedado completamente limpia, llamó a Dobby y el Elfo domestico apareció sonriendo sumamente contento, tuvieron una pequeña conversación porque ahora Harry podía oler la magia en el ambiente, podría oler la magia del Elfo y podía oler su propia magia unida a la de Dobby.

Resulto que Dobby se había ligado a él cuándo lo dejo libre y no podía estar libre con el contexto que Harry tenia de libertad porque o sino moriría.

Limpiaron el suelo y Dobby intento arreglar la piedra que corto con sus garras, pero le fue imposible, se dieron cuenta ya era hora de la cena así que bajó con prisa para el gran salón.

Capto a su mejor amiga enseguida y camino rápidamente hacia donde ella, se detuvo haciendo una mueca cuando olio a Ron, si bien no tenía el mismo olor fétido de Snape, Ron también olía mal.

Por suerte como buscaba a su amiga se sentó a su lado, la miro sonriendo – hola Mione – saludó.

Hermione sonrojada y encantada asintió sin poder responder, las chicas cercanas estaban en las mismas, Ron en cambio había dejado de comer, sorprendentemente, y la comida se le caía de la boca.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el peli rojo.

Harry lo regresó a ver y frunció el ceño cuando le llego el olor – Harry.

– Tú no eres Harry, Harry Potter es un enano escuálido que parece a duras penas puede mantenerse en pie, tímido que se sonrojaría si entra al gran salón cuando ya todos estamos aquí.

La tensión que siguió se podía cortar con un cuchillos, Hermione y Harry mirando mal a Ron mientras este miraba con envidia y odio a Harry – pues vete acostumbrando Ronald Weasley porque soy Harry Potter – respondió el peli negro, luego tomo un plato y comenzó a poner alimentos.

Principalmente carnes rojas, un poco de verduras y una que otra fruta – ¿qué haces Harry? – preguntó Hermione confundida porque generalmente Harry no comía tanto y prefería la fruta por sobre la carne y las verduras, incluso ahora había menos verduras que antes.

– ¿Comer? – devolvió la pregunta confundido.

– Si pero ¿por qué tanta carne roja?

Harry miro su plato y su estómago gruño poniéndolo rojo y haciendo sonreír a las chicas cercanas, como Parvati y Lavender, o Katie Bell – tengo hambre supongo.

Dio el primer bocado de carne y se detuvo un poco, los que lo rodeaban podían jurar que durante unos segundos sus ojos se veían blancos y la pupila era alargada, pero fue tan rápido que pensaron estaban con sueño.

La cena siguió con miradas robadas y suspiros por parte de las chicas a Harry y este conversando amenamente con Hermione, quien claramente no estaba escuchando y se pasó más viendo los labios que se movían de forma lenta y suave.

Ron maldecía en su cabeza como es que Potter se había trasformado en este tipo frente a él, siempre estuvo orgulloso de ser más alto que Potter, ahora no tenía eso además todas las chicas estaban viéndolo como si fuera lo más importante del universo.

El Ronald Billius Weasley era cien veces mejor que Potter y sin embargó todas las chicas le lanzaban miradas muy de vez en cuando, sin darse cuenta o no queriendo creer que eran miradas de asco.

Fred y George se acercaron sonriendo – Harry nuestro – comentó George.

– Mejor amigo – completó Fred.

– ¿Si nos reconoces verdad? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Harry sonrió un poco, si estaba en lo correcto Fred olía a clavo de olor y George a Naranjilla – Fred… y George – apunto a cada uno, sus sonrisas cayeron un poco impresionados.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó George.

– Eres el primero en lograrlo – dijo Fred.

Harry negó con la mano restándole importancia, pero los gemelos no se detendrían hasta conocer la verdad – entonces ¿para qué han venido los dos revoltosos de Hogwarts a verme?

Ahora si las sonrisas desaparecieron, Hermione y Katie que estaba cerca sabían porque esta actitud así que se pusieron serias – bueno veras – dijo Fred.

– Cuando caíste de tu escoba la noche anterior, tu escoba – siguió George.

– Voló un poco y termino cayendo en – ambos gemelos tragaron saliva sin saber cómo continuar.

Hermione tocó el hombro de Harry el cual la regreso a ver – tu escoba termino cayendo en el Sauce boxeador y pues… termino destrozada.

El silencio reino en la mesa de Gryffindor por unos momentos, esperando la reacción de Harry, todos sabía que cuando el chico tenia emociones fuertes en especial de enojo, cosas explotaban el suelo temblaba y fuertes vientos azotaban el lugar.

Pero sorprendentemente Harry se mantuvo sereno – supuse que se había roto después de todo ¿desde qué altura caí?

Hermione no había pensado en eso porque le resultaba doloroso y aterrador – creemos que desde unos cuarenta o cincuenta metros de alto – respondió Katie.

Harry la regreso a ver y le sonrió causando el sonrojo instantáneo – gracias – luego miro de nuevo a los gemelos – desde esa altura se hubiera dañado incluso si caía al lago negro, ¿cómo terminó el partido?

Preguntó mientras recibía la escoba envuelta en una de las banderas que solían utilizar para animar los juegos, ciertamente estaba destrozada sin reparación alguna – Diggory atrapo la Snitch y perdimos por cien puntos – respondió Katie suavemente para que no se sintiera mal.

– Bueno en algún momento tenías que perder – mencionó Fred, levantó las manos como defensa cuando recibió las miradas molestas de Hermione y Katie.

– Es cierto aunque se siente raro el no haber atrapado la Snitch – comentó Harry cabizbajo.

– Bueno es el primer partido aún hay posibilidades – dijo Wood acercándose, como capitán tenía que mantener a su equipo animado y en forma – una perdida no es la derrota completa.

Esas palabras parecieron ayudar un poco. Desde la mesa de profesores Dumbledore veía a Harry y compañía frunciendo el ceño, había estado todo el día investigando sobre magia elemental, pero lo poco que pudo reunir lo atormentaba.

Era magia muy peligrosa si no se sabía controlar no solo lo era para la gente a su alrededor sino para el portador mismo, además este sorprendente cambio de apariencia era un problema.

Mientras la otra apariencia mostraba cuan maltratado fue por sus parientes, esta demostraba confianza, control y poder, de lo que había podido reunir conversando con Poppy ahora estaba físicamente perfecto y lo que mostraron sus aparatos conectados a Harry por medio de los sellos y hechizos de compulsión, respeto y lealtad, el sello para que tuviera problemas de aprendizaje se había roto.

Por lo menos los demás aún estaban conectados y reforzándose, así mismo ahora que podía verlo finalmente notaba la magia del Horrocrux perfectamente, pensó que con este tipo de magia elemental de sanación quedaría eliminado lo que complicaba sus planes pero por suerte no lo hizo.

Incluso parecía más fuerte que la última vez que había revisado – "¿estará alimentándose de la magia del chico?" – se preguntó mentalmente.

Bueno de todos modos por el momento tenía peores preocupaciones, según los retratos, Pettigrew se había estado moviendo por el castillo para no ser encontrado, lo que la rata idiota no sabía es que si se movía de su lugar más fácilmente seria encontrado porque no podía protegerlo.

Después del ataque a la dama gorda coloco barreras mágicas para avisarle de Black de ese modo podía atraparlo y mandarlo a Azkaban nuevamente.

Ahora donde demonios estaría esa rata del demonio que solo le causaba más problemas, por lo menos nadie se había dado cuenta aunque la rata había vivido más de lo que debería y no sospechaban nada.

Frunció el ceño extrañado cuando Harry hizo una mueca al ver a Ron, no podían alejarse de una noche para otra por lo que tenía que ser alguna otra cosa, una pelea no parecía, ahora era complicado leerlo solo por medio de los gestos, lanzo una honda Legilimantica que chocó contra un muro negro de… ¿escamas?

Harry lo regreso a ver frunciendo el ceño, lo que lo extraño mucho era la primera vez que sucedía eso en tres años, dejo de intentarlo porque la mirada lo ponía nerviosos, era como si se hubiera dado cuenta que leía su mente – "¿qué fue esa pared mental, no es nada como las que he visto, su mente estaba tan cerrada como cuando intentas leerle la mente a un hombre lobo?" – se preguntó mentalmente más tranquilo cuando Harry dejo de verlo.

El resto de la cena paso tranquila, si tenemos en cuenta que el noventa por ciento del alumnado femenino se pasó suspirando por Harry Potter, y el peli rojo del trio de oro paso refunfuñando cosas inentendibles.

El resto del fin de semana paso tranquilo aunque un Harry huía constantemente de chicas queriendo conversar con él o si estaba en lo correcto gracias a ese olor a chocolate constante, para otro tipo de cosas, el lunes por fin llego y nuevamente tenían DCAO con el profesor Lupin.

La mayor parte de la clase se la pasaron escuchando las quejas, principalmente de Ron, sobre la clase que había tenido con Snape o los veinte minutos que habían tenido con Snape.

Los únicos que no se quejaron fueron Harry, quien fruncía el ceño oliendo al profesor y Hermione que a pesar de ser insultada y molestada por Snape de todos modos hizo su investigación sobre hombres lobo.

Ya antes había hecho una pero solo superficialmente ahora le entro la curiosidad sobre ellos y profundizo bastante sobre el tema.

– ¿Y le dijeron que no había llegado a los hombres lobo? – preguntó Lupin, el también oliendo en el aire una sensación extraña, y cada que veía a Harry se le ponían los pelos de punta.

A la final la clase fue bastante entretenida en especial por el Hinkypunk que Remus llevo para enseñárselo, tanto Harry como Remus no podían decir que la clase había sido amena con la tensión que existía entre los dos.

Cuando terminó y todos comenzaron a salir Remus le pidió a Harry que se quedara, después de todo era el hijo de sus amigos – me han contado lo que sucedió en el juego, lamento lo de tu escoba ¿se puede reparar?

Harry negó con la cabeza suavemente – ¿también le han contado lo de los Dementores?

– Sí, supongo que estaban hambrientos y un ambiente como ese, con la lluvia helada y los ánimos a flor de piel por el partido, no se pudieron resistir y atacaron.

– ¿Porque me afectan más que a los demás? – preguntó Harry.

Remus se detuvo un poco un momento y bajo la cabeza con tristeza – has vivido cosas en el pasado, cosas que ningún niño debería haber vivido, les resultas atrayentes por esa razón – explico con suavidad, pero Harry negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

– Se enteró de lo que me paso cierto – abrió los brazos mostrando su nueva apariencia, Remus se había sorprendido mucho cuando lo vio así, ahora sin los lentes podía decir que era una mezcla exacta de James y Lily – algo paso, algo se liberó ese día profesor, no solo en mi apariencia sino también…

Se quedó callado preguntándose si era sensato decirlo en especial a alguien que le olía de forma muy extraña, casi oscuro – ¿qué es lo que sucedió Harry? – quería que confiara en él, no, lo necesitaba, porque sentía que había traicionado a sus amigos el mismo.

– Esto por ejemplo – dijo Harry levantando la mano y dejando salir unos cuantos rayos de sus dedos, había estado practicando y era bastante difícil, máximo podía hacerlo juntando sus dedos para crear esa clase de energía estática o algo parecido.

Remus veía los diminutos rayos entre los dedos de Harry asombrado e interesado – eres un elemental – murmuró con éxtasis.

– ¿Un elemental? – preguntó Harry con interés.

– Si un elemental es muy extraño, solo se enseña sobre ellos a los Aurores y muy poco porque se extinguieron o no existían… hasta ahora – se sentó en su silla sintiéndose como en una nebulosa – pero no es todo ¿cierto?

Harry sonrió un poco – no sé cómo explicarlo primero ¿puede leerme la mente? – preguntó recordando lo que había pasado en la cena del viernes, Remus asintió con la cabeza sabia un hechizo diferente al que podían utilizar ciertas personas, pero era bastante útil – hágalo.

Remus levanto la varita y la apunto a la frente de Harry, lanzo el hechizo y enseguida sintió como si fuera absorbido por un vórtice, cuando abrió los ojos solo encontró una enorme pared de escamas negras, el sentimiento de temor que lo recorrió lo hizo salir de la mente casi enseguida – ¿que fue eso?

– Estuve investigando con Hermione, mi amiga es muy curiosa y la clase con Snape desato ese lado de ella, así que averiguando sobre los hombres lobo descubrí este… poder que hacía imposible que les leyeran la mente, creo que es igual solo que más natural no me salta el lobo a querer morder ni nada por el estilo.

Remus trago saliva, maldiciendo a Snivellus – ¿pero porque se formó?

– Puedo… oler lo que quiera, descubrí que mi vista es mejor incluso de la de cualquier mago y hay esta voz susurrando en mi cabeza, silbando en determinados momentos a los que no les puedo poner un orden.

Se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, tenía cierto parecido a su condición pero Harry tenia pleno dominio de él mismo – ¿puedes… oler lo que sea?

Harry asintió y sonrió un poco más – usted por ejemplo me huele extraño, a decir verdad muchas personas huelen extraño, Snape por ejemplo huele como a los calcetines sucios de Ron, el mismo Ron huele mal, pero usted no huele mal, huele extraño… oscuro, y… me tiene miedo.

Trago saliva sonoramente, sea lo que sea que le había pasado a Harry estaba a un solo paso de descubrirlo, suspiro un poco – eso es porque yo soy un hombre lobo – Harry sonrió de nuevo, se notaba que no le tenía miedo, sea lo que sea que Harry era, era más peligroso – yo también puedo oler muy bien, no puedo llegar al extremo al que me estás diciendo, pero puedo hacerlo y tú me hueles extraño también… oscuro y me das una sensación que me aterra.

Llegaron a un bache porque ninguno sabía que más se podía agregar al tema – hay alguna manera de defenderme de los Dementores, mis recuerdos y vivencias y sea lo que sea que soy los atrae.

Remus asintió sonriendo – pero tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo trimestre en estos momentos tengo cosas que hacer antes de las vacaciones – ambos sabían de qué tipo de cosas se refería el profesor así que lo dejaron así.

Harry salió de la clase con la seguridad de que aprendería a defenderse, encontró a Hermione y un molesto Ron esperándolo, como siempre hizo una mueca por el olor del peli rojo que cada vez empeoraba a pesar de que lo había visto bañarse.

Con eso tomaron marcha de nuevo hacia el gran comedor para que pudieran comer, Ron principalmente, y Harry que últimamente también comía bastante.

* * *

Para gran alegría de todo el mundo otra salida a Hogsmeade se pactó un par de semanas antes de que se terminara el trimestre y todos salieran a sus vacaciones de navidad.

Cuando relacionaron que su salida no tendría al mago del momento entre ellos fue como si toda la alegría se hubiera evaporado, lógicamente Harry no podía salir al pequeño pueblo nuevamente porque sus "amorosos" tíos no firmaron su permiso.

Hermione a pesar de estar sumamente alegre porque podría comprar hilo dental mentolado en Honeydukes para sus padres se ofreció a quedarse con Harry, durante este poco tiempo habían crecido cada vez y más juntos, para gran disgusto de Ron.

Lógicamente Harry le prohibió quedarse y ser la razón de que Hermione no pasara un gran momento.

Cuando se marcharon el azabache comenzó a caminar de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor, ató un poco más fuerte su bufanda aunque su calor corporal había subido un poco por si solo aún se moría de frió cuando nevaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver a Scabbers, Ron había estado quejándose de su desaparición y acusaba a Crookshanks de haberlo matado, así que aprovecho y corrió detrás de la rata atrapándola fácilmente de la cola.

Se removió como loca desprendiendo un olor extraño, juraba haberlo olido antes pero no podía relacionarlo por el momento, se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hacia la sala común, sin importarle que Scabbers se retorciera y chillara bajo sus dedos.

– Hey Harry – se dio la vuelta confundido y vio a Fred y George salir de detrás de un cuadro

Le hicieron señas para que los siguiera y volvieron a meterse en el cuadro, Harry los siguió y pronto los tuvo al frente – que tal chicos – saludo.

– O tienes a Scabbers, rata tonta, Roninkis ha estado quejándose de eso como loco – dijo George.

– Creí que ya estaba muerto, cuanto lo hemos tenido doce años.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo – ¿entonces para que me llamaron chicos? – preguntó Harry nuevamente porque los gemelos definitivamente cambiaron de tema al ver a la rata.

– O si lo siento – se disculpó Fred.

– Queríamos date un regalo de navidad adelantado – dijo George y sonriendo entre ellos sacaron de sus capas un pergamino viejo.

Harry lo tomo confundido y lo examino – ¿y para que quiero un pergamino viejo? – preguntó nuevamente.

Ambos hicieron una mueca como si lo que había dicho les hubiera dolido – este, mi querido Harrinkis es el secreto de nuestro éxito – comentó George.

– Nos cuesta desprendernos de él, pero creemos que lo necesitaras más que nosotros.

Harry negó con la cabeza por las payasadas con las que solían salir los gemelos, por lo menos eran sumamente divertidos, no como Ron que con cada día que pasaba lo molestaba más con sus intentos de hacer que jugara ajedrez mágico con él, o jugaran a snap explosivo – ¿y entonces que es?

Le contaron un poco de como lo habían conseguido, cuando aún era jóvenes, despreocupados e inocentes, si alguna vez esos dos habían sido inocentes definitivamente él era rey de Inglaterra.

Luego de su interesante historia y graciosa si de verdad habían lanzado una bomba fétida en un espacio tan cerrado como el despacho de Filch, procedieron a mostrar que es lo que era, George saco su varita y toco el pergamino con ella – juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – recito.

Una finas líneas de tinta empezaron a aparecer en el pergamino creando diseños en cada esquina y luego precedieron a aparecer letras, grandes y verdes – los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos, se complacen en presentar, el mapa del Merodeador – leyó.

Harry se inclinó contra el pergamino abriéndolo y mostrando cada recoveco del castillo, pero lo más impresionante eran las pequeñas huellas de tinta, como si fuera unas huellas de zapato que tenían nombres sobre ellas y se movían de un lado para otro.

Dumbledore, la señora Norris e incluso Peeves aparecían en él, luego se dio cuenta que habían unos pasadizos de los que él no tenía ni idea de su existencia – llegan a Hogsmeade correcto – dijo Fred viendo el pasadizo que Harry estaba tocando con su dedo.

Le explicaron más o menos cuales debía utilizar y cuales no porque Filch los conocía o era demasiado peligroso al estar justo debajo del Sauce boxeador, George suspiro un poco – Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamente – soltó otro suspiro – les debemos tanto.

– Hombres nobles que trabajaron sin descanso para ayudar a una nueva generación de quebrantadores de la ley – murmuro Fred solemnemente.

Harry negó con la cabeza divertido, Fred y George se pusieron serios – no olvides borrarlo cuando termines.

– O cualquiera podría leerlo – dijo Fred.

– Solo tiene que tocarlo con la varita y decir 'travesura realizada', se quedara en blanco luego.

Fred empezó a empujar a George para salir del lugar donde estaban – nos veremos en Hogsmeade pequeño Harry – murmuro cuando salían.

Del asombro que tenía Harry ni se dio cuenta que la rata se retorcía aún más que antes intentando liberarse, viendo el pasadizo que no estaba lejos de su ubicación actual, decidió conjurar una jaula rápidamente para Scabbers sabiendo que nadie lo encontraría allí, lo metió rápidamente dejándolo enjaulado y salió corriendo.

Por suerte siempre cargaba su capa de invisibilidad con él, se la puso rápidamente mientras llegaba a la estatua de la dama tuerta, miro el mapa justo frente a la estatua había las pisadas de tinta con su nombre sobre ellas, luego apareció un pequeño rótulo a un lado que indicaba como abrir el pasadizo – Dissendio – murmuró golpeado la estatua con la varita.

Se abrió la joroba de la bruja por la que podía pasar una persona delgada, se deslizo dentro y recorrió máximo un par de metros, luego cayó por algo parecido a un tobogán y cayó en tierra húmeda y fría, con un Lumos ilumino el pasadizo y pudo seguir su camino, claro después de haber borrado el mapa y guardarlo con cuidado.

Sorprendentemente la única sensación que tenía era la de la adrenalina, estaba feliz y contento por poder hacer algo que creyó no podría nunca, o por lo menos no este año.

Después de unos diez minutos llegó a los pies de unas escaleras, comenzó a subirlas contando una por una, pero más o menos a las doscientas treinta se perdió, luego de un tiempo más llegó a una trampilla escucho un poco y como venía haciéndose común olfateo.

No encontró nada más que un poco de polvo y una que otra araña así que salió, el suelo estaba libre del polvo que olio antes así que termino de salir y se acercó a unas nuevas escaleras de madera y escucho nuevamente – y llévate estas babosas de gelatina querido ya no quedan muchas – murmuro una voz femenina.

Olfateo un poco dándose cuenta de la cantidad de dulces que podía reconocer, Honeydukes había sido su parada y le estaba entrando hambre uno de los defectos que tenía el tener tan buen olfato.

La puerta se abrió con estrépito y el dio un paso atrás del susto, por suerte estaba puesto la capa, evito al hombre grande, gordo y calvo que bajo al sótano y subió rápidamente por las escaleras.

El local de dulces estaba tan abarrotado de gente que tenía que tener mucho cuidado para que no le quitaran la capa, evito hábilmente un grupo de séptimos años y se dio de lleno con sus dos amigos discutiendo como hacían la mayor parte del tiempo.

– Ronald es mi dinero le comprare lo que se me dé la gana.

– Bien si quieres gastar tanto dinero porque no mejor nos compramos algo los dos en las tres escobas.

Hermione se masajeo las cienes un poco cansada – no, le voy a comprar algo a Harry, algo que valga la pena y no me importa lo que digas – la vio marcharse y el olor nauseabundo que desprendía Ron aumentó de un momento a otro.

– Potter esto Potter lo otro, maldición – se quejó luego se agacho y tomo unas cuantas ranas de chocolate para después marcharse a pagar.

Ignorando el comentario de Ron comenzó a caminar buscando a su amiga – "parece que soy el pegamento que une a estos dos" – se dijo mentalmente.

Un olor exquisito a frambuesas lo hizo detenerse y cerrar los ojos como si con esa acción pudiera mantenerlo más tiempo, lo sintió alejarse así que evito a una chica de quinto Slytherin y camino hacia la entrada del local.

Justo cuando estaba por salir el olor a vainilla choco contra el de frambuesas, abrió los ojos asombrado un poco con lo que hizo completamente ciego y basándose solamente en el olfato, frente a él estaban Hermione y a quien reconoció como Penélope Clearwater – lo siento – se disculpó Hermione.

La rubia Ravenclaw de quien poco conocía sonrió – no te preocupes también he estado un poco distraída – le restó importancia, Hermione se sonrojo un poco, sabía que ella había estado tocándose en el baño hace algunos días cunado Harry se comportó tan extraño – soy Penélope, Penélope Clearwater.

– O te conozco – respondió rápidamente la castaña – yo soy Hermione Granger.

La rubia se rió un poco y abrió la puerta para dejar a la castaña salir – yo también te conozco, eres la mejor amiga de Harry – se sonrojo instantáneamente, lo que confundió a Harry y Hermione – Potter, ya… ya sabes el trió dorado y todo.

Harry era un poco denso aun, así que no entendió lo que pasaba, Hermione por otro lado si lo hizo, sonrió un poco y le toco el brazo – si soy la amiga de Harry, pero no la mejor ese título lo lleva Ron.

Penny frunció el ceño – el peli rojo ton… – se volvió a callar y tosió falsamente – ¿el hermano de Percy Weasley?

Hermione y Harry rieron un poco, el azabache lo más suave posible – si el mismo.

– No entiendo como Potter puede llamarlo mejor amigos en lugar de a ti – dijo Penny confundida, conocía un poco a Percy, solía quedársela viendo como tonto a veces, pero como había estado observando al trió dorado por algún tiempo conocía un poco más al Weasley menor y desconfiaba mucho de ese chico.

Harry un poco detrás de ellas asentía, sabía muy bien cuál de sus dos amigos era el mejor y no tenía el cabello rojo, ese título se lo ganaba y la única que lo había hecho era Hermione – ¿quieres ir a las tres escobas? – preguntó Hermione, como se había peleado con Ron y no quería estar sola aprovecho.

Penny asintió con una sonrisa más – ¿le compraste eso a Potter? – preguntó Penny mirando los dulces en la funda de Hermione.

– Harry estará bien – le comentó sonriendo como si supiera su secreto, Harry frunció el ceño confundido mientras Penny se sonrojaba de nuevo – y si, le compre unos chocolates con rellenos, eran los que me alcanzaban y a Harry le encanta el chocolate.

Harry sonrió asintiendo – lo conoces bien – dijo Penny un poco más calmada pero como si lamentara algo.

Harry vio hacia los lados dándose cuenta que prácticamente estaban solos, sonrió con complicidad, saco su varita y con un movimiento, dos porciones de nieve saltaron desde el frente y se pegaron en las caras de las dos chicas, que gritaron un poco asustadas – ¿puedo unírmeles? – preguntó guardando la capa.

Ambas regresaron a ver confundidas, se sonrojaron un poco cuando vieron a Harry y supieron enseguida que él les había lanzado la nieve, primero porque no había nadie más en el lugar y segundo porque tenía la varita en la mano – o ahora si vas a pagar Potter – comentó Hermione agachándose a tomar la nieve y luego de hacerla bola se la lanzo.

Harry sabía que Hermione tenía una excelente derecha pero se sorprendió de que fuera aún mejor de lo que esperaba, menos mal era un buscador excelente y con sus ojos corregidos y aumentados evito fácilmente la bola de nieve – lo siento, muy fácil de evitar – saltó hacia un lado sorprendido por la nueva bola de nieve.

Cuando regreso a ver supo que Penny había lanzado la segunda, ambas chicas sacaron sus varitas y estaban listas para el ataque.

Harry suspiro un poco y enseguida estuvo evitando bolas de nieve por montones, lanzando las propias mientras se acercaba, las dos chicas dándose cuenta de lo que hacía retrocedieron un poco pero Harry era más rápido.

Evito una bola de Hermione y dio un paso más cerca de Penny, cuando la rubia intento retroceder resbalo, Harry intento atraparla pero ambos terminaron en el suelo, sorprendentemente Harry debajo de Penny, la rubia estaba sumamente roja por la cercanía pero Harry solo se reía divertido con lo que habían estado haciendo sin darse cuenta que sus manos estaban en las caderas de Penélope.

Hermione tenía que admitir que estaba celosa con lo ocurrido, pero dándose cuenta de que a Penélope le gustaba Harry también estaba contenta por ella, después de todo solo ella había tenido la oportunidad de ese tipo de cercanía con Harry.

Cuando se calmaron Harry miro hacia la chica encima de él y cuando sus ojos conectaron los olores se multiplicaron por cien, frambuesas, chocolate y agua por la nieve, además esos ojos azules estaban brillando de forma etérea y misteriosa.

Penny definitivamente estaba encantada, solo había estado cerca de Harry en dos oportunidades la primera pasando en uno de los pasillos y la otra recientemente en el Gran Salón, nunca espero terminar en una situación como esta, al ser más madura sabía que las historias contadas desde hace años eran puro cuento, pero viéndolo desde lejos empezó a conocerlo poco a poco.

Y ahora con esta cercanía justo cuando había recibido ese cambio de apariencia que le había encantado, sus sentimientos se liberaron, se agacho y estaba a punto de unir sus labios cuando recordó a Hermione, la novia del chico que le gustaba estaba justo a su lado, cambio un poco la dirección y le dio el beso en el cachete, luego se levantó rápidamente – fue… divertido – murmuró.

Harry asintió un poco agitado pero agradecido por el frió de la nieve en su espalda que evito una erección – entonces deberíamos ir a las tres escobas – dijo Hermione ahora si celosa de la chica, por poco y toma el primer beso de Harry, era algo con lo que Hermione había soñado muchas veces, se calmó cuando se dio cuenta que el chico no debería estar allí – ¿cómo es que estas aquí Harry?

El azabache enseguida se sonrojo y les contó su reunión con los gemelos, resultaron ser bastante parecidas porque le dijeron que tenía que dar el mapa a McGonagall, aunque Penny un poco más permisiva, porque entendió las razones de Harry para no entregarlo y también entendió que el mismo le serviría para escabullirse de Sirius Black.

Mientras Hermione aún se quejaba un poco aunque menos gracias a que, a Penny le hacía un poco más de caso al ser una Prefecta, llegaron a las tres escobas, habían tantos alumnos que Harry paso desapercibido completamente, y que Penny estuviera en el grupo evitaba que miraran al grupo más que de pasada.

Si hubieran estado Hermione y Ron, y con ellos había una persona más de seguro llamaría la atención enseguida incluso para los otros alumnos – ¿qué les sirvo? – preguntó una mujer guapísima, acostumbrada a los chicos, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Harry no muchos chicos eran como este.

– Tres cervezas de mantequilla por favor – pidió Penny sonriendo y comprendiendo el estado en el que Harry dejo a la mujer, cuando se fue Harry levanto una ceja como cuestionamiento – ella es la señora Rosmerta.

No añadió más y se quedaron en silencio un poco esperando las bebidas, la temperatura era caliente en el bar, y todos estaban en un ambiente festivo por las próximas navidades, pronto sus bebidas estuvieron servidas con una sonrisa coqueta de la señora Rosmerta que puso nervioso a Harry e hizo reír a las chicas.

Un repentino aire frió los hizo estremecerse y Harry se puso pálido cuando vio entrar al profesor Flitwick junto a la profesora McGonagall, y los seguían Hagrid y el que reconoció como el ministro Cornelius Fudge.

Penny reacciono rápido sabiendo que Harry no debería estar allí y le lanzo un hechizo a la cara, Hermione estaba asombrada porque frente a ella ya no estaba Harry sino un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, sabiendo que llamarían la atención de los profesores solo porque estaba ella miro al árbol de navidad – Mobiliarbo – el árbol se levantó y se movió un poco tapando su mesa de la barra.

Comenzaron a pedir sus bebidas, ignorándolos, mientras ellos se sentían más nerviosos que nunca e intentaban tomar su cerveza de mantequilla sin que el jarro les temblara – Cornelius esos Dementores se pasean por el bar cada noche, me ahuyenta a la clientela – se quejó Rosmerta.

– Son un mal necesario – dijo el Ministro, luego le sonrió a la mujer y movió sus cejas.

Rosmerta le metió la copa de ron en la boca antes de que hablara algo – lo que sucedió recientemente me pone a dudar – mencionó Minerva con molestia recordando el accidente de Harry.

– Si no fuera por Dumbledore no podríamos dar clases – comentó Hagrid, con su clásica sobre confianza en el director, aun y cuando no había movido un dedo para salvar a Buckbeak.

Cornelius dejo de toser después de haberse ahogado con su ron de grosellas y miro a todos – están furiosos por eso, y hambrientos, como sea hay cosas peores por ahí afuera, como Sirius Black.

– Todavía no me como ese cuento – murmuró Rosmerta – hace años cuando aún estaban en cuarto año, si me hubieran dicho que Black de todos lo que podían irse al lado tenebroso, lo haría, hubiera pensado que se tomaron mucha hidromiel.

– No sabes la mitad de la historia querida – levantó las manos en defensa cuando recibió la mirada molesta de la mujer – no conocen lo peor.

Como si el matar a doce personas a sangre fría no fuera tan malo – ¿recuerdas quién era su mejor amigo Rosmerta? – preguntó Minerva.

– Pues claro – rió Rosmerta – no se los veía a uno sin el otro, estaban pegados por el brazo, Sirius Black y James Potter.

Harry se atoro con su cerveza, haciendo que ambas chicas a sus lados lo golpearan en la espalda – exacto Black y Potter, cabecillas de su grupo de alborotadores, demasiado inteligentes si me preguntas – dijo McGonagall.

– Cualquiera hubiera dicho que Black y Potter eran hermanos – añadió Filius – inseparables.

– Exacto – dijo Cornelius – eran como hermanos, Potter confiaba con su vida en Black, incluso fuera del colegio, fue el padrino de bodas para James cuando se casó con Lily, después fue el padrino de Harry, el muchacho no lo sabe por supuesto.

Rosmerta se extrañó bastante recordando eso – ¿por qué se aliaría Sirius a quien tu sabes?

Cornelius se agacho levemente y bajo el tono de su vos aunque de todos modos podían oír claramente – Dumbledore se enteró que quien tú sabes los buscaba así que recomendó a James el encantamiento Fidelius.

Filius carraspeo sabiendo que tendría que explicar el encantamiento – es sumamente complicado – comenzó – supone el esconder información dentro de una sola mente, el guardián del secreto, es imposible encontrar el lugar escondido por el guardián a menos que este mismo lo revele de buena gana, el señor oscuro podía saber el pueblo donde se escondían pero no la casa aun si estaba prácticamente parado en su patio.

– Sirius era el guardia – afirmó Rosmerta.

Todos asintieron – ya te imaginaras, al ser Sirius el guardián, y al mismo tiempo lacayo de quien tu sabes, decidió dejar de hacer de doble espía y planeaba gritar su apoyo al mismo cuando los Potter fueran asesinados, como Harry lo derroto quedo entre la espada y la pared, no le quedo más que huir.

– Sucio y asqueroso traidor – bramó Hagrid, llamando la atención de todo el bar, aunque con una mirada de McGonagall todo regreso a la normalidad – yo lo vi, fue a buscar a Harry, cuando yo estaba allí recogiéndolo de los escombros, estaba temblando y pálido, me pidió que le entregara a Harry pero yo tenía órdenes de Dumbledore, no le quedo de otra que aceptar, me entrego su moto, su moto, todos sabían que la adoraba pero se porque me la dio para huir el muy…

Se quedaron en silencio un momento – el pequeño Peter lo encontró al día siguiente desesperado, gritando y preguntado cómo Sirius había sido capaz de traicionar a James y Lily, claro el pobre poca oportunidad tenia contra Black murió antes de entender lo que pasaba, fui uno de los que estaba allí ese día, un cráter enorme que había reventado incluso las alcantarillas, cadáveres por todas partes y un Sirius Black riéndose de todo, lo único que quedo de Pettigrew fue su ropa y un dedo – contó Fudge.

– Pero ahora debe estar completamente loco – dijo Rosmerta.

– La verdad es que me pareció muy extraño, la última vez que lo vi, me pareció sorprendente verlo tan… entero, la mayoría de los presos hablaban solos a la oscuridad pero Black me armo conversación y me pregunto por el periódico dijo que extrañaba los crucigramas, no sé cómo le hizo para mantenerse cuerdo cuando tenía Dementores en la puerta día y noche.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio – si tiene que cenar con el director, Cornelius, será mejor irnos de una vez al castillo – comentó Minerva.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo pagaron sus bebidas y se levantaron para marcharse – ¿Harry? – preguntó Hermione viéndolo a pesar de tener otra apariencia estaba pálido y se notaba como sudaba.

Se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar, ambas chicas se miraron preocupadas, dejaron el dinero para las bebidas y salieron corriendo persiguiendo al por el momento castaño, tomaron un camino por el bosque que conocían se dirigía a la casa de los gritos y encontraron a Harry respirando entrecortadamente y apretando los puños.

– Su amigo, su mejor amigo y los traiciono – comentó Harry casi en un susurro, las nubes comenzaron a acercarse, tan negras que supieron enseguida eran nubes de una tormenta eléctrica – mato a uno de ellos.

Rayos comenzaron a salir de las manos de Harry chocando contra la nieve calentándola y derritiéndola, dejando círculos perfectos entre la nieve, ambas chicas miraban impresionadas – Harry – mencionaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Cuando las regreso a ver notaron su ojo izquierdo de color blanco espectral, Hermione había creído que era un sueño pero ahí estaba la prueba de que no, un rayo más grande salió disparado hacia ellas, se lanzaron hacia los lados evitándolo.

Harry al notar lo que estaba haciendo se calmó – yo lo… lo siento – se disculpó dejando que las lágrimas caigan una vez la furia se disipo.

Las dos se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron a abrazarlo y consolarlo, Harry murmuraba que iba a matarlo una y otra vez, con una voz que a las chicas les daba escalofríos.

– Harry no te parece raro – murmuró Penny, al ser la mayor y ser más madura captaba cosas que los otros dos no.

– ¿De qué hablas Penny? – preguntó Harry limpiándose las lágrimas y sentándose en una piedra.

Estaba más preocupada por toda la información recibida como para sonrojarse por el apodo – bueno, ¿si en verdad estaba huyendo por qué no lo hizo cuando mato a Pettigrew? – comenzó con lo más claro, si estaba huyendo como dice, no se habría quedado riendo – otra cosa es, si lo destrozo e hizo explotar, de tal manera que solo quedo un dedo, ¿cómo es que sus ropas aún estaban allí? y sin un rastro de sangre – continuo – pero lo más raro es, si en verdad fuera seguidor de quien tu sabes ¿pará que ir a la casa de tus padres? lógicamente tenia plena confianza en que el lord oscuro vencería por eso estaría declarando su apoyo en ese momento, pero si se enteró de que lo vencieron no le veo el sentido para ir al lugar donde su señor, alguien más poderoso que él, murió.

Los otros dos se quedaron callados pensando un poco en lo dicho, recién se daban cuenta de esas posibilidades – ¿y entonces qué? ¿Black no es lo que parece? – preguntó Hermione confundida.

Penny lo pensó un poco – no estoy segura, pero tan mal como lo hacen parecer tal vez no sea, puede ser verdad como no puede serlo, tal vez soy así porque soy hija de Muggles.

– ¿Cómo averiguar si fue o no quien traiciono a mis padres? ¿cómo saber si es bueno o malo?

– Solo quien conociera a tus padres y Black podría decírnoslo – respondió Penny.

Pero quien, si decían algo por ejemplo a la profesora McGonagall estaría en problemas porque salió de Hogwarts sin el respectivo permiso – el profesor Lupin tal vez – mencionó Hermione – no me comentaste que conocía a tus padres.

Era una excelente idea, era un profesor más permisivo y según parecía conocía muy bien a los padres de Harry, solo esperaban no se moleste por lo que le iban a decir, pero era de suma importancia – entonces será mejor regresar al castillo está anocheciendo – dijo Penny siendo responsable.

Caminaron en un silencio tenso y extraño ya que la última vez que hicieron ese camino había sido hace un par de horas y Harry había estado sonriendo contento y feliz, Hermione miraba de un lado a otra nerviosa en busca de algo que distrajera a Harry – ¿y vas a ir a algún lado por las vacaciones Penny? – preguntó tensa.

Penny del mismo modo miro un momento a Harry y luego poso su mirada en la castaña – pues si voy a casa de mis padres en Londres – respondió sonriendo – ¿y ustedes?

– O nos vamos a quedar en Hogwarts ¿cierto Harry?

Pero Harry estaba metido en sus pensamientos y a duras penas escuchaba a las dos chicas – sí, claro – respondió distraído.

Hermione sonrió nuevamente tensa y preocupada – debe… deberíamos intercambiar correspondencia ¿si está bien contigo? – preguntó Hermione.

– Si eso sería genial.

De repente Harry se quedó quieto y las miro – cierto, tengo que entrar al castillo por un pasadizo nos vemos chicas – y salió corriendo de nuevo con dirección a Honeydukes.

Ambas suspiraron – ¿estará bien cierto? – preguntó Penny.

– Conociéndolo como lo hago, si, si no fuera por tu comentario ahora estaría completamente furioso y de seguro pensando en venganza contra Black, pero ahora que esta pensativo diría que está dudando y esperara hasta que hablemos con el profesor Lupin.

Se quedaron observando el lugar por el que se perdió Harry un momento más y luego siguieron su camino, por lo menos estaban más tranquilas, ya resolverían todo, pero primero navidad se acercaba, y ambas tenían ganas de regalarle algo a Harry, aunque eso la otra no lo sabía o estarían tensas nuevamente.

* * *

 **si les gusto no duden en comentarlo, y si no, también es bueno recibir criticas porque ayuda a mejorar mi escritura.**

 **si hay una que otra falla ortográfica lo siento es tan aburrido ponerse a buscar las faltas que no me doy cuenta que simplemente las ignoro, gracias por leer nos... leeremos en... no se cuando tenga ganas de publicar**


	3. Una navidad especial

**Cap3.- Una navidad especial.**

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó un poco tarde cansado con todo lo que ocurrió la tarde anterior, es más aun pensaba en lo que había ocurrido, pero Penny le había dejado más preguntas que respuestas ¿sería Sirius Black un asesino o no? ¿habría traicionado a sus padres?

Las preguntas seguían apareciendo y no tenía manera de contestarlas, bajó a la sala común donde ya estaban Ron y Hermione discutiendo como la mayor parte del tiempo – puedo estar con quien quiera Ronald, así como tú estuviste con Dean y Seamus, yo estuve con Penny.

– Es una Ravenclaw, los leones no se mezclan con las águilas.

– ¿Quién lo dice? – preguntó molesta – deja de ser un inmaduro.

Harry paso y se sentó en uno de los sofás aún estaba cansado, recién allí parecieron darse cuenta de su presencia – Harry amigo dile a Hermione que tengo razón y no debería mezclarse con las otras casas.

Se quedaron callados unos momentos, por primera vez en más de dos semanas Ron dejo de verlo con envidia, solo para que le dé la razón en una de sus estúpidas peleas, la verdad es que no sabía cómo podían pelear tanto si se suponía eran amigos – no le veo nada de malo en que Hermione tenga amigas de otras casas, en especial si son como Penélope Clearwater – respondió Harry.

Supo enseguida que fue la respuesta correcta, los ojos de Hermione brillaban con felicidad y cariño y su sonrisa era una de esas que muy pocas veces vez, tan grande como una montaña y tan llena de sentimientos como sus ojos trasmitían.

Ron tenía la boca abierta, por primera vez su amigo no le daba la razón en algo, esto era peligroso su hermana lo mataría si se enteraba que Harry había preferido a Hermione – ¿qué? – preguntó sin poder creerlo.

– Lo que dije, no le veo el problema, si la chica de la que habláramos fuera no se… Pansy Parkinson allí si me preocuparía – hasta Hermione asintió porque la Slytherin no era una persona grata en lo más mínimo.

– ¿No tu hermano Percy está interesado en Penny? ¿por qué no te quejas allí? – preguntó Hermione.

Ella sabía que la chica no estaba interesada, pero para el caso y para esta discusión la mención valdría – yo no sabía que mi hermano estaba interesado en ella – respondió Ron dubitativo, ninguno le creyó – como sea ¿por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?

Cambiaba de tema porque sabía que estaba perdiendo terreno, Harry y Hermione lo dejaron pasar no tenía importancia después de todo – si vamos – respondió Harry, estaba muy interesado en preguntarle porque sabiendo lo que sabía no se lo dijo en ningún momento.

Hermione vio sus intenciones en sus ojos, lo que quería era que se relajara por el momento, así que cuando estaban caminando para salir del castillo se acercó a Harry – ya quedamos en hablar lo de anoche con el profesor Lupin, no digas nada – comentó en un susurro.

Ron aun así se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando y demasiado cerca, frunció el ceño y apretó las manos – está bien – respondió Harry.

Era desesperante el tener que esperar pero lo había prometido el día anterior, Hermione asintió aceptando su palabra y siguieron su camino.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid les extraño un poco que la chimenea no estuviera prendida, en especial con el frió que estaba haciendo, cuando llegaron escucharon unos ruidos extraños como si fueran sollozos – ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Ron nervioso.

A Harry no le importo y toco la puerta con fuerza – ¿Hagrid estás ahí? – preguntó preocupado.

Escucharon unos pasos suaves, extraño porque Hagrid hacia retumbar el suelo, la puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto al medio gigante llorando a moco tendido, se lanzó al cuello de Harry, al cual le quito el aire y se puso azul enseguida, por suerte con ayuda de Hermione y Ron pudieron entrar a la cabaña y lograron hacer que lo suelte.

Harry se quedó un momento cerca a la puerta recobrando el aliento, había tenido el abrazo de la muerte hacia unos segundos y no era para nada emocionante.

– ¿Qué sucede Hagrid? – preguntó Hermione preocupada, no solo por su amigo gigante sino también por Harry al que poco le falto para morir asfixiado.

Sin poder hablar y con lágrimas gigantes que le chorreaban como cascadas por la barba revuelta, hecho una mirada a la mesa donde estaba un carta con un sello de cera roja, Harry más tranquilo y respirando un poco más normal recogió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

 _Estimado señor Hagrid._

 _En relación con nuestra indagación sobre el ataque de un hipogrifo a un alumno que tuvo lugar en una de sus clases, hemos aceptado la garantía del profesor Dumbledore de que usted no tiene responsabilidad en tan lamentable incidente._

Se alegraron bastante por eso, aunque les extraño que Hagrid siguiera llorando así que Harry volvió su atención a la carta para seguir leyendo.

 _Sin embargo, debemos hacer constar nuestra preocupación en lo que concierne al mencionado hipogrifo. Hemos decidido dar curso a la queja oficial presentada por el señor Lucius Malfoy, y este asunto será, por lo tanto, llevado ante la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas. La vista tendrá lugar el día 20 de febrero. Le rogamos que se presente con el hipogrifo en las oficinas londinenses de la Comisión, en el día indicado. Mientras tanto, el hipogrifo deberá permanecer atado y aislado._

 _Atentamente..._

Y luego venia una larga lista de nombres, todos con altos cargos del ministerio – esos monstruos del ministerio de seguro solo lo ven y lo condenan, siempre se la han tomado contra los animalitos interesantes.

Ninguno concordaba con lo que respecta a Hagrid y su término animalitos interesantes, pero viendo a Buckbeak en un rincón de la cabaña, el hipogrifo definitivamente era una maravilla.

Aún más si consideraban los estándares de Hagrid hasta el momento, solo su primer año con un Cerbero y un Dragón – tendrás que tener una buena defensa Hagrid nosotros te ayudaremos.

– No importa – murmuró el gigante aun llorando – Lucius Malfoy tiene en el bolsillo a todos los de la comisión y si pierdo el caso Buckbeak…

– ¿Y Dumbledore? – preguntó Ron.

Hagrid agito la mano casi golpeando al peli rojo en el proceso – ya ha hecho suficiente, además mantiene a todos los Dementores lejos, no puedo pedirle que ayude sobre esto.

A Harry le parecía extraño, había oído que estaba manteniendo a los Dementores fuera de los terrenos pero ¿porque no se preocupó por ello antes de que el mismo sufriera el accidente? además si dejaba a alguien como McGonagall encargada el colegio por unas horas o máximo un día no creía que hubiera problemas.

Salvar a Buckbeak era algo importante más aun teniendo en cuenta si luchaban contra Lucius Malfoy. Continuaron su conversación sobre Buckbeak intentando animarlo, en especial porque resulto que a nadie le gustaban las clases del gigante.

Pero pronto cambiaron a los Dementores y Azkaban, Harry no quería oír nada sobre ellos porque irremediablemente lo llevaban hacia Sirius Black y su no tan segura traición.

Después de salir de la cabaña de Hagrid con el gigante mucho más calmado se encaminaron hacia la lechucería Hermione había escrito dos cartas una para sus padres y la otra para Penny.

Después regresaron al castillo, a la biblioteca y comenzaron con la investigación para la defensa de Buckbeak, pero entre tanto y tanto libro, y un Ron quejándose a cada segundo sobre ellos, no encontraron nada relevante para ayudar, solo sobre una Mantícora que había salido libre porque aterraba a todos.

Luego de unas horas Ron se marchó con hambre, diciendo que volvería enseguida pero lo conocían y el hambre siempre había sido su escape a los estudios así que habían perdido a Ron – y si les preguntamos a los Goblins – dijo Harry mientras leía un libro sobre la inquisición que hubo en la época de los fundadores hace más de mil años.

Hermione lo regreso a ver abriendo los ojos con sorpresa – como no se me ocurrió es una excelente idea – comentó Hermione sonriendo y lanzándose al regazo de Harry para plantarle un sonoro beso en el cachete – de seguro ellos encuentran la forma de ayudarnos, leí en un libro algunas reglas y estándares de los Goblins, si se los trata con respeto y saludamos como sus normas exigen de seguro nos ayudan.

Estaba un poco ido desde que Hermione se había sentado en sus piernas así que no estaba escuchando plenamente lo que su amiga le decía, su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y esa voz susurrante apareció de nuevo, pero no la entendía bien.

– ¿Cómo nos comunicaos con ellos? – preguntó Harry distraído colocando los brazos en la cintura de Hermione.

Se calmó bastante cuando la pregunta salió – no lo sé, podríamos enviar una nota con Hedwig o no sé con Dobby.

El nombre fue suficiente para que el pequeño Elfo apareciera con un estallido – ¿Grangi, del gran Harry Potter mando a llamar? – preguntó.

Siempre se preguntó porque todos los Elfos parecían nombrar tan bien el nombre y apellido de Harry mientras de los demás a duras penas hacían mención a algo parecido – si Dobby queríamos pedirte ayuda – dijo Hermione, Harry le tapó la boca para que no se pusiera a gritar como sabia haría – ¿podrías llevar una carta a los Goblins?

– Por favor no grites – murmuró Harry.

Le destapo la boca y dejo que respondiera – Dobby puede llevar carta a Goblin Potter – comentó hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

Se confundieron un poco – ¿Goblin Potter? – preguntó Harry.

Dobby asintió saltando en sus pies – quien maneja dinero Potter.

Los dos chicos se miraron aún más confundidos pero asintieron, Hermione se levantó rápidamente del regazo de Harry sonrojada al darse cuenta de ello, y tomo un pergamino para comenzar a escribir la carta.

Se la entregó a Dobby que desapareció con un chasquido y se sentó suspirando – ¿que habrá querido decir con Goblin Potter? – preguntó Hermione, no estaba acostumbrada a no saber algo, así que la curiosidad la mataba.

– Porque no lo buscas, tienes un sin número de libros aquí – contestó Harry sonriendo.

Hermione lo imito y luego salto de su asiento para buscar libros sobre Goblins, Harry tenía que reconocer que también estaba curioso, la última vez que fue a Gringotts solo le pidieron su llave para entrar a la bóveda y con eso sacar su dinero.

* * *

Charity Burbage era una bruja joven y hermosa, demostrado por la concentración con la que los estudiantes de sextos y séptimos años la veían, o se quedaban callados cuando caminaba por los pasillos.

Graduada de Hogwarts con excelentes notas, excepto por pociones al ser Hufflepuff porque Severus Snape siempre fue una patada en el culo para todos lo que no estuvieran en la casa de las serpientes e incluso lo era para algunos de la misma casa. Cuando terminó sus estudios mágicos viajo a Estados Unidos para continuar su aprendizaje en una universidad Muggle.

Al no tener mucho conocimiento de las asignaturas Muggles no le tocó otra más que entrar a la carrera de artes, desde música hasta pintura, no fue tan malo como creyó en un principio, le enseño mucho más sobre la cultura Muggle de lo que hubiera aprendido en cualquier otra carrera.

Ese aprendizaje le valió su puesto en Hogwarts como profesora de estudios Muggles a la edad de 23 años, regresar a Hogwarts como profesora fue una alegría, como reemplazo de una mujer mayor llamada Amanda Cincley que tenía su información muy desactualizada, pero se decepciono bastante al darse cuenta de cosas de las que no conocía cuando fue alumna.

Claro todo estaba mucho peor con Harry Potter en la escuela, los problemas parecían perseguirlo sin cansancio, se extrañó un poco cuando lo conoció, un chico pequeño y desaliñado, se horrorizo cuando se enteró lo que le había pasado a tan corta edad.

Pero se asombró completamente cuando el chico sufrió tremendo cambio, no tenía nada que ver el chico al que conoció a inicio de año y el chico que ahora se paseaba por los corredores.

Se caracterizaba por sentir cosas especiales, especiales incluso para el mundo de la magia, algo había cambiado el día en que Harry Potter tuvo su accidente, algo que cambio el aire en Hogwarts, no había tenido tiempo para preocuparse mucho durante las clases, por más que sus clases no fueran muy aceptadas en el colegio.

Principalmente porque estaba cambiando un poco el pensum de estudios, así que aprovechando las vacaciones se encamino al despacho de Minerva una de sus profesoras favoritas cuando era estudiante.

Toco la puerta y la abrió cuando escucho el 'adelante', saludo con una sonrisa a su ahora compañera y se sentó – ¿entonces que te trae por aquí hoy? – preguntó Minerva – lo has estado haciendo muy bien hasta ahora así que no creo que tenga que ver con tus clases.

Charity se rió un poco – yo diría que ha estado yendo demasiado bien, cuando estudie aquí mis propios compañeros no ponían tanta atención a estudios Muggles.

Ambas se rieron sabiendo bien que era lo que desencadeno este comportamiento – ¿por lo menos atienden o se pasan viendo un poco más debajo de dónde deberían? – preguntó Minerva con burla.

Charity bufo y cruzo los brazos levantando su bien dotado pecho – no creo que se resistan a esto – respondió igual de burlona – pero han sacado buenas notas, entregan sus reportes y las pruebas no bajan de una S.

Francamente Minerva estaba asombrada – entonces le vino bien el cambio al colegio – comentó sonriendo con cariño, Charity fue una de sus alumnas preferidas cuando estudio allí – pero bueno ¿cuál es el problema? – preguntó poniéndose seria.

Charity suspiro un poco – si soy sincera no estoy segura – respondió pensando un poco – ya sabes que siempre fui sensible para cosas especiales.

Minerva asintió recordaba muy bien los problemas en los que se metió la chica frente a ella por esa habilidad – como olvidar del incidente con McFillan – mencionó riéndose un poco.

Charity se puso sumamente roja recordando ese evento en especial – si bueno tenía razón – debatió, se rió un poco porque ciertamente tenía su gracia – la cosa es que desde el accidente de Potter algo… cambio, no sé cómo explicarlo, lo siento en el aire, y cada que lo veo me recorre un escalofrió y mi piel se electrifica, dejándomela sensible.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así y no sabía cómo describirlo, era aterrador pero a la vez bastante excitante – la verdad también he estado preocupada por esto – dijo Minerva frunciendo el ceño – por un lado esta esté olor extraño que recorre los pasillos, ya sabes soy una Animago gato, somos sensibles a este tipo de cosas, es más diría que tú tienes un animal parecido por eso esta habilidad tuya – sonrió con cariño – como sea, también esta este cambio en el señor Potter en sus estudios, es como si algo se hubiera desbloqueado y ahora aprende con bastante facilidad, absorbe lo que le enseño como solo había visto aprender a su madre y…

Charity se extrañó porque generalmente Minerva no dudaba para nada – ¿y?

– No sé cómo llamarlo, es algo parecido a un hechizo de compulsión, algo que te atrae, lo rodea en especial cuando esta con grandes grupos de chicas, lo he sentido en el Gran Salón.

Ahora que lo mencionaba era cierto ella también lo había sentido, pero al mismo tiempo no era como un hechizo porque en verdad, en verdad se excitaba cuando estaba cerca de su alumno, ella siempre fue dura para ese tipo de cosas como el romance, solo había tenido un novio el cual la utilizo y la desecho luego de unos meses.

Era más extraño que se sintiera excitada por un alumno diez años menor – ¿has sentido como si te excitaras cuando estas cerca de él? – preguntó, hace mucho que había perdido los complejos.

– No diría eso, por lo menos no yo, tengo suficientes escudos de Oclumancia a pesar de que mi sentido del olfato es más grande, pero me he dado cuenta el estado en que las alumnas quedan cuando pasa cerca, él no se da cuenta pero quien se fije lo nota.

– No es solo con las alumnas – comentó sonrojándose un poco.

Minerva abrió la boca impresionada – ¿tú también? – preguntó.

– Como te dije cuando está cerca deja este rastro eléctrico detrás de él que me recorre el cuerpo y si… me excita como nunca lo he estado.

Era un descubrimiento impresionante, que un alumno de trece años de edad lograra tener ese tipo de influencia por sobre incluso una mujer diez años mayor – supongo que tendrá un límite – comentó McGonagall interesada en el misterio – tú eres diez años mayor, deberíamos preguntar a Septima y Aurora que tiene casi veinte más que él, y a Poppy y Pomona que tienen casi treinta ¿te sientes atraída por él?

Charity lo pensó un poco, la verdad es que antes al verlo como un chico maltratado más pequeño que chicos de su propia edad lo único que despertaba en ella era la simpatía y mucha tristeza, pero ahora por cómo se movía, con seguridad y confianza, su cambio de cuerpo demostraba que prácticamente era un adolescente y estaba entrando a la edad de un joven adulto.

Sonrió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de su propio deseo – yo diría que sí, físicamente me siento muy atraída por él.

Minerva asintió – es claro que las chicas de hasta diecisiete años también se siente atraídas por él, tendremos que investigar un poco – sonrió, hace mucho tiempo que no hacía algo como eso y era muy refrescante.

– Claro, quién sabe y termine disfrutándolo, hasta puede que llegue a besar a mi alumno – se burló Charity.

Minerva abrió la boca impresionada e indignada, pero nada salió de ella por la sorpresa, la profesora de estudios Muggles se rió un poco, solo lo había dicho para molestar pero ahora que lo pensaba, se moría por besar a ese chico, se lamió los labios con anticipación.

* * *

El día de navidad por fin llego, en Hogwarts apenas si había gente por lo que no se hacía un gran alboroto, pero el castillo mismo parecía estar en un estado de ánimo navideño, luces creadas por el profesor Flitwick se movían de un lado a otro, con colores verdes, rojos, azules y blancos.

Guirnaldas y cordones de oropel colgaban por todo lado, Ron desesperado como siempre le lanzo una almohada a Harry a la cara que lo despertó de uno de sus tantos sueños húmedos, se trataba sobre Hermione, Penny y un aula vacía, muy poca ropa, nada de ropa y mucho, mucho sudor y gemidos.

Se quejó cuando se dio cuenta que su erección se notaría si se levantaba así que disimuladamente se estiro para tomar algo del velador mientras con su otra mano se acomodaba lo mejor que podía para que no se notara.

Después salió de la cama y se acercó a la enorme, enorme montaña de regalos, era la primera navidad con tantos de ellos – ¿vaya y esa pila de regalos? – preguntó.

– Me desperté temprano y los separe, esa es tu pila de regalos – respondió el peli rojo con voz contenida, celosa y envidiosa.

Harry abrió la boca con asombro mientras se acercaba y tomaba el primero, por el papel supo enseguida que era un regalo de la señora Weasley, y por el tacto también sabía que sería otro saco, porque tanto saco no tenía idea, lo abrió y un olor empalagoso y dulzón horrible le invadió la cara y lo hizo toser llamando la atención de Ron.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó mientras tosía y dejaba el regalo en el suelo.

– De que hablas es el regalo de mi madre – dijo Ron un poco confundido.

Harry negó con la cabeza ignorando un poco a su compañero, ya hablaría con Dobby después y averiguaría si era alérgico al material del que fue hecho el saco, además tenía que darle su regalo, había estado investigando sobre Elfos y tenía el regalo perfecto para Dobby, claro si lo aceptaba.

Abrió los regalos uno por uno, había recibido un porta varitas de piel de Basilisco por parte de Parvati y Padma Patil, lo que era bastante caro pero muy, muy útil, de Penny recibió un libro sobre cultura y costumbres sangre limpia con una nota diciéndole que para él era muy importante saber ese tipo de cosas.

Sonrió y dejo el regalo sobre su cama, recibió regalos de sorprendentemente, Daphne Greengrass, su hermana y Tracey Davis, las cuales pertenecían a Slytherin, uno de Lavender, y seguían los regalos de personas que lo sorprendieron, todas mujeres, incluso un contrato matrimonial por parte de Selene Crimson, una Slytherin séptimo año de la que no tenía idea.

Según las especificaciones tenía que firmarlo y la chica seria suya para hacer lo que se le venga en gana, le molestó mucho esa clase de trato a una mujer, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada, solo no firmar el contrato.

También recibió un regalo de Hermione, un libro titulado 'criaturas oscuras y como vencerlas', la primera criatura que se mencionaba era justamente el Dementor, sonrió con cariño porque su mejor amiga se preocupara de ese modo.

Cuando le quedaban tres regalos más, supo enseguida que eran regalos de hombres, el primer de Blaise Zabini, y era una piel de tigre, para que necesitaba eso no tenía idea, también llego una carta de la señora Zabini pidiendo una reunión con ella en las vacaciones de verano.

Le pareció como poco, interesante, no conocía mucho a Blaise y lo poco que lo hacía era porque de vez en cuando se lo veía con Malfoy, aunque últimamente no era el caso, ya vería que hacer después.

El siguiente era de Neville Longbottom, era una maceta con una planta carnívora de color verde, luego había dos cartas, la primera de Neville deseándole una feliz navidad y explicando cómo alimentar a la planta.

Que cambiaba de color dependiendo de lo que le dieras de comer, Ron para probarlo le dio una rana de chocolate antes de que Harry hablara, la planta se puso morada y luego escupió el chocolate mezclado con una substancia viscosa y verde a la cara de Ron – Neville dice que no le demos dulces – comentó Harry intentando no ponerse a reír, la otra carta era de Augusta Longbottom pidiéndole reunirse con ella así mismo en las vacaciones.

El último regalo estaba envuelto en pergamino, así que lo desenvolvió sin preocuparse, pero ambos chicos se quedaron sin palabras cuando vieron que era, a Ron ni siquiera le importo que el chocolate y la baba verde le siguiera colgando de un lado de la cara – una Saeta de fuego – gritó Ron asombrado y prácticamente saltando para poder verla.

Era la escoba de ensueño de Harry, la que había visto en el catálogo que le dio Wood, cuando la tomo con la mano la escoba comenzó a brillar y vibrar, la soltó de nuevo y la escoba quedo suspendida en el aire a la altura justa para que montara.

Pasaron sus ojos desde los números dorados, la matricula, hasta las ramitas perfectamente lizas y aerodinámicas de abedul que formaban la cola.

– ¿Quién la mando? – preguntó Ron sin saber cómo sentirse, celoso y envidioso o asombrado.

Rasgaron y movieron el papel, incluso movieron los otros papeles pero no encontraron nada, ¿quién se gasta más dinero del que se puede contar para una escoba de estas y se la regala a un adolescente?

Intercambiaron teorías desde Dumbledore hasta el profesor Lupin, pero ninguna parecía ser cierta, se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que entro Hermione usando un simple camisón que hizo babear a Harry y olvidarse de la escoba casi enseguida.

Segundos después pudo sentir ese excitante olor a chocolate y vainilla que desprendía Hermione casi siempre que estaban juntos, Ron se metió entre los dos para separar sus miradas y carraspeo – estábamos viendo la magnífica escoba nueva de Harry.

Hermione miro hacia un lado un poco sonrojada y acalorada, frunció el ceño cuando vio la escoba – ¿no es una Saeta de fuego? – preguntó confundida, mas confundidos quedaron ellos por que supiera el nombre de la escoba, Hermione viro los ojos exasperada – mi mejor amigo es un Buscador claro que leo sobre el Quidditch y sus escobas.

Saliendo de su asombro ambos chicos miraron la escoba – pues si es una Saeta, pero no sabemos quién la envió – dijo Harry confundido.

Hermione se puso seria y miro a la escoba con desconfianza, Ron miro a la bola de pelos de cara plana que Hermione cargaba en sus brazos y gruño – no lo metas aquí, esa cosa se comió a Scabbers.

La castaña giro los ojos nuevamente y dejo a Crookshanks en la cama vacía de Seamus – ¿es extraño no te parece? – comentó mientras veía la escoba sentada junto a Harry – ¿no es la mejor escoba que hay en el mercado?

– Es la mejor escoba que existe – respondió Ron como si el comentario de Hermione no hubiera sido lo mismo.

– ¿Quién enviaría algo así de caro a Harry sin decir de parte de quién es? – volvió a preguntar ignorando a Ron – creo que nadie debería montarla por el momento.

Ron se puso rojo de enojo, estaba a punto de pedir montarla cuando Hermione salió con otra de sus locuras de sabe lo todo, se levantó de su cama e iba a gritar, pero Crookshanks le salto de sorpresa desde la cama de Seamus.

El peli rojo salto hacia atrás de la sorpresa pero de todos modos el gato le rasgo la pierna del pijama, enojado Ron intento darle una patada pero calculo mal y termino golpeando con fuerza el baúl de Harry.

Salto y grito mientras insultaba al gato, Hermione lo tomó con rapidez y salió del cuarto de los chicos con molestia, mientras Ron se quejaba, Harry suspiro y comenzó a guardar las cosas, colocó la planta de Neville en la ventana para que recibiera mucho sol y luego bajo a la sala común seguido de Ron aun murmurando quien sabe qué.

Todo el ambiente festivo que tenían mientras abrían los regalos se esfumo, Hermione furiosa porque Ron intentara patear a Crookshanks, Ron furioso con el gato y su dueña y Harry estaba demasiado cansado para intentar contentarlos, es más cada vez se preguntaba más el por qué los mantenía juntos.

No era sano para ninguno de los tres, tal vez lo mejor sería que se separaran, el seguiría siendo amigo de ambos pero ellos no tenían por qué seguir juntándose con el otro.

Recordó que había dejado a Scabbers en un cuadro el otro día, suponía los Elfos lo había alimentado, por lo menos tenia a la rata, más tarde la recogería para entregársela a Ron y que dejara de estar parloteando sobre su muerte cada que veía al gato de Hermione.

El resto de la mañana se dedicó a ver la Saeta de fuego que había bajado siguiéndolo, flotando, no sabía porque, pero suponía era algo de escobas profesionales.

Hermione se puso de un humor peor al darse cuenta y miraba a la escoba como si ella también hubiera criticado a su gato.

A eso de las doce bajaron hacia el Gran Salón para el almuerzo – ya sabes espero que el muérdago aparezca justo cuando este cerca de la profesora Burbage – dijo uno de los séptimos años que se había quedado.

– ¿Estás seguro que es verdad? – preguntó el otro.

– Claro que lo es, mi mamá conoció así a mi papá y mira hasta ahora están juntos.

Hermione bufo un poco mientras decía lo inmaduros que era algunos a pesar de ser mayores – ¿de que estaban hablando? – preguntó Harry apuntando a los dos chicos que caminaban cada vez más adelante.

– Uno de los secretos de Hogwarts – contestó Ron adelantándose a Hermione – el del muérdago, dicen que cuando aparezca sobre las cabezas de dos personas y se den un beso estarán juntos para siempre.

– Son simples leyendas que de seguro son más falsas que los chismes de Lavender y Parvati – dijo Hermione.

Ron iba a responder pero justo llegaron al Gran Salón, Harry agradeció esa intervención divina, porque de seguro venia otra pelea más, como el anterior año las mesas estaban contra las paredes, y una más pequeña estaba en el centro del salón, con los cubiertos y puestos justos para todas las personas que se quedaban en el colegio.

Ósea doce en total sin contar con algunos que nunca bajaba de sus lugares de trabajo. Ya se encontraban en la mesa Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, y Filch que había cambiado su ropa habitual por un mohoso y sucio frac, los dos séptimos años ya estaban sentados al igual que un pequeño niño de Ravenclaw primer año.

– Feliz navidad – comentó Dumbledore, Harry frunció el ceño cuando capto los distintos olores, el de Dumbledore en especial, era una mezcla extraña y muy difuminada que no le permitía distinguir si era apestosa o no – me pareció tonto comer en las mesas del colegio así que conjure esta, siéntense.

Segundos después entro un olor que a Harry le hizo sonreír y cerrar los ojos, se parecía al té de manzanilla relajante y pacifico – profesora Burbage – saludo el chico de séptimo.

Se regresaron a ver, Ron se puso rojo enseguida por la belleza de la mujer, de piel canela y una cabellera un poco corta castaña rojiza, unos ojos verdes impresionantes y un cuerpo que los hizo entender porque el chico quería algo con su profesora.

Charity sonrió cuando vio a todos, aunque Sven era uno de los más pesados cuando intentaba que saliera con él, se sentó junto a Harry y le sonrió coqueta, Harry se puso rojo enseguida – bueno parece que estamos todos comamos, sírvanse por favor – comentó Dumbledore.

Mientras comenzaban a servirse la comida una nueva presencia apareció, la profesora Trelawney se deslizo con nerviosismo hasta la mesa – buenas tardes – comentó un poco de más alto, llevaba un vestido verde de lentejuelas que la hacía parecer una libélula.

– Sybill que sorpresa – mencionó Dumbledore – siéntate por favor y comamos.

Una silla voló con el agitar de su varita y cayó ruidosamente entre Snape y McGonagall, nunca creyeron ver a ambos concordar con algo, pero si tenía que ver con Trelawney no importaba.

La profesora de adivinación miro a la mesa y de repente dio un grito – no me atrevo profesor, si me siento seremos trece y ya sabe lo que dicen, cuando trece comen juntos el primero en levantarse es el que muere.

– Nos arriesgaremos Sybill – murmuró McGonagall con frustración – siéntate el pavo se enfría.

Aun reticente la profesora se sentó en el lugar preparado – ¿dónde está mi querido profesor Lupin? – preguntó Sybill.

– Ha tenido una recaída – comentó Albus – lástima que fuera justo en navidad.

Mientras comían, ambas profesoras sentadas una al lado de la otra discutían, Hermione y Harry se miraron a la mención del profesor Lupin, y aunque no le creían una palabra a Sybill, sabían que el profesor de DCAO no estaba en un buen estado de salud.

Esperaban que estuviera mejor después de las festividades, no solo para que comience la enseñanza de Harry para defenderse de los Dementores sino para la conversación que debían tener con él, sobre Sirius Black.

Dumbledore cambio el curso de la conversación de Minerva y Sybill porque claramente ambas eran como Hermione y Ron, no concordaban en nada y más pasaban peleando, la tensión se disipo fácilmente con un comentario del director que hizo sonrojar al pequeño de primer año.

La cena terminó rápidamente, en especial Ron que parecía aspirar todo lo que estaba enfrente, y por primera vez en la historia todos los profesores lo vivieron de primera mano, dándose cuenta que las quejas de Hermione no eran infundadas.

Charity a un lado de Harry estaba constantemente tocándolo y haciéndolo sonrojar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, saltaron de susto cuando Sybill grito, al darse la vuelta vieron a Ron levantado – serás el primero en morir, pobre mi muchacho.

Ron estaba pálido, hasta que McGonagall hablo – dudo mucho que suceda algo, a menos que un loco – miró a Sybill – con un hacha estuviera esperando para matarte.

Todo el mundo se rió, no era común que Minerva hiciera una broma, Harry también se levantó seguido de Charity, que le sonrió nuevamente poniéndolo rojo, para disgusto del chico de séptimo – ¿vienes? – le preguntó a Hermione, un poco para retirar la atención del descarado coqueteo de la profesora por su persona.

Hermione negó con la cabeza suavemente – solo me demorare un momento necesito hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

Asintió y camino a un lado de la profesora, quien dejo un poco de molestarlo y se enfrascaron en una conversación amena sobre el mundo Muggle, Ron no se quejó solo porque estaba tan cerca de una diosa y babeaba claramente mientras caminaban hacia la sala común.

En las gradas Charity se agacho levemente al ser ligeramente más alta que Harry y lo beso en el cachete, ambos chicos se pusieron sumamente rojos, por distintos motivos – nos vemos Harry – se despidió y se marchó moviendo las caderas, se rió ligeramente cuando sintió sus ojos en su trasero.

Tragando saliva y un poco confundido, Harry siguió su camino como si estuviera en un sueño, con Ron siguiéndolo de cerca despotricando quien sabe qué.

Sir Cadogan los dejo entrar después de dar la contraseña, y estaban seguros lo hubiera hecho de cualquier forma porque estaba completamente borracho, Harry subió a su cuarto y tomó la Saeta para bajar con ella a la sala común.

Ambos la examinaron desde todos los ángulos posibles – es como la profesora Burbage en escoba – murmuró Ron embelesado.

Harry no creía que sería bueno comparar a una mujer con una escoba pero entendía más o menos el concepto y estaba de acuerdo, unos minutos después Hermione entro por el retrato seguida por la profesora McGonagall, la castaña se sentó en el sofá tomó un libro y escondió la cara en él.

Harry sabía que algo había hecho porque primero era su catálogo de escobas y segundo estaba al revés – ya veo – comentó McGonagall – la señorita Granger me ha comentado que recibió una escoba.

Harry y Ron se volvieron hacia la chica, aun escondía la cara pero podían verle la frente completamente roja – ¿y cuál es el problema? – preguntó Harry confundido.

– ¿Puedo? – pidió McGonagall, aunque de todos modos estiro la mano y tomó la escoba – ¿y no venía con ninguna nota Potter? ¿tarjeta? ¿mensaje de algún tipo?

– Nada – negó con la cabeza.

Minerva siguió observándola por un tiempo – temo que tendré que llevármela Potter – comentó mirándolo a los ojos.

– ¿Qué? ¿por qué? – preguntó exaltado, no la había tocado ni veinte minutos.

Minerva entendía, era un chico que ciertamente disfrutaba volar, no solo por el Quidditch sino de otras formas que ella no podía llegar a entender siquiera, pero era extraño y peligroso – tendremos que examinarla para que no tenga ningún hechizo o algo que pueda afectarte – se detuvo y volvió a ver a Harry – no soy una experta pero con Madam Hooch y el profesor Flitwick podremos desmontarla y examinarla correctamente.

– Francamente profesora – la miró tan intensamente que le causo un escalofrió, entendía un poco porque Charity se sentía atraída por el joven aunque a ella no le causara más que una buena impresión – cree que podría ser peligrosa una escoba porque no vino con ninguna nota, déjeme decirle que ya la toque, si Black la hubiera mandado para matarme no hubiera esperado a que la monte para hacerlo, con el simple toque ya estaría muerto – comenzó, soltó un suspiro más – si es para atraparme cuando este afuera, con esa escoba, la más rápida del mercado y mi forma de volar dudo mucho que logre alcanzarme, ni siquiera creo que un prófugo y el más buscado en el mundo mágico pudiera comprar esa escoba.

– De todas formas – dijo McGonagall, aunque ciertamente el chico tenía razón, iba a seguir cuando Harry levantó la mano.

Estaba tranquilo a pesar de todo entendía que era lo que pretendían tanto su amiga como su profesora – porque no hacemos esto, la voy a probar – levantó la mano nuevamente para detenerla cuando sabía que iba a objetar – Madam Pomfrey, usted, Madam Hooch y hasta el profesor Flitwick y el Director pueden estar por si algo ocurre, le parece.

Lo pensó un poco, Harry tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho y aunque le costara darle la razón se vería mal para ella, hacer lo que creía era lo mejor cuando Harry le estaba dando una opción que era beneficiosa tanto para el como para ella, suspiro un poco y asintió – pero no será hoy, mañana, hablare con todos los nombrados y estaremos listos por si ocurre cualquier cosa, me llevare la escoba por ahora y mañana a primera hora nos veremos en los terrenos.

Harry asintió satisfecho con lo que había logrado y dejo que McGonagall se llevara la escoba – ¿porque fuiste corriendo con McGonagall? – preguntó Ron molesto como si al que hubieran quitado la escoba fuera a él.

Hermione dejó el libro en la mesa y aun colorada pero desafiante se levantó – porque pensé que si no habían mandado un nota, la escoba podría ser alguna clase de trampa, a diferencia tuya yo si me preocupo por Harry.

– No tenías por qué ir con el chisme…

Ambos fueron callados por un fuerte golpe en la mesa, regresaron a ver topándose con Harry molesto, Hermione se calmó enseguida, el azabache nunca en sus tres años de conocerse la había visto de ese modo.

– Cálmense ambos – gritó furioso – no tienen por qué pelear por algo a lo que ya encontramos solución, Ron no tienes por qué molestarte con Hermione porque la escoba no es ni tuya ni tampoco puedes querer que Hermione piense como tú – miraba a Ron con tanta molestia que literalmente se achico en su lugar, luego cambio a Hermione – Hermione la próxima vez que tengas esas dudas hablarlo conmigo primero, sé que tu intensión fue buena pero debes confiar en mí, hubiéramos ido ambos a hablar con McGonagall y resuelto el problema, no hagas las cosas a escondidas en especial si concierne a un objeto que no te pertenece.

Luego de eso se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala común dejándolos solos, Ron rojo como frutilla y molesto camino hacia las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, Hermione se quedó allí pensando en lo que Harry le había dicho, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Solo había estado sumamente preocupada por lo que la escoba representaba, si, Penny le hizo darse cuenta que tal vez Sirius Black no era el malo de la película, pero aún existía el cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que si lo fuera.

Además cuando vio la escoba lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el accidente, aún estaba grabada en su cabeza la secuencia de imágenes, había tenido pesadillas sobre ello.

Una lluvia torrencial, nubes negras y relámpagos que iluminaban el lugar, de repente las nubes se abren y de ellas aparece el cuerpo de Harry cayendo directo a su muerte, cientos de Dementores sobrevolando el campo, Dumbledore salvándolo por poco, y cuando ya está en el suelo un gran charco rojo, el cuerpo de Harry en medio, inconsciente poniéndose pálido rápidamente, y una herida grande en su cabeza.

Solo quería lo mejor para Harry, pero también se daba cuenta que debió haber hablado con él, le debió haber explicado lo que pensaba.

Se sentó en el sillón intentando tranquilizarse, respirando hondo, Crookshanks salto a su regazo y maulló con cariño, sonrió un poco con eso, su gato siempre le subía el ánimo, además Harry solo estaba molesto por ese momento, en la noche o si se demoraba quizá mañana ya estaría contento de nuevo.

Con ese pensamiento se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, Ronald siempre había sido un inmaduro así que no le importaba su opinión pero la de Harry, esa si valía y mucho, necesitaba estar con la cabeza descansada, en especial porque tenía que disculparse, aun si lo hizo por su seguridad tenía que hacerlo.

Solo esperaba sus suposiciones estuvieran en lo correcto y Harry este más tranquilo después de un tiempo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente resulto que en los terrenos de Hogwarts no estaban solo los nombrados, estaban absolutamente todos los que se había quedado en el colegio, incluso Hagrid se había tomado un poco de tiempo para la prueba de la escoba.

– Bien señor Potter si siente cualquier cosa mientras está volando descienda y Poppy lo revisara – comentó McGonagall – quédese cerca para poder observarlo.

– Minerva deberías dejar al chico disfrutar un poco de su nueva escoba – dijo Albus con su típico tono calmado.

McGonagall asintió aunque estaba frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación – buena suerte Harry – dijeron Hermione y Charity al mismo tiempo, se regresaron a ver se sonrojaron un poco y lanzaron unas risitas cómplices.

Nadie entendió que había pasado, excepto Minerva y Poppy – está bien comencemos – comentó Harry montándose en la escoba, si era sincero consigo mismo estaba bastante nervioso, una Saeta de fuego no era un juego, era la escoba más rápida del mercado.

Suspiro un poco y de repente salió disparado como proyectil hacia el cielo, las personas abajo tuvieron que retroceder un par de pasos por que el césped se había desprendido de la tierra por la fuerza del despegue, cuando vieron arriba no pudieron ver nada más que el cielo ligeramente gris – ¿dónde está? – preguntó Ron completamente extasiado.

Un grito llamo su atención, un grito de júbilo y alegría, pronto vieron como Harry surcaba el cielo a una velocidad increíble dirigiéndose hacia el bosque prohibido y meciendo las ramas de los arboles con el viento creado por la escoba.

Dio un giro impresionante a medio camino y estuvo de regreso hacia donde ellos – esto es genial – gritó cuando los paso por encima, las chicas, la mayoría profesoras tuvieron que tomarse las faldas por el viento causado por la velocidad.

Jadearon cuando Harry maniobro la escoba a esa velocidad y justo antes de topar la pared del castillo subió hacia arriba volando hacia el cielo y en segundos paso la altura del castillo – ese chico cada vez me impresiona más – comentó Madam Hooch – no me sorprendería si tuviera un futuro prometedor en el mundo del Quidditch.

Y ninguno podía negarlo, el volar para Harry era como respirar – parece que no hay nada raro en la escoba – se quejó Snape, había ido solo para ver estrellarse a Potter, pero lastimosamente no ocurrió.

– Profesionales no deben controlar la escoba como lo hace – dijo Filius sonriendo.

Hermione sonreía contenta, el verlo volar de ese modo le alegraba el día, era como si Harry no tuviera problemas, como si no tuviera el peso de ser él niño que vivió sobre sus hombros – esa escoba es lo máximo – gritó Ron adelantándose un poco.

Hermione lo miro mal, siempre había sido así, cada vez que alguien hablaba de las increíbles habilidades de Harry para volar él salía con, la escoba es increíble, o Wood ni se cómo.

Le molestaba y mucho se suponía que era su mejor amigo – se ve muy bien en la escoba – murmuró Charity a un lado de Hermione, la vio mover las piernas restregando sus muslos uno contra otro.

Se sonrojo un poco, miro hacia arriba viendo volar a Harry, definitivamente era verdad cada que lo veía volar un sentimiento de éxtasis la recorría, ahora con su vida sexual un poco más activa, se había tocado unas cuantas veces en la ducha, la excitación le recorría de los pies a la cabeza.

– Parece que todo está correcto y no había de que preocuparnos Minerva – comentó Albus sonriendo.

McGonagall asintió suspirando – bien entonces todos pueden irse – mencionó Minerva a los demás.

Todos se fueron excepto por Hermione, Charity y Ron, aunque las dos chicas cada vez se tentaban más en hacerlo porque cada vez estaban más y más excitadas, si buscaban un baño rápidamente tal vez podrían masturbarse.

Pero antes de que se decidan a hacerlo Harry descendió con una sonrisa que les quito la excitación pero las dejo con otro sentimiento igual de potente.

– Eso fue impresionante – murmuró Harry con la voz entrecortada.

– Si – respondieron ambas chicas embelesadas.

Ron se lanzó enseguida hacia el frente evitando que lo siguieran viendo – ¿puedo montarla Harry? ¿puedo?

Harry estaba entre la espada y la pared, por un lado quería prestarle la escoba al que había sido su amigo desde el instante en que entro en el mundo de la magia, pero por otro sabia lo atolondrado que podía ser incluso con una escoba más normal como una estrella fugaz.

– Señor Weasley no creo que sea indicado pedir algo así – comentó Charity viendo la indecisión de Harry – las escobas profesionales al igual que una varita escogen al mago y puede ser muy peligroso que la monte.

Era mentira claro, no sabía absolutamente nada de escobas, nunca fue muy partidaria del juego, pero para el caso servía, Ron pareció desinflase pero se alegró cuando se dio cuenta que la profesora que le gustaba le estaba hablando – claro, no hay problema profesora.

Harry suspiro un poco más calmado – ¿no tienen tarea que hacer? – preguntó ella sonriendo.

Si la tenían, por lo menos Ron pero como nunca la hacía, y a la final Hermione le prestaría la suya no importaba, pero viendo lo que se venía decidió mejor salirse por la tangente y correr dentro del castillo.

– Es un irresponsable – comentó Hermione frunciendo el ceño al verlo correr.

Harry estaba por hablar cuando se dio cuenta del águila que venía hacia ellos, las dos chicas miraron hacia donde el veía y quedaron igual de asombradas, dejo una carta con el sello de Gringotts y se marchó de nuevo – debe ser importante, solo mandan águilas cuando de un Lord de una familia adinerada se trata – dijo Charity explicando más o menos lo que sucedía.

Pero ninguno de ellos era un Lord así que estaban un poco confundidos, como sea era la respuesta a su pedido anterior enviado por Dobby – entonces ábrela – dijo Hermione un poco desesperada podía ser la única opción de Buckbeak para sobrevivir.

Harry abrió la carta y se aclaró la garganta.

 _Estimado señor Potter._

 _Hemos recibido satisfactoriamente su misiva y su petición, queremos informarle que efectivamente tenemos información que podría ayudar a su problema sobre el Hipogrifo llamado Buckbeak._

 _Sería una satisfacción para mi poder recibirlo para conversar sobre el tema, nunca nos han gustado las injusticias, más si es contra un animal claramente magnifico e inocente._

 _Por otro lado quería informarle que desde su primer año le hemos estado enviando misivas con informes sobre sus cuentas bancarias, lastimosamente no hemos recibido su respuesta a ninguna de ellas, por lo que aprovecho este momento para informarle que estamos listos para proveerle la información que requeriría como último descendiente vivo de la familia Potter._

 _Por lo tanto esperamos pueda venir en estos días u hoy mismo para que podamos zanjar este tema al que tiene derecho._

 _Que su oro aumente y sus enemigos perezcan contra su espada._

 _Gradding Gerente Potter._

El silencio se propago unos segundos antes de que Hermione mirara a Charity – no entiendo de que habla – comentó, estaba muy, muy confundida trataba a Harry como si fuera alguien importante, es más ¿había un gerente en Gringotts de la familia Potter? ¿por qué nadie lo había mencionado?

– ¿No lo sabias? – preguntó Charity mirando a Harry quien negó con la cabeza como respuesta – toda familia poderosa tiene un gerente que maneja sus cuentas bóvedas, la más prominente por el momento ha sido la Malfoy con cuatro bóvedas y millones de galeones y piedras preciosas en ellas, la familia Potter ocupaba ese puesto hasta que tus abuelos y tus padres murieron hace doce años.

Decir que estaban sorprendidos no alcazaba a describir lo que sentían – ¿y cuantas… cuantas bóvedas tiene la familia Potter? – preguntó Hermione, se notaba que Harry tenia completamente cerrada la garganta.

– No lo sé concretamente – comentó mirando al cielo pensativa – pero yo diría que unas siete selladas.

Harry carraspeo intentando deshacer el nudo en su cuello – ¿sella… selladas? – preguntó con dificultad.

Entendía que lo que le estaba diciendo era difícil, aunque le extrañaba que no le hubieran dicho nada, se supone que tenían que informarle todo eso cuando llego al colegio hace dos años – como no hay señor Potter, la cámara Potter con las siete más o menos bóvedas se cierra por completo, nadie puede tocarlas, dejando afuera las dos bóvedas que tú y tu tutor legal manejan, la tuya se llena con un millón de galeones cada año escolar, mientras que la otra tiene más o menos treinta millones de galeones para tu cuidado.

¿Cómo es que no sabía nada de esto? ¿cómo es que no sabía que tenía más dinero del que podía imaginar? – pero yo no he visto nada de ese dinero hasta que llegue al colegio.

Charity frunció el ceño confundida – ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? se supone tu padrino o tutor deberían cuidarte, se les da esos treinta millones de galeones para eso.

– Viví con mis tíos hasta los once años, y no fue muy divertido que se diga – respondió mientras se tocaba el brazo izquierdo, brazo que había sido roto dos veces.

Entendió enseguida lo que había pasado, lo que Poppy le contó, y el que ahora Harry comentara eso mientras tocaba claramente su brazo rememorando algo, si ligaba ambas cosas todo se aclaraba, había sido prácticamente torturado por su familia, eso le molesto y mucho.

– Bueno yo no sé mucho sobre esto, vengo más del mundo Muggle que del mágico, a pesar de que mis padres eran magos, lo mejor sería que tu gerente de cuentas, Gradding si mal no recuerdo, te informara sobre esto.

Harry asintió sin entender lo que pasaba – ¿podemos ir hoy? – preguntó esperanzado.

Charity no podía negarle nada, no después de saber cómo había vivido, sonrió con cariño y asintió – claro, no creo que haya problema ¿no te dejaron un traslador?

Busco en la carta encontrando un pequeña insignia de un Grifo parado en dos patas de lado y rugiendo, bastante parecida a la cresta de Gryffindor solo que el animal estaba parado hacia el otro lado – ¿qué es? – preguntó Hermione al ser hija de Muggles aún había muchas cosas que no sabía, a pesar de que leía y mucho.

– Es la creta Potter, el señor Potter siempre carga con un anillo con la cresta y sus capas siempre la tienen bordada en el pecho – respondió la castaña rojiza – ese debe ser el traslador, primero porque no, vamos nos cambiamos y nos vemos en la entrada para ir al banco.

– ¿No habrá ningún problema no hay que reportarlo o algo? – preguntó Hermione.

Charity movió la mano negando – no hay problema estas con una profesora después de todo, aunque tenga este cuerpo – mencionó mirando a Harry mientras se tocaba un poco y le guiño un ojo.

Se puso rojo enseguida haciendo reír a la mayor, Hermione estaba asombrada con las formas de coqueteo sutil pero efectivo que la profesora utilizaba con Harry, tendría que aprender si quería ganar, por el momento llevaba la delantera gracias a que era su mejor amiga.

Después de eso entraron al castillo, la profesora se marchó por un lado para ir a arreglarse un poco aun sentía su calzón mojado de lo excitada que había estado, mientras Harry y Hermione caminaban a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Estaban metidos en su mente cuando chocaron contra alguna clase de barrera invisible – ¿que fue eso? – preguntó Harry.

– ¿Peeves eres tú? – cuestionó Hermione, pero el Poltergeist no apareció, tocando la barrera subió la mirada y se encontró con algo que la hizo jadear.

Harry asustado siguió su mirada para encontrar el muérdago sobre sus cabeza, recordó enseguida lo que Sven había estado diciendo el día anterior, miro a Hermione un poco sonrojado, pero ella, ella estaba completamente roja y miraba al suelo.

– No lo hacemos si no quieres Hermione – comentó en un susurro, la verdad es que había estado teniendo sueños húmedos con su amiga por tanto tiempo que las ganas de besarla cada vez se hacían más fuertes, pero no lo haría si ella no quería.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y luego lo miro a los ojos – quiero hacerlo – mencionó en un susurro.

Ambos se inclinaron hacia delante y dejaron que sus labios se encuentren en su primer beso, el calor los invadió, una pequeña luz azul apareció a la altura de sus pechos la cual se separó y entro en ellos al mismo tiempo.

Se separaron poco después sintiéndose renovados, como si fuera un acuerdo tácito comenzaron a caminar en silencio de nuevo, ambos pasmados por lo que había ocurrido, según recordaban el que el muérdago hubiera aparecido sobre sus cabezas significaba que estarían juntos para siempre, algo así como amor eterno y verdadero, no sabía si era verdad pero la idea les encanto.

Ambos entraron a sus cuartos para prepararse sonriendo – "al fin puedo hablarte" – dijo una voz en su cabeza que lo asusto, de repente un montón de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, el Zkrill, los sellos, el Horrocrux – "ya era hora mocoso".

Recordó todo, lo que tenía que hacer, lo que el Zkrill le dijo, novias, esposas, tenía que tener varias, las que él quisiera, se sonrojo un poco – "¿porque no había podido oírte hasta ahora?"

– "Los sellos no se rompieron, necesitabas conseguir la fuerza necesaria de otro modo, el beso te dio la suficiente para que me oigas, por el momento prepárate para tu cita, ya hablaremos después".

Asintió un poco más calmado, ahora sabía que era lo que le pasaba por lo menos, porque era un elemental y porque podía oler todo lo que olía.

Se preparó rápidamente y salió de su cuarto con más confianza, cuando vio a Hermione se le ilumino el cerebro – "Hermione será mía" – se dijo mentalmente, y era algo que cumpliría a como dé lugar, seria suya y el seria suyo.

– ¿Listo? – preguntó la castaña.

– Más de lo que he estado en toda mi vida – respondió le extendió un brazo para que lo tomara, Hermione lo hizo un poco confundida y asombrada – ahora vamos por Charity.

Le sorprendió un poco que la nombrara por el nombre de pila, pero lo dejo pasar por el momento.

Podía oler el chocolate y la vainilla en el aire ahora más claramente, Hermione definitivamente estaba atraída por el – "al fin te das cuenta" – comentó el Zkrill.

Lo ignoro, cuando llegaron a la entrada vieron a Charity sonriendo, el olor a chocolate se intensifico, y se mezcló con el de vainilla y manzanilla, extasiándolo nuevamente, si no se controlaba podría terminar tomándolas a ambas allí – bueno caminen – dijo la castaña rojiza.

La siguieron, Harry mirando el culo de su profesora que claramente lo mecía para atraerlo, también podía sentir los senos recién formándose de Hermione en un brazo, apretó la mandíbula controlándose.

Caminaron un poco por entre los árboles del bosque prohibido que a Hermione aterraban y se detuvieron – ahora sostén el traslador en tu mano – indicó Charity mientras se abrazaba a Harry también, le era difícil concentrase con los senos mucho más grande de su profesora prácticamente sobre el – y di… Potter – le susurró tan cerca en el oído que sintió el aire caliente en su oreja y olio su aliento.

Trago saliva ruidosamente haciendo sonreír a la profesora – Potter – comentó y pronto fueron tragados por el traslador llevándolos hacia Gringotts.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como ya dije en el anterior capitulo, se aceptan sugerencias, ya sea para las chicas que quieren en el harem, que pueden o no ser las chicas que yo mismo he decidido incluir, también pueden sugerir eventos que quisieran leer, o de qué forma golpear a algunos Weasley, Albus 'muchos nombres' Dumbledore, o Malfoy, lo que se les ocurra estoy abierto al debate.**

 **Quisiera que esta historia tenga la misma aceptación que la de Naruto pero estoy bien con lo que tengo, espero que se incremente claro.**

 **Tengo varias historias escritas y ahora estoy concentrado en una de Harry Potter, justo con la de One Piece por lo que no me he puesto a escribir en esta, pero prometo seguir, no me gustaría dejar inconclusa la historia.**

 **Por suerte tengo algunos capítulos.**

 **Con todo espero conseguir más Reviews, Follows y Favorites, nos leemos más adelante.**


	4. Animagos, Animagos

**Buenas, les traigo el cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste, la verdad es que siempre he tenido problemas con escribir las partes del banco, todo eso sobre economía y tal no es mi fuerte, por lo que espero este bien o por lo menos no este desastroso.**

 **Respondiendo a algunos Reviews** **, albus potter-greengrass, puede que tengas razón en que Hermione es como la hermana de Harry, pero no te confundas eso no quiere decir que no haces la pareja más perfecta en todo el fantástico universo que Rowling creo.**

 **Hermione y Harry se acoplan a lo que cada uno de ellos necesita dependiendo de la situación, pero a la final, y quieran o no verlo, ellos no son hermanos y nunca lo serán. Por otro lado Harry nunca tuvo una familia de verdad, ni siquiera Sirius, como es que él puede llegar a creer que Hermione es como una hermana y no como una potencial pareja.**

 **Hay otros factores que también influyen en que esos dos tuvieron que haber estado juntos como pareja, se comunican con una sola mirada, una comprensión y conocimiento tal del otro que no necesitan decir una palabra.**

 **Cuidarse y defenderse en todo momento, cada uno tiene su temporada de estupidez, Harry en el tercer libro y Hermione en el sexto, pero que pareja no tiene sus problemas de vez en cuando, cariño como ese no es solo por familia, es más ese cariño cada pareja existente debería tener, si no para qué demonios buscamos una pareja en primer lugar, además diablos si tuviera una hermana como esa me encantaría cometer incesto.**

 **Muy aparte de lo que esos dos sienten en verdad, no sé cómo se le ocurrió a esa fantástica escritora, emparejar a la mujer más inteligente del colegio con un par de brutos sin cerebro, técnicamente Viktor no era un estúpido, pero solo pensaba en Quidditch.**

 **Y después terminar emparejándola con Ron, con quien estuvo peleando trecientos setenta y cinco días del año, solo hay una posibilidad para que eso suceda 'pociones de amor'.**

 **Por el lado de Harry, no creo que Ginny sea en verdad una mala chica, pero fue lavada el cerebro por su madre desde pequeña, además el emparejarla con Harry es simplemente porque no tenía idea de lo que hacía, la chica no apareció hasta el sexto libro, un día pensaba en ella como la hermana de su mejor amigo y al siguiente está enamorado locamente de ella.**

 **Algo extraño pasa ahí, nuevamente no digo que Ginny mismo pudo haberlo hecho, pero Molly definitivamente le dosifico pociones de amor.**

 **Donkike07, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, me alegro que te guste la historia, te aseguro no tendrá nada demasiado dramoso en cuanto a las parejas por lo menos, y te aseguro que tienes permitido explayarte tanto como quieras, me encanta leer un buen comentario largo.**

 **Ayuda con la motivación, aun si tienes alguna queja, en bienvenida, definitivamente estoy seguro no soy un experto escritor y he de tener muchas fallas que no puedo ver, lo único que no acepto son insultos por el trabajo que una hace, como ya me ha pasado en 'One Piece D de Destino', no desanima pero si cabrea, si no les gusta no lean simplemente.**

 **Con todo los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Cap4.- Animagos, Animagos.**

Aparecieron enseguida en un pasillo de piedra, era iluminado levemente por unas cuantas antorchas, a su derecha se extendía el pasillo que parecía no tener fin, a su izquierda solo había una pared de piedra.

Un carraspeo llamó la atención de los tres, se dieron la vuelta y encontraron a dos Goblins enormes, un poco más altos que Charity, utilizaban armaduras de un material parecido al cristal y oro, sus espadas apuntándolos hechas del mismo material trasparente, brillaban bajo la luz de las llamas.

– ¿Quiénes son y qué quieren? – preguntó uno de los Goblins con voz fría, aunque con cierto tono de temor, ambos miraban a Harry nerviosos.

Los dos chicos estaban estáticos, se habían enfrentado al señor tenebroso, Hermione había visto por el reflejo un Basilisco y Harry lo había enfrentado, pero ver a esos dos enormes Goblins con espadas afiladas amenazándolos les causaba más miedo.

Charity fue quien hablo aclarándose la garganta – el señor Gradding nos ha llamado aquí, este es Harry Potter – respondió.

Los Goblins asintieron un poco más calmados y el de la izquierda se acercó a una enorme puerta de oro puro de la que recién se daban cuenta estaba detrás de los Goblins.

Abrió una de las puertas un poco y metió la cabeza diciendo algo, luego la cerró de nuevo y se quedó parado mirándolos.

No sabían que hacer así que se quedaron allí parados sin moverse un poco, después de unos tortuosos minutos las puertas se volvieron a abrir y dejaron salir a un Goblin mucho más normal, vestido elegantemente con un traje negro con rojo, y la cresta Potter bordada en su pecho del lado izquierdo – es un placer conocerlo al fin señor Potter, mi nombre es Gradding y soy su gerente de cuentas.

Hermione lo pellizco para que reaccionara y como había hablado de esto se agacho levemente – Gradding que la sangre de sus enemigos fluya por la hoja de su espada – saludó.

Los tres Goblins abrieron los ojos impresionados, muy pocos magos en verdad utilizaban sus costumbres para saludarlos con respeto, podían decir que este sería un mago muy importante para ellos, en especial por esta esencia que percibían rodeándolo, hace mucho tiempo que esperaban a este personaje – y que su hoja siempre este afilada señor Potter – respondió Gradding sonriendo, macabramente pero sonriendo al fin y al cabo – si me siguen por favor.

Tomaron el pasillo y comenzaron a alejarse de donde había estado – ¿dónde estamos? – preguntó Hermione – si se me permite preguntar.

Gradding asintió – estamos en la sección privada del banco Gringotts, solo señores de nobles y antiguas familias pueden entrar aquí.

– ¿Y esas puertas de oro? – preguntó Charity estaba muy curiosa por ellas, nunca había estado en ese lugar.

– Son las puertas que separan a nuestro mundo de este.

No preguntaron nada más y siguieron su camino. Unas cuantas vueltas más y unos minutos de silencio, llegaron a una puerta de madera 'Gradding gerente Potter' estaba escrito en letras de oro.

Entraron al despacho que era bastante grande, tenía estantes llenos de libros, estantes llenos de ingredientes para pociones, una pequeña sala de estar con unos sofás y una mesa de centro, al fondo estaba un escritorio, a su lado izquierdo había una pequeña sección para preparar pociones, pero lo que más llamó la atención de los tres fueron los cuadros colgados en la pared del fondo.

En el uno se veía a un hombre de cabellos rebeldes y negros, con ojos cafés y gafas de montura redonda, en el otro se veía a una hermosa mujer de cabellera roja como el fuego y unos ojos idénticos a los de Harry – Lord Potter y Lady Potter, sus padres – comentó Gradding.

Una ola de tristeza se sintió en la habitación como si los sentimientos de Harry se propagaran por ella haciendo a los demás sentirla como propia, lo dejaron un momento a pesar de ser cuadros no móviles era la primera vez que Harry los veía como si aún estuvieran vivos.

Unos minutos después Harry se calmó y pudieron sentarse para conversar de lo que de verdad importaba – ¿podemos comenzar por lo de Buckbeak? – preguntó Harry.

Gradding asintió y con solo levantar la mano un grueso libro voló hacia ella – este es un libro en el que se cuenta más o menos lo magníficos y especiales que son los Hipogrifos, en la antigüedad se los creía dioses, cuando son lo suficientemente maduros tienen habilidades para rejuvenecer y crear plantas, desinfectar agua para hacerla potable, entre otras cosas, también explica en detalle cómo se los debe tratar, al ser criaturas orgullosas si se los falta al respeto se puede considerar como traición y los Hipogrifos, si hay una manada cerca, pueden pedir la sangre de esa persona.

Estaba bastante impresionados, claro los Goblins sabían más sobre las criaturas que los mismos magos – eso puede ayudarnos mucho con la defensa – dijo Hermione contenta.

– El problema – siguió Gradding entregándole el libro a la castaña – no es la defensa en sí, pueden encontrar todo lo que necesiten para demostrar que el Hipogrifos Buckbeak no es peligroso, pero si Lucius Malfoy esta inmiscuido no importara.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Charity.

Gradding suspiro – supongo conocen como se maneja el ministerio de magia cierto – asintieron suave y lentamente – Malfoy es una de las personas más influyentes en este momento por el dinero que posee, maneja a su antojo el ministerio e incluso el colegio Hogwarts gracias al dinero.

– ¿Y entonces que podemos hacer? – preguntó Hermione dejando el libro en su regazo cerrado.

El Goblin se inclinó hacia delante en su silla y coloco las manos en la mesa – pelear bajo su propio juego – respondió con decisión, desde mucho años atrás que había sido gerente de los Potter había estado en distintas disputas, con los Umbridge, o los Nott, ahora la principal amenaza eran los Malfoy una familia sangre pura que recién se incluía entre las grande de Inglaterra hace unos ciento setenta años.

– ¿Y con eso se refiere a? – preguntó Charity ahora.

– Pagar a los miembros del ministerio como lo hace Malfoy – sabía que no les gustaría pero era su única opción verdadera – se podría pagar a los miembros para que su perspectiva fuera justa, que escuchen lo que el señor Hagrid tenga que decir, pero si Malfoy se da cuenta enseguida sacara más dinero del bolsillo y todo se derrumba en un segundo, por otro lado si les ofrece el doble para que voten a su favor así Malfoy saque un poco más de dinero en ese momento no podría hacer nada, lamento decírselo pero si no juega el juego de ellos perderá irremediablemente.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento pensando en lo que se les dijo, no les gustaba hacer trampas como a Malfoy, pero Gradding tenía razón Malfoy siempre ganaba porque tenía el dinero de su lado y si hacían las cosas por el lado de la 'luz' siempre estarían perdiendo una y otra, y otra vez.

– Pero no tenemos el dinero para hacer algo así – dijo Harry pensándolo y decidiéndose.

Gradding sonrió macabramente de nuevo – claro que lo tiene – comentó levantándose y tomando un libro bastante grande justo debajo de los retratos – este es el libro de cuentas de los Potter.

Dejó el libro en la mesa y se volvió a sentar – ¿por qué es tan grande? – preguntó Charity, nunca había visto un libro de cuentas así de grande.

– Esto contienen todo lo que es suyo, lo que tiene en su cámara bóveda aquí en Gringotts, sus residencias, joyas, armaduras, todo lo que piense que tiene valor está estipulado aquí, revíselo.

Harry tomo el libro y poniéndolo en su regazo por el peso lo abrió, con cada línea que leían más se asombraban, la cámara bóveda como la llamó Gradding tenía efectivamente siete cuantas bóvedas, cada una con millones de galeones, millones en joyas preciosas tanto sin pulir como algunos diamantes de luz, unos diamantes aún más preciosos que los normales.

También anillos, collares, había de todo en las bóvedas incluso libros, Charity le dijo que algunos de ellos eran ejemplares que se creían perdidos completamente y que valdría una pequeña fortuna.

Armaduras de distintos tipos de metales e incluso de ese cristal de los Goblins, al que Gradding llamo cristal lunar, una de las más fuertes sustancias habidas en el planeta.

Había incluso cadáveres de Dragones y Basiliscos, muchos más pequeños que con el cual lucho hace un año, pero sus partes, órganos y piel eran muy apetecidos y valiosos, se emocionó cuando leyó que existían dos cuadros de sus padres, cuadros móviles ósea que podría interactuar con ellos, no era como si fueran sus verdaderos padres pero algo era algo.

Después venían estipulados los negocios que los Potter habían tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, eran dueños prácticamente de un veinte por ciento de los locales del Callejón Diagon, y tenían porcentajes mínimo del treinta por ciento de otro cuarenta por ciento de los locales.

Tenía un porcentaje de Hogsmeade, juntos con los Longbottom y los cuatro fundadores.

Y después venían las propiedades que tenían los Potter, castillos, con más artículos que valdrían millones, mansiones, casas e incluso departamentos en las principales ciudades de Londres, en París, en Madrid, una mansión en Los Ángeles Estados Unidos, y otra en New York.

A la final cuando cerraron el libro, claro sin leerlo todo sino solo lo principal, se sentaron en sus sillas en silencio asimilando todo lo que leyeron – ¿cómo… como es que tengo todo… esto y no lo sabía? – preguntó Harry.

Gradding frunció el ceño confundido – ¿no lo sabía? se suponía que su tutor legal, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore tenía que informarle de todo esto cuando cumpliera los once años, y como ya le dije hemos estado enviándole misivas con el manejo de sus cuentas desde ese mismo año.

– Pues no las he recibido – declaró Harry.

– ¿Ni siquiera correo de fanáticos? es uno de los magos más famosos del mundo, estoy seguro que muchos fans deben mandarle correo cada año.

Harry negó con la cabeza pero ahora que se ponía a pensarlo tenía sentido, era demasiado extraño que no recibiera nada – puede que tengas un hechizo anti correo – mencionó Charity – aunque lo entiendo principalmente por tus fans, no deberías tener uno tan fuerte para que los Goblins no pudieran contactar contigo.

– ¿Y entonces Harry puede disponer de este dinero? – preguntó Hermione, después podrían preocuparse por esas cosas.

Si iban a hacerlo lo harían bien con tanto dinero disponible podían ganar fácilmente, no dejarían que Lucius Malfoy haga lo que quiera, en especial no esta clase de injusticias – por el momento no – respondió Gradding, desanimando a ambos chicos enseguida – primero necesitamos una prueba de sangre, para declararlo heredero Potter, su Señorío solo puede ser tomado desde los quince años por ser el último Potter pero declararse como heredero es prácticamente lo mismo solo que sin considerarse un adulto.

– ¿Harry podría cambiar de residencia con eso? – preguntó Charity recordando lo que había vivido con sus familiares.

– Las salas de sus residencian quedarían completamente abiertas para él así que si podría hacerlo, Potter Mayor por ejemplo es el lugar más seguro que existe en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña, incluso más que Gringotts mismo.

Harry sonrió encantadoramente feliz con la simple idea de poder dejar de vivir con sus tíos – ¿cómo hacemos esto? – preguntó Hermione.

Gradding se levantó y tomó tres objetos de una repisa, los dejo frente a Harry y sacó unos cuantos pergaminos – hay diferentes rituales para cada familia, para los Potter es esta, una daga de obsidiana con mango de hueso de Colacuerno húngaro, la copa está hecha de cristal lunar y la pluma absorbe la sangre para luego escribir en el pergamino, lo que tiene que hacer es cortarse la mano con la daga y llenar la copa con su sangre hasta que esta brille en azul, luego toma la pluma y la sumerge en la sangre para que la absorba una vez la copa este seca suelta la pluma y esta se encargara de escribir lo que necesitamos.

– Supongo que la daga es especial y si alguien que no sea un Potter intenta esto morirá al instante cierto – dijo Charity, no estaba preocupada por Harry pero debía cerciorarse.

Gradding asintió, Harry trago saliva y tomó la daga, se acercó a la copa y se cortó la mano, fue impresionante la facilidad con la que corto su piel, y el dolor fue muy fuerte y punzante.

Pronto la sangre corría por su mano y caía en la copa con rapidez, dejo la daga en la mesa aguantando el dolor hasta que la habitación se ilumino en azul, la herida se cerró sin dejar marca.

Un poco impresionado tomó la pluma y la sumergió en la sangre que ahora tenía un ligero tinte azul, empezó a absorberla rápidamente y soltó la pluma cuando no hubo más sangre.

Esta voló tranquilamente hasta que se asentó en el pergamino a un lado y comenzó a escribir – ¿qué es lo que está escribiendo? – preguntó Hermione.

– Todo lo que pueda reconocer en su sangre, títulos, habilidades, Patronus, Animago, familiares, todo se está escribiendo allí.

Se quedaron en silencio escuchando solamente los trazos de la pluma sobre el pergamino, unos veinte minutos después la pluma se posó suavemente en la madera y Gradding tomó los pergaminos.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido con lo que leía, se aclaró la garganta y procedió a informar a Harry lo que descubrió – muy bien comencemos – suspiro un poco y aclaro la garganta un vez más como si le costara hablar.

Harry James Potter

Mestizo hijo de James Charlus Potter y Lilian Abigail Potter-Evans.

Padrinos: Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin, Alice Longbottom.

Señoríos: Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw.

Animago: Zkrill.

Patronus: Ciervo.

Anclaje de alma: Ton Marvolo Ryddle.

Sellos mágicos, hechizos y pociones: lealtad, restricciones, compulsión, entre otros puestos por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, uno de lealtad por Molly Adila Weasley-Prewett.

– Viene una explicación más extensa de esto, pero es lo más importante, resumido – dijo Gradding impresionado.

Harry se levantó furioso y comenzó a caminar por la sala – ¿que son estos sellos? – preguntó.

– Sellos de lealtad son aplicados para que la gente confié en ti por cualquier modo, es mucho más fuerte y más peligroso que un hechizo, las restricciones quiere decir que su magia está restringida lo más probable del cincuenta o un sesenta por ciento, de compulsión son explícitos para que el sellado haga lo que uno quiere sin que ponga objeción, están ligados a los de lealtad.

Cada vez estaba más furioso, ¿no era Dumbledore el líder de la luz, la persona en la que más confiaba porque lo ayudaba en todo? su magia comenzó a exteriorizarse con unos cuantos zumbidos eléctricos y de repente los rayos comenzaron a salir.

Chocaban con fuerza contra las paredes dejando círculos negros, unos cuantos chocaron contra las antorchas creando tal energía que el fuego se extinguió.

Las dos brujas sentadas se levantaron rápidamente, Charity muy impresionada, lo abrazaron rápidamente y le decían cosas calmantes al oído, su furia se fue apaciguando poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

Incluso la señora Weasley le había puesto un hechizo de lealtad, recordó el olor dulzón del saco que le mando, de seguro el hechizo olía así, se sentaron nuevamente acariciándole la espalda para que se tranquilizara, era tan relajante y sus olores mezclándose lo distraían así que todo volvió a la normalidad.

Gradding volvió a prender las antorchas un poco asustado e impresionado, magia elemental, solo con ver el nombre Zkrill en el pergamino lo supo pero ahora estaba más que confirmado, el Rey había vuelto.

– ¿Qué es este Horrocrux? – preguntó Charity.

Gradding gruño con molestia solo el pensar en eso le entraba ganas de asesinar a alguien – un contenedor de alma, generalmente son objetos, es un trozo de alma de cierto mago en este caso Tom Ryddle, el mago toma el pedazo de alma y lo incrusta lo pega en el objeto o en este caso mago, le da la inmortalidad.

– ¿Quién es Tom Ryddle? – preguntó Hermione.

– Es un anagrama – contestó Harry – Tom Marvolo Ryddle, yo soy Lord Voldemort.

Charity se puso pálida, ella vivió esa época oscura, si Harry era un Horrocrux quería decir que la misma época se repetiría en el futuro y lo peor con todo lo que había oído que Albus había hecho, solo podía pensar en que el viejo director, tenía un plan basado principalmente en este Horrocrux, abrió los ojos impresionada – ¿cómo se destruye un Horrocrux?

– En el mundo mágico, destruyendo el contenedor – respondió Gradding – en nuestra cultura, odiamos estos objetos, vivimos diez veces más que un humano, y hemos visto lo que son capaces de hacer por la inmortalidad, el Horrocrux se crea con un ritual que deja el alma lista para separarse e incrustarse en algo, se termina de separar el alma cuando se asesina a sangre fría.

Entendieron enseguida lo que pasaba, Dumbledore sabía que Voldemort no podía morir gracias al pedazo de alma en Harry, pero era algo mucho más complejo si no hubiera matado al chico cuando era un bebe, no, había algo más detrás, Charity vio el libro de cuentas de los Potter y lo comprendió, poder, los Potter eran la más fuerte potencia mágica en gran Bretaña, poder político, monetario, todo eso lo quería para sí mismo.

– ¿Hay alguna forma de deshacernos del pedazo de alma? – preguntó Hermione.

– No hay problema, tengo el modo de destruirlo – comentó Harry tranquilo a pesar de todo, ambas lo regresaron a ver confundidas, pero Harry no dijo nada mas – lo que quiero saber es ¿si hay posibilidades de que hubiera más de uno?

Comprendieron lo que decía – no estoy seguro, fragmentar el alma es algo sumamente peligroso, magos oscuros han intentado hacer dos y fallado en el intento acabando con su vida ellos mismos ¿por qué?

– El anterior año me enfrente a un recuerdo de Tom, un recuerdo contenido en un diario al que destruí con el colmillo de un Basilisco, si el alma de Tom se pegó a mi quiere decir que había hecho el ritual para crear un nuevo Horrocrux, alguien como el estoy seguro que no se detendría con uno o dos.

– Pueden ser tres es un número poderoso – dijo Charity entendiendo por donde iba.

Hermione negó con la cabeza ella había escuchado todo lo que pasó con Voldemort y sus enfrentamientos con Harry – siete – comentó suavemente llamando la atención – iba a crear siete Horrocrux, el de Harry es el último pero como murió no sabe que lo creo, el diario es otro, pero deben haber cinco más allí afuera.

– El número más fuerte, tiene sentido – mencionó Charity.

– "Nosotros podemos buscarlos" – dijo el Zkrill en su mente – "el olor a oscuridad se distingue fácilmente pero necesitamos más fuerza".

– Bueno entonces ¿ahora puedo ver las bóvedas? – preguntó Harry pensando en los cuadros de sus padres.

Gradding sonrió – solo necesitamos su firma aquí – extendió uno de los pergaminos donde se estipulaba que era heredero de la familia, no solo la Potter sino de las otras cinco – tendrá que esperar un poco para saber qué es lo que viene con sus otros cinco títulos, pero de la Potter, podremos ir a ver su cámara en este momento.

Firmó el papel con una pluma de sangre, el pergamino brillo un poco, apareció otro completamente igual y desapareció – ¿que fue eso? – preguntó Harry.

– Una copia se transportó al ministerio con eso todo queda claro – comentó Gradding guardando el pergamino entre las últimas páginas del libro – ahora si me siguen.

Se levantaron y siguieron nuevamente a Gradding, salieron del despacho y caminaron por el corredor que luego de un tiempo se abría y los dejaba entrara al Gringotts que todos había visto en su primer año, caminaron por el salón evitando gente y Goblins y entraron por la puerta hacia las cuevas de las bóvedas.

El carro llegó con rapidez se sentaron agarrados con fuerza sabiendo lo veloz que era y partieron, subían y bajaban, giraban hacia los lados, pronto entraron a una sección que no había visto antes, una cascada helada los baño – lo siento está encantada por si alguien que no es quien dice ser entrara.

No importaba Charity como pudo les lanzo hechizos de secado, llegaron a una cueva larga, por la que siguieron a Gradding hasta que se toparon con una criatura de pelaje dorado, enormes patas de león con garras, el cuerpo musculoso y una cola con pelos castaños en la punta.

La cabeza era de mujer, con una cabellera rubia hermosa, aunque sus ojos era gatunos y un par de colmillos sobresalían de sus labios – ¿quién eres? – preguntó.

– Harry Potter – respondió Harry adelantándose un paso.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Trece.

– ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

– James y Lily Potter.

La enorme Esfinge se hizo a un lado sonriendo y se volvió a acostar, pasaron aún un poco asombrados, Gradding se reía un poco por sus caras – deberían haber visto las preguntas que le dio a Dumbledore cuando intento entrar.

– Tienen un extraño sentido para saber quién es y quién no es malo ¿cierto? – preguntó Hermione.

– Exactamente, y ha sido la guardiana de los Potter por milenios, solo a los Potter da preguntas fáciles, pero mientras más despreciable sea la persona más difícil la pregunta.

– Si son dañinas para la familia a la que sirve, es más difícil – asintió Charity.

Llegaron a una sala enorme con colores rojos y dorados, siete puertas rodeaba la sala – le recomiendo tomar mucho dinero si lo que quiere es pelear contra Lucius Malfoy, aparte claro de los cuadros de sus padres – dijo Gradding guiándolos hacia la bóveda donde estos estaban.

La puerta se abrió con un sonido metálico y pronto quedó al descubierto un cuarto abarrotado hasta el tope con joyas, oro, plata, bronce, justo al lado derecho de la puerta estaba los cuadros, James se removió un poco abriendo los ojos por la molesta luz, hasta que vio a Harry y sonrió – ¿Harry eres tú? – preguntó contento – Lily, Lily amor mira es Harry.

El otro cuadro con la imagen de su madre se despertó y sonrió de una forma que les calentó el corazón – o mi pequeño Harry, bueno no tan pequeño mírate nada mas – comentó Lily.

– Debes romper corazones ¿no? campeón.

Harry se puso rojo enseguida pero no le importo estaba hablando con sus padres – no lo molestes James aún es un niño – se quejó Lily.

– Tú misma lo dijiste Lily, además míralo sacó mi apariencia es imposible que no rompa corazones.

Gradding les dijo que podían conversar después, que por el momento lo mejor era que se apresuraran, así que achico los cuadros y los metió en una mochila que según el Goblin había pertenecido a su padre, estaba encantada con peso pluma y el espacio dentro estaba agrandado pudiendo meter casi cualquier cosa.

Luego comenzaron a tomar el oro, solo era una bóveda, y estaba hasta el techo de este así que no se reprimió y tomó de todo – ¿no van a tomar nada? – preguntó Harry mirando a ambas chicas.

– Claro que no Harry son tus cosas – dijo Hermione rápidamente.

Viro los ojos – por favor, si ves cuanto oro hay, porque ustedes tomen algo no creo que importe, vamos si les gusta algo adelante.

Aun un poco reticentes se adelantaron e inspeccionaron todo, era increíble lo que estaban viendo, Hermione empezó a pensar en todo lo que sus padres tuvieron que hacer para meterla en el colegio, ganaban bien como dentistas pero la escuela era muy, muy cara, dio una vuelta y tomó unos cuantos galeones, más de lo que sus padres la había dejado tener en la vida, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron unas pequeñas joyas que brillaban intensamente se acercó y los tocó, eran pequeños cada uno tenía el tamaño de la punta de su dedo anular.

– Esos son los diamantes de luz – comentó Gradding, cuando Charity se acercó, la castaña rojiza jadeo – los Potter tienen la única mina donde se encuentran, comerciaban con ellos en el pasado, pero como el lugar a estado sellado.

– Esos son los diamantes, nunca había visto tantos juntos – dijo Charity – son muy caros, en Estados Unidos vi uno, decían que era el último que quedaba.

Harry también los vio, se notaban lo bellos que eran, se acercó tomo cuatro de las pepitas y le dio dos a cada una – no podemos esto es… – comenzó Hermione.

Harry la detuvo enseguida – tengo una mina según Gradding, tómenlos.

Luego agarro el mismo un puñado y los metió en su monedero de piel de topo, salieron de las bóvedas y regresaron hacia el banco mientras ambas chicas veían los diamantes embelesadas – ¿cuánto… cuánto cuesta unos de estos? – preguntó Hermione.

– Unos ochenta mil galeones cada uno – respondió Gradding.

Jadeo sorprendida, sus siente años en Hogwarts costaban la mitad, estaba estudiando con ayuda del colegio, pero eso quería decir que estaban endeudados casi de por vida, si lo vendía ya no tendrían problemas, pero era un regalo de Harry – Herms – dijo el chico – te di dos.

Hermione asintió, se comunicaban como siempre, vendería uno para ayudar a sus padres y pagar sus estudios y se quedaría con el otro.

Charity pensaba más o menos parecido, había tenido que hacer muchos esfuerzos, para pagar sus estudios en Hogwarts, después la universidad Muggle, su trabajo como profesora ayudaba mucho, pero ahora con esto estaría tranquila.

* * *

Fudge estaba en medio de una reunión en el Ministerio, Albus había pedido que se le permita volver a traer a la vida el torneo de los tres magos, un torneo que era muy peligroso, ¿porque quería que se vuelva a realizar? no sabía ni le interesaba – ya quedo demostrado que el torneo no puede volver a hacerse es muy peligroso – se quejó Amelia Bones.

– Es un pedido expreso de nuestro querido director Albus Dumbledore – se burló Lucius, no le agradaba el viejo pero si podía molestar a Amelia que mejor – no veo cual es el problema quiere hacerlo que lo haga, los estudiantes entran bajo sus propios riesgos.

– La última vez que se realizó hubieron siete muertos – dijo Augusta con molestia.

– Sin mencionar el extraño brote de viruela morada gracias a la tercera prueba con la que casi mueren tres personas más – agregó Cloud Greengrass – ¿para qué quiere Albus realizar un evento tan peligroso en su escuela?

Cornelius levantó la carta y se aclaró la garganta – estoy pidiendo se me permita realizar el torneo porque sería una excelente forma de animar a mis estudiantes, pero también porque las relaciones exteriores se han deteriorado con el tiempo y este podría ayudarnos con ese objetivo.

– Pienso igual que Lucius déjenlo hacer el torneo – comentó Fidgeral Nott.

Antes de que se diga nada más una luz los cegó a todos haciéndolos taparse los ojos, cuando pudieron volver a ver, encontraron un pergamino flotando frente a Amelia, extrañada lo tomo.

 _Carta Señorial._

 _Como último descendiente vivo de la muy noble y antigua casa Potter, bajo pruebas y bajo sangre se le permite a Harry James Potter ser reconocido como heredero Potter dándole poder sobre sus fortunas y propiedades._

 _Así como se le concede la herencia y en un futuro Señorío sobre las casas Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, bajo pruebas y bajo sangre._

 _Los proxis para liderar sus asientos, tres por cada casa, al ser muy antiguas y muy nobles, se decidirá en los próximos días._

 _Gradding Gerente Potter._

 _Harry James Potter._

La sala se quedó en silencio un momento algunos como Lucius Malfoy completamente pálidos, hasta ahora había sido el que mandaba en Inglaterra gracias a su fortuna, principalmente no necesitaban ser demasiado allegados con los demás cuando podían sobornarlos con dinero.

Pero ahora que las bóvedas Potter estaban abiertas eso quería decir un cambio de marea definitivamente – eso no puede ser permitido, es un mocoso de solo doce años – gritó furiosos el rubio.

Amelia lanzo hechizos sobre la misiva para verificar su autenticidad – es totalmente legal, el señor Potter podía reclamar su herencia desde los once años, tiene trece y toda la carta está escrita con su sangre como lo dictan las leyes Potter – dijo Amelia.

– ¿Qué sucede Lucius te da miedo el chico? – se burló Augusta.

Debería temer porque estaba decidida a ayudar al último Potter como sus antepasados lo había hecho, como había hecho con Charlus, y como hizo con James, sonrió complacida este era el primer paso para algo grande.

Amelia estaba igual, su ahijado había desaparecido durante diez años, y aunque apareció en Hogwarts a los once años, con Albus a la cabeza le era imposible acercarse – traigan el libro señorial – gritó Cornelius, la única forma de verificar que fuera verdad era con ese libro.

Se actualizaba solo, y era el que dictaba a quien perecían los asientos del Wizengamot por ende quien era el Señor de la casa – ¿a quién pertenecían los asientos de los fundadores? – preguntó Cade Davis.

– A Albus hasta ahora, al ser el Director y no haber descendientes este los toma – respondió Cloud.

– ¿Y los de los Peverell? – preguntó Fidgeral.

El libro llego, y Cornelius lo soplo para quitarle el polvo, luego lo abrió y comenzó a leer rápidamente – si mal no recuerdo los asientos de los Peverell estaba siendo ocupados por ti Umbridge – comentó Amelia mirando con burla a la mujer sapo.

Estaba completamente pálida, su casa solo poseía un asiento, pero como los Peverell, se suponía no tenían descendientes, se las arregló para reclamar los tres asientos, ahora los estaba perdiendo por un mocoso con aires de grandeza.

– Efectivamente Potter posee ahora los dieciocho asientos – dijo Cornelius, luego miro más abajo y se puso pálido, carraspeo un poco – en verdad tendría bajo su posición veintiún asientos.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó Cade.

Cornelius miro a Lucius y luego al resto de la sala – Sirius Black es el padrino de Harry Potter, el prófugo nunca fue retirado de la herencia a pesar de que su madre lo intento, además Potter al ser el ahijado y Black estar preso automáticamente pasa a ser Lord Black.

Si antes Lucius ya estaba preocupado ahora peor, el controlaba esos asientos gracias a su mujer Narcissa, y ahora le venían con esto, Amelia lanzo una risotada, algo presentía ella que había intentado meter a Sirius preso para quedarse con la fortuna Black que casi eran tan extensa como la Potter, pero ahora gracias a eso solo le dieron más poder a los Potter.

Algunos de los Mortífagos se rieron del rubio, alardeando sobre como su hijo era el verdadero heredero Black y cuando atraparan a Sirius y lo mataran sería aún más poderoso de lo que ya era y ahora todo eso se iba al caño.

Mientras las discusiones aumentaban de tono en una sala de reuniones del ministerio, en el mismo gracias a Charity, entraban ella, Harry y Hermione, como siempre el lugar estaba a tope de gente caminando de un lado a otro.

Como ninguno sabia a donde ir, detuvieron a un hombre que por su vestimenta y utensilios era de limpieza – ¿disculpe sabe a dónde podemos ir para encontrar la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas? – preguntó Hermione.

– Claro niña, está en la planta seis del lado derecho – respondió, estaba cansado y con tanta gente su trabajo no era tan fácil como para ganar cinco míseros galeones por mes, a ese paso su hija no entraría a Hogwarts.

– Gracias – comentó Harry dándole la mano, cuando se marcharon y el hombre abrió la mano de nuevo se encontró con un enorme diamante que le hizo abrir los ojos y saltar de alegría.

Entraron a uno de los ascensores y apretaron el botón con el número seis, enseguida este comenzó a moverse no solo para arriba o abajo sino en cualquier dirección posible.

Unos minutos después con un suave 'pin' y las puertas abiertas salieron a un corredor largo con una única puerta de caoba al fondo, caminaron hasta ella y la tocaron.

Un hombre de traje negro abrió de mala gana y bufo aún más cuando vio a dos niños – ¿qué es lo que quieren mocosos?

Fruncieron el ceño, Harry dio un paso adelante, de alguna forma dejando que su magia se exteriorice y haciendo retroceder al hombre, cuando entraron al despacho encontraron a unos nueve o diez hombres más, claramente estaban divirtiéndose si las botellas de whisky de fuego y fundas de frituras decían algo.

Se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención y sonrió un poco – muy buenas soy Harry Potter – todo el mundo abrió los ojos sorprendido – estoy aquí, porque mi amigo Rubeus Hagrid recibió una carta pidiéndole venir el veinte de febrero, para el caso de su Hipogrifo.

– A, sí, ese bicho – comentó uno de ellos, pero cuando el ceño de Harry se frunció, uno de sus compañeros lo codeo.

– Ese bicho es inocente, pero hay idiotas que no entienden por las buenas como Draco Malfoy y su padre – a la mención de Malfoy empalidecieron más – mi amigo Hagrid va a venir el día veinte de febrero con Buckbeak y quiero un juicio, sino justo ya ganado, entendido.

Uno a uno comenzaron a reírse hasta que todos parecían continuar con la fiesta, Harry sin inmutarse camino hasta la mesa y saco su monedero de piel de topo, lo abrió y con unas palabras y su varita saco una cantidad de galeones impresionante repartidos por igual para cada persona presente – estoy pagando por ello – comentó mientras los veía abrir los ojos ante la cantidad de dinero que les estaba dando – pero si no es suficiente.

Estiro la mano hacia un lado y de ella salió disparado un rayo negro, alimentado principalmente por su furia, no le gustaba nada lo que había presenciado, no le gustaba que solo por pedir un juicio justo se rieran.

El rayo impacto contra un estante de libros y lo desintegro al instante dejando atrás solamente cenizas, los miembros de la comisión tragaron saliva audiblemente, al ver lo que paso – por si acaso – dijo Charity llamando la atención, estaba sumamente excitada pero contenta más por la forma en que Harry estaba manejando las cosas, además quería agregar su granito de arena – este es el heredero de la casa Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Se rieron un poco porque los once hombres de la comisión estaban a punto de orinarse – ¿entonces tenemos un trato? – preguntó Harry.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y los tres visitante pudieron marcharse tranquilos – ¿y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó uno de ellos – si Malfoy se entera.

– Al diablo Malfoy, mira la cantidad de dinero que nos dio, además no sé qué demonios hizo pero no quiero terminar como ese librero.

Estuvieron de acuerdo, con eso se pusieron a trabajar, tenían que conocer lo que había ocurrido, así que comenzaron a sacar todo lo necesario para el caso.

* * *

Las vacaciones de navidad terminaron con el único cambio que Charity compartía más con el trió de oro, y con que Albus Dumbledore maldecía interiormente a Harry, de alguna forma había logrado enterarse de todo lo que tenía y activo su herencia, lo que no sabía él era que Harry fuera descendiente de los cuatro fundadores y los Peverell.

Ahora con más razón tenía que tenerlo bajo su ala y atado al matrimonio con Ginevra Weasley, los cinco señoríos le daban mucho poder en el Wizengamot además de muchos, muchos millones y cosas de las que nadie tenía idea.

Como Harry no podía sentarse en sus asientos tenía que tener un proxi, alguien que vote por él, al tener veintiún asientos era la persona con más influencia.

Por ende inicio su ataque para que Harry lo nombre su proxi, pero no era el único, Lucius Malfoy, Fidgeral Nott entre otros ya habían mandado sus cartas pidiéndole reunirse, eso solo quería decir una cosa, querían esos asientos también, en especial Lucius que había perdido los tres asientos Black.

Snape también había estado furioso porque el que Harry sea el heredero de los fundadores le daba poder sobre lo que suceda en la escuela, todo, desde sus salas hasta el profesorado.

Por la forma en que trataba a Harry y su prole, no solo porque le encantaba tratarlos mal, sino porque Albus mismo le había pedido que lo hiciera, no estaba teniendo el resultado esperado últimamente pero valía la pena el intento, Snape estaba muy preocupado.

Así que ahora tenían que tener cuidado con lo que pasaba alrededor de los terrenos, por otro lado Ron cada vez estaba peor en su actitud para con Harry, el enterarse que había activado su herencia y tenía millones a su disposición lo puso loco, el que fuera descendiente de los fundadores aun peor, aunque ya estaba planeado como poner en ridículo a Malfoy.

Con esa actitud, Harry y Hermione cada vez se distanciaban más, solo se los veía juntos porque Charity pasaba conversando con ellos y Ron claramente estaba encandilado por ella.

Sven había intentado un par de veces invitar a salir a la profesora también pero como las otras cincuenta veces que lo había intentado desde el inicio del año, recibió un 'no' frió.

Ron seguía alardeando que era porque estaba enamorada de él, pero todo el mundo sabía que no era cierto y simplemente lo dejaron ser.

Harry salía a volar casi a diario bajo la vigilancia de Hermione y Charity, la castaña también había recibido las respuestas de Penny y sus padres.

Penny había estado un poco aburrida y deseaba regresar a la escuela, pero por lo menos la había pasado con sus padres y al vivir en el mundo mágico se había enterado de lo que paso con Harry, era de lo que todo el mundo hablaba.

Lo peor de su estadía en casa de sus padres fue cuando su madre intento ligarla con uno de sus vecinos, el chico no era feo y no era tan odioso, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo alardeaba de sus logros y ni sé que deporte extraño que se había inventado.

Por otro lado sus padres le habían comentado como había tenido una extensa charla de seguridad bucal con el señor Prinwel, el dueño de una librería cerca a su casa, el hombre no la había dejado comprar el tomo sobre física y matemáticas que había querido comprar el verano pasado así que esperaba lo hubieran torturado como se debía.

Después de eso solo le deseaban una feliz navidad y suerte con Harry.

Porque le deseaban suerte estaba fuera de su conocimiento así que solo se sonrojo y guardo la carta junto con las demás.

También estuvieron revisando un poco los regalos que Harry había recibido por navidad, algunos eran simplemente geniales, como la piel de tigre que le envió Zabini, en verdad había sido un abrigo de piel de tigre falsa, pero muy realista que se acoplaba a su cuerpo.

Los días de frió extremo, mejoraban considerablemente con tan buen y caliente abrigo, la planta de Neville había crecido un centímetro, gracias a que la alimentaban bien con carnes de distintos tipos y siempre estaba recibiendo sol, o por lo menos el sol que el cielo nublado de invierno le permitía.

Charity se encargó de hablarles sobre el contrato matrimonial que había recibido de Selene Crimson, era común en el mundo mágico enviar contratos así para asegurar que su hija termine en buenas manos, o simplemente para beneficio económico y político.

A Harry y Hermione eso molestó mucho, aunque Charity se encargó de decirle que la chica en cuestión era muy buena persona, era agradable y aunque algo tímida muy divertida y bella.

Al ser tímida no tenía muchos amigos, por lo que de seguro su padre no vio otra posibilidad más que mandar un contrato matrimonial, y Harry era un buen partido incluso si hubiera sido feo.

De ahí en más lo único relevante en sus vacaciones fueron la quema "accidental" del saco que envió la señora Weasley y las peleas constantes de Hermione y Ron.

La noche en que todo el mundo regresó al castillo la atracción principal era Harry, ahora no solo era famoso y tenía un aspecto que derretía corazones, sino también poder político y monetario.

Al parecer Malfoy no era tan tonto y se mantuvo alejado como su padre se lo recomendó, por otro lado chicas hacían fila para poder verlo, y aunque sorprendió que la profesora Burbage estuviera con ellos, no desanimo a Penny principalmente para acercarse.

– Hola chicos – saludó sonriendo, abrazando a Hermione y dando un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

– "Aquí tenemos a otra chico" – dijo el Zkrill en su cabeza – "y esta preciosa".

Pero Harry no le hacía caso, tantos olores y el chocolate bien marcado por tanta chica cerca, embotaban sus sentidos y nublaban su cabeza, vainilla, manzanilla, frambuesa, canela, rosas, fresas, café, manzanas, mora, limón, lilas, violetas, kiwi.

La cena de esa noche prácticamente tuvo que pasar con los ojos cerrados e intentar alejar todo los olores, había tantos, tan diferentes pero tan deliciosos, que lo mareaban.

Así mismo cuando entraron a la sala común y todo el mundo vio la Saeta de fuego soltaron jadeos impresionados, el equipo de Quidditch estaba que saltaba en una pierna y proclamaba ya su victoria ese año.

Wood estaba tan emocionado por comenzar las prácticas y verlo volar en ella, que parecía otro Weasley caminando por allí con la cara roja y una sonrisa idiota como si alguna chica linda lo hubiera besado.

La primera clase fue en verdad entretenida, Hagrid los hizo buscar leña para prender fuego mientras las salamandras se pasaban por entre los maderos, había sido una excelente clase casi sin peligros y divertía ver a las salamandras.

Después con Trelawney el ánimo se había evaporado, no entendía que lo había llevado a inscribirse en esa clase pero estaba seguro a final del año le pediría a McGonagall cambiarla, con un poco de ayuda de Hermione de seguro entraba a Aritmancia o Runas.

A la final término con un designio de que su línea de vida era muy corta, lo que llevaba enseguida a que moriría muy joven o según Trelawney a finales de año.

La clase de DCAO estuvo un poco más apagada porque a pesar de verse mucho mejor, el profesor Lupin aún se notaba enfermo, Harry y al parecer Hermione ya sabían que le pasaba así que el azabache trato de no ponerlo en un aprieto para sus prácticas.

A la final quedaron el jueves a las ocho y Hermione también tenía permitido ir, principalmente para hablar sobre Sirius Black, pero también porque la castaña no se perdería el aprender algo nuevo de ningún modo.

Aunque Lupin le dijo que ella solo observaría, se lo enseñaría a Harry porque los Dementores lo buscaban con saña, ahora entendía un poco el porqué, un Zkrill era el único Dragón de escamas negras como el carbón, por ende un Dragón al que relacionaban con el lado oscuro.

Lupin iba a investigar más, solo lo que le dijo Harry no lo satisfacía, y a pesar de que sabía un poco del Dragón tenía que investigar a fondo.

El jueves en la noche llego y Harry estuvo en la puerta del profesor no solo con Hermione sino con Penny y Charity junto a él.

La profesora porque de ese modo no tendrían problemas de ningún tipo y Penny porque era parecida a Hermione y en cuanto le contaron lo que iba a hacer quiso estar allí, los cuatro estaban bastante unidos, a pesar de que no gustara mucho que una Ravenclaw estuviera con dos Gryffindor.

Remus abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente, los dejo pasar y caminaron hacia el fondo de la clase donde ya estaba un baúl – ¿qué es? – preguntó Harry.

– Un Boggart – respondió simplemente – lo encontré dentro del archivador de Filch, es lo más parecido que podemos encontrar y tengo un armario bajo mi mesa que le gustara para cuando no lo necesitemos.

– De acuerdo – respondió Harry un poco más tranquilo, estaba bastante nervioso frente a la idea de tener que luchar con un Dementor de verdad.

Remus saco su varita y se sonrojo un poco cuando las tres chicas se rieron un poco de él, no era su culpa que tenía mañas de joven aun y se ponía en esa pose heroica cada que sacaba la varita – el hechizo que tratare de enseñarte es magia muy avanzada, muy por el nivel corriente, se llama encantamiento Patronus.

Hermione estuvo a punto de interrumpir pero Penny le cerro la boca, solo quería decir que el Patronus de Harry era un ciervo – ¿cómo lo hago? – preguntó Harry concentrado.

– El Patronus es una especie de fuerza positiva, una manifestación de las cosas de las que un Dementor se alimenta, esperanza, alegría, deseo de vivir, no puede sentir desesperación como los humanos así que el Dementor no le afecta, muchos magos cualificados tienen problemas con él.

– ¿Cómo se invoca?

Remus suspiro un poco de ahí en adelante venia lo difícil – con un encantamiento que solo funcionara si le das fuerza con tu memoria más feliz.

Lo pensó un poco, muy pocas cosas había sido en verdad felices en su vida, se decidió por el primer momento en que voló una escoba – bien – asintió listo.

– Ahora repite Expecto patronum – comentó Remus.

Harry lo hizo por unos momentos hasta que salió un pequeño humo plateado, las chicas en las bancas aplaudieron felices.

Remus levanto un ceja confundido, eso le recordaba a Sirius y sus payasadas para conseguir chicas, negó con la cabeza no era momento para pensar en eso.

Se acercaron al baúl Harry preparado, un poco nervioso e intentando mantener el recuerdo feliz en su memoria, Remus libero el sello del baúl y enseguida un Dementor salió a la superficie.

Con su capa cubriéndole el rostro, esas manos largas, negras con pústulas y viscosas, el frió se extendió por el lugar, las velas que estaban prendidas se apagaron, y el Dementor comenzó a avanzar hacia delante exhalando un aliento profundo y vibrante.

– Expecto patronum – gritó pero no fusiono, lo intento nuevamente – Expecto patronum.

El mundo se volvió negro y comenzó a escuchar a su madre gritar nuevamente – Harry.

Regresó a la normalidad y se dio cuenta que estaba echado en el suelo boca abajo, el sudor hacia que se le pegara la camiseta a la espalda, las tres chicas frente a él lo veían preocupadas – lo siento – se disculpó con las tres por preocuparlas y con Lupin por no lograrlo.

– No hay problema si lo hubiera hecho a la primera me hubieras impresionado – respondió Lupin encendiendo nuevamente la última vela – toma.

Harry tomo la rana de chocolate y se la comió rápidamente – cada vez escucho más fuerte a mi madre y a… Voldemort.

Se quedaron en silencio un poco – parece que tu recuerdo no era lo suficientemente fuerte, porque no escoges otro – dijo Remus para cambiar de tema.

Nuevamente hicieron lo mismo, pero ahora con otro recuerdo, el resultado fue parecido – Lily coge a Harry y vete, es el, corre, vete, yo lo detendré.

Nuevamente se despertó en el suelo del aula, Hermione había tenido que tocarle el cachete un poco fuerte – ahora escuche a mi padre – comentó en un susurro.

– ¿Oíste a James? – preguntó el profesor Lupin.

Asintió un poco limpiándose las lágrimas que había salido de sus ojos, sin importarle que lo vean, ya lo habían hecho de todas maneras – volvamos a hacerlo – comentó con determinación.

Necesitaba un recuerdo más feliz, pensó un poco sin hacer caso de los comentarios de las chicas para que lo dejara, de repente se le ilumino la cabeza ya tenía un recuerdo feliz.

Se volvieron a posicionar y el Dementor salió del baúl, esta vez cuando lanzó el hechizo, la niebla plateada salió de su varita deteniendo al Dementor lo suficiente para que el profesor lanzara el Ridikkulus.

Las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir y una por una lo abrazaron felicitándolo, Remus le dio un chocolate más y se sentaron a descansar, luego de algunos minutos felicitando a Harry, aunque este aún se sentía que podía hacerlo mejor comenzaron con otra cuestión primordial – profesor, si conoció a mi padre, también lo hizo con Sirius Black ¿cierto?

Remus se puso un poco pálido, mientras que las chicas se volvieron serias – si lo conocí o creí que lo hacía, Harry…

– Creemos – dijo Penny interrumpiendo al profesor – que lo que dicen de él es mentira.

Remus se quedó un momento en silencio, asombrado por que le dijeran eso – ¿por qué suponen eso?

– Su historia tiene muchas incongruencias – siguió Hermione y procedió a contarle lo que había oído, como lo había oído y cuáles eran sus impresiones.

A la final de la explicación Remus estaba asombrado, Harry tenía el mapa que ellos habían hecho, había descubierto todo de la peor manera, y a pesar de ser menores tenían una forma de ver la historia que él nunca pensó existiera.

Ahora con esa información veía todo un poco más claro – es cierto que como dicen, Sirius hubiera escapado con la explosión después de matar a Peter, hubiera huido tan rápido que no lo hubieran atrapado, no entiendo porque se quedó allí, con lo de la ropa tienen toda la razón… – abrió los ojos con sorpresa, James, Sirius y Peter era Animagos no clasificados, y Peter era una rata perfecta para el escape – una rata.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Charity sin entender a su compañero.

– James, Sirius y Peter era Animagos no clasificados, Peter era un rata, en un momento como ese perfecto para escapar – se puso aún más pálido de lo que ya estaba – ¿ti… tienes el mapa?

Estaban un poco confundidos, pero Harry sacó el mapa del merodeador y lo abrió – ¿para qué lo quiere? – preguntó Harry.

– Lunático aquí – mencionó tocando el mapa con la varita – busca a Peter Pettigrew, Colagusano.

Con asombro miraron como el mapa se movía solo hasta detenerse en un sitio que Harry reconoció enseguida y se puso igual de pálido que Remus – es… es la rata – dijo como pudo llamando la atención de todos – allí deje a Scabbers, me olvide de recogerla y la deje encerrada en una jaula justo detrás de un cuadro.

La realización los golpeo con fuerza, Sirius Black después de todo no era culpable – por eso esa rata fea ha vivido tanto – murmuró Hermione.

– Esta aquí buscando – Remus miro a Harry listo para lanzarse a llorar – no te está buscando a ti, sino a él, para demostrar que es inocente.

Se puso a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, diciéndose tonto por no confiar en quien claramente era el mejor amigo tanto de él, como de James y Lily – ¿cómo es que un Animago claramente partidario del señor oscuro ha estado viviendo en las narices de Dumbledore todo este tiempo? – preguntó Charity.

– No lo sé, no lo sé – mencionó Remus aun llorando y riendo, luego se puso serio, les preocupo un poco que se hubiera vuelto completamente loco – vamos a recoger un Mortífago capturado.

Se levantaron y con ayuda del mapa caminaron hasta donde estaba quien ahora sabían era Pettigrew, cuando entraron en el cuadro que ninguno de ellos excepto por Remus sabia era completamente falso, encontraron una rata panzona con algunos lugares donde faltaba pelaje.

Como Harry predijo los Elfos habían estado alimentándolo, pero no podían evitar el estrés que el traidor estaba sintiendo al saber cerca a Sirius Black.

Cuando lo vio y supo quién era, lo que había hecho la furia lo invadió, uno de sus ojos se volvió blanco y los rayos saltaron de su cuerpo, chocando contra la rata, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para matarlo pero si para torturarlo.

– Cálmate Harry lo necesitamos vivo – dijo Charity abrazándolo.

Lo intentaba de verdad pero no podía calmarse, sus padres murieron, Sirius fue encarcelado injustamente durante doce años, y vivió una tortura continua con sus familiares, mientras el traidor vivía la gran vida.

Remus estaba realmente feliz con lo que ocurrió, con un movimiento de varita agrando la jaula, sin preocuparse porque escapara, el rayo lo había dejado completamente derrotado.

Luego lanzo el hechizo para deshacer la trasformación y ante sus ojos pudieron ver a un gordo, más gordo de lo que recordaba, calvo y con rasgos de roedor Peter Pettigrew.

Echado en el suelo de la jaula, con la pansa afuera y murmurando incoherencias por el dolor que sentía, un nuevo rayo impacto en su cuerpo, verlo solo había puesto más furioso a Harry – Dobby – llamó.

Con un chasquido el Elfo domestico ahora usando ropas elegantes negras con rojo y la cresta Potter bordada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, apareció – señor Harry Potter señor mando llamar – saltó con alegría el Elfo.

– Podrías por favor decir a los otros Elfos que no alimenten a este, y por favor pon hechizos para evitar que escape de cualquier forma posible, así se transforme en un acaro.

Chasqueo los dedos y Pettigrew quedó atrapado allí donde estaba, luego desapareció dirigiéndose a informar que el dueño de Hogwarts tenía prohibido que alimentaran a un hombre panzón con cara de rata – tengo que comunicarme con Amelia – dijo Remus.

Todos asintieron y salieron del lugar dejando atrás a Peter, tenían cosas que hacer, alguien que liberar, y podía oler nuevamente el chocolate, un baño de agua fría le serviría para la noche.

* * *

 **Como estuvo, bien, mal, espero sus Reviews, Favorites y Follows.**

 **Mas cambios vienen con este capítulo, Pettigrew atrapado al fin, se conoce la herencia de Harry, le traerá problemas, la verdad no tanto, asi mismo salen con una idea para acabar con la supremacía del hurón mayor, y las peleas con Ron comienzan a escalar.**

 **No sé cómo Harry perdono tanta estupidez del pelirrojo en el canon, el cuarto libro fue sumamente gracioso, Ron se comporta tan o más mal que Malfoy pero solo tiene que decir una patética disculpa y Harry lo perdona, es más termina en el lago como su persona más importante.**

 **Ja eso fue para el libro de record guinness como la peor broma de toda la historia, y lo peor fue tan mala y tan agria que termino dando gracia.**

 **Yo en su lugar le hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cara y me hubiera ido riendo.**

 **Como sea la historia principalmente, tiene como objetivo hacer que Harry consiga sus chicas, por el momento se enfoca en eso, tengo ideas para comenzar todo la cuestión de guerras y peleas justamente en el cuarto libro, y espero poder continuarlo aún más por lo menos hasta el quinto.**

 **El único problema es que, la musa se marcha y no vuelve hasta tiempo después, es tan frustrante, pero no desistiré y terminare esta historia sea como sea.**

 **Nos leemos más adelante.**


	5. La primera vez

**Buenas noches en mi país, estamos de regreso con el quinto capítulo, estoy muy emocionado porque al parecer cada vez gusta más el fic y eso es extremadamente gratificante.**

 **Como sea pasemos a los Reviews para Lord Frederick no entiendo bien a lo que te refieres con que te pierdes en la segunda mitad, si hablas de la sección del ministerio cuando está discutiendo el Wizengamot y pasamos a ver lo que hace Harry y compañía, está bien explicado cuando hago el cambio.**

 **Y si te refieres a la explicación de lo que sucedió durante el resto de las vacaciones, no sé muy bien donde te pierdes, después de todo es solo una explicación de lo sucedido abreviado antes de pasar a continuar con la historia.**

 **De todos modos tendré en cuenta tu consejo para asegurarme de hacer lo más entendible posible los capítulos.**

 **Usuario865 Luna definitivamente va a estar en la corte, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y aunque generalmente la relaciono más con Neville o por lo menos esa es la impresión que me da, su forma de ser concuerda mucho con el grupo para darle ese cambio que tanto se necesita, Harry está rodeado por bellezas muy inteligentes pero demasiado serias.**

 **Y cada una de las chicas tiene su toque distintivo así que Luna entra.**

 **donkike07** **teorías hay muchas pero todas concuerdan en lo mismo, dosificación de pasiones, así que quien sabe quién tendrá razón a la final, ciertamente es algo que influyo con Hermione mucho en el libro seis, pero poniéndonos serios Hermione si tiene un poco de problemas de control del temperamento cuando se trata de los estudios.**

 **Es una de las razones por las que Hermione y Ron justamente no podrían congeniar nunca ni en los más locos sueños de la gente, ni en los sueños de lunáticos y hay muchos lunáticos por allí sueltos, si Hermione tenia esos problemas con sus estudios como demonios se juntó con el idiota más idiota de todo el libro, INCOMPRENSIBLE.**

 **Lógicamente yo también leí la entrevista de J. K. Rowling y concuerdo contigo, Ron es un Malfoy con otro pelo, otro color de piel y una que otra palabra diferente, el pelirrojo odia todo lo que tiene que ver con el mundo Muggle, no soportaría estar en una calle Muggle por mucho tiempo peor tener que ir a un psicólogo de pareja, primero insultaría a Hermione, insultaría al mundo Muggle, insultaría hasta la familia de la castaña, para un par de días, después de haber ido a la casa de su mamita a comer y dormir, regresar a Hermione y darle una patética disculpa.**

 **Y como puedes ver en el fic demuestro claramente que Harry es el pegamento que une a esos dos.**

 **Ryuu-Sannin es muy halagador que el fic haya logrado que postees un Review, y claro todo cumplido por un trabajo bien hecho es inspirador, me agrada que te agraden mis fics, espero tener más Reviews tuyos.**

 **Por cierto este capítulo contiene Lemmon para los que no les agrade este tipo de cosas, es el primero que escribo asi que espero este bien hecho.**

 **Con esto los dejo leer el capítulo.**

 **Cap5.- La primera vez.**

La siguiente semana pasó bastante rápido y el primer partido de Quidditch después de las vacaciones fue Ravenclaw contra Slytherin, como a Penny no le gustaba mucho el juego decidió que prefería que gane quien tenga que ganar para que Gryffindor sea el vencedor al final.

Termino cumpliéndose porque Slytherin gano por un margen reducido, a lo que Wood dijo que era muy bueno para ellos, así que aumento el régimen de entrenamientos a cinco días.

Lo que le dejaba muy poco tiempo para sus estudios, por suerte tener dos amigas muy inteligentes y otra siendo profesora la cosa se solucionaba, Hermione en especial tenía una manía por los horarios así que con buena organización podía hacer todo.

Así mismo comenzó a conversar un poco más con el Zkrill, estaba aprendiendo a ser un Dragón de cierto modo, efectivamente el olor a chocolate era el olor del sexo femenino cuando se humedecía y estaba listo para tener relaciones sexuales, mientras más fuerte el olor, más atraída se sentía la chica por él.

Entre esas estaban Hermione, Penny, Charity, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass y sorprendentemente su hermana, también estaba Tracey Davis y las gemelas Patil, una chica de la que poco entendía pero se había hecho amiga de Penny y Padma era Luna Lovegood, quien también estaba en ese grupo, Katie de su equipo de Quidditch entre otras como la misma Selene la séptimo año de Slytherin.

Luego venían las típicas fans, que lanzaban un olor a chocolate indicado su atracción y su deseo por él, pero mezclado con algo que podía jurar era algún licor, lo que indicaba que no estaban pretendiendo tener ningún tipo de sentimiento por el más que el deseo, la cabecilla de ese grupo era Romilda Vane.

Después estaban las chicas que si bien tenían cierta atracción hacia él, también lo estaban con otros, por ejemplo Lavender o Hannah Abbott.

Y después estaban las locas encabezadas, lideradas y no sabía que más por Ginevra Molly Weasley, cuando pasaba cerca y la olía le recorría un escalofrió de puro terror por el cuerpo.

El Zkrill le decía que tenía que lanzar sus hormonas al aire para que las chicas sepan que estaba interesado y pudiera atraer a más, pero aún estaba acostumbrándose a todo el tema de sexo con más de una chica.

Ni siquiera tenía experiencia con una, a duras penas había dado y recibido un beso, por parte de Hermione y solo gracias al muérdago en navidad.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, su fuerza estaba bastante ligada al número de chicas que se unan a él, si quería buscar los Horrocrux vencer a Voldemort y vencer a Albus Dumbledore que con cada acción que realizaba más le demostraba que no era de fiar, tenía que comenzar a buscar sus chicas, pero por el momento arreglaría primero lo del contrato matrimonial.

Selene era en verdad hermosa, si recogiera su cabello y dejara ver su rostro, como lo estaba utilizando le recordaba a la niña del aro, esa película que Dudley le había hecho ver.

En la foto que mando su padre, Selene se veía realmente hermosa y con esa sonrisa cariñosa aún mejor.

Armándose de valor se encamino a la mesa de Slytherin con el contrato en su mano, Penny y Hermione se quedaron con Ron, lastimeramente, en la mesa de Gryffindor, esto tenía que hacerlo solo.

Mientras caminaba todo el mundo lo regresaba a ver, un poco más porque estuviera caminando a la mesa de las serpientes que por cualquier otra cosa, cuando la chica lo vio, olio su nerviosismo y miedo mezclado con un poco de anticipación y esperanza – hola, ¿Selene cierto? Selene Crimson – saludo sonriendo y sentándose a un lado.

El olor a chocolate le llego a la nariz junto con un olor a Lima delicioso, la chica se puso aún más nerviosa y la podía ver temblado un poco – s… sí.

– Supongo que sabes quién soy pero – mencionó sonriéndole un poco más tratando de tranquilizarla – mucho gusto soy Harry Potter.

– Se… se quien… eres – respondió.

Suspiro un poco no estaba funcionando, era demasiado tímida, tal vez si hubiera venido con Charity que parecía llevarse bien con ella – bueno, no sé si sabes de esto pero me llegó un contrato matrimonial por ti – murmuró lo más bajo posible para que ella lo escuchara pero los demás no.

Se puso roja como tomate en cuestión de segundos – si mi… mi papá me lo di… dijo.

Trago saliva la esperanza de la chica subía cada vez más y no quería lastimarla, aun no estaba para contratos matrimoniales tenía solo trece años, a pesar de que tenía que hacer el amor con varias chicas y pronto, pero casarse estaba a otro nivel.

– Bueno veras no sé cómo decir esto – se trabo el mismo, la esperanza desapareció dando paso al pesimismo, tristeza y depresión – no veras, yo… este – suspiro calmándose, estaba empeorando todo – no se mucho sobre esto de los contratos, y aun tengo trece, así que no puedo aceptarlo.

– Es lo que le dije a mi padre – hablo fluidamente marcando la tristeza en cada palabra – no querrías estar con alguien como yo.

– ¡No! – gritó deteniéndola, y llamando la atención de muchas personas, más de lo que ya lo hacía porque todos los Slytherin en la mesa lo veían – no quise que sonara así, la verdad es que me pareciste muy hermosa, y averiguando puedo decir que tu personalidad también lo es, lo que quería decir es, porque no nos conocemos como amigos primero y vemos cómo avanzan las cosas te parece.

Suspiro un poco más por fin se las había ingeniado para decir algo bien – ¿crees… que soy hermosa? – preguntó Selene no creyéndolo.

– Claro, si te recogieras el cabello y dejaras ver tu rostro un poco, además de sonreír más estoy seguro que tendrías a todo el colegio babeando por ti – la había dejado muy impresionada eso podía decirlo claramente, le sonrió una vez más – quieres sentarte con nosotros, Ron es una molestia a veces pero a Hermione y Penny les caerás bien.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más hasta que Selene asintió levemente, se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar juntos ahora, cuando pasaban por donde estaban Daphne, Tracey y Astoria viéndolo atentamente les sonrió y guiño un ojo.

Astoria se sonrojo marcadamente, mientras Tracey sonreía coqueta, y Daphne intentaba esconder su ligero sonrojo como podía, actitud fría como había averiguado, se detuvo un momento y saludo – invite a Selene a sentarse con nosotros, ¿no quieren unírsenos? – preguntó sonriendo.

– ¡Si, si queremos! – gritó Astoria levantándose, otra vez todos los quedaron viendo – levántense.

Las otras dos lo hicieron sin quejarse, por sus olores se notaba que estaban sumamente contentas, e impresionadas, de esa forma tres personas más se unieron al grupo y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor donde Hermione y Penny las saludaron sonriendo – ¿qué hacen cuatro serpientes en la mesa de Gryffindor? – preguntó Ron cuando terminó su cuarto plato de tocino.

La conversación amena en la que se había enfrascado la mayoría, exceptuando a Selene aun tímida con todos se cortó – yo las invite Ron – respondió Harry con calma.

– No pueden sentarse aquí, son serpientes viscosas – gruño con molestia mirando feroz a las cuatro,

Tracey y Daphne fruncieron el ceño molestas, nunca les agrado el Weasley, Astoria se escondió un poco detrás de Daphne, y Selene se encogió en su lugar – y me dirás Ronald ¿por qué no pueden hacerlo? – preguntó sarcástica Hermione.

– Somos leones y ellas serpientes, no nos mezclamos – comentó como si estuviera más que claro.

Justo en ese momento y para desesperación de Harry, Hermione y Penny llegó quien menos querían que llegue, Snivellus – señoritas Greengrass, señorita Davis y señorita Crimson, me pueden decir que hacen en esta mesa – comentó con voz asida mirando a Harry en específico – regresen a la mesa de Slytherin donde deben sentarse.

– Yo las invite profesor – dijo Harry.

– Bien, por faltar a las normas del colegio veinte puntos menos – gruño con molestia.

Harry se levantó y encaro a Snape – ¿porque estoy incumpliendo las normas del colegio? demuéstreme que estudiantes de otras casas no pueden sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor.

– Porque son serpientes viscosas – dijo Ron ganándose mirandas molestas de Harry, Hermione y Penny.

– Esos son, veinte puntos menos, más por enfrentar a un profesor, las reglas están allí señor Potter yo solo las cumplo.

Harry gruño sumamente molesto, este idiota cada vez le colmaba más la paciencia desde su primer año – no quería hacer esto – comentó mientras sacaba su varita y se la colocaba en la garganta aplicándose un Sonorus – atención – dijo llamando la atención de todos – soy Harry Potter dueño de Hogwarts – miró a Snape sonriendo, el profesor apretó las manos recordándolo y gruñendo una vez más – nuestro querido profesor de Pociones me dijo que estudiantes de otras casas no pueden sentarse en las mesas de la casa a la que no pertenecen, por eso, como dueño del colegio cambio esa regla y permito que cualquier estudiante se siente dónde le plazca, gracias – terminó el hechizo y miro a Snape.

– Cuarenta puntos para Gryffindor por apoyar la unión entre casas – dijo el profesor Flitwick acercándose y dándole una sonrisa a Penny.

– Diez puntos para Gryffindor por cada chica que el señor Potter invitó a sentarse con su grupo, a pesar de ser de otras casas – siguió Minerva sonriendo a Snape.

Eso hizo noventa puntos en total, Snape se marchó molesto – muy bien señor Potter puedo decir que en el futuro va a ser un excelente Director – comentó Filius.

– De acuerdo – murmuró McGonagall y ambos se marcharon.

Harry un poco sonrojado se sentó, no había pensado que algún día podía llegar a ser Director de Hogwarts, pero teniendo en cuenta que era su escuela tenía sentido – eso fue genial Harry – comentó Hermione sonriéndole.

El olor a chocolate se múltiplo mucho, venia de todos lados, embriagándolo y mareándolo – ¿así que quieres ser el Director de Hogwarts en el futuro? – preguntó Tracey inclinándose un poco para estar más cerca de Harry.

Tracey estaba un poco más desarrollada que Hermione, su cabello negro resplandecía con la luz del sol, y los ojos azules brillaban con deseo y seducción – no lo había pensado – respondió sonriendo e inclinándose levemente también hasta que sus labios tocaban la oreja de Tracey – pero me lo estoy pensando.

Todos vieron como el cuerpo de Tracey vibrada de placer – serías muy bueno en ello – dijo Astoria un poco cohibida viendo el coqueteo mutuo de Tracey y Harry.

– Gracias – mencionó Harry sonriéndole encantadoramente – Astoria he escuchado que eres muy buena en Pociones, no querrías suplir a Snape, podría contratarte.

La Greengrass menor se sonrojo pero sonrió encantada – claro donde firmo – casi gritó.

Los demás se rieron de la emoción de la chica un año menor, pero Ron seguía murmurando incoherencias sin ver a nadie, le molestaba mucho lo que hizo Harry y de reojo pudo ver a uno que otro estudiante cambiando de mesa, estaba furioso.

Neville se acercó sonriendo contento, acompañado de dos de sus amigas, Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott, se acercaron a Harry, principalmente por pedido de Susan pero Neville también quería agradecer lo que había hecho y de paso averiguar si le había gustado la planta carnívora.

– Ho… hola Harry – comentó el gordito un poco nervioso.

Todo el mundo los regreso a ver – a Neville como has estado, gracias por la planta en navidad está creciendo en mi ventana muy bien, si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer eso también te hubiera comprado algo lo siento.

Neville agito la mano restándole importancia – no… no importa, quiera agradecerte esto, no había po… podido sentarme con Hannah y Susan nunca – las miró y las presentó al grupo, Susan claramente estaba prendada completamente de Harry, lo sabía porque esa mirada le daba él a Hannah.

– O mucho gusto, porque no se sientan son bien venidas – dijo Harry sonriendo a las dos chicas que se sonrojaron un poco – ¿Susan Bones cierto?

– Si mucho gusto Harry – saludo la peli roja sonrojada y sonriendo como si ya hubiera ganado un premio, ella estaba bastante más desarrollada en comparación a chicas de su misma edad, sus pechos ya se notaban al igual que las curvas.

Aprovechando que a su lado derecho no había nadie se sentó rápidamente – tu tía es Amelia Bones ¿no? – preguntó mirándola, Susan asintió rápidamente – es mi madrina, por lo menos una de ellas, la otra es Alice Longbottom.

Neville agacho la mirada un poco triste – enserio – dijo Susan para cambiar un poco de tema, tendría que preguntarle a su tía – entonces espero verte pronto por Bones Mayor.

Le agradaba la idea en especial ahora que estaban trabajando para dejar libre a Sirius porque tenían a Peter Pettigrew apresado en un pasadizo del castillo, también porque ahora ya no tenía que regresar con los Dursley podía vivir en Potter Mayor y visitar a quien quisiera.

Siguieron conversando amenamente excepto por Ron, mientras por todo el Gran Salón los alumnos no dejaban de hablar sobre lo recién ocurrido, chicas suspiraban encantadas y chicos ya lo veían como alguien a quien seguir.

En la mesa de profesores, Charity estuvo a poco de alcanzar el orgasmo solo viendo a Harry actuar como actuó, y el por qué lo hizo, esperaba, no necesitaba que Harry realizara un movimiento en ella ya, notaba que estaba atraído, tal vez solo físicamente pero lo estaba.

No quería suplantar o dañar a nadie como a Hermione que se notaba estaba completamente enamorada del chico, pero necesitaba a Harry ya.

En otro sector Septima y Aurora comprendían porque Charity estaba interesada en el chico, ellas mismas estaban un poco interesadas pero claro ya tenían sus parejas y estaban muy felices y enamoradas así que lo dejaron pasar.

Dumbledore no tenía pensamientos así, estaba furioso, como se le ocurría a Harry destrozar así todo lo que había logrado, las casas estaban prohibidas de sentarse en otra mesa que no fuera la suya para que no hubiera unión, Harry comenzó a rebelarse contra eso por la Ravenclaw que se sentaba con ellos.

Pero de una Ravenclaw a cuatro Slytherin había mucha diferencia, la única posibilidad que vio fue mandar a Snape a corregir el problema, pero terminó complicándolo, se había olvidado por completo que ahora Harry tenia pleno control sobre el colegio y lo pago, pero no ocurriría de nuevo

En la misma mesa de Gryffindor una pequeña leona con cabello rojo como su casa, estaba mirando furiosa a las chicas que rodeaban a su futuro esposo, esas arrastradas se las pagarían.

Miro a su hermano pero el muy idiota se pasó comiendo y refunfuñando sobre lo que posiblemente era con referencia a las Slytherin y ahora dos tejones y un Squib con ellos.

Ya hablaría con su madre, ella arreglaría el problema, probablemente le mande una carta, un Howler mejor, con eso Hermione estaría tan acabada y avergonzada que no tendría ganas de estar cerca de Harry de nuevo, sonrió complacida con su idea y se levantó para marcharse.

Cuando el desayuno termino todo el mundo se levantó para ir a sus respectivas clases, mientras caminaban por el pasillo Harry podía notar a las chicas desde primero hasta séptimo regresándolo a ver fascinadas.

– "Utiliza el olfato" – le dijo el Zkrill en su cabeza – "un Dragón siempre alerta lo utiliza en cualquier momento, nuestro olfato a veces nos alerta del peligro incluso antes de que lo veamos".

Harry olfateo intentando oler todo y grabándose los olores, la magia olía como al agua salada del mar, o por lo menos eso le dijo el Zkrill porque no lo conocía, los distintos olores para las chicas y los chicos, cuándo sus intenciones no eran muy buenas que se digan, hacía que el olor se difuminara cambiando a algún olor apestoso.

Lo que le recordaba a Snape. Era más atraído por lo olores de las chicas que a él le gustaban, como el de vainilla de Hermione o manzanilla de Charity – "¿para qué hago esto?"

– "Memoria fotográfica, relacionas el olor, la imagen, el sonido todo se graba en tu cabeza, puedes reconocer a alguien así no lo hayas visto en mucho tiempo, pero nos sirve por el momento para irte entrenando, detectar un Horrocrux o si alguien es bueno o malo es más complicado, sabes de Snape porque lo odias tanto como él te odia a ti, pero es más complicado saber si una persona aparenta ser buena pero no lo es".

– "¿Todo eso con el olor?"

– "Todo eso con el olor" – confirmó el Zkrill – "además nos sirve para buscar pareja mucho más que solo por el estado físico porque podemos diferenciar los sentimientos, por ejemplo mira a esa castaña de Hufflepuff a tu derecha" – Harry giro un poco la cabeza y la reconoció – "ahora huele".

Olfateo un poco intentando no llamar la atención – "huele como a… ¿bambú?"

– "Exacto pero si el olor a bambú que es la esencia misma, lo que ella representa, lo que es con defectos y virtudes, se mezcla con el chocolate es porque le atraes, ahora en el futuro tú vas a poder olor las feromonas que despiden las mujeres para atraer a un hombre, si te sientes atraído lanzaras feromonas masculinas que atraerán a las mujeres inténtalo".

No entendió a lo que se refería – "¿cómo?"

– "Solamente hazlo es instintivo no lo pienses".

Dejo de pensar como se le dijo y de su cuerpo salió algo que solo él vio como escarcha, fue como si explotara el confeti cerca de él y se esparciera sobre sí mismo, el Zkrill bufo – "¿qué?"

– "Como Dragón te mueres de hambre, como sea, pareció funcionar mira a tu alrededor" – miro hacia todo lados dándose cuenta que el olor a chocolate aumento considerablemente en un segundo y todas las chicas lo veían con un hambre que le dio miedo – "eso es atracción animal, cuando conozcas a una nueva chica lanzas hormonas, si la chica reacciona se siente atraída".

– "¿Y si no lo hace?"

– "Ya está ocupada".

Los días siguieron pasando con su aprendizaje sobre los Dragones, no solo sobre lo que le decía el Zkrill, sino lo que averiguaba en libros, al parecer cuando estaba muy concentrado en algo lanzaba feromonas instintivamente.

Así mismo intento mejorar su olfato lo más que podía, el Zkrill le dijo que le faltaba mucho pero solo mejoraría conforme se uniera a las chicas y se hiciera más fuerte, así mismo descubrió que de todas las chicas que conocía y se estaba haciendo amigo, las que más estaban atraídas por él eran Charity y Hermione.

Aunque las otras chicas empezaban a acercárseles mientras más pasaba con ellas, por otro lado Wood estaba encantado por cómo estaban resultando las cosas, las practicas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Se frustraba un poco por que las gradas del estadio se llenaban de chicas gritando cada que Harry hacia algo, incluso si solo era tomar agua.

Había intentado alejar a todas las fans, en especial porque no pertenecían solo a Gryffindor sino a las otras tres casas también, pero pronto se dio cuenta que mejor las dejaba y sobrevivía.

Montones de brujas furiosas era algo que no quería enfrentar, ni siquiera una sola, peor cientos.

La Saeta de fuego era tan genial como siempre, alcanzaba velocidades impresionantes, con las que se sentía más libre que nunca, reaccionaba tan fácil a cualquier comando que le hiciera, era como si fuera hecha para él.

Incluso las acrobacias más complejas que había visto en los libros ahora parecían tan fáciles de hacer.

La gente gritaba y aullaba con fuerza cuando hacía algo, más aun cuando hacia piruetas impresionantes, Wood estaba encantado con lo que veía, todo el equipo en verdad lo hacía.

Ver a Harry manejar una escoba profesional así, fue como una recarga de energía, como si no hubieran perdido el partido contra Hufflepuff.

Las tres cazadoras se excitaban mucho en los camerinos, pero la que más atraída estaba por él era Katie.

Un par de semanas más, pasaron rápidamente, Charity había contactado con un comerciante de piedras preciosas, y con Ollivander para vender los diamantes de luz, era objetos muy valiosos tanto como joya como para ingrediente de varitas, la última varita vendida con diamante de luz había sido hacia unos cien años tal vez más.

Hermione también quería vender uno de sus diamantes, con eso enviaría el dinero a sus padres con una carta, habían evitado remodelar el consultorio, y también comprar unas cuantas maquinas nuevas que eran bastante caras.

No se podía hacer nada después de enterarse lo costoso de su educación pero ahora con ese dinero podían pagar los cuatro años que faltaban por adelantado, y podían hacer lo que querían en su consultorio dental.

La visita de ambos hombres estaba acordada para los primeros días de febrero, así que aún tenían dos semanas para pedirle permiso a McGonagall, no querían tener nada que ver con Dumbledore.

Ese día estaba pactada en cambio otra reunión, el Wizengamot mismo se reuniría en Hogwarts con Harry para decidir quién sería su proxi o proxis si decidía repartir los asientos en más de una persona.

También aprovecharían para hablar con Madam Bones y mostrarle a su preso, al ser la jefa del departamento de Aplicaciones de la Ley Mágica y la madrina de Harry sería más fácil que los ayudara, también considerando que había sido amiga de James y Lily, estaría gustosa de esclarecer todo el caso.

Por el momento y a la espera de su reunión en la tarde Harry salía del baño y comenzó a caminar hacia el Gran Salón para almorzar, su regla de que todos podían sentarse donde quisieran parecía estar funcionando muy bien porque las casas comenzaban a juntarse un poco más.

Incluso Slytherin comenzaba a abrirse a otros, excepto los más rígidos y cerrados, como Malfoy, Nott o Parkinson – "ya tienes que comenzar, has practicado lo suficiente, la primera unión debe hacerse" – comentó el Zkrill.

– "¿Tener sexo?" – preguntó Harry poniéndose nervioso, hasta ahora lo había hecho bien con coqueteos para todas las chicas que conocía, desde la gemelas Patil hasta Katie, pero no había llegado muy lejos con ninguna, seguía siendo hombre de un solo beso.

– "Que más podría ser, a pesar de haber besado a Hermione no te has unido a ella, para hacerlo necesitas aparearte".

Bacilo un momento y se escondió en una armario de escobas – "no tengo nada de experiencia en ese campo, he leído libros pero no creo que sea lo mismo" – comentó sumamente nervioso.

El Zkrill bufo un poco – "lógico que no va a ser lo mismo, pero no deberías preocuparte las chicas tampoco tienen experiencia serias el primero".

– "De todos modos, podría lastimar a alguna y no quiero hacerlo".

– "¿Te has masturbado alguna vez?"

Se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza, no podían culparlo, había vivido en una familia sin ninguna clase de amor, a duras penas conocía cosas como películas, su libido y necesidades de ese tipo permanecieron selladas hasta que sufrió su accidente, ni siquiera se había interesado en una chica antes – "claro que no".

Se quedaron un momento allí en silencio, el lugar olía raro – "bien, lo tengo" – dijo el Zkrill, Harry miro hacia arriba como si pudiera ver al Zkrill con esa acción – "ya que no tienes experiencia, y no quieres hacerlo mal con ninguna de las chicas porque no lo haces primero con alguien que si la tiene".

Se extrañó un poco pero tenía sentido – "¿con quién?"

– "Cuál de todas las chicas con las que te juntas es la que más huele a chocolate, la que más coquetea, la mas no sé, caliente".

Lo pensó un poco, todas las chicas olían a chocolate, podía decir que Hermione era la que más olía al delicioso dulce, porque era la más cercana a él, pero estaba seguro no tenía nada de experiencia, siguió pensando.

La que más fácil se excitara con él y la más caliente, la que más coqueteara descaradamente, tenía que ser mayor, estaba Penny que era cuatro años mayor, o Selene de igual modo, pero así mismo ninguna tenía experiencia.

Entonces la bombilla se le prendió – "la profesora Burbage" – comentó con una sonrisa.

– "Por favor, has pasado tanto tiempo con ella, te coquetea descaradamente cada que está cerca, prácticamente te está gritando que la hagas tuya y aun así le dices profesora Burbage" – comentó el Zkrill con burla – "como sea, exactamente Charity es la primera".

– "Ella puede ayudarme con la experiencia y después podemos ir una por una, no quiero dañarlas de ninguna forma".

Gruño de acuerdo, la unidad hacia la fuerza, Harry necesitaba amar, querer, respetar, a sus esposas para que su vínculo sea una gran fuerza – "lo mejor sería comenzar por las mayores, Penny y Selene están en séptimo, a final del año saldrán de Hogwarts y quién sabe si las veras de nuevo, si formamos el vínculo estamos seguros que están a salvo y estaremos unidos a ellas".

Asintió, solo esperaba estarlo haciendo bien, recién hace dos semanas le había dicho a Selene que no quería matrimonio después de todo, tenía trece años y estaba pensando en hacerle el amor.

Con eso en mente partieron hacia el Gran Salón de nuevo, un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo mirar hacia arriba donde estaba Peeves lanzando piedras pequeñas a quien pasara – deja de hacer eso – le dijo molesto.

Cuando lo vio se puso pálido, si un Poltergeist podía ponerse más pálido y se desapareció, bien por lo menos de ese modo no se le acercaba, aunque era un poco extraño que Peeves le tuviera aún más miedo que al mismo Barón sanguinario.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Salón la mayoría de gente ya estaba sentada aunque algunos salían y otros entraban, solo las cenas eran completamente compartidas por todos, tanto alumnos como profesores – "primera lección complicada" – dijo el Zkrill en su cabeza – "imagínate una línea entre tu cabeza y la de Charity" – miró a la profesora que estaba conversando contenta con Septima Vector, se imaginó una línea roja como un láser desde su frente hasta la frente de Charity – "bien ahora suelta las feromonas, si alguien se atraviesa solo cambia el curso de la línea para que no lo toquen".

Con mucha practica de ensayo y error ahora podía hacer lo que el Zkrill le decía así que dejo que sus feromonas de atracción, como le gustaba llamarlas, se deprendan de su cuerpo y comiencen a viajar desde él, hasta Charity.

No era tan fácil como parecía y necesitaba concentrarse mucho, de reojo pudo ver como unos chicos lo veían extrañados pero no le dio importancia, así mismo ya había necesitado cambiar de curso dos veces, estirando la línea para que bordearan a la persona que se metía, pero tampoco era fácil hacerlo.

Siempre terminaba rozando al chico o chica, por lo menos los chicos no reaccionaban, a menos que alguno fuera gay, pero las chicas enseguida lo regresaban a ver y se sonrojaban.

Cuando llegó a su profesora, esta dejo de hablar y lo regresó a ver sonriendo, estaba cansado pero de todo modos le guiño un ojo, le sonrió y le lanzo un beso dramático, Charity se sonrojo un poco sorprendida, pero de todos modos hizo como que tomó el beso y se puso la mano en los labios.

Harry sintió caliente su cuerpo solo con eso, más clara no podía ser, el Zkrill tenía razón, cuando Charity le mando su propio beso él hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Si ya estaba sorprendida ahora lo estaba más, generalmente Harry era un poco más tímido pero ahora estaba actuando bastante aventado, podían sentir su atracción en cada uno de sus poros, lo que la hacía excitarse de nuevo.

Estaba tan contenida desde ese día en navidad que comenzaba a desesperarse, tal vez al fin todos sus esfuerzos estaban valiendo la pena, se rio un poco y regreso a ver a Séptima – así que parece tus esfuerzos están dando frutos – dijo su colega.

– Bueno hay mucha competencia, además están el que sea diez años mayor y sea su profesora pero parece al fin se está fijando en mí.

– Está claro que se fija en ti, tomó tu beso y se lo puso en la boca, yo diría que está listo para cosechar.

Charity se sonrojo un poco, cuando una pequeña mariposa de papel aterrizo frente a ella miro hacia arriba confundida, Séptima apunto hacia Harry, el cual le guiño un ojo y luego se sentó correctamente a comer con sus amigas, Neville y Ron nuevamente refunfuñando.

Abrió la mariposa y se sonrojo aún más – nos vemos a las diez en el aula vacía cerca de la bruja tuerta – leyó.

¿Era eso una invitación indecente? o ¿Harry la estaba invitando solo para conversar de algo?, no, por la forma en que estaba actuando definitivamente era algo mucho más profundo que una invitación para conversar – te lo dije, listo para cosechar – comentó Septima se rió un poco y se puso a comer.

Charity asintió sonriendo, su calzón estaba húmedo nuevamente, pero ahora solo tenía que esperar unas horas para calmarse por fin, no es que sea una adicta al sexo, pero su novio la había tratado como a una prostituta los seis meses que estuvieron juntos así que se acostumbró a tenerlo casi a diario, al principio estuvo contenta de por fin separarse de esa vida.

Pero ahora con un chico que le gustaba mucho, y que había más que demostrado la trataría como a una reina, estaba más que desesperada por intimidad, Harry no tenía experiencia pero estaba segura aprendería tan rápido como lo estaba haciendo en sus clases normales, para el final del año sería un maestro.

Frunció el ceño un poco confundida, ¿pero qué significaba? ¿había ganado ya contra las otras?

Negó con la cabeza borrando ese pensamiento, ya lo averiguaría en la noche por el momento disfrutaría de ese sentimiento de realización y anticipación.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó Harry se dirigió hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall la cual lo llevaría al aula donde se reunirían con todos los miembros del Wizengamot.

Claro la profesora no estaba contenta con esto pero como era algo de mucho más arriba que cualquier profesor, no le tocó más que aceptar.

Cuando llegaron al salón designado y Harry entró, jadeos se escucharon claramente, había mucha gente reunida y todo lo miraban asombrados, claro ninguno lo había visto después de su accidente – mucho gusto soy Harry Potter – mencionó caminando dentro del salón.

– ¿Qué es esto? un juego – comentó Lucius con mal humor, había estado con ese humor de perros desde que se enteró que ya no poseía los asientos Black – yo vi a Potter el anterior año y no es este mocoso.

Había otros como Amelia que si lo reconocieron, había sido amiga de James y Lily, había estado viendo a Harry un año entero, lo reconocía, era una mezcla justa de James y Lily, como si hubieran tomado lo mejor de cada uno y lo pusieron en el cuerpo del chico – soy yo señor Malfoy, sufrí un accidente y mi magia me curo de todo, este fue el resultado – comentó suavemente con un tono que dejaba ver el Lord en el que se convertiría – por cierto Dobby paso a ser parte de mi casa.

Malfoy apretó los dientes molesto, ahora lo veía, esa actitud solo podría pertenecer a un Potter, Albus estaba igual, ¿cómo que Harry había hecho de Dobby su Elfo doméstico? se suponía que tenía que pensar que los Elfos podían ser libres – Harry muchacho que alegría verte – comentó Cornelius.

– No puedo decir lo mismo Ministro – respondió Harry.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, estaban un poco impresionados con el chico – bien, estamos aquí para decidir y averiguar quién será el proxi para el señor Potter, como bien saben solo se puede formar parte del Wizengamot a partir de los treinta y dos años – dijo Albus sonriendo, calmando a todos.

– El proxi como bien saben es alguien que vota por los asientos encargados, pero siempre conversando sobre la decisión con el heredero Potter – comentó Cornelius – ahora, Harry posee en su poder veintiún asientos, pertenecientes a las casas Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Black, cada señor presente puede decir unas palabras para que Harry tenga una idea de a quien pueden ir sus asientos.

Las conversaciones comenzaron principalmente con cada uno de los miembros dándole sus opiniones y el cómo manejarían sus asientos, siempre pidiéndole su opinión porque a la final, el voto seria suyo pero sería dicho por el proxi.

Los que más le interesaron fueron su madrina Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Cloud Greengrass, Cade Davis, Beris Zabini la madre de Blaise y Caían Brown, principalmente porque de todos, ellos seis eran los menos interesados verdaderamente, querían los puestos si pero para manejarlos correctamente y bajo los términos que el escogiera.

En cambio los demás, comenzando por Lucius y terminando por una mujer sapo rosa, todos querían sus asientos solo por el poder que representaba en el Wizengamot y en la toma de decisiones, con veintiún asientos prácticamente era como si solo esa persona decidiera que hacer.

Tendría que comenzar a cambiar eso, había personas que si bien querían el poder también, no estaban tan mal como Albus o Lucius, como por ejemplo Alanna Patil o Fu Li.

Necesitaba cambiar su forma de pensar, y para eso necesitaba personas fuertes en su círculo, de los cuales pensó en tres directamente, con su ayuda podría comenzar a corregir todo.

Después de un par de horas deliberando o más bien con todos peleando, algunos más que otros, Albus calmo a todos y llamo a unos cuantos Elfos domésticos para que sirvieran un poco de té y galletas.

Todo el mundo se calló cuando vieron a los Elfos vestidos con trajes negros limpios, olían bien, y las crestas de las cuatro casas se podían ver en el lado izquierdo del traje a la altura del pecho – ¿qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Augusta impresionada con lo que veía.

– El otro día – comenzó Harry – paseando por los pasillos de Hogwarts me encontré con la cocina – se rió un poco – me gusto el cuadro, hay que rascarle a la pera – volvió a reírse un poco – como sea, cuando entre y vi a más de cien Elfos, todos usando una funda de almohada, la mayoría sucia por trabajar en la cocina o limpiando el castillo me moleste mucho, los Elfos están ligados mágicamente al castillo como Dobby lo está conmigo así que les ofrecí cambiar sus atuendos, no liberarlos y podían utilizar la cresta de la casa que quisieran, este es el resultado.

Todo el mundo miraba a los Elfos unos con desagrado y otras divertidos, había Elfos con las crestas de cada casa, el uniforme combinaba con ella, porque los bordes de los trajes eran de color rojo, verde, azul o amarillo según la casa, los que claramente eran hombres utilizaban unos sombreros de copa que les quedaban un poco grandes, mientras las mujeres usaban unas coronas de flores que desprendían olores deliciosos.

Amelia se rió un poco cuando un Elfo le sirvió el té y luego se levantó el sobrero, se los veía mucho más felices, el Elfo le sonrió y trajo un pequeño plato con galletas de mantequilla – ¿porque los sombreros? – preguntó sonriendo.

– Cuando les dije de la ropa estaban sumamente asustados pensando que quería liberarlos, les dije una extraña historia que ahora ya no recuerdo sobre esos sobreros y las coronas de flores que indicaban la ropa no los liberaría mientras los utilizaran, a la final les gustaron así que los incluimos como parte del uniforme.

Albus veía lo que había hecho Harry con mucha molestia, todo eso indicaba que ahora sabia los Elfos no podían ser liberados o morían, además también indicaba otro cambio en Hogwarts, el de la igualdad entre humanos y Elfos.

Después del té donde algunos Mortífagos tuvieron que aguantar las ganas de patear un Elfo domestico solo porque estaban en terreno Potter y porque querían les entregaran sus asientos, la reunión continuo.

– ¿Entonces Harry cuál es tu decisión? – preguntó Cornelius.

Harry se inclinó levemente hacia el frente y se aclaró la garganta – escuche a cada uno de ustedes, debo decir que seis personas me impresionaron verdaderamente – miro a todos, algunos de los Mortífagos sonriendo ya viendo el poder que tendrían – pero decidí darlos a tres personas, no porque las otras tres no lo valgan sino porque me ayudarían más con mis intenciones a futuro, el proxi para los asientos Potter y Peverell se los doy a Amelia Bones, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff a Augusta Longbottom y Slytherin y Ravenclaw a Cloud Greengrass, los asientos Black quedan suspendidos por el momento.

Los Mortífagos ya estaban sufriendo, Amelia en especial ya era un dolor en el culo con solo tres asientos, ahora con nueve era un verdadero problema – porque suspendes los asientos Black, por lo menos dámelos de regreso – mencionó Lucius molesto.

Harry sonrió molestando más al Malfoy mayor – en el futuro conocerán mis motivos para suspenderlos por el momento con su permiso quisiera hablar con Madam Bones.

La mayoría salió del lugar molesto, otros como Albus impresionados porque no los escogieran o como Cloud asombrado porque lo hubieran hecho, Augusta en cambio estaba sumamente contenta, el chico Potter había heredado la inteligencia de Madam Potter.

Justamente las tres personas que eligió eran las que más problemas le daban a los Mortífagos y en algunas cosas a Dumbledore le gustaba como se estaban dando las cosas y mucho.

Amelia en cambio se quedó sentada un momento – ¿entonces señor Potter para que me necesitaba?

– Madrina – sonrió Harry sorprendiendo a Amelia – puedes llamarme Harry, pero por el momento necesitamos apurarnos, en las vacaciones podemos conversar sobre esto, sígueme por favor.

Cuando salieron del salón se dio cuenta lo tarde que era ya, de seguro se perdió la cena, bueno su idea de todos modos lo iba hacer comer, caminaron en silencio un momento hasta que llegaron a un cuadro conocido.

Harry la hizo pasar y Amelia solo pudo jadear impresionada con lo que veía, allí frente a ella estaba un hombre supuestamente muerto, igual de gordito que como lo recordaba un poco más clavo y con rasgos de roedor – Peter – comentó, habían sido amigos, se suponía había defendido a James y Lily de Siri… Sirius era inocente y paso doce años en Azkaban.

– Como ve Sirius Black no está aquí en Hogwarts para matarme como todo el mundo cree, sino para buscar al verdadero traidor, porque no le quita la manga izquierda.

Agito su varita aun sintiéndose enferma y la manga del traje violeta horrible de Peter se separó dejando ver la marca tenebrosa, estaba en verdad furiosa, temblaba y su varita separaba chispas de lo rabiosa que estaba.

Con un encantamiento Patronus llamó a Kingsley, Harry miro asombrado el Patronus. Como había estado fuera de los terrenos por protección contra Sirius Black cuando la reunión se realizara, el Auror llego rápidamente y abrió la boca impresionado con lo que veía.

Como los hechizos de Dobby evitaban que lo escucharan o se trasformara o lo que sea, Kingsley y Amelia solo tuvieron que levitar la jaula y salieron del lugar, caminaron hacia la salida, todo el mundo que aun estuviera afuera veía a Peter Pettigrew y su marca tenebrosa.

– Auror Tonks venga – llamó Kingsley.

Una chica con el cabello de un rosa chillón llego tropezándose un poco, miro a Harry y abrió la boca asombrada, se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos claramente – ¿s… si?

Harry le sonrió y dejo que sus feromonas volaran hacia ella, poniéndola caliente enseguida – necesitamos trasportar a un Mortífago a las celdas del ministerio apresúrese.

Cuando se marchaban Tonks regresaba a ver a cada momento hacia Harry, quien la despedía con la mano y una sonrisa, la volvería a ver de eso estaba seguro.

Luego de eso salió corriendo hacia el aula donde quedo con Charity, como se había vestido elegante para la reunión no importaba, cuando llego la castaña rojiza ya estaba allí esperando, le sonrió cuando lo vio – elegante, me hubieras avisado y me cambiaba.

Harry se rió un poco y le extendió el brazo para que lo tomara, luego comenzaron a caminar hacia otro lugar recomendado por Dobby para ese tipo de noches, conversaron un poco de temas banales riéndose y un poco de la reunión donde le contó a quienes eligió.

Cuando llegaron al tapete del séptimo piso, Harry camino tres veces frente a él y una puerta apareció, cuando entraron había un salón hermoso, una mesa con un par de sillas y velas por todo el lugar desde la mesa hasta el suelo y algunas levitando, pero lo que más intereso a Charity fue la cama con doseles rojos y dorados como las de Gryffindor, solo que la cama era matrimonial, claro alguien que no estuviera muy atento a su entorno no la notaria.

Harry sacó una de las sillas para que se sentara, Charity sonrió un poco y lo hizo – Dobby – el Elfo domestico Potter apareció tan contento como siempre – lo que te pedí por favor.

El Elfo miro a Charity y abrió los ojos asombrado – o si, señor Harry Potter y señora de Harry Potter comerán muy bien.

Desapareció con un chasquido más y casi enseguida apareció de nuevo con la comida humeante, Charity estaba gratamente sorprendida – así que podemos considerar esto una cita – comentó riéndose un poco.

– Si así quieres verlo – comentó Harry un poco sonrojado, era su primera cita así que no estaba muy seguro de como tenía que actuar.

– Bien entonces mi amable caballero, ¿qué es lo que preparaste para mi esta noche? – comentó mirando a la cama sonriendo, Harry se sonrojo un poco más – casi puedo verlo por mí misma.

Comiendo conversaron un poco más conociéndose, aunque Harry no aporto mucho sobre su pasado, Charity entendía así que lo dejo pasar y ella se encargó de la mayoría de la conversación – fue bastante entretenido estudiar en la universidad Muggle, me gusto un poco más música pero también el dibujo.

– ¿Cuánto viviste allá?

– O, seis años, regrese cuando Minerva me contacto por el puesto que Madam Cincley estaba dejando, es un país sumamente interesante, tiene de todo, o los acuarios hay uno en el que crearon un corredor trasparente, dentro de un tobogán de vidrio, a donde mires ves agua y peces de distintos tipos, fue tan hermoso – sonrió un poco cuando lo vio sonreír a él – ¿tú has ido a un acuario?

Miro a la mesa – solo he ido una vez a un zoológico pero me castigaron porque le eche una serpiente a mi primo.

Era la primera vez que hablaba de su pasado y no fue un muy buen comentario que se diga, Charity cada vez odiaba más a los tíos de Harry – bueno podemos ir en algún momento será interesante, puede ser otra cita – le guiño un ojo.

Harry sonrió y asintió, cierto ya no tenía que estar con su tíos, podía vivir en Potter Mayor y visitar a las chicas o sus amigos, podía visitar el zoológico o acuarios, ir al cine – me encantaría.

El resto de la cena la pasaron conversando sobre temas más ligeros, se contaban chistes y Charity aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para sonrojar a Harry con algún comentario, incluso llego a lanzar comentarios subidos de tono y molestaba a Harry con la cama.

Después se levantaron y Harry la invito a bailar un poco, de algún lugar del salón una música suave comenzó a tocar, la mesa desapareció y comenzaron a moverse suavemente por entre las velas abrazados, Harry no sabía cómo bailar ni para salvar su vida, pero Charity fue paciente y lo guió un poco para enseñarle a bailar más o menos.

En un momento chocaron contra la cama y terminaron cayendo sobre ella, con la castaña rojiza sobre Harry, sus ojos conectaron y pronto cerraron los ojos dejando que sus labios se tocaran entre sí.

Después de unos segundos Charity lamió el labio inferior de Harry, el azabache abrió levemente los labios y ella aprovecho para meter su lengua en la boca del chico, Harry gimió asombrado y se dejó guiar, se sentía maravillado, sus lenguas tocándose sus cuerpos aprisionados, su olor, su sabor todo era simplemente genial.

Charity se alejó jadeando un poco – parece que tu amiguito está despierto – comentó burlona.

Harry se sonrojo como nunca antes cuando se dio cuenta que su erección estaba tocando un poco la entrepierna de Charity – lo… lo siento.

– No tienes porque, me encanta saber que causo eso, después de todo por algo estaba esta cama aquí no es cierto.

Se agacho y lo beso un poco más – tengo que decirte algo – dijo Harry jadeando, se levantó como pudo con Charity en su regazo, jadearon un poco cuando sus entrepiernas se rozaron nuevamente – es algo de suma importancia, puede que ya no quieras esto una vez lo escuches, y te lo digo primero porque sé que puedo confiar en ti.

El ánimo comenzó a descender nuevamente – ¿algo con respecto a todas las otras chicas que está claro sienten por ti lo mismo que yo?

– Pues sí, en cierta manera tiene que ver con ellas – mencionó Harry suspiro un poco y la levanto de su regazo para sentarla en el colchón de la cama – ¿recuerdas el día en que sufrí el accidente?

– Como olvidarlo, fue impresionante y… aterrador.

Volvió a suspirar – ese día mientras estaba inconsciente algo sucedió – miró hacia el frente hacia una de las velas más alejadas, con aire distante y hasta misteriosos – algo cambio en mi además de mi apariencia, algo se despertó.

Se quedó en silencio un poco – ¿a… a que te refieres?

– Cuando desperté no recordaba nada, solo sabía que mi cuerpo había cambiado, que cosas había cambiado, por ejemplo mi vista no solo mejoro, esta habilidad elemental, mi mente absorbía lo que me estaban enseñando con facilidad y la magia se me daba natural – la regreso a ver por un momento tan serio que le dio miedo y la excito al mismo tiempo – el día de navidad el veinticinco cuando caminábamos hacia la sala común para arreglarnos estábamos solo Hermione y yo, un muérdago apareció sobre nuestras cabezas y terminamos besándonos, ese día recordé lo que paso, fue como despertar nuevamente.

Charity sabía lo que decían de ese muérdago, si aparecía sobre las cabezas de dos personas y se besaban estarían juntas para siempre, se desanimó un poco pero la explicación seguía y por alguna razón Harry estaba allí con ella y a punto de hacer el amor – ¿recordaste?

Harry asintió distraído – cuando tuve el accidente aparecí en un lugar oscuro, yo lo llamaría lo más profundo de mi subconsciente, una voz me hablaba de que yo era alguien importante y no lo sabía, me mostró recuerdos de mi niñez, recuerdos que no quería volver a vivir y después me preguntó ¿que era yo?

– ¿Que eras tú?

– Sí, que era basándome en los recuerdos, lo único a lo que pude llegar que no fuera 'yo soy Harry' fue un Dragón – recordó el Zkrill, lo había investigado, había demasiado poco sobre el Dragón el más peligroso de todos los Dragones, con escaman negras y filosas se creía que los adultos llegaban a medir unos ochenta pies de alto y extremadamente rápido y ágil – cuando lo dije el lugar se ilumino y frente a mi tuve al Zkrill en persona, escamas negras como la noche más oscura con reflejo fantasmales gracias a las llamas de las antorchas, ojos blancos espectrales, me dijo que yo era _él_ Dragón.

Marco 'él', Charity lo miro confundida – ¿el Dragón?

– No solo era un Dragón, mi verdadera forma Animago, sino que yo era el rey de los Dragones.

– ¿A qué se refería?

Harry sonrió un poco nervioso – no estoy seguro por el momento, solo sé que soy muy, muy importante, también soy algo diferente a otro Animagos, a pesar de aun no poder convertirme, mi vista es como la del Zkrill, mi olfato es mucho mejor, puedo grabar olores y asociarlos con la imagen de una persona o el sonido de su voz, tu, tú me hules a manzanilla, tranquila, serena.

Se sonrojo un poco nunca espero que le dijeran algo así – ¿a las otras también las hueles?

– Es diferente para cada una – respondió Harry – pero lo más importante es… mi corte.

Frunció el ceño, corte, lo único que le venía a la mente era algo como el Wizengamot – ¿es algún grupo especial?

– Yo diría que muy especial – suspiro nuevamente tenía que explicar todo – soy un elemental gracias al Zkrill, puedo destruir el Horrocrux en mi cabeza con mi poder elemental y me hago más fuerte a base de algo sumamente especial.

Asintió entendiendo un poco todo lo que había pasado, pero seguía poniéndose nervioso por algo, así que decidió distraerlo un momento – ¿Qué tan bueno es tu olfato?

Harry se rió un poco y la miro divertido – muy bueno, puedo oler los sentimientos de las personas, alegría, confianza, odio, dolor – con cada palabra la luz de las velas se movía por su rostro dándole un aire misterioso y tétrico – puedo oler quien me quiere de verdad y quien me utiliza, quien se excita con mi imagen y quien me odia por mis títulos, quien tiene sentimientos por mi o quien solo quiere mi cuerpo – la miraba a los ojos tan intensamente que la ponía nerviosa, podía sentir cada palabra reverberando en su cuerpo, calentándola cuando era algo bueno y enfriándola hasta el punto que podía ver el vaho de su aliento con lo malo – el olor del sexo femenino huele a chocolate, me vuelve loco, me nubla la mente y hace que mi cuerpo se sienta ligero, el olor de la envidia es como una fruta podrida, te asquea, te revuelve el estómago, deja un sabor amargo en la lengua – se le acerco tanto que podía ver sus pupilas alargadas, podía ver la electricidad en ellos, y sentía como si supiera todo de ella con solo verla a los ojos, como si le robara todos sus pensamientos e ideas – tú me hueles a manzanilla y mucho, mucho chocolate – terminó suave y gravemente, apenas era un susurro pero su voz pesaba más que su cuerpo, un gruñido lento y cadencioso salió de sus labios antes de besarla.

Todo se volvió negro cuando cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por el sabor de los labios de Harry, podía sentir todos sus sentimientos, podía sentir todo su poder, podía sentir toda su confianza y control, la recorrían por cada poro, cada vena, cada minúscula célula.

La llenaba, la hacía sentir viva y poderosa, era adictivo, la arrastraba hacia lo más profundo y la apresaba con cadenas, la hacía sentir pertenecida y dueña, la hacía perder el control y la hacía querer perderlo, la hacía querer permanecer presa de ese poder y control por toda la eternidad.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente estaba recostada en la cama, Harry la veía sonriendo, se veía más normal a como lo vio hace un momento – ¿que… sucedió? – preguntó desorientada.

– Te fuiste de este mundo por al menos diez minutos después de que termine de besarte.

Jadeo, aun podía sentir los labios de Harry sobre los de ella, pero lo más importante nada nunca la había hecho sentir de ese modo, era… electrizante, quería volver a repetirlo, y si así la hacía sentir cuando la besaba como seria cuando hicieran el amor, solo de pensarlo se excitaba – por Merlín – jadeó de nuevo.

– No hagas eso – dijo Harry llamando su atención – como dije hueles a chocolate, aún tengo que decirte lo más importante y si hueles a chocolate me nublas la mente.

Se sonrojo un poco al recordar que dijo que el chocolate significaba que se estaba mojada, todo el tiempo que se había excitado por él mientras lo veía o hablaban, él lo sabía, era un poco vergonzosos, pero mayormente la excitaba aún más, le llenaba la cabeza de pensamientos lujuriosos – entonces habla rápido – comentó un poco desesperada con un tono grave.

– Mi corte – comenzó suavemente – está conformada por uno que otro amigo varón, pero principalmente está formado por mis… esposas.

El lugar se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras Charity asimilaba lo que le dijo, esposas, las de los policías, no, no era momento para bromas tontas, esposas quería decir más de una mujer, más de dos mujeres, todas casadas con el mismo hombre, el rey de los Dragones.

Comprendió porque estaba tan nervioso, creía que una vez sepa que no iba a ser la única se pondría furiosa y lo apartaría, sonrió un poco con cariño, la verdad es que solo podía pensar en 'gracias al cielo' de ese modo no lastimaba a las otras, Hermione y Selene en especial, la Gryffindor había sido abusada desde pequeña y que le gustara el 'niño que vivió' la hacía preocuparse más de lo que debía.

Selene en cambio era muy tímida y simplemente se deprimía viendo a las otras interactuar con Harry, se alejaba y se encerraba en su cascaron, ellas dos serían las más lastimadas, pero ahora tenían la solución – Harry – comentó lentamente acercándosele – tengo veintitrés años, y mi único y ultimo novio me utilizo como a una camiseta que podía ponerse a diario y luego desecharla, tú me has mostrado con es un verdadero hombre, mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran, y esta noticia solo me alegra porque no quiero hacer daño a las otras chicas.

Suspiro, exhalando todo el aire que estaba reteniendo, pensó que ahí había quedado todo – menos mal, estaba muy nervioso por esto.

– ¿Pero aun no me dices porque la cama? – preguntó, se notaba que Harry no tenía experiencia, así que dudaba mucho que en la primera cita se acostara con las chicas, no era algo que podía ligar con Harry.

– O cierto – comentó sonrojado – para que mi poder crezca y por ejemplo poder destruir el Horrocrux necesito ligarme a ustedes, crear un vínculo.

Asintió comprendiendo, era algo parecido a los bonos de alma, algo muy extraño, aunque solo se necesitaba un beso – pero ya nos besamos.

Harry negó con la cabeza – para ligarme a ustedes necesitamos hacer el amor.

Abrió la boca lanzando una 'o' extendida, era parecido pero no igual, pero suponía para que Harry se hiciera más fuerte, absorbiera esa energía, necesitaba un vínculo más estrecho, por eso necesitaba hacer el amor, sonrió con picardía y lo jalo para dejarlo acostado – entiendo, y como no tienes experiencia decidiste que yo sería la primera – dijo agachándose y besándolo – me alaga señor Potter pero espero entienda las consecuencias de esta decisión.

Comenzó a bajar dejando besos por la quijada, mientras bajaba iba abriendo los botones de la camisa que Harry estaba utilizando, el cuerpo de Harry estaba lleno de músculos compactos, beso los pectorales y luego pasó la lengua por entre estos para bajar al ombligo dejando un rastro de saliva.

El calor comenzó a propagarse por el cuerpo de ambos – no tenía… a quien… más recu… recurrir – jadeaba Harry mientras Charity hacia su trabajo.

– Y espero serte de mucha… ayuda – comentó la castaña rojiza mientras desabrochaba el botón del pantalón – vaya estas más… dotado de lo que creí.

La erección de Harry se notaba bastante claro por entre su bóxer, Charity sonrió aún más excitada, y terminó de sacarle el pantalón, cuando no regreso a lo que hacía Harry subió la cabeza confundido, la castaña rojiza estaba arrodillada en la cama sonriendo con la pasión destilando de sus ojos.

Luego subió sus manos por sus muslos y agarro el filo de su camisa mientras seguía subiendo, la piel de la cintura se mostró calentando aún más a Harry, luego apareció el ombligo, jadeo cuando se mostró el sujetador negro de encajes, podía ver los pezones duros por entre la fina tela.

Tiro la camiseta por algún lado sin importarle si terminaba sobre una de las velas y se quemaba – eres hermosa – comentó Harry con un jadeo más, se sentía demasiado caliente.

Charity sonrió más y llevó sus manos hacia su espalda, se escuchó un clic suave y el sujetador comenzó a descender lentamente mostrando más y más piel, hasta que cayó por completo mostrando los pechos redondos y firmes con el pezón duro de un color rosa un poco opaco – ¿te gustan los pechos? – preguntó Charity suavemente mientras gateaba hasta quedar a la misma altura de Harry.

Roso sus labios con los de él dejando que absorba su aliento mientras ella aspiraba el de él – si son como los tuyos, si – respondió levantando un poco la cara.

Charity se alejó levemente – muy bien – comentó y lamió los labios de Harry sacando por completo su lengua – me gusta que seas honesto.

Hablaban en susurros, pero las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes, Charity subió un poco más dejando sus pechos a la altura de la cara de Harry, este instintivamente levanto la cara y lamió suavemente el pezón.

Charity jadeo mientras movía su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos, otro lametón la hizo poner su mano en la nuca de Harry y jalarlo un poco más cerca, el azabache levantó su mano derecha tomando el otro pecho con ella y apretándolo suavemente, al mismo tiempo metió el pezón en su boca y lo mordió un poco.

El jadeo fue más fuerte – quítame… los pantalones – murmuro como pudo la castaña.

Movió su mano desde el muslo de Charity, tan suavemente que le dejaba la piel que tocaba sensible, su mano derecha comenzó a bajar desde el pecho rozando la piel desnuda del torso.

Mientras su mano derecha desabrochaba el botón la mano izquierda bajaba la cremallera, paso su boca desde del pezón izquierdo al derecho lamiéndolo suavemente primero para después morderlo un poco como hizo antes, ganándose más gemidos.

La empujo un poco levantando su torso y haciendo que se tocaran piel con piel, ambos jadearon ahora, Harry comenzó a sacar los pantalones con lentitud, mientras Charity pasaba sus manos por los hombros de Harry y los bajaba hacia los pectorales, aun se impresionaba cuando los tocaba.

Recordaba al escuálido chico que había visto el primero de septiembre, y ahora estaban todos esos músculos que se contraían tan deliciosamente bajo sus manos, bajo un poco más para tocar los abdominales igual de duros y marcados – me encanta el sabor de tu piel – comentó Harry mientras lamia el cuello.

Charity inclino la cabeza dándole más espacio y paso sus manos hacia la espalda el sudor comenzaba a hacerse presente dándole un toque suave a los duros músculos – me encanta… como hueles – siguió Harry mientras pasaba hacia el lóbulo de la oreja y lo chupaba un poco.

Terminó de sacar los pantalones no sabía cómo y comenzó a pasar su dedos lenta y suavemente por los músculos – me encanta tu piel – dijo nuevamente subiendo cada vez más hasta que le agarro las nalgas y las apretó un poco.

Charity mantenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba hacer, a pesar de que iba ser la maestra parecía que Harry lo tenía todo controlado, se sentía tan bien, su tacto lento y suave, sus labios rozando su cuello, clavícula y orejas, sus pechos apretándose contra los pectorales, como su sudor se mezclaba, el tono de su voz tan grave y bajo, tan excitante – me gusta su color – subió la mano derecha de su nalga hacia la espalda tocándola solo con el dedo medio, marcando el camino de su columna vertebral – y lo suave que es.

Se dio vuelta dejándola de espaldas contra el colchón, abrió levemente los ojos encontrándose con los esmeraldas, la misma sensación de antes, el poder, el control, la confianza, un escalofrió placentero la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza – me gustan tu labios… rosados – descendió un poco y roso sus labios como ella hizo antes, luego subió a los ojos – me gustan tus ojos… verdes como el olivo.

La beso una mejilla y descendió lamiendo hacia la quijada, mordió un poco el cuello haciendo que soltara un gemido, sonrió contra la piel canela húmeda por el sudor, bajo un poco más y mordió un poco el comienzo de su seno derecho, otro gemido más – Harry – soltó con voz ahogada.

– Me gusta – beso y mordió el otro seno y luego descendió lamiendo hacia el ombligo – tu voz… gimiendo – lamió un poco el ombligo haciéndola aspirar aire con fuerza, con la punta de la lengua siguió su camino hacia abajo, tomo el borde del calzón y comenzó a deslizarlo lentamente – mi nombre.

Terminó de desnudarla echando el calzón en algún lado, miro un poco esa zona de la mujer que nunca había visto, con un poco de vello púbico castaño y tan mojado que manchaba las sabanas debajo de su cuerpo – ya hazlo – jadeo Charity con sus sensaciones y emociones a flor de piel, de donde había salido este Harry tan sensual y atrevido no sabía, pero le encantaba, lo amaba.

Harry sonrió de lado un poco y se sacó el bóxer, luego bajo hasta los pies y comenzó a besarlos y lamerlos un poco, Charity soltó otro jadeo más, le encanto como se sintió en esa zona justo por sobre el talón, Harry comenzó a subir otra vez con lamidas y besos, llego a la vagina y lamió un poco los jugos que salían.

Soltó un gemido que casi parecía un grito, otra corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo quedándose estancada en el sitio donde Harry lamió, lo agarro de los pelos y lo empujo ella misma para que volviera a hacerlo, la lengua sobre su sexo le encanto.

Harry abrió los labios mayores un poco y dio otra lamida, los jugos salía aún más, así que pudo saborearla completa, cuando toco un pequeño botón en la parte superior de la vagina, Charity se derritió, el líquido salió más rápido.

Una lamida, una lamida, ni siquiera la había tomado aún y ya había tenido su primer orgasmo, nunca aun con todo lo que había vivido con su antiguo novio había tenido un orgasmo tan rápido, con el tiempo su novio dejo completamente de causarle placer y le era imposible.

Ahora solo tocándola un poco, lamiéndola y besándola lo había tenido, Harry lamió un poco más y subió hacia su cara, Charity jadeaba y tenía los ojos semi-abiertos, la beso metiendo su lengua desde el comienzo dejándola saborearse ella misma.

Charity paso los brazos por sus hombros y lo atrajo más si podía, sus piernas se levantaron y se cruzaron en la espalda de Harry, la punta del pene toco la vagina y se separaron gimiendo – haz… hazlo – murmuró la castaña rojiza – un poco… más abajo.

Dirigiendo su pene un poco más abajo tocó una especie de boca abierta por la que la punta se metió un poco, empujo un poco introduciéndose más, al estar seguro que era el lugar correcto empujo un poco más fuerte, gimió al sentir las paredes de Charity cerrarse sobre él, apretarlo y jalarlo más si era posible.

Cuando tocó una pared más, ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo, traspasando su aliento de una boca a la otra, el mundo desapareció, solo eran sus sensaciones y cuerpos unidos completamente.

Comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente moviendo las caderas y haciendo que sus pechos se tocaran y rozaran, gemían tan fuertes que no sabía cuál de los dos los daba, sintieron una poderosa sensación en el ombligo bajo, como si les diera cosquillas.

Se fue haciendo más fuerte, cerraron los ojos y se volvieron a besar, sus labios se tocaban, mientras sus lenguas luchaban por el control de la otra sin que ninguna ganara, la sensación en el ombligo se liberó y ambos gimieron en la boca del otro, estaban tan metidos en lo que sentía que no vieron la luz que los envolvió y como las velas se apagaron.

La cama tembló un poco y todo termino tan rápido como llego, se separaron jadeando mientras Harry se echaba hacia un lado de espaldas, de repente se sentía sumamente cansado, miro hacia Charity que ya estaba quedándose dormida, como pudo Harry los metió debajo de las sabanas e hizo que la castaña rojiza se recostara poniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

Con esa sensación de felicidad y cumplimiento cerraron los ojos – tuya – susurro Charity – mío.

– Mía – repitió Harry sonriendo y ya cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo – tuyo.

Todo se volvió oscuro dejando la sala en completa calma, el único sonido era una suave melodía de violín en el fondo que se iba apagando poco a poco hasta que dejo de escucharse.

* * *

 **Explicaciones para el capítulo, la primera es CHARITY, justo como explica el capítulo mismo me parecía que era la indicada para comenzar por su experiencia, que ayude a Harry para hacer de la primera vez de las otras chicas los más placenteras posible.**

 **Tenía pensado en un principio comenzar todo con Hermione, pero lo preferí de este modo porque Charity ya no es virgen y al ser mayor y tener esta habilidad extraña comprendería mucho más fácil lo que conllevaba el que Harry sea un Dragón, todo el peso que va a representar no solo para el mismo sino para las chicas de la corte.**

 **Personalmente me gusto como quedo todo.**

 **En este capítulo por fin empiezan a entrar al grupo el resto de chicas, y el cambio de reglas en Hogwarts ayuda enormemente a esto, cuando estaba escribiendo ni siquiera lo pensé mucho y al principio era más como un golpe al ego de Snape y Dumbledore, pero creo que servirá enormemente al futuro.**

 **Además también es una forma de mostrarle a Harry que quiera o no, es el maldito niño que vivió y en lugar de andar llorando por eso como en el libro debería aprovecharlo.**

 **Si lo hubiera hecho estoy seguro que muchos de sus problemas no se hubieran dado, diablos tenía más peso político que Lucius siendo un niño de once años, se queja de las injusticias del ministerio pero no hace nada para cambiarlo teniendo las armas para asegurar ese cambio.**

 **Como sea, también comenzamos a ver un poco de las habilidades de Harry como Dragón, si no recuerdo mal, Sirius le explica a Harry que un Animago obtiene ciertas características del animal en su "forma" humana, si eso sucede con un animal común como seria con uno mágico, asi que voy a aprovechar mucho eso.**

 **La reunión con el Wizengamot llego, un buen tortazo en la cara a una gran cantidad de idiotas ineptos.**

 **Como antes no estoy muy seguro con todo este ámbito político y si lo lleve bien o mal pero supongo que sirve, además Harry se reunió con Amelia y por ende apresaron a Pettigrew.**

 **Alguno también siente que toda la cosa fue endemoniadamente fácil, porque yo lo hago, y me encanta, quería hacer sufrir a la rata desde que leí el libro así que por fin puedo desahogarme, aunque veremos más de esto en adelante.**

 **Aproveche también para que Tonks y Harry se conocieran, tensión sexual al máximo con esos dos, no tengo nada para los que les gusta la pareja Tonks/Remus, pero sinceramente me parece otra pareja sacada al apuro por la autora, y no es por la diferencia de edad, simplemente no concuerdan entre sí.**

 **No hay conexión, Tonks es más liberal le gusta ir con la corriente, hace lo que quiere cuando lo quiere, mientras Remus es demasiado medido, supongo que gracias a su condición de hombre lobo, siempre está viendo cada paso que da y todo eso.**

 **Como sea espero les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites, como siempre digo es inspirador cuando aprecian lo que una hace, nos leemos.**


	6. Juicio justo

**Buenas traigo el capítulo seis de esta historia, aunque solo sea porque un primo tenía en su flash la historia, porque mi computadora se dañó y no he podido escribir nada por el momento, peor aún corregir alguna falla que tuviera el capítulo.**

 **Como siempre respondiendo a Reviews para Loquin Harry no tuvo mucha ingenuidad en el Lemmon no porque fuera exactamente el, sino porque dejo que sus instintos animales manejaran la situación, por otra parte habrá más cambios más adelante pero por el momento serán mínimos, como ya dije antes me parece, todo comenzara justamente en el cuarto año, cambios, más chicas, entre otras cosas.**

 **Soul Of Demon para mi más cannon en Harry/Hermione aunque al final no haya terminado de ese modo, con parte de lo típico o atípico, supongo que a cualquiera que le guste la pareja Hermione/Harry le parecería que Ginny es la mala de la historia, aunque no te confundas tengo un par de historia de Harry Potter en las que Ginny no es mala.**

 **Como ya esplique en una nota antes no creo que Ginny justamente sea la mala de la historia, pero queramos o no, y lo vean o no Molly obsesiono a su hija con Harry desde la cuna, no parece tan raro que la pelirroja terminara justamente como la plagan en las historias.**

 **Y después de todo las cosas típicas es la base de Harry Potter si lo cambiara todo tendría un libro propio y no un Fanfic.**

 **Donkike07 me alegra que te gusten mis historias, si no estoy mal también he recibido Reviews tuyos en mis otras dos historias, como sea creo que Harry desaprovecho mucho su poder dentro del mundo mágico haciéndose el mártir, eso es algo que odio de los héroes, en especial en los libros porque crean gente que en verdad no existe y siempre es agradable leer sobre un héroe no tan héroe y a pesar de tener poderes lo más humano posible... no sé si me explico pero bueno.**

 **Harry fácilmente pudo destrozar a Fudge si hubiera usado la cabeza, pero es el típico Gryffindor, en lugar de ser valiente es temerario, es estúpido, hace las cosas sin pensarlas, supongo que tiene mucho que ver con a quien decidió hacer su amigo, "Ronald Weasley", muy mala influencia para un chico como Harry.**

 **Creo que Harry hubiera sido un héroe mucho más astuto, inteligente y a la final mucho más útil si hubiera quedado en Slytherin y conseguía amigos como Hermione, otra Slytherin aunque no lo noten, o Daphne Greengrass.**

 **Como último, quería preguntar a mis seguidores sobre una historia de Harry Potter como parte de un reto de un amigo, lógicamente para publicarla tendría que demorarme un poco más con todas las historias porque tendría mucho más por escribir.**

 **Las reglas que me dieron son las siguientes:**

 **1.- Harry debe ser mujer.**

 **2.- Harry mujer debe gustar de mujeres.**

 **3.- Harry mujer debe tener un harem de mínimo siete mujeres la única obligada es Hermione.**

 **4.- Harry mujer debe ser alguna criatura mágica como las Veelas (a elección del autor).**

 **5.- la historia debe comenzar en el tercer, cuarto o entre esos dos años.**

 **6.- Harry mujer debe tener una relación incestuosa (relación con su madre u hermana)**

 **El reto me pareció interesante y escribí unas cinco páginas de una idea en general, pero quería preguntar a los lectores para estar seguro si hacerla y publicarla o no.**

 **Como sea les dejo con la historia.**

 **Cap6.- Juicio justo.**

La mañana siguiente Harry se levantó con un sentimiento extraño recorriéndole las entrañas, plenitud, realización, felicidad, todo se mezclaba, el que el cuerpo de Charity estuviera pegado al suyo con sus senos tocándole el torso solo mejoraba la cosa.

– Así que, así se siente cuando haces el amor – dijo Charity susurrando y haciendo círculos en el pecho de Harry con su dedo, se rió un poco y sintió como la piel de Harry se erizaba – lo siento… te desperté.

– Lo estaba ya – respondió Harry con el mismo tono bajo, como si no quisieran romper la tranquilidad que los envolvía, se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que sus estómagos rugieron – ¿siempre quedas tan hambriento después de… esto?

Charity se rió un poco más, a pesar de que la noche anterior Harry fue completamente el que controlo todo y lo hizo muy bien, de nuevo regreso a ser ese chico de trece años un poco tímido – dicen que el sexo es el mejor ejercicio que existe – respondió Charity – después de tanto ejercicio debemos estar hambrientos – volvieron a quedarse callados disfrutando de lo que había pasado – por cierto ¿tú amigo Ronald no estará como loco buscándote?

– Solo le digo que me quede dormido en la biblioteca estudiando y de seguro se olvida del tema.

Sabían lo dejado que era el peli rojo ahora que Hermione había dejado de ayudarle sus notas comenzaban a descender mucho – parece que tu amiguito también despertó – se burló Charity viendo hacia abajo donde se podía ver la erección de Harry.

– Llevo despertando así desde hace tiempo – respondió aunque extrañamente no estaba cohibido – sueños con Hermione, Penny y tú que han hecho que tenga que bañarme con agua fría cada mañana.

Charity se rió un poco más fuerte – así que te gustaría tenernos a las tres aquí e – se burló un poco, Harry jadeo ante la idea – pero sabes ahora me tienes a mí para calmar a este chico – bajó la mano por debajo de las sabanas y agarro el pene de Harry con un apretón, sonrió cuando aspiro aire sorprendido – ¿este lugar tiene baño?

Escucharon un sonido extraño y pudieron ver en la pared de en frente aparecer una puerta más – me encanta este lugar – comentó Harry sorprendido.

Charity sonrió perversamente y se levantó rápidamente, sin importarle estar completamente desnuda frente a Harry – vamos te ayudo con eso y de paso cumplo una fantasía – mencionó mientras caminaba meneando el trasero como sabía que le encantaba a Harry.

El azabache se levantó con rapidez y la alcanzó abrasándola por la espalda colocando sus manos en el ombligo de Charity se acercó a su oído y lamió un poco – no crees que deberíamos preocuparnos por otras cosas antes de eso – susurró con deseo – como asegurarnos que no quedes embarazada.

Asintió con lentitud y se agacho a tomar su pantalón, la varita salía de uno de los bolsillos, la recogió y se hecho un hechizo anti embarazo – ahora estamos listos – ronroneo con voz grave y lo jalo hacia el baño.

Abrió la llave del agua dejando se caliente un poco y revisaron que tuvieran todo lo necesario, la cámara se había encargado de darles incluso pasta y cepillos de dientes, entraron al agua y dejaron que los mojara un poco antes de que Charity se colgara del cuello de Harry para besarlo con desenfreno y pasión.

Hace un par de meses, cuando tuvo el accidente Harry era algunos centímetros más bajo que ella, pero ahora máximo lo era un centímetro o tenían la misma altura, al terminar el año sería más alto y quizá el próximo se pegaría la estirada que haría que tuviera que poner de puntillas para besarlo.

Solo de imaginarse un Harry más alto la llenaba de placer, el agua chocaba contra sus cuerpos calentándolos casi enseguida, la erección de Harry se apretaba contra el estómago de Charity.

– Me gustó el Harry de anoche – comentó la castaña rojiza entre besos – tan dominante… y poderoso.

Harry gruñó un poco y la apretó contra la pared, el contraste de la pared fría contra el del cuerpo caliente de Harry la hizo soltar un gemino fuerte – me tientas – comentó con la voz grave y profunda.

Llevo su mano hacia las nalgas de la chica y la levantó, Charity sintió sus músculos contraerse y estirarse bajo sus manos, moverse con la fuerza utilizada para levantarla, Harry se llevó un seno a la boca con rapidez chupándolo y mordiéndolo, el sabor de la piel sudada se mezclaba con el sabor ligeramente dulce del agua.

Gemidos de parte y parte llenaban el baño, luego la bajó un poco y entró en ella de lleno, Charity lanzó un grito de placer y recargo la cabeza en la pared, definitivamente ese Harry era lo mejor para esos momentos y la posición de más erótica, con el agua de la ducha majándolos, sus cuerpos juntos y resbaladizos, el llenándola por completo, sus manos pasando por sobre los hombros y descansando sus manos en su espalda.

Sintiendo como los músculos se movían para levantarla y salir un poco, luego bajarla para llenarla nuevamente – Harry – gimió Charity, al estar parados tocaba puntos que la noche anterior no hizo, se rozaban de forma distinta – ¡Merlín!

Subió la velocidad y la castaña rojiza apretó las uñas contra la piel de su espalda, Harry lamió su cuello y lo mordió ligeramente, ni siquiera sintió como las uñas se clavaban en su carne y rasguñaban con fuerza su espalda.

No sentían nada más que el placer, enrollo sus piernas por la espalda de Harry haciendo que se peguen aún más, soltaron gemidos cuando se juntaron hasta que no había más espacio, la fricción se hizo más fuerte y el mismo cosquilleo anterior los invadió en el ombligo bajo.

Aumentó la velocidad un poco, antes de que terminaran juntos gritando el nombre del otro con deseo y excitación.

Su reparación era irregular y sentían sus músculos aún contraídos por el orgasmo – bésame – dijo Charity bajando la cabeza.

Harry no se hizo de rogar y la beso, al principio fue lento y suave pero fueron aumentado la velocidad y la pasión hasta el punto que podían hacer el amor nuevamente – debemos… bañarnos – jadeó Harry separándose un poco, y dejando suaves besos en los labios de Charity – o nos perderemos… el desayuno.

Charity asintió pero no deshizo su agarre hasta que beso a Harry una vez más igual de apasionadamente que antes, se separaron y comenzaron a bañarse, la castaña se dio cuenta de las heridas que le había hecho en la espalda y levanto la mano para tocarlas levemente – lo siento.

Harry miro un poco como pudo y se encogió de hombros – no me di cuenta y no duele casi nada, arde levemente solamente – respondió, le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y le picoteo los labios.

Terminaron de bañarse y cuando salieron al salón donde estaba la cama se dieron cuenta que ya tenían ropa lista para el día y la utilizada la noche anterior había desaparecido – los Elfos están bastante contentos y parece que su eficiencia también aumento – dijo Charity sonriendo.

Caminaron hasta la cama y comenzaron a vestirse – supongo que es su forma de agradecer – comentó Harry.

Charity asintió mientras cerraba el broche del sujetador – ¿y de aquí en adelante como vas a hacer las cosas? – preguntó mirándolo colocarse el bóxer – ya sabes ¿cuál es tu siguiente movimiento?

La regresó a ver también, solo estaba puesta el sujetador y se veía tan atrayente que se estaba tentando en saltarse el desayuno – estaba pensando en seguir uniéndome a las chicas principalmente, mi madrina ya se llevó a Pettigrew y las clases con el profesor Lupin parecen ir bien.

Charity recogió su calzón nuevo y se lo coloco lentamente, Harry trago saliva y ella solo pudo reírse un poco – ¿y cuál sería la siguiente en caer por el señor Potter?

Harry negó con la cabeza divertido – me pareció lo mejor comenzar con Selene – respondió.

La castaña frunció el ceño un poco, si quería comenzar con las mayores, definitivamente era porque al ya salir del colegio ese año después sería más difícil, pero Selene era muy tímida y si Harry hacia algo, por más mínimo que sea, mal, podía terminar perjudicándola – creo que deberías comenzar por Penny – mencionó, recogiendo sus nuevos pantalones – las chicas todas son vírgenes y Selene es demasiado tímida, necesitas una experiencia que conmigo no conseguirás, Penny por otro lado te conoce un poco más de tiempo y recibirás la experiencia con vírgenes que necesitas de ella, la noche anterior fuiste muy suave y dulce, seductor, pero no sé cómo sea para una virgen completamente.

Harry miró hacia el techo, Charity tenía razón, bueno por eso había querido que ella sea la primera en unírsele, para que lo ayudara – tienes razón, supongo que Selene puede esperar un poco, de todos modos estaba un poco nervioso porque le dije que no quería casarme por el momento y que salga con que quiero hacerle el amor sería… rudo.

Sonrió, le encantaba que Harry se preocupara por todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle lo estudiaba para no hacerles daño – sabrás que hacer cuando llegue el momento, si quieres puedo ayudarte cuando llegue el momento – se rió un poco cuando lo vio sonrojarse, volvía de nuevo a ser el Harry un poco tímido.

Terminaron de vestirse y salieron de la sala que viene y va para dirigirse al Gran Salón, agarrados de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos por el momento porque nadie iba hacia esa parte del castillo, conversaron un poco más de cómo tratar a una mujer, aunque Harry lo había hecho muy bien y el que hubiera estado hablándole mientras lo hacían, diciéndole cada cosa que le gustaba había mejorado mucho la cosa.

Tenía que ser un poco ingenioso y tratar de no repetir lo que hiciera con todas pero al parecer iba por buen camino, cuando estaba llegando a la sección más utilizada Charity lo detuvo paso sus brazos por los hombros y volvió a besarlo, se estaba haciendo adictivo y de solo pensar que no podría hacerlo por unas horas mientras estaban en clases la entristecía.

– Vamos muero de hambre – comentó el azabache sonriendo.

Se soltaron y separándose levemente para que nadie sospeche de nada caminaron hacia el Gran Salón nuevamente, cuando entraron la mayoría ya estaba sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff, las sonrisas de las chicas aparecieron enseguida cuando lo vieron, había algo diferente, alguna clase de confianza en Harry pero que lo hacía aún más atractivo.

Algo que lo rodeaba, todas las chicas en el Gran Salón lo regresaban a ver anonadadas y extasiadas, se acercaron al grupo sonriendo – hola Harry – saludaron todas al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír a Harry y Charity.

Neville en cambio miraba un poco sorprendido a todas, cada una estaban babeando literalmente por Harry, excepto por Hannah pero esta aun así tenía un leve sonrojo – buenos días chicas – saludó Harry sentándose entre Astoria y Daphne – están tan hermosas como cada mañana.

Todas suspiraron un poco y se sonrojaron, Astoria y Daphne se apegaron un poco más al chico – nos vemos después Harry y no vuelvas a dormirte en la biblioteca – se despidió Charity guiñándole un ojo.

Todos miraron confundidos, pero Harry solo asintió – ¿te dormiste en la biblioteca? – preguntó Hermione.

– Si estaba estudiando y perdí la noción del tiempo – respondió Harry.

– Tampoco es sano hacer eso Harry tienes que tener más cuidado – dijo Susan un poco preocupada.

Harry asintió sonriendo – lo hice porque ayer en la tarde tuve una reunión con el Wizengamot y digamos que no se mucho sobre este tipo de cosas.

– ¿No leíste el libro que te regale? – preguntó Penny.

Harry negó con la cabeza disculpándose con la mirada – lo siento pero la Saeta llamó toda mi atención y me olvide de todo lo demás – se sonrojo un poco y se rasco la nuca.

Penny sonrió tranquilizadoramente – no importa, pero deberías leerlo, más aún ahora que resulto no solo tienes una sino siete casas que manejar.

– Buenos días chicos – saludaron al mismo tiempo Parvati y Padma, la gemelas se habían reunido nuevamente ahora que podían sentarse donde quisieran, fue como si los casilleros que eran las casas se abrieron y ahora no importaba si las veían juntas.

– O las bellas – dijo Harry sonriendo, ambas se sonrojaron – dichosos estos ojos que las ven, siéntense por favor.

No se hicieron de rogar, si el chico que les gustaba se los pedía ellas aprovechaban – no les parece que somos muchas mujeres – dijo Tracey dándose cuenta que solo estaban Harry y Neville en su grupo.

Mientras que las chicas eran diez y solo una parecía estar interesada en el pobre Neville, solo eran dos hombres – pues podríamos incluir un chicos más – comentó Daphne mirando a la mesa de Slytherin, en una parte de la mesa se encontraba sentado Blaise Zabini, a quien Malfoy había dejado solo porque dejó de seguirlo como Crabbe y Goyle, él era de una familia antigua y respetada.

Así como los Malfoy llegaron a Gran Bretaña hace unos cientos de años, procedentes de Italia, aunque su llegada no fue huyendo sino por un contrato matrimonial, no se rebajaría a lo que Draco quería solo porque tenía más dinero.

Y cuando busco amistad en alguien con aún más poder como Potter tuvieron una pelea en la sala común de la que todo el mundo hablo por al menos una semana – Blaise ha estado solo desde que se peleó con Malfoy – complementó Astoria.

– Según escuchamos te mandó un abrigo de piel de tigre, su familia es famosa por los abrigos de piel que hacen, incluso de alguna forma lograron imitar la piel de los animales casi tan exacta que no te das cuenta si es falsa – siguió Daphne – que te hubiera regalado una es como un símbolo de amistad para la familia Zabini y a Malfoy no le gustó porque nunca recibieron un regalo así, es mas no creo que hayan recibido nunca un regalo.

– Pero ustedes también me mandaron un regalo – dijo Harry confundido mirando a las hermanas Greengrass y Tracey, las cuales se sonrojaron un poco.

– Si bueno, nosotras no soportábamos a Malfoy de todos modos, mientras que Blaise se unió a Malfoy en primer año y ahora lo ven como un traidor o algo así – respondió Tracey.

Harry asintió y miro nuevamente a Blaise, sonrió un poco porque se parecía mucho a su madre, no solo como amigo, para sus planes le servía mucho tener como aliado siquiera a alguien como él.

Se levantó rápidamente – ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Neville, a pesar de estar rodeado de chicas que claramente gustaban de Harry, le encantaba por fin pertenecer a un grupo, más teniendo en cuenta que pertenecía al grupo de Harry.

El azabache les guiño un ojo a las chicas y le sonrió a Neville – a buscar un amigo que comparte deprecio por un hurón albino – se alejó mientras escuchaba como se reían, Draco se parecía mucho al animal así que le quedaba como anillo al dedo, todas las cabezas se levantaron para mirar al dueño de Hogwarts, cada que hacía algo atraía mucho la atención, llego junto a un Blaise que claramente no lo había notado – señor Zabini un gusto conocerlo.

El Slytherin se dio la vuelta rápidamente un poco asustado, se sorprendió cuando vio a Harry – señor Potter un gusto de igual manera – saludó mirando de reojo como Malfoy se ponía rojo de furia, sonrió un poco – ¿a qué debo esta visita?

– Unas amigas que al parecer lo conocen un poco me dijeron lo que su regalo representa y lo que hizo con Malfoy así que estoy aquí para ofrecer mi amistad cara a cara e invitarlo a sentarse con nosotros.

Levantó la mano con un sonrisa de medio lado, Blaise no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, su madre le había pedido que se acercara a Potter porque era una alianza mucho más jugosa que con los Malfoy, tomó la mano de Harry levantándose – sería un gusto.

De ese modo caminaron hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, Harry se sentó donde había estado, Astoria y Daphne se le acercaron instintivamente, mientras Blaise se sentó junto a Penny.

Se presentaron y saludaron como se debía y pudieron desayunar, escuchaban claramente a Malfoy maldecir en su mesa, no solo ahora era una paría para el mago más poderoso del Reino Unido, sino que perdía una alianza muy rentable con los Zabini, su padre no estaría contento.

Enero dio paso a febrero demasiado rápido para el gusto de Harry, su pequeña no tan pequeña tarea con Penny estaba bastante estancada no sabía cómo acercarse y decir 'ten sexo conmigo' ni él era de esos que solo buscan esas cosas, ni Penny se merecía algo así.

Todas las noches se escapaba de su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor para pasar la noche en la sala que viene y va junto con Charity, no necesariamente haciendo el amor, simplemente estar abrazados les era suficiente, como el vínculo se reforzaba conforme Harry tomaba fuerza, Charity comenzó a tener sueños.

O pesadillas sería más preciso, vivía lo que Harry vivió en su infancia, a veces no eran gráficas no veía nada, pero sentía todo lo que Harry sintió, esas eran las peores, ¿cómo un niño vivió de esa forma? ¿cómo Dumbledore dejó que pasara? se sentía furiosa y frustrada.

Charity le daba consejos a Harry para que hablara con Penny pero definitivamente era más fácil hablarlo que hacerlo, Penny era en toda la extensión de la palabra una princesa, delicada, alegre incluso le era difícil enojarse con Ron y eso que el peli rojo… bueno era Ron.

Era muy complicado a pesar de que, de alguna forma, que él no comprendía había terminado ganándose una cita con la rubia, habían estado conversando sobre algo que si bien recordaba eran dulces de Honeydukes, todo el grupo paseaba por los jardines de Hogwarts, se desconcentro un poco viendo a Daphne y Hermione reírse de algo que había hecho Astoria, suponía que había dicho algo porque en segundos tenia a una rubia colgada de su cuello y le dio un gran beso en el cachete.

Penny le dijo que entonces se veían a las siete de la noche en el cuadro de las cocinas el viernes y que era una cita, después de eso se marchó contenta, todos sabían de sus reuniones de Prefectos.

Regresó a ver a Neville confundido pero este solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo, le parecía sumamente gracioso como había conseguido una cita sin siquiera darse cuenta, solo necesitaba ser el mismo y las atraía magnéticamente.

Quizá él debía hacer lo mismo para que Hannah lo notara, aunque notaba que había algo más, no era solo por su forma de ser, había algo animal que llamaba la atención, lo sabía porque Harry generalmente se veía muy amenazante para ellos, no como Snape que pasaba furioso todo el tiempo, no, Harry era amenazante con su simple presencia con su tranquilidad, con su forma de hablar.

Blaise también se había acoplado bastante bien al grupo, para Harry y Neville era un poco refrescante tener un amigo más, un hombre con el cual bromear sobre otras cosas o hablar sobre deportes.

Cuando comenzaba febrero Harry recibió una carta que leyó junto con el profesor Lupin, era de Amelia diciéndoles que el juicio de Sirius seria en unos días, no había logrado convencer al idiota de Fudge ni siquiera habiéndole mostrado a Pettigrew, sospechaba que algo tenía que ver Lucius, pero a la final lo consiguió y ese fin de semana seria el juicio, lo publicarían antes en el periódico y esperaba que con eso Sirius asistiera.

Sus clases con Remus, para lograr el encantamiento Patronus no habían ido muy bien no sabía que recuerdo podía ser un recuerdo feliz, que le sirviera para eso.

El día antes del primer partido de Harry con la Saeta de fuego tenían la reunión con el joyero y Ollivander, no creían que el fabricante de varitas tuviera el dinero para pagar un diamante de luz pero de todos modos lo intentarían, Charity abrazo emocionada a Hermione diciéndole lo que podía hacer con el dinero.

Pagar tantas deudas y por fin ser libre de comprar lo que quisiera, desde siempre había querido comprar un coche Muggle por ejemplo, pero no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de hacerlo hasta ahora.

Hermione por otro lado estaba saltando en un pie, aún no les decía a sus padres sobre nada pero ya quería ver sus caras cuando se enteraran que podían remodelar su consultorio como querían e incluso comprar esos aparatos tan costosos con los que solo soñaban poseer.

Cuando llego la hora se encaminaron al salón donde se reunirían, despidiéndose de sus amigos, Ron no había aparecido desde el momento en que grito a los cuatro vientos que definitivamente Crookshanks se había comido a Scabbers, había encontrado sangre y un mechón de pelo naranja que decía era de su rata y el gato.

Como sabían que la rata no podía haber muerto porque estaba presa en una celda del Ministerio, lo dejaron despotricar, intentó que Harry le diera la razón pero como venía sucediendo, Harry le dio la razón a Hermione y no solo porque supiera la verdad detrás de Scabbers.

Se alejó completamente de ellos y pasaba su tiempo con Dean y Seamus, quienes al parecer tampoco le tenían mucho agrado.

Ese día Hermione le dio su segundo beso en los labios, suponía había estado demasiado emocionada porque se pusiera de su parte, claro antes no es que hubiera sido un excelente amigo, no sabía porque aunque creía tenía que ver con los sellos de Dumbledore.

Así que la dejó, no solo ella disfrutaba con el beso sino también él. Cuando llegaron al salón donde ya estaban Ollivander y un hombre de traje azul claro y cabellos falsamente rubios relamidos hacia atrás, usaba unos pequeños lentes rectangulares y llevaba un maletín.

Ollivander a su lado parecía un pordiosero, el hombre viejo llevaba sus túnicas verdes desgastadas y ya se encorvaba levemente – buenos días – saludó Hermione entrando primero sonriendo emocionada por lo que se venía.

Ollivander dio su respuesta casi en un susurro mientras el otro hombre solo bufó exasperado, les molestó su actitud enseguida – no tengo todo el día podrían apresurarse, una tal Charity Burbage me mandó una carta para venderme una valiosa joya, pero no creo que un trió de mocosos tengan algo importante.

Se sentaron tranquilos porque ciertamente se mordería la lengua muy pronto – me presento soy Harry Potter – saludó Harry, el hombre lo regreso a ver rápidamente sorprendido – los hemos invitado aquí hoy para la venta de una valiosa joya – siguió y movió sus manos para que Hermione y Charity sacaran su respectivo diamantes.

Los ojos de ambos hombres se abrieron hasta donde podían al ver la joya – diama… diamantes de luz – susurró el joyero, luego sonrió y se sentó de nuevo – mis disculpas por el trato anterior, ya saben mucho trabajo poco tiempo.

Asintieron pero no le creyeron ni una palabra – las chicas quieren vender estos diamantes de luz.

– Les ofrezco veinte mil galeones por cada uno – dijo el hombre rápidamente.

– Está seguro, mi amiga Charity ha estado en Estados Unidos y está segura que cada uno de estos se venderían muy bien por unos ochenta mil – comentó Harry con voz dura, claramente el tipo intentaba estafarlos – le diré algo señor, no me gusta que me estafen, pero más me molesta que las estafen a ellas, así que piense bien la próxima vez antes de hablar.

El hombre tragó saliva y asintió un poco asustado – mis queridas niñas – murmuró Ollivander – lamento decirles que no puedo darles esa cantidad, a lo máximo que podría llegar es a darles cincuenta mil por cada uno.

Su negocio era rentable y no solo tenía una sucursal, sino tenía otras cuatro en distintos puntos de Inglaterra, mejoraría con una sola varita de diamante de luz, mejor si fueran dos, pero no tenía el dinero para hacerlo, ya no por lo menos, en tiempos antiguos hubiera podido darles cien mil por cada uno.

Harry sonrió y se acercó al viejo hombre, le hablo al oído unos segundos antes de retirarse y asentir – ja, bien entonces qué tal si les doy sesenta mil por cada uno – habló el hombre ya frotándose las manos.

– Como dijo el señor Potter habrá personas que pueden pagarnos mejor – comentó Charity, Hermione asintió frunciendo el ceño – tengo amigos en Estados Unidos que podrían contactar con la gente necesaria y podríamos vender los diamantes en cien cada uno.

Frunció el ceño molesto, no esperaba que unos mocosos supieran sobre el diamante y más o menos cuanto valían – bien les doy ochenta mil por cada uno – dijo de mala gana, por lo menos sabía que eran los únicos dos diamantes en Inglaterra los podría vender muy, muy caros.

– Porque no ofrece los cien mil – susurró Harry sonriendo macabramente – después de todo son los únicos diamantes en Inglaterra los venderá muy rápido por el doble.

El hombre gruñó molesto, ese mocoso por más Potter que fuera le estaba viendo la cara, que le habrá dicho a Ollivander que ya no se esforzaba por conseguir los diamantes, como sea en parte tenía la razón vendería los diamantes en el doble – bien pero ni un Knut más.

Harry les sonrió un poco y ellas pudieron acercarse a darle la mano al hombre, levantó el maletín y lo abrió, comenzó a buscar en él, así que supieron el interior estaba agrandado mágicamente, luego sacó un par de bolsas de cuero negro y se las dio a las chicas.

Charity se encargó con magia de contar los galeones, cien mil cada uno, después de eso el hombre tomó los diamantes sonriendo, los examinó detenidamente y se levantó despidiéndose, corrió hacia la salida sin preocuparse por más – ahora señor Ollivander como le dije tengo interés en comprar una parte de su negocio, a cambio yo podría proveerlo de lo necesario para crear las varitas en especial uno tan raro y atesorado como el diamante de luz – sacó de su bolsillo una fundita parecida a las de las chicas y sacó unos cuantos diamantes más.

Ollivander abrió los ojos nuevamente, nunca había visto tantos juntos – ¿por qué quiere comprar una parte de mi negocio en específico?

– Porque es rentable y porque es un negocio de larga duración, todo el mundo necesita varitas ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Ollivander vio una vez más los diamantes y sonrió, asintió y le dio la mano a Harry – tiene el cuarenta por ciento de Ollivander varitas señor Potter.

Harry sonrió un poco más – perfecto entonces en estos días mi gerente de cuentas Gradding, se acercara a su negocio con un contrato para que lo firme, por ahora usted puede tener estos – le entrego dos diamantes – hasta una próxima señor Ollivander.

– Gra… gracias – dijo el viejo hombre saliendo del salón.

Charity y Hermione lo veían impresionadas – no sabía que tenían intención de comprar una parte de Ollivander – dijo Hermione.

– Bueno como dije es un negocio rentable y me entere de que en el pasado mis parientes ayudaron a algunas de las tiendas del callejón Diagon del mismo modo, supongo es algo familiar.

Salieron del salón y se marcharon a buscar a los otros, ahora sin la reunión de por medio y con dos chicas sumamente emocionadas, Hermione ya estaba pensando cómo les daría el dinero a sus padres, Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso por el juego de mañana.

Tenía confianza en sus habilidades, tenía una Saeta de fuego que definitivamente era la mejor del mercado pero aun así estaba sumamente nervioso, cuando llegaron al Gran Salón todos estaban sentados ahora en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Todo el mundo preguntó cómo les fue pero como no podían revelar la existencia de los diamantes por lo menos no ahí, solo les dijeron que bien y pronto les dirían de qué se trataba.

Harry olfateo un poco y cuando regreso a ver se dio cuenta que Cho Chang lo veía desde un poco más lejos, le guiñó un ojo y le mando un beso, fue un poco extraño porque ciertamente Cho era muy hermosa y su olor era agradable pero no causo mucho más en él.

Le sonrió un poco también y le guiñó un ojo, la coreana se sonrojo y aparto la mirada rápidamente, luego regreso a su comida – ¿ese es Froilán? – preguntó Susan mirando hacia arriba.

Una lechuza negra con manchas cafés descendió rápidamente y se paró frente a Harry extendiendo una pata – ¿llamaste a tu lechuza Froilán? – preguntó Padma.

Susan se sonrojo un poco – bueno no, fue mi tía le encantan las novelas Muggles y sacó de alguna el nombre.

Harry tomó la carta y la abrió rápidamente si era de parte de la tía de Susan quería decir que era algo con relación a Sirius, pero cuando abrió la carta salió disparado un periódico de ella, claramente Froilán era más pequeño que otras lechuzas así que no le vio de otra más que meter el periódico en un sobre de carta.

Comenzó a leer sonriendo con la nota que abarcaba toda la primera plana. Sirius Black encarcelado sin juicio hace doce años y encuentran vivo a Peter Pettigrew.

Todo el mundo abría los ojos cuando veían la nota y las fotos – ¿es inocente? – preguntó Parvati.

– Claro que lo era – dijo Hermione suspirando un poco – el otro día lo descubrimos con Penny, bueno ella más que nada.

– Fue solo cosa de prestar atención, leer entre líneas – respondió la rubia – si escuchabas o leías la historia te dabas cuenta de las incongruencias que tenía.

Procedieron a explicarse y todo el mundo les dio la razón, ahora lo veían, luego Harry explico cómo encontraron a Pettigrew claro evitando hablar del mapa por el momento.

Un chico que pasó por ahí miro el periódico – oye yo vi a ese hombre, hace unas dos semanas los Aurores se lo llevaban – comentó – ¿quién es?

– Peter Pettigrew – respondió Harry y le entregó el periódico para que lo leyera, pronto el colegio entero sabia de la nota, Dumbledore maldecía a gritos en su oficina, mientras McGonagall no sabía cómo sentirse, se había lamentado tanto cuando escucho la historia de cómo había muerto Peter mientras despreciaba a un hombre que ahora resultaba ser inocente.

El resto del día se pasó entre conversaciones sobre Sirius Black y si era o no inocente, el siguiente día amaneció y Harry se puso nervioso enseguida, Charity abrazada a él lo tranquilizo, se ducharon con juegos y uno que otro beso, se arreglaron y partieron hacía el Gran Comedor, les había dicho que estaba saliendo temprano para ejercitarse.

Pero notaba como Hermione no le creía, siempre había sido muy cercanos y se entendían de esa manera tan especial, lógicamente no le creería – pienso que deberías explicarle todo y que se una de una vez, ciertamente necesitas apresurarte con Penny y Selene, pero Hermione es tu mejor amiga y entenderá – dijo Charity cuando entraron al Gran Salón y vieron a su castaña amiga mirarlos frunciendo el ceño.

Harry asintió – hoy en la noche creo que sería lo mejor ¿estarás allí?

Charity asintió y le sonrió un poco – para apoyarte y guiarte un poco con ella.

Harry se sentó en su lugar ya vestido para el partido y con la Saeta de fuego en la mesa porque Dobby se la había llevado la noche anterior, por lo menos todo eso de tener que decirle a Hermione la verdad había hecho que se olvidara del juego y pudo comer.

Pronto llegaron Wood y el resto del equipo, cuando lo vieron con la Saeta sonrieron con más confianza – ¿estás seguro que podrás montarla? – preguntó Malfoy detrás de él – de seguro te caes a medio camino.

Harry lo ignoro completamente y se decidió a ver junto con su equipo la Saeta, los celos de Malfoy no le importaban, el Slytherin siguió despotricando pero como nadie le hizo caso se marchó.

Desayunaron y a eso de las once el equipo estuvo en los camerinos – solo hagan lo que hacemos en el entrenamiento, con eso tenemos el partido ganado – dijo Wood – y Harry demuestra porque eres el mejor buscador de toda la historia.

El azabache asintió y salieron al campo de juego, Ravenclaw ya estaba en el campo, Cho le sonrió coqueta, no sabía si lo que intentaba era que se desconcentrara, pero no le estaba funcionando, le sonrió de regreso causando su sonrojo y que apartara la mirada, estaba siendo todo lo contrario.

Los capitanes se dieron la mano y todo el mundo se sentó en su escoba, Madam Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y como antes Harry salió disparado hacia el cielo levantando el césped y tierra, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba a una altura considerable buscando la Snitch.

– Aquí estamos para el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, claramente la atracción principal es la Saeta de fuego que conduce Potter, según la revista el mundo de la escoba la Saeta es la escoba elegida por las selecciones este año.

– Jordán, dedícate a narrar el partido.

Se escucharon unas risas como siempre – lo siento profesora solo estaba dando información adicional, por cierto la Saeta tiene frenos automáticos…

– ¡Jordán!

Harry pasó como un rayo a lado de Katie que llevaba la Quaffle, evitó magistralmente una Bludger y siguió su curso, el estadio lo ovaciono, o por lo menos su casa, sus amigos y claro sus fans.

Miró hacía atrás dándose cuenta que Cho estaba bastante cerca, volaba muy bien – enséñale como se acelera Harry – dijo Fred pasándolo por un lado.

Harry sonrió emocionado con esas palabras y volvió a salir disparado dejando atrás a Cho que tuvo que sostenerse de la escoba con fuerza por la corriente de viento, bordeo los postes de Ravenclaw con rapidez y por el rabillo del ojo vio como Katie anotaba la primera del partido.

Sonrió contenta y le lanzo un guiñó, Katie no había estado muy cerca de él, pero como se conocían mucho gracias al entrenamiento podía decir que cada vez estaba más atraída por él, sonrió.

Alcanzó a ver la Snitch en ese momento a un costado del estadio y voló con rapidez para alcanzarla, Cho se dio cuenta y lo siguió pero claramente no tenía la velocidad para seguirle el paso así que no importaba.

Las gradas gritaban ya cantando victoria cuando uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw lanzo hacia él una Bludger, la vio antes de que llegara a donde el, como si se moviera en cámara lenta, inclino el cuerpo hacia un lado girando en su propio eje, evitó la Bludger fácilmente, pero cuando miro la Snitch ya no estaba allí,

El estadio volvió a gritar con entusiasmo ante lo que había visto, Ravenclaw claramente estaba sorprendido, creyeron que sería imposible para Harry seguir hacia delante, se atenía a un golpe de hacerlo pero con una jugada magnifica lo hizo.

George furioso lanzó una Bludger hacia el golpeador, que alcanzó a esquivarla por poco – y otra vez demuestra porque Harry Potter es el mejor buscador de la historia del Quidditch – murmuró Jordán con emoción – Gryffindor tenía que ser.

– Jordán se supone que eres imparcial – gruñó McGonagall.

– Lo siento profesora.

El juego continuo y las tres cazadoras se encargaron de mantener arriba a Gryffindor, estaban ganando ochenta a cero, claramente Ravenclaw estaba a la defensiva pero atacaban como podían.

Un nuevo comentario hacia su persona y su escoba, hicieron que a McGonagall se la escuchara incluso si no hubiera estado utilizando un Sonorus.

En poco tiempo Ravenclaw marco tres veces achicando la diferencia de ochenta a cincuenta, evitó un cazador azul con maestría y alcanzo a ver el reflejo dorado cerca a la portería de Gryffindor, salió disparado hacia allí evitando jugadores y una Bludger, ya la tenía en sus manos.

Pero de repente apareció a quien notó era Chang, con un nuevo movimiento fantástico la evito y siguió adelante pero la Snitch ya no estaba, nuevos abucheos se escucharon en el estadio.

Miro a Cho quien le sonreía, achico los ojos no estaba buscando la Snitch ella misma, estaba bloqueándolo por unos simples segundos para que la Snitch desapareciera y no la atrapara.

Bien pues si así quería jugar que se atuviera a las consecuencias, voló por el centro del campo más rápido que cualquier otra vez, evitando todo lo que se le metiera en medio, Cho ya había chocado un par de veces.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio la Snitch nuevamente, ahora hacia arriba, descendió para que Chang lo siguiera y aminoro la velocidad un poco, lo suficiente para que no se diera cuenta, un segundo después se detuvo por completo, haciendo que la chica lo pasara hacia abajo sorprendida, luego se elevó rápidamente y siguió la Snitch.

Como pudo Cho lo siguió pero claramente la velocidad a la que volaba Harry era muy, muy superior, un gritó llamo la atención de Harry, vio hacia abajo encontrando una capa negra, sacó la varita que tenía escondida y agarrándose del primer recuerdo que encontró lanzo el hechizo.

Su primer encuentro con Charity, se había olvidado por completo de esos recuerdos tan escondidos como quería dejarlos para que nadie lo descubriera, podía utilizar el beso con Hermione pero lo veía un poco más forzado por el muérdago, en cambio su primera vez con Charity había sido todo tan, premeditado, tan querido, tan apreciado.

La neblina plateada salió disparada de su varita con fuerza y de repente ondas de luz plateada también salían, no se paró mucho tiempo a ver que era o si lo Dementores se detuvieron o se marcharon voló hacia arriba y con la mano que sostenía la varita atrapo la Snitch.

Madam Hooch pitó y Harry pronto estuvo siendo envuelto por seis manchas rojas, Alicia y Angelina le dieron besos en los cachetes, Fred y George lo abrazaron tan fuerte que lo dejaron si aire, Wood también lo abrazo a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Katie en cambio lo agarró del cuello de su capa lo acerco y le planto tremendo beso en los labios, que dejo a todos los otros sorprendidos – al fin pude hacerlo – comentó la morena sonriendo.

Cuando bajaron al césped de nuevo, toda la casa se acercó para felicitarlos, las chicas se lanzaron a su cuello tirándolo al suelo, mientras lo felicitaban con besos por toda la cara.

Cuando Remus se acercó y lo llevo a ver los Dementores se enteró que había sido Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Flint.

– Los asustaste, en especial porque, bueno, tu Patronus tomo forma.

Harry lo miro confundido – ¿a qué se refiere?

– Como ya te lo explique, el Patronus toma forma de animal según el mago, si el poder del mago y el recuerdo es lo suficientemente fuerte.

Entendió, su Patronus se había alimentado de su recuerdo con Charity que era lo suficientemente fuerte para causar esa reacción sonrió complacido.

La fiesta que le siguió fue como haber ganado la copa de Quidditch, Ron estuvo saltando alrededor de él como si no se hubieran peleado, mientras Hermione lo miraba molesta.

Un poco más tarde Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y la jalo hacia la entrada – ¿qué sucede Harry? – preguntó la castaña.

– Tengo que contarte algo y para eso necesitamos estar en otro lugar.

Salieron de la sala común sin que nadie se diera cuenta y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos completamente desiertos del castillo, la luz de la luna entraba por el más mínimo resquicio que las piedras tuvieran – ¿esto que tienes que contarme es por qué has estado apareciendo con la profesora Burbage cada mañana y no duermes en el cuarto de varones de Gryffindor?

Su mejor amiga definitivamente era demasiado inteligente – de cierto modo si tiene que ver con eso – comentó Harry sonriendo un poco – es algo bastante complicado y como ella es mayor, decidí acudir a ella.

– ¿Tan complicado como para no contármelo a mí? – preguntó Hermione con tono lastimado.

Harry la regresó a ver mirándola a los ojos con seriedad – no fue porque no confiara en ti, eres la persona en la que más confió, pero el problema tenía otra clase de características a las que comúnmente hemos tenido, algo mucho más… algo diferente y necesitaba ayuda diferente, allí entró Charity y ahora con el problema un poco resuelto te lo voy a contar porque eres mi mejor amiga, la única que me ha dado todo sin recibir nada a cambio, la única que ha estado allí en todo… todo momento.

Le calentó el corazón oírlo hablar así, pero aun así se sentía un poco traicionada porque Harry hubiera preferido a Charity por sobre ella en algo, sabía muy bien que la profesora tenía los mismo sentimientos por él que ella y algo había cambiado desde hace un par de semanas ya no era tan intensa en su coqueteo y de vez en cuando podía verla más… feliz, satisfecha.

Siguieron caminando y Hermione pronto se dio cuenta que nunca antes había estado en esa sección del castillo, no reconocía los cuadros ya dormidos, o los pasillos, fue como si hubieran entrado por algún pasadizo secreto y todo le era diferente.

Se detuvieron frente a un tapiz, Charity ya estaba allí y les sonrió cuando los vio – hola Hermione – saludó.

Hermione frunció el ceño un poco extrañada y un poco molesta, se suponía que sería su momento con Harry, si era un poco sincera estaba bastante celosa, muchas chicas hermosas se habían estado uniendo al grupo y excepto por Hannah que parecía un poco más interesada en Neville al igual que Lavender, todas estaban atraídas por Harry.

La que más miedo le daba era justamente Charity por todo lo que había visto en esas dos semanas, estaban llegando a una comprensión tan buena como la suya, con tan solo mirarse y sabían lo que el otro pensaba.

– Charity – saludó Hermione, ambos la miraron un poco asombrados, Hermione a pesar de ser una mandona con el único que en verdad utilizaba un tono furioso era con Ron o lo había utilizado.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien más, Harry se paseó tres veces por en frente del tapiz y la puerta apareció, tan molesta como estaba ni siquiera le importo el que una puerta apareciera de la nada.

Como su cita con Charity el salón tenía una cama un poco escondida, que Hermione ignoro completamente y se sentó en la mesa con tres sillas, las velas iluminaban todo de nuevo – está bien entonces comencemos – suspiró Harry nervioso, Hermione era una de las que le preocupaba, no sabía cómo tomaría la noticia por eso pensaba dejarla para después.

– Si comienza – dijo Hermione, seguía molesta y mucho.

Charity estaba nerviosa también, no pensó que Hermione de todas las chicas se pondría así – bien primero tengo que decirte que desde mi accidente y mi cambio de cuerpo soy una especie de Animago de un Dragón, un Zkrill.

Comenzó a contarle todo, que habilidades y porque las tenía, como Dumbledore había puesto sellos en él desde niño, el Horrocrux que tenía en su cuerpo y como eliminarlo, cuando pasaron a lo de la corte Hermione dejó de reaccionar.

Con todo lo dicho sus expresiones iban cambiando pero cuando llegaron a ese aspecto dejó de expresarse con la cara, no podían saber que pensaba – decidí que primero iría con Charity porque me daba miedo lastimarlas, a cualquiera de ustedes, necesitaba un poco más de experiencia para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Se levantó y caminó hacia Harry, luego comenzó a golpearlo – como se te ocurre idiota – Harry se levantó y la agarro por la manos, sabía que la había jodido, Hermione seguía diciendo idiota una y otra vez – ¿y si yo quería ser la primera?

Se confundió mucho con eso, el pensando lo peor y de repente dice eso – ¿qué?

– Que yo quería ser la primera – murmuró sonrojada y enterrando su cara en el pecho de Harry – quería que me dieras tu virginidad y yo darte la mía.

– ¿No… estas molesta por que tendrás que compartirme?

Se quedó callada un momento, si le hubieran preguntado antes del accidente si querría compartirlo, les hubiera gritado 'claro que no' pero ahora viendo como más de una chicas tenia sentimientos por Harry casi tan fuertes como los de ella, solo podía pensar en lo contenta que se sentía por ellas.

– Supongo que no tanto como debería – respondió.

– Bueno entonces, nosotros preocupándonos por nada, creíamos que sería complicado contigo porque vienes del mundo Muggle donde el matrimonio polígamo no es legal y todo – dijo Charity recostándose sobre la silla.

Hermione se rió un poco – compartir con tanta chica enamorada de Harry, supongo que me hizo ver de otro modo las cosas – luego levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry a los ojos, no lo resistió más y lo beso, por fin era de ella, bueno no solo de ella, pero era suyo.

Charity se levantó y caminó hacia ellos empujándolos un poco para que cayeran en la cama, agitó su varita para colocarle a Hermione un hechizo anti embarazo – los dejare solos, este es su momento – sonrió Charity mientras caminaba a la puerta – nos vemos mañana tortolitos recuerden despertar temprano tienen clases.

Salió de la habitación un poco triste se había acostumbrado a dormir abrazada a Harry, desnuda o con una camisa dependiendo de sus actividades pero siempre abrazada a él y con el sonido de su corazón en el oído.

Bueno de todos modos tendrían que hacerlo cada que una nueva chica se uniera, era lo justo que tuvieran su primera noche por lo menos en la privacidad, que sintieran todo lo que ella sintió, que se unieran a él en más de un sentido.

Dentro del cuarto estaban Harry y Hermione jadeando un poco después de los besos que se había dado – ¿entonces qué es lo que Charity te enseño? – preguntó la castaña.

– ¿Ya no estas molesta con ella?

– Aún no me gusta que se lo dijeras primero a ella, yo… – Hermione agacho la mirada y la escondió en la camisa de Harry – desde primer año yo he sido la que te soporta y sostiene, la que te ayuda en cualquier cosa y a la que acudes cuando tienes un problema.

Harry la tomó del mentón y la hizo levantar la cabeza – Mione, tu siempre lo serás todo para mí, desde mi primer año tú fuiste la única que me dio su cariño sin esperar nada como Ron o mis fans – comenzó sonriendo conciliadoramente – si comencé con Charity fue justamente por ti, para no hacerte daño bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿o tu sabes algo sobre esto?

– Pues he leído mucho.

– Si yo también, incluso leí un libro sobre algunas poses que hemos practicado Charity y yo – dijo Harry con calma – pero no es lo mismo leerlo que hacerlo, por eso quería aprender de alguien que ya tuviera experiencia para darles a ustedes la mejor experiencia que podía.

Hermione sonrió un poco comprendiendo pero como aún estaba algo dolida decidió mejor enfrascarse en su momento, se estiro un poco y lo beso en los labios – entonces enséñame – susurró sobre ellos.

Harry sonrió y se movió para quedar sobre Hermione – te va a encantar – respondió de la misma manera mientras subía las manos de Hermione hacia su cabeza – no te muevas o iré desde el comienzo de nuevo.

No entendió a qué se refería, lanzó un jadeo impresionada cuando Harry coloco sus labios en su cuello justo donde se podía sentir el pulso y chupo con fuerza, sabía que a la mañana siguiente tendría una marca pero por ahora no le importo.

Fue desabrochando su camisa mientras repartía más besos y chupones por su cuerpo, se sonrojo mucho cuando llego a sus pechos era muy pequeños porque recién empezaban a desarrollarse.

Intento mover sus manos para taparse, pero el agarre de Harry no se lo dejó, subió su cabeza de nuevo y la miró a los ojos – no te muevas – comentó suavemente.

– Mis pechos – comentó entre jadeos – son muy pequeños.

Harry sonrió un poco – Herms tienes trece años casi catorce, recién empiezan a crecer – comentó – además Charity me dijo que si hacemos esto crecerán.

Le apretó un poco el pecho derecho, Hermione soltó un jadeo más fuerte impresionada, se sentía muy bien a pesar de lo avergonzada que estaba – ¿estas… estas seguro?

– Mione no me importa el tamaño de tu pecho, serían perfectos aún sí no los tuvieras – comentó Harry en su oído suavemente – ahora no te muevas o comenzare desde cero.

Bajó nuevamente hacía su cuello y le chupo el mismo punto anterior, entendió enseguida a que se refería y se desesperó un poco, le estaba costando mucho el mantenerse quieta, se sentían demasiado bien los labios de Harry en su piel expuesta.

Pronto su camiseta desapareció de su cuerpo y su sujetador moldeador quedo descubierto, sintió las ganas de mover sus manos y taparse de nuevo pero lo aguanto con desespero.

Harry metió la mano detrás de Hermione y desabrocho el sujetador luego lo jalo un poco y lo dejo por sobre la cabeza de Hermione, miro sus pechos un poco hinchados ya, poso su boca por sobre el delicado, endurecido y rosado pezón y lo chupo.

Hermione jadeo levantando un poco la cintura, sintió una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió la espalda cuando los labios tocaron su pezón.

– Te moviste – comentó Harry mirándola a los ojos, sintió lo que Charity sintió en su primera vez, su poder, su seguridad, su confianza, todo en una mezcla que le quitó el aliento – comenzamos de nuevo.

– Por favor – gimió Hermione, con lo que le había hecho ya estaba más que mojada.

Harry subió a su cara y la beso en los labios metiendo su lengua y jugando con la de Hermione, había aprendido bien definitivamente porque se sentía exquisito – no te muevas – repitió cuando se separó.

Gimió un poco pero asintió y todo comenzó de nuevo, los pezones le picaban y el más mínimo roce, incluso del viento la hacía gemir, Harry soltó sus manos mientras bajaba por su ombligo, repitiendo que no se moviera.

Lamia y daba pequeños mordiscos por los sectores que iba descubriendo, haciéndola temblar, cuando llegó a la falda sonrió un poco y comenzó a bajarla mientras dejaba besos en su cintura, luego bajó más y comenzó a hacer lo mismo por sus muslos, suaves y carnosos, blancos y delicados.

Mordió la parte interna del muslo haciendo que Hermione gimiera más fuerte, sonrió porque la castaña no se movió, podía oler su excitación pero concentrándose en su trabajo lo dejó por el momento, algo más de autocontrol había ganado con Charity.

Sacó la falda y luego tomó la pierna derecha y la hizo doblar la rodilla, subió el pie hasta su cara y comenzó a sacar la media negra, Hermione abrió los ojos mirándolo confundida, cuando sacó la media y no dejó caer su pie se alarmo un poco.

Había sudado bastante durante el día, en especial en el juego de Quidditch que siempre la ponía nerviosa – no – jadeó como pudo.

Pero Harry no le hizo caso y pasó su lengua por la planta del pie, sorprendentemente se sintió de las mil maravillas, subió un poco más lamiendo cada dedo del pie, chupándolos y mordiéndolos un poco, su respiración acelerada era plagada por gemidos y jadeos.

Mientras seguía concentrado en el pie, subió su mano suavemente por la pierna hasta llegar a sus muslos y los apretó un poco por la parte interna, lanzó un grito, subió un poco más y volvió a apretar, otro grito, subió de nuevo, otro más.

Tocó el mojado y erecto clítoris de Hermione por sobre su ropa, la castaña grito aún más mientras se deshacía sobre la cama, su primer orgasmo con Harry, se había tocado una que otra vez en los baños o en su cama con hechizos silenciadores, pero esto había sido épico.

Harry cambio de pie, Hermione lo miró de nuevo – ya… no Harry – suspiró.

El azabache no hizo caso y siguió lamiendo, la respiración de Hermione se aceleró nuevamente y viéndolo chupar su pie era aún peor, se sentía demasiado bien y con la estimulación visual aún mejor.

Cuando terminó con el pie fue subiendo por la pierna de Hermione, mordiendo y lamiendo suavemente, Hermione no podía apartar la mirada de la cara de Harry.

Cuando llegó a su entre pierna la miró a los ojos y sonriendo olfateo con fuerza, ya estaba sonrojada y acalorada pero con eso todo eso subió varios grados más, se tentó en mover sus manos y taparse el sexo, aunque aún estaba con sus ridículos calzones con caras de ositos.

Pero recordando que le dijo no moverse o comenzaría de nuevo se contuvo, Harry sonrió un poco más y levantó las manos comenzando a bajar el calzón y dejando al descubierto su vagina, unos cuantos vellos sobresalían sobre su sexo y sus labios vaginales ya estaban completamente abiertos.

Harry se acercó y lamió el sexo húmedo, Hermione sorprendida lanzo hacia atrás la cabeza, se había quedado sin aire por lo que no pudo salir nada de su garganta, Harry lamia y metía un poco su lengua por su vagina, tocaba su clítoris con suavidad, su respiración contra los labios mayores le encantaba.

Su segundo orgasmo fue aún más fuerte que el anterior, prácticamente lanzo todos sus jugos en la boca de Harry pero le había encantado como se sintió.

Harry subió lentamente hacia la cara de Hermione y la beso nuevamente, dejando que se saboree ella misma – muy bien hecho Herms – susurró.

Hermione lo abrazo por los hombros encantada, sintió la tela de la camiseta de Harry sudada y se dio cuenta que el chico no se había desvestido, en lugar de enojarse solo pudo sentirse aún más excitada, había algo en que Harry la hiciera llegar al clímax vestido que le encantaba – ¿ahora si… podemos comenzar? – preguntó esperanzada – ¿y… me puedo mover?

Harry se rió ligeramente y asintió – puedes moverte – respondió mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a desvestirse lentamente, Hermione no le quitaba la mirada de encima, aún se asombraba del cambio de Harry pero viéndolo desnudo era aún más impresionante.

Los fuertes músculos perlados por el sudor, el ligero tono pálido de su piel y su erección al descubierto, era la primera vez que veía un pene y no tenía con que compararlo pero suponía era bastante grande.

Se acercó a ella una vez desnudo y la beso – ¿lista?

– Desde que me arrastraste de la sala común – respondió sonriendo encantada.

Harry se colocó encima de ella y con un fuerte y rápido movimiento estuvo dentro completamente, Hermione abrió los ojos adolorida por la intrusión pero sorprendida porque no doliera tanto como imagino en su primera vez – no… no duele demasiado – comentó entre jadeos.

– Cha… Charity me dijo que mientras más… lento entre… más te dolería.

También se dio cuenta que mientras más abriera las piernas el dolor se alejaba dejándole solo el placer, luego de quedarse un momento quietos para que Hermione se acostumbrara un poco, Harry comenzó a moverse con lentitud.

Probando el terreno por si tenía que detenerse para no causarle dolor, pero Hermione se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuerpo y gemía deliciosamente en su oreja, la castaña cada vez sentía más cerca su tercer orgasmo, era su primera vez y Harry sabía lo que hacía.

Mientras empujaba para adentrarse en su cuerpo se movía hacia arriba o hacia abajo tocando puntos que la excitaban aún más, además cada que llegaba hasta el fondo, la punta de su pene besaba la entrada a su útero, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica se disparara desde allí hasta su nuca.

Unos segundos después no pudo aguantar más y llego a su clímax con un grito, se volvió a derretir sobre la cama, Harry apretó la mandíbula intentando controlarse, mientras Hermione tenía su orgasmo las paredes de su sexo se apretaban con fuerza alrededor de él.

Cuando terminó suspiró un poco y la giro hacia un lado levantando su pierna derecha para que se apoyara en su hombro – ¿qué… qué haces?

– Aún no terminó – susurró Harry y comenzó a moverse nuevamente.

Hermione lanzó un gemido más alto, la nueva posición hacia que tocara nuevos lugares que le producían más placer, sin contar con que aún estaba sensible de su último orgasmo.

Harry también comenzó a jadear y Hermione sentía como se calentaba un poco dentro de ella, también se estaba hinchando ligeramente, Harry dejó que el nudo en su ombligo bajo se liberara llegando al clímax y derramando su esperma dentro de Hermione.

La castaña al sentir como algo caliente se derramaba dentro de ella golpeando la puerta de su útero y entrando en él, volvió a tener otro orgasmo más fuerte.

Harry soltó la pierna dejando que Hermione volviera a recostarse de espaldas contra la cama y luego se derrumbó suavemente sobre ella.

Ambos jadeaban recuperando el aliento, su sudor se mezclaba, Harry intentó apartarse pero Hermione no lo dejó enrollando sus piernas y brazos en el cuerpo de Harry – por favor… quedémonos así – susurró la castaña.

Harry suspiró un poco pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Hermione y levantándola abrió las cobijas metiéndolos a ambos y se recostó sobre su espalda para dejar a Hermione encima.

– Así está mejor – comentó él riéndose un poco – ¿te gustó?

Hermione asintió levemente con su cabeza recargada sobre el pecho de Harry – ¿entonces ahora soy tu novia?

– Eres más que eso – comentó Harry besándola en la cabeza.

Cerraron los ojos quedándose dormidos un poco después, no se dieron cuenta de cómo comenzaban a brillar con una intensa luz azul, Charity en su cama hacia lo mismo, fruncía un poco el ceño, no le gustaba dormir sin Harry cerca, pero cuando la luz se disipo, el ceño regreso a la normalidad y una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios.

Ninguno descubriría que había pasado hasta el día siguiente, una magia muy poderosa, especial y antigua se había desatado sobre los tres.

Algo que no había existido en mucho tiempo y que generalmente se refería a solo dos personas.

Charity suspiró suavemente relajada, mientras parecía que estaba durmiendo con Harry y Hermione en la habitación que viene y va a pesar de estar a muchos metros lejos.

Sus sueños fueron bastante agradables esa noche, una de las pocas en la que no había tenido pesadillas con la vida pasada de Harry, ahora su sueño mostraba un imponente castillo con árboles enormes rodeándolo, ella y Hermione estaban junto a Harry sonriendo y unas cuantas sombras detrás paradas como esperando que las iluminasen.

Aunque a ninguna la reconocía, ya se vería más tarde quienes eran.

* * *

 **Explicaciones para el capítulo, no creo que haya mucho que explicar, las cosas se van colocando en su lugar, una vez apresado Peter y conociendo a Amelia era cuestión de tiempo que Sirius consiguiera un juicio.**

 **Siempre me pareció raro que siendo la cabeza del Wizengamot y teniendo poder político incluso en el exterior con la confederación internacional de magos, Dumbledore no pudiera darle un juicio a Sirius sabiendo que era inocente.**

 **Lógicamente Fudge y Lucius serían una astilla molestosa, pero con un poco de ayuda de un par de otros miembros se podía hacer y listo Sirius libre y Harry fuera de Durskaban.**

 **Como sea en este capítulo vemos como Harry conoce a Cho muy parecido al cannon, sinceramente nunca pude entender como Harry se fijó en la coreana en lugar de la fantástica mujer que tenía a su lado pero también sabemos que Rowling no tiene ni la menor idea en relación románticas.**

 **Por fon llego el momento entre Harry y Hermione, quería unirla lo más rápido posible y me di cuenta que con su conexión y la inteligencia de la castaña, se daría cuenta que algo raro pasaba.**

 **Una pequeña excusa para que se uniera de una vez, mientras escribía simplemente salió como salió, ni siquiera tuve que borra algo y cambiarlo, simplemente se dio de forma natural, tendrán que esperar un poco para saber concretamente que es lo que ocurrió al final pero supongo que ya lo saben de todos modos.**

 **De todas formas espero Reviews, Follows y Favorites, y espero su opinión sobre el reto.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	7. Sirius Black

**Aquí reportándose al deber… lo siento, lo siento, sé que deben estarme asesinando por no publicar los capítulos de mis historias como se los prometí.**

 **Pero en mi defensa la universidad y el trabajo me tienen tan agotado que a lo único que llego a la casa es a dormir… por lo que no he escrito absolutamente nada de ninguna de las otras dos historias… bueno tres si contamos con la de los juegos del hambre.**

 **Pero en esta por suerte aún tengo capítulos por lo que puedo publicar… agradezcan** **a** **mavb50 que me envió un PM y me hizo acuerdo.**

 **Como sea respondiendo algunos Reviews para Merlín supongo que tienes razón a mucha gente le gusta la pareja canon Harry-Ginny en mi opinión no es factible, no porque ella no sea una buena mujer por más que asi la pite en la historia, lo que no la hace buena es que Harry siempre la vio como la hermana de su mejor amigo, diablos la chica es inexistente hasta el sexto libro donde mágicamente se vuelve el interés romántico del protagonista.**

 **Si el plan era que Ginny termine siendo el interés romántico de Harry Rowling debió haberla hecho más protagonista desde el segundo libro cuando aparece, no solo la pobre chica posesionada que desapareció nuevamente. Por parte de la otra historia supongo que seguiré tu consejo, si no puedo con lo que tengo peor con otra jajaja.**

 **Para** **Chibi-Jûbi Gabrielle no entraba en planes pero su hermana sí, estoy tratando de ser un poco más selectivo, no quiero que simplemente las chicas lleguen y listo son parte del harem, Su Li entraba en el mismo papel, peor como ya dije anteriormente Luna si entra.**

 **Para Guest eee… bueno uno de los Guest, ciertamente las chicas van a obtener una forma Animago y si Sirius estaba entre los candidatos a enseñarles.**

 **Por parte de formas dragón no se me había ocurrido pero dudo mucho que termine utilizándola no porque no sea una buena idea sino más bien porque Harry es el centro de todo y sería el único con esa capacidad por lo menos por el momento.**

 **Como sea la tendré en cuenta porque si voy a utilizar otro personajes capaces de transformarse en un dragón.**

 **roohh-guzman** **me alegra te gustara tanto la historia trabajo para eso después de todo. Ciertamente Harry desaprovecho mucho de su poder dentro del mundo mágico y es algo que planeo corregir pero de forma lenta para alargar las cosas lógicamente y para que el personaje no evolucione demasiado rápido, además de eso tendrá ayuda no solo de las chicas que estén con él.**

 **Sobre los cuadros aun fueron entregados mágicamente en el castillo Potter sabremos más sobre ellos cuando lleguemos a las vacaciones de verano ya que Harry esta por el momento concentrado en formar la unión con las chicas, cuando entren sus padres en el fanfic ya entraremos en terreno político y la guerra.**

 **Como sea los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Cap7.- Sirius Black.**

La mañana llego con un agradable clima, no era ni muy caliente ni muy frió, se removió un poco porque sentía el peso de Hermione sobre él, abrió los ojos y sonrió cuando la vio durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa.

Hermione, su dulce Hermione, su mejor amiga, su bastón, su sostén, por fin era suya, frunció el ceño confundido algo había diferente, aún no podía explicar el que, pero lo sentía, lo olía.

Su estómago rugió, literalmente, despertando a Hermione, quien se removió un poco sobre él – auch – se quejó en un susurró y abrió los ojos encontrándose con las esmeraldas de Harry – buenos días – saludó sonriendo.

Miró hacia abajo y se sonrojo instantáneamente al sentir a Harry bien despierto aún dentro de ella – buenos días Mione – saludó Harry sonriendo perversamente.

– Me duele un poco – comentó Hermione aún sonrojada pero sumamente feliz.

– "Es normal, eras virgen y es la primera vez que lo haces" – escucharon ambos en su cabeza.

Reconocían la voz de Charity, miraron hacia los lados sin encontrarla – ¿Charity? – preguntó Harry confundido.

– "Harry amor, estoy durmiendo aún" – se quejó ella – "aunque ¿qué hora es?"

Hermione revisó su reloj sin entender que pasaba – "son las siete de la mañana" – comentó abriendo los ojos, era la primera vez que dormía hasta las siete, generalmente se levantaba a las seis.

Sintieron como Charity se despertó – "las siete ¿cómo?" – pero después se calló – "¿cómo es que los siento si estoy en mi cuarto?"

Ninguno tenía la respuesta era sumamente raro, aunque las dos chicas de repente comenzaron a recibir una avalancha de pensamientos, recuerdos de la vida de Harry todo por completo, sus secretos, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, así como el recibía los de ellas.

Se quedaron varios minutos allí llorando por lo que vivían, cuando todo terminó Charity fue la primera en hablar al reconocer que era lo que estaba pasando – "es un bono de alma" – comentó intentando calmarse – "ahora estamos completamente unidos, casados para la magia".

– "¿Pero el bono no es solo para dos personas?" – preguntó Hermione.

Charity asintió distraída – "es porque Harry es el Rey, si una de ustedes tenía un bono, todas lo compartirán, ninguna se queda atrás, la unión hace la fuerza y para que haya unión necesitan compartir todo por igual" – escucharon los tres en su cabeza, ambas chicas se asustaron un poco, ahora escuchaban al Zkrill, además de que lo había visto en el recuerdo de Harry – "aunque debo confesar que es una muy grata sorpresa que tuvieran un bono con eso somos aún más fuertes" – se rio como maniaco antes de ponerse serio – "voy a destruir el Horrocrux ahora, te va a doler y mucho, Hermione será mejor que te alejes".

Confundida asintió y se separó de Harry soltando un jadeo cuando lo sintió salir de ella, Charity se rió un poco – "pervertida, pensar que dormirías con Harry dentro de ti" – luego se quedó callada un momento – "yo también quiero hacerlo".

Se rieron suavemente, ellas también estaban unidas, los tres lo estaban en igual medida, completamente, sabían todo de los tres. Harry se paró en el centro de la sala que cambio de apariencia y de repente un campo negro lo rodeo, soltando rayos negros pequeños.

Un dolor punzante le atravesó la cabeza, como si una enorme piedra le estuviera exprimiendo la cabeza, más rayos comenzaron a salir desde su cicatriz y un horrible chillido desesperado y de dolor se escuchó en su cabeza.

Las chicas sentían todo lo que sentía Harry, aunque no era un dolor físico como el de él, podían ver en sus cabeza el Horrocrux peleando contra el Zkrill, luchando por vivir, pero cada vez se hacía más débil, más pequeño y chillaba más dolorosamente.

La cicatriz comenzó a escurrir un líquido negro como sangre, estaba roja e hinchada. Más rayos salían de la cicatriz mientras más luchaba el Horrocrux.

Y así como todo comenzó, terminó, Harry seguía parado cansando y sudoroso, los rayos desaparecieron, su cara estaba manchada con el líquido negro, Hermione lo vio tambalearse y corrió para atraparlo – "¿Charity puedes venir?" – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

– "Aparécete" – comentó el Zkrill en sus cabezas.

Segundos después Charity estaba allí impresionada y contenta, corrió hacia donde estaban Harry y Hermione y la ayudo a levantar al azabache, usaba solo un fino camisón rosa que dejaba ver todo y su calzón.

– Llevémoslo al baño – mencionó la castaña rojiza.

Lo cargaron como pudieron entre las dos porque Harry era muy pesado como peso muerto, entraron al baño, abrieron el agua y se metieron con Harry – ¿cómo pudiste aparecerte? se supone solo el Director puede hacerlo, las salas lo prohíben – preguntó Hermione.

– "La magia las reconoce como Señoras Potter, están prácticamente casadas con Harry, gracias al bono de alma, son tan dueñas del colegio como Harry, lo que les da ese tipo de privilegios" – respondió el Zkrill.

Asintieron impresionadas. Entre las dos bañaron a un sumamente cansado Harry – gra… gracias – susurró el chico.

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo – somos tus esposas – comentó Charity con mofa – lo que sea por nuestro marido.

Se rieron un poco, rápidamente Harry comenzó a tomar fuerza nuevamente, su color comenzó a regresar, se dieron cuenta que Harry no era tan pálido como creían, más bien tenía un ligero bronceado, solo porque de verdad lo vieron pálido se dieron cuenta, había parecido una hoja de papel.

Cuando salieron del baño limpios Harry ya podía caminar por él mismo, se cambiaron y las chicas emocionadas por tener ese tipo de unión con Harry no paraban de darle besos, no se quejaba era lo mejor del mundo – así que hoy tienes una cita con Penny – comentó Hermione frunciendo el ceño – ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Harry sonrió, Hermione un poco celosa era muy linda – hoy, pero no tenía idea que pasaría lo que pasó – respondió con simpleza.

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza, le emocionaba la idea de tener una enorme familia – bueno es un poco tarde así que será mejor apresurarnos – comentó Charity divertida – además ayer no tuve acción y ando un poco necesitada.

Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron ligeramente y salieron de la habitación – ¿entonces ahora vamos a ser tres durmiendo allí? – preguntó Hermione apuntando al tapiz.

Harry asintió emocionado con la idea de dormir con las dos chicas, bueno si era sincero la idea de hacer el amor con ambas también era muy tentadora, cuando llegaron al Gran Salón todo el mundo andaba un poco alborotado y pudieron ver a Ron completamente pálido.

Se acercaron a los demás sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor – ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Hermione extrañada.

Parvati y Neville se regresaron a ver y luego miraron a los tres – ¿dónde estaban? – preguntó Parvati – Ron estuvo gritando en medio de la noche que Sirius Black se apareció en el cuarto de los chicos con un cuchillo para matarlo.

Estaban completamente atrapados – estuvieron conmigo conversando un poco – respondió Charity, les sonrió a los otros dos – salieron de la fiesta y fueron a mi despacho, tenía unos pastelitos de chocolate que le había ofrecido a Harry y parece que le gustaron más de lo que esperaba.

Harry se sonrojo un poco porque la mención del chocolate quería decir para él que no hablaba de pastelitos sino de Hermione. Los demás se rieron porque sabían de la adicción de Harry por el chocolate.

– Bueno – ahora fue Neville quien se sonrojo – como saben me olvido de las contraseñas, así que las anote y parece que Sirius Black aún no sabía de Pettigrew y lo estaba buscando.

– Ron estaba como loco – continuó Lavender – a la final McGonagall tuvo que dejarlo inconsciente con un hechizo porque no dejaba dormir a nadie con sus gritos.

– ¿Y Sirius? – preguntó Harry interesado.

Se miraron lentamente y regresaron a ver a Harry – no sabemos, aunque parece que se llevó el periódico que tenías en el cuarto Harry, así que suponemos ya se enteró del juicio de este fin de semana – respondió Parvati.

Harry sonrió contento, claro no se esperó que descubriera lo del juicio de ese modo, miraron a Ron que aún despotricaba contra Black completamente pálido, aunque ya nadie le hacía caso – ¿Hermione por qué tienes un moretón en el cuello? – preguntó Daphne frunciendo el ceño.

La castaña se sonrojo y coloco su mano donde Harry la había besado la noche anterior, comenzó a tartamudear – bueno yo… este – miró a todos lados buscando con que salir del problema pero no había nada.

Hasta que llego la pequeña Luna, había pasado uno que otro día con ellos pero como era bastante excéntrica y casi nadie entendía de que hablaba se marchaba rápidamente.

Harry parecía el único, a parte de Penny y Padma, que le había cogido bastante cariño a la chica y bueno un poco también Astoria, pero sus historias que para todos eran ficticias, alejaban a la mayoría en especial Hermione.

Luna llego saltando como siempre y se sentó en el regazo de Harry, lo que distrajo a todos del moretón de Hermione, algunas chicas estaban celosas, mientras Charity y Hermione se regresaban a ver impresionadas – "parece que otra chica se une y una muy aventada" – comentó Charity riéndose – "por cierto yo sé cómo esconder el moretón".

– "Gracias" – respondió Hermione.

No solo por Charity y su conocimiento para esconder el moretón, sino también por Luna y su aparición que distrajo a todos – buenos días – saludó la rubia sonriendo soñadoramente a Harry.

El azabache estaba ligeramente nervioso, entendía porque Wood dejo de intentar alejar a sus fans, nueve bellas brujas frente a él estaban mirándolos con una intensidad que incluso hicieron temblar al Zkrill – "vele el lado bueno" – comentó el Dragón entre aterrado y decidido – "con esta fuerza de nuestra parte no hay mago oscuro que se nos resista".

Si solo no estuvieran furiosas con él y Luna no tendría ningún problema, miró a Luna que o ignoraba a todas o estaba felizmente ignorante de como las estaba haciendo sentir, frunció el ceño cuando notó su saco y falda llenos de un líquido café, que por el olor era lodo.

– ¿Luna que te sucedió? – preguntó con tono bajo y autoritario.

Todas lo miraron sorprendidas, ya había visto aparecer a Lord Harry antes, pero en este momento las sorprendía bastante, Luna en cambio sonrió suavemente – cuando salía de los dormitorios un montón de bolas de lodo me cayeron encima – se rió un poco más, aunque no entendían por qué se reía de eso.

– ¿Y por qué no te cambiaste? – preguntó Hermione exaltada, no le gustaban ese tipo de tratos, por lo menos a ella nunca le hicieron algo así.

Luna la regresó a ver y sus ojos brillaron, la castaña ladeo la cabeza confundida – no tengo más ropa – contestó haciendo jadear a los demás – a mis compañeros les gusta robarse mis cosas y esconderlas.

El ambiente cambio enseguida, fue como ver a la chica de otra manera instantáneamente, pero lo peor era que de cierto modo ellos la habían tratado parecido, como si fueran los abusivos que le escondían la ropa o le lanzaba bolas de lodo.

El aire comenzó a enfriarse, así que regresaron a ver a Harry, jadearon aún más sorprendidos cuando vieron sus pupilas alargadas – profesor Flitwick – comentó suavemente pero cada letra las hacía temblar en su lugar – Filius – gritó con tanta autoridad que el nombre de su profesor pareció recorrer todo el castillo.

El Gran Salón quedó en silencio mientras veían a Harry levantar fácilmente a Luna y dejarla sentada en su lugar mientras él se regresaba a ver hacía la mesa de profesores, desde donde el profesor de Encantamientos y la profesora de Transfiguraciones ya estaban en camino hacía donde estaban ellos, Harry estaba parado como si fuera el mismo Director de la escuela y viera que uno de sus profesores no está cumpliendo con su trabajo.

– Mandó a llamar señor Potter – comentó el diminuto profesor, a pesar de la autoridad que exudaba Harry, Filius estaba parado con confianza frente a él, como buen campeón de duelos.

– Tengo un problema con la señorita Lovegood – dijo el azabache mirando a Luna – usted se dará cuenta.

Apuntó con su mano a la chica y ambos profesores la regresaron a ver – señorita Lovegood ¿por qué tiene el uniforme sucio? – preguntó McGonagall sorprendida.

– Le lanzaron bolas de lodo cuando salió de su sala común – respondió Hermione colocándose a un lado de Harry – y parece que le esconden su ropa.

Charity se adelantó ahora con el ceño fruncido y muy molesta – ¿Luna no te hacen nada más cierto? – preguntó con suavidad, por su tono de voz supieron que era algo mucho más grave que solo esconderle la ropa.

La sonrisa de Luna desapareció y agacho la mirada, tanto Filius como Minerva veían asombrados ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de esto? ¿cómo es que Luna no dijo nada? – ¿señorita Lovegood por qué no acudió donde mí? – preguntó Filius asombrado, molesto, sabía que sería difícil para ella hablar de lo que sea que le hacían.

Luna levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus hermosos ojos azules, se levantó rápidamente y lo abrazo, todos incluso el mismo Harry se sorprendieron con eso, pero nadie dijo nada cuando escucharon los ligeros sollozos.

– ¿Quiénes le hacen esto? – preguntó sumamente molesta Minerva.

– No lo sabemos, pero por lo que sabemos, toda la casa la… odia – respondió Padma.

Penny asintió arrepentida, ella como Prefecto debió haber hecho algo, pero no se había dado cuenta de nada y Luna nunca busco su ayuda – sin nombres específicos no podemos hacer mucho, tampoco podemos estar detrás de la señorita Lovegood todo el día – comentó Filius aunque le molestara mucho lo que pasaba.

Lo entendían, tenían otras obligaciones – War – comentó Harry alzando la voz, un ruido se escuchó por todo el lugar, como si la piedra se moviera – Luna está a tu cuidado en todo momento, si algo le sucede castiga al agresor como mejor te parezca.

Un sonido de campana resonó por el lugar, de repente la ropa de Luna estaba completamente limpia, aún tenía los colores azules de su casa así como el escudo de Ravenclaw bordado en el lado derecho de su pecho, mientras que las otras tres crestas estaban bordadas en el lado izquierdo.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Astoria.

– Hogwarts protegerá a Luna de ahora en adelante – respondió Harry sonriéndole a la Slytherin – profesores, estén atentos a los castigos, si estoy en lo correcto, algunas personas terminaran bastante dañadas, que Poppy tenga listas pociones de huesos, o todo lo que necesite para cualquier eventualidad.

Asintieron un poco asombrados – ¿quién es War? – preguntó Susan.

– Hogwarts – respondió Harry – aunque no preguntes como lo sé, porque no lo sé – se rió un poco tranquilizando a los demás.

Luna aún en los brazos de Harry se paró en las puntas de sus pies y acerco su boca a la oreja de Harry – lleva a Penny a las cocinas, le gusta cocinar – susurró suavemente, asombrando a Harry ¿cómo sabia de eso? – puedo ver cosas, se lo que eres, te puedo ayudar y me gustas, me encantaría unirme a ti.

Lo beso un poco debajo de la oreja calentándolo, Harry asintió un poco impresionado, pero ya vería como hacerlo, quería que fuera especial para cada una de las chicas.

Se separaron y pudieron sentarse nuevamente – bueno esa fue una mañana especial ciertamente – comentó Blaise sonriendo – se enteraron, otra salida a Hogsmeade, aunque ya me recorrí todo el pueblo.

Harry, Hermione y Penny se regresaron a ver con una sonrisa, la última vez había estado allí fue con el mapa del Merodeador, pero tal vez ahora podría ir con McGonagall y le daría permiso para ir, después de todo Sirius Black ya no era peligroso y por lo que sabían ya estaría camino al Ministerio… esperaban.

Estaban empezando a desayunar por fin, cuando llegó una lechuza con una carta, era de Hagrid diciéndoles que lo vayan a visitar al día siguiente, claro no sabía que se había alejado de Ron y no sabía de toda la gente que estaba en su grupo ahora pero ya se enteraría.

Iba a ser muy divertido ver la cara de su amigo gigante, por suerte había estado ayudándole bastante con la defensa de Buckbeak, que hubieran pagado para que ganaran no significaba que se iba a dejar al abandono, tenían que demostrar que el Hipogrifo era inofensivo, para que los idiotas de la Comisión tengan aún más razones para darles la victoria.

Como querían ver la cara de Malfoy cuando se dé cuenta que perdió, seria épico completamente.

En la tarde Harry y Hermione se acercaron al despacho de McGonagall dándose uno que otro beso cuando nadie veía, era excitante con todo el nerviosismo por si fueran descubiertos.

– Entonces señor Potter ¿para qué quería verme? – preguntó Minerva sonriendo, lo que había hecho en la mañana aún se hablaba en los pasillos e incluso entre los profesores – supongo tiene que ver con el próximo viaje a Hogsmeade.

Un poco sorprendidos asintieron – como sabe Sirius ya no es peligroso, es completamente inocente, incluso estuve cerca al verdadero traidor por tres años, sé que mi familia no firmó el permiso, pero como puede ver supongo se dará cuenta el por qué no firmaron – levantó los brazos para que lo viera, Minerva asintió aun sintiéndose pésimo por eso, debió haber presionado más a Albus, aunque este aún peleaba de que era lo mejor que se quedara dónde estaba por las salas de sangre – así que me preguntaba ¿si usted lo firma, tal vez pueda ir a esta visita, con todos mis amigos?

Suspiró ligeramente, se notaba que Harry no había tenido muchos amigos en su infancia y ahora por fin tenía un grupo grande al cual pertenecer, la mayoría chicas, no podía decirle que no, era uno de sus alumnos favoritos, ahora suponía sin la influencia del señor Weasley sus notas mejoraban alarmantemente rápido.

Le recordaba tanto a James y Lily – está bien señor Potter – respondió suavemente, supo qué hacía lo correcto cuando lo vio sonreír, incluso sintió esa clase de compulsión que la atraía al chico pero resistió muy bien – firmare el permiso y puede ir con sus amigos, pero no quiero ninguna clase de problema.

Harry asintió aun sonriendo, Hermione lo veía sonrojada y encantada, le fascinaba la forma de sonreír de Harry, ahora que parecía completamente natural y satisfecha, feliz.

Cuando salieron del despacho de McGonagall tuvieron que salir corriendo para su siguiente clase.

Pronto estuvieron libres al fin, aún escuchaban a Ron quejarse sobre Sirius Black y como casi lo mata con un cuchillo enorme, salieron de su clase compartida con Slytherin, lastimosamente Astoria era un año menor y no compartía clases con ellos, pero Daphne y Tracey si y eran muy graciosas y estudiosas.

Incluso Daphne podía ser bastante bromista cuando salía de su cascaron de reina de hielo, aunque Harry olía algo extraño en ella aún no podía saber que era, aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Pero si lo captaba, suponía después descubriría que era y porque ambas hermanas eran iguales.

– Supongo que te marchas a tu cita – comentó Hermione por lo bajo, las demás aún estaban en plan lucha así que tenía que mantenerlo en secreto, ahora que tenían un bono de alma y de lo poco que sabían, sus mentes estaban completamente a salvo gracias a Harry, pero para los demás no era así.

Harry asintió un poco para no llamar la atención – y tu supongo vas a investigar más sobre los bonos de alma – se burló un poco sonriendo.

Hermione se rió y asintió – ¿de qué te ríes? – preguntó Tracey.

– Ya conoces a Herms, escuchó sobre los bonos de alma hoy temprano y anda queriendo averiguar sobre ellos – respondió Harry rápidamente – me reía porque al parecer la perdimos dentro de la biblioteca.

Las Slytherin se rieron también, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba y golpeaba a Harry en el hombro, definitivamente tenía una buena derecha – podemos ayudarte – comentó Daphne – no es un tema fácil.

Hermione asintió porque de ese modo lograba separarlas de Harry para que vaya por Penny – gracias, si es como buscar información para ayudar a un Hipogrifo inocente de seguro me cuesta mucho.

Llegaron al pasillo de la biblioteca, las tres chicas dieron la vuelta pero Harry iba a seguir hacia delante – ¿no vienes? – preguntó Tracey decepcionada.

Harry negó con la cabeza – estoy un poco hambriento voy a buscar algo de comer antes de la cena, además tengo un trabajo que terminar y me toca quedarme despierto por un tiempo, tal vez no llegue a comer.

Era mentira claro su idea era llevar a Penny a las cocinas a la hora de la cena, no le gustaba mentirles pero por el momento era necesario – está bien, pero no te sobre exijas ya sabes lo que dijo Susan – comentó Daphne acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Tracey la imito y Hermione le dio uno más cerca de los labios sin que se dieran cuenta – nos vemos en la habitación que viene y va más tarde – susurró la castaña con voz ronca.

– Lo espero con ansias – respondió Harry de la misma manera.

Se separaron y pronto Harry estuvo en su camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, quería cambiarse antes de su cita con Penny y arreglarse.

Llego a la sala común y vio a Ron sentado en una esquina apartada junto con su hermana, le extrañó un poco y le dio un muy mal presentimiento, negó con la cabeza primero se encargaría de las chicas y luego vería que hacer con esos dos.

Caminó hasta su cuarto que estaba completamente vacío, sin un ruido excepto por el que hacía la planta carnívora en su ventana, como Neville le explico estaba tomando un color blanquecino por ser noche.

Caminó hasta su baúl para sacar ropa más cómoda y luego se acercó a la ventana para darle de comer a la planta, estaba creciendo muy bien y por suerte era solo un bebe aún, según Neville crecían tan grandes que podían comerse fácilmente un humano.

Pero eran fieles a su cuidador, cuando fuera demasiado grande para tenerla en la escuela tendría que trasplantarla.

La planta cambio de color a uno rojo mientras se comía la carne, sonrió y camino hacía las duchas, se bañó rápidamente y se cambió, cuando salía del cuarto se dio cuenta que solo faltaban cinco minutos para las siete así que salió corriendo para encontrarse con Penny.

Menos mal acordaron verse en el cuadro de las cocinas y no tenían que caminar a ningún otro lado.

Cuando llegó, Penny ya estaba allí usando un hermoso vestido azul oscuro que resaltaba sus ojos y su piel pálida, se quedó un poco embobado viéndola, mientras la rubia sonreía, estaba emocionada y nerviosa.

Nunca pensó en tener una cita con Harry, en especial viendo a tanta chica hermosas con ellos, y Hermione y Charity acercándose peligrosamente a su objetivo, pero allí estaban, los dos listos para tener una cita romántica.

– Buenas noches – saludó Harry despertando y caminando hacia Penny – te ves realmente radiante.

Se sonrojo ligeramente mientras su sonrisa crecía – gracias, tú también te ves muy bien.

– O por favor, era la ropa de mi primo que al parecer ahora me queda bien – bromeó Harry – pero espero estar lo suficientemente aceptable para tan bella chica en esta noche.

Penny se rió suavemente, era la primera vez que Harry le contaba algo de su pasado por más mínimo que fuera y no le agrado el comentario, se rio de todos modos porque no quería arruinar su noche – ¿entonces qué pensaste para nuestra cita? – preguntó la rubia emocionándose nuevamente.

El azabache sonrió ligeramente emocionándose también, caminó pasando a Penny hasta pararse al frente del cuadro y rasco la pera que se removió riéndose graciosamente antes de abrir el cuadro y dejarles paso.

Penny entró en las cocinas encantada con lo que veía, ya había ido antes, una que otra vez, pero no había sido muy divertido que se diga.

Ahora parecía la fábrica de juguetes de Papá Noel, los Elfos todos vestidos con trajes negros con los bordes de los colores de las casas, los hombres usando sombreros de copa y las mujeres coronas de flores, el olor a comida rodeaba las cocinas y se podían oír las risas y conversaciones de los Elfos sumamente contentos.

Incluso parecía que habían cambiado los colores de las paredes de piedra que ahora eran alegres – señor Potter de Hogwarts – gritó una de las Elfas emocionada – Lucy puede servirle.

Pronto tuvieron una avalancha de Elfos contentos por ver a Harry en las cocinas, Penny no lo podía creer, nunca había visto tanto cariño en un Elfo domestico por un mago – chicos, chicos – calmó Harry riéndose alegremente – por hoy no va a ser posible, estoy en una cita con esta encantadora dama.

Todos regresaron a ver a Penny que se puso roja enseguida, más de cien Elfos la veían atentamente – ¿señorita Water servirle? – preguntó uno de los Elfos.

– Bueno me han dicho que cocina delicioso así que porque no dejamos que lo demuestre les parece – comentó Harry sumamente divertido.

Parecía niño con juguete nuevo, Penny se puso aún más nerviosa, así que para eso la había llevado allí, para que ella cocinara, bueno le encantaba, le fascinaba cocinar así que si el chico quería probar su comida estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo – con mucho gusto – sonrió.

– ¿Pero Lucy puede servirle señor? – preguntó confundida la Elfa.

Harry sonrió ligeramente y se agacho – que tal si hacemos esto, que Penny cocine y tus nos sirves la comida que prepare ¿estás de acuerdo?

Lucy lo pensó un poco mirando al suelo y luego levanto la cabeza sonriendo emocionada y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, Penny estaba encantada, Harry sería un muy buen padre.

Luego de que todos los Elfos felicitaran a Lucy le dieron a Penny su espacio para que cocinara, Harry se sentó en una de las bancas mientras veía desenvolverse a Penny.

La rubia parecía estar en su elemento, cortaba verduras con rapidez y precisión, mientras revisaba lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en las estufas, era una excelente cocinera como había dicho Luna – ¿haces mucho esto? – preguntó Harry.

– En mi casa – asintió Penny – aquí no mucho, tengo muchas responsabilidades como Prefecto – se calló un momento, dándose cuenta que nadie sabía de su habilidad en la cocina y Harry de un día para otro lo había descubierto – ¿cómo supiste que me gustaba cocinar?

– Luna – respondió Harry confundido, para que reaccionara así quería decir que nadie lo sabía – ella me lo dijo hoy en la mañana ¿se lo contaste?

Negó con la cabeza – no se lo he dicho a nadie, supongo que nunca hubo un momento para hacerlo – respondió confundida – pero Luna siempre parece saber cosas que la gente esconde, es por eso que la odian tanto, no me sorprendería que fuera alguna habilidad extraña.

– ¿No te habías dado cuenta como trataban a Luna? – preguntó Harry.

Penny negó con la cabeza – tengo mucho en que fijarme, escuche rumores de que Luna era rara y todo, pero nunca imagine que le robaran la ropa o… – se quedó callada sin querer decir nada más, Harry entendía – cuando me entere me sentí muy mal, fue como si no hubiera hecho bien mi trabajo, fue frustrante.

– No lo veas así, ni siquiera los profesores se dieron cuenta – comentó Harry cálidamente – sea quien sea que lo hacía, lo escondía muy bien, no tienes que preocuparte, con War cuidándola no lo harán de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo sabes que la cuidará? ¿cómo sabías que podía cuidarla?

Se encogió de hombros sin saber la respuesta – creo que es porque soy el dueño de Hogwarts, el simplemente me dijo que lo podía hacer, o lo se instintivamente al estar conectado al castillo, quien sabe.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos esperando a que Penny terminara de cocinar, cuando se sentaron a comer y Lucy les sirvió los platos, comenzaron a conversar de otras cosas, principalmente intentando conocerse más profundamente, aunque una vez se uniera con ella conocería todos sus secretos, así como ella conocería los propios.

A la final fue una cita encantadora según Penny y estaba emocionada por repetirlo pronto, Harry asintió y le dijo que el lunes sería muy bueno repetirlo, porque el fin de semana tendría que ir junto con su madrina al juicio de Sirius.

El lunes la incluiría, le contaría lo que sucedía y si ella quería se uniría a él, según el Zkrill ninguna diría que no, pero no podía estar seguro.

El sábado como estaba planeado el grupo se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid, unos emocionados por ser la primera vez y otros con un poco de aprensión porque había oído de los legendarios comestibles del gigante y no querían morir tan jóvenes.

Cuando Hagrid abrió la puerta casi se le salieron los ojos de la cara – que… que bueno que pudieron venir – comentó cerrando la puerta.

Comenzaron con las presentaciones y el por qué Ron no estaba con ellos, Hagrid comenzó a decirle que Ron no era un mal chico y que de seguro solo estaba de duelo por Scabbers.

Pero ninguno le hacía mucho caso, ellos habían convivido mucho más con Ronald y sabían cómo era y como había tratado a Hermione por al menos dos años – me alegra que consiguieras más amigos Harry, parecías demasiado… necesitado cuando llegaste – comentó Hagrid.

Blaise y Neville se rieron mientras las chicas sonreían al chico que estaba sumamente rojo – bueno tampoco es como si me dieran muchas opciones, todo el mundo quería ser amigo del niño que vivió.

Asintieron de acuerdo, porque gente como Malfoy solo lo buscaban por eso y podían decir que Ronald Weasley también aunque no estuvieran tan seguros.

Harry miró hacia una de las paredes donde vio colgado un traje enorme de un color desgastado marrón, le hacía acuerdo al excremento de Hipogrifo y una corbata amarilla y naranja horripilante.

Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que veía su novio – ¿ese es el traje que usaras en la reunión Hagrid? – preguntó sabiendo que pronto seria el juicio de Buckbeak.

El medio gigante observo su traje unos segundos y luego asintió – la próxima semana ya es el juicio, por cierto se los agradezco mucho, el libro que me dieron servirá de mucho, reserve dos camas en el autobús noctambulo así que iremos cómodos.

Harry y Hermione se miraron sonriendo ligeramente estaban seguros que todo iría bien, una buena defensa, el dinero de Lucius Malfoy anulado, el juicio estaba ganado ya, o eso esperaban porque si no los diez hombres estarían en problemas.

– Estamos seguros que Buckbeak estará bien – comentó Harry sonriendo.

Conversaron un poco más, para que Hagrid los conociera un poco más a cada uno, el grupo solo aumentaba su tamaño así que el medio gigante debería comenzar a acostumbrarse, siempre había sido bastante amiguero así que no tenía muchos problemas.

El resto del día se lo pasaron cerca al lago negro disfrutando del calor que poco a poco comenzaba a plagar los días en el colegio.

En la noche Harry tuvo su primera experiencia con dos chicas al mismo tiempo, una nueva lección fue impartida por el Zkrill, lógicamente un ser humano normal no resistiría nunca una sesión como esa con varias chicas al mismo tiempo, así que como Dragón necesitaba aprender como complacer a sus compañeras, tantas como fueran, a todas y cada una tenía que darle su momento.

Fue lo más agotador que había hecho en su vida, pero por lo menos para comenzar había logrado complacer tanto a Charity y a Hermione, no tenía energía para mucho más, pero fue un buen comienzo como cuando intentó lanzar sus feromonas.

Terminó durmiendo con una chica en cada brazo y una Hermione sumamente emocionada porque Charity le dijera que justamente con tiempo y los masajes a sus senos mientras hacían el amor, estos crecerían bastante, no como para que se descompensen las dimensiones de su cuerpo, pero crecerían.

La mañana siguiente fue una muy entretenida y por poco olvidan que tenían que ir a desayunar sino fuera porque sus estómagos se quejaron al mismo tiempo.

Sus actividades de la noche anterior y lo que habían estado haciendo en la ducha los había dejado muy hambrientos, se vistieron rápidamente, Charity se encargó de darle a Harry algo decente para el juicio de ese día, todos sus atuendos eran viejos y horribles.

Ambas estaban seguras que harían a Harry ir de compras en vacaciones, bajaron rápidamente al Gran Salón donde ya estaban Neville, Susan, Hannah, Parvati, Lavender, Padma y Luna.

Saludaron y conversaron un poco sobre su día, Harry estaba bastante nervioso por el juicio, al parecer ese día estaría más con Susan porque ella también iría al juicio, su madrina Amelia después de todo era su tía y según parecía Susan tenían que ir entrando en el mundo político, todo bajo la supervisión de Amelia, para que en un futuro pueda ser una digna sucesora.

La familia Bones era una de las más antiguas así que estaba bastante metida en el mundo de la política como la familia Potter y su madrina no quería que le pasara nada, para eso necesitaba enseñarle muy bien.

Además ya había recibido un par de pedidos matrimoniales por Susan, que no había aceptado, Harry se puso un poco celoso, por primera vez, la Hufflepuff era en verdad hermosa con el cabello como solo había visto en su madre, un cuerpo muy bien dotado y tenía carisma y personalidad fuerte.

Lo que no sabía era que Susan había estado enamorada de él desde el anterior año y no le había mandado una carta en san Valentín solo porque Lockhart era un completo idiota y su idea de los cupidos había sido para vomitar.

Ya había hablado con su tía y le había rogado que mandara un contrato matrimonial a Harry, pero Amelia se rehusaba porque no quería tratar a su sobrina como moneda de cambio.

Como sea estaba sumamente emocionada por pasar tiempo con Harry a solas, tal vez con un poco de suerte podría atraer un poco más a Harry, no quería ver a Harry como un premio pero era muy consiente que todas estaban peleando por ganar a la otra y como en la guerra y en el amor todo se valía aplicaría todas sus cartas para ganar.

– ¿Harry podríamos hablar un momento? – pidió Albus detrás de Harry.

Casi le dice unas cuantas cosas, pero logro contenerse – claro profesor ¿qué desea? – preguntó lo más cortes que pudo.

Albus se removió un poco en su lugar, no quería hablar de eso frente a otros estudiantes – podrías acompañarme a mi despacho – volvió a pedir.

Harry negó con la cabeza – lo lamento profesor, estoy esperando a mi madrina Amelia Bones para ir al juicio de Sirius, si quiere decirme algo será aquí – respondió Harry sonriendo.

Sabía que intentaría convencerlo de que Sirius era el malo, o que él no sabía nada de Pettigrew, incluso intentaría alejarlo de su padrino y aunque le encantaría hacerlo y luego ver su cara cuando sepa que no funciono, estaba demasiado nervioso por lo que se venía como para preocuparse por algo más.

– ¿Vas al juicio de Black? – preguntó Albus asombrado, en su mente maldecía una vez más, con cada día que pasaba parecía que Harry se alejaba más del camino trazado por él mismo, necesitaba de alguna forma enrumbarlo nuevamente y lo que menos necesitaba era que Harry supiera de Sirius – no sé si sea correcto Harry, solo tienes trece años, para que irías a un juicio como ese.

– Porque Sirius fue encarcelado injustamente y es su padrino Director – comentó Amelia a su espalda, se dio la vuelta intentando aparentar calma – ¿o no se lo dijo cuándo debió, una vez se enteró que Sirius era inocente?

Apretó las manos y sonrió tranquilizadoramente – aún no sabemos si Sirius es en verdad inocente y no quería que el niño tuviera un trauma de ese modo – contestó esperando convencer a todos y ganarse unos cuantos puntos con Harry nuevamente.

– Pero yo sí sé que es inocente – respondió Amelia luego miró a los chicos y sonrió, al fin su sobrina pertenecía al grupo de Harry, solo esperaba el chico no rompiera su corazón cuando le tocara elegir entre cada una de esas hermosas chicas que sabía pertenecían al mismo grupo – ¿Harry, Susan están listos?

Ambos asintieron, se levantaron y pasaron justo a un lado de Dumbledore que no sabía cómo hacer para que Harry se quedara en la escuela, suspiró suavemente y maldijo ese fatídico día en que Harry se golpeó la cabeza.

Debió haber previsto algo así, dejó a los Dementores rondando cerca al colegio para que Harry les tuviera miedo y por ende aún más miedo a Sirius que es al hombre que buscaban, pero al parecer había sido una mala jugada.

Bueno solo necesitaba dinero para hacer unos cuantos sellos, eran un poco oscuros pero todo sea por el bien mayor, para que Harry regrese al camino, bajo su ala o colas como quieran verlo y su guía ayude al mundo a librarse una vez más del mago tenebroso más peligroso de todo los tiempo.

Aunque claro nadie conoció en verdad a Morrigan, o si, si las historias en los libros Potter que se robó son ciertas, esa mujer haría orinarse del miedo a Voldemort.

Tuvo unas cuantas pesadillas cuando leyó los libros, pero nadie lo sabía porque se había encargado de que así fuera, no era bueno para su imagen. Vio salir a Harry del Gran Salón con Amelia y su sobrina, así que suspiró una vez más y se encaminó a su despacho necesitaba caramelos de limón para tranquilizarse.

Amelia lideró el camino hacia la salida del colegio, mientras Harry y Susan la seguían un poco detrás, el azabache notó como algunos alumnos se quedaban viendo a su peli roja compañera.

Frunció el ceño con molestia y estiró su mano para tomar la de Susan, quien agacho la mirada para ver sus manos juntas, se sonrojo y luego miró a Harry, el cual le sonreía con cariño.

Se sonrojo un poco más y pudo sentir como su entrepierna comenzaba a picar un poco, se estaba muriendo por besarlo, e incluso para meterlo en un armario de escobas y violarlo.

Harry percibió el olor a chocolate, lo que lo hizo sonreír un poco más, estas chicas eran insaciables, solo esperaba lograr ser lo suficientemente bueno como Dragón para cuando este unido a todas o si no terminaría muerto por ellas y sus deseos.

Salieron del castillo, Susan y Harry aún tomados de la mano, un carruaje los esperaba así que se subieron rápidamente – ¿cómo vamos a ir? – preguntó Harry.

Amelia notó sus manos unidas y sonrió, Susan se veía sumamente feliz, aunque ese sonrojo era bastante impresionante, suponía ya tenía que darle la charla, podía sentir la compulsión que Harry aplicaba a las chicas, no sabía que era, pero sabía que no lo hacía conscientemente o simplemente era por ser el mismo.

Sea como sea, tenía que hablar con Susan y explicarle lo que pasaría si no tenía cuidado cuando iniciara una vida sexual activa – llegaremos a Hogsmeade y nos apareceremos en el Ministerio, soy una de las pocas que tienen el permiso y la posibilidad de hacerlo – respondió.

Harry asintió – ¿Sirius apareció? – preguntó esperanzado.

Amelia negó con la cabeza, esperaba que apareciera, se lo necesitaba aún si con Peter tenían toda la información para el juicio – esperemos que lo haga durante el juicio – comentó suavemente.

Los otros dos asintieron y se quedaron en silencio, Susan podía sentir el nerviosismo y ansias de Harry así que se dedicó a acariciar suavemente su mano con su dedo pulgar.

Era una de las cosas más deliciosas que Harry había sentido, tanto cariño, preocupación y calma con un simple rose de sus dedos, además del exquisito aroma a loto, extraño y embriagante, mezclado con el aroma a chocolate, tenía que controlarse muy bien para no tomar a Susan en ese carruaje frente a su madrina.

Se bajaron en Hogsmeade y tomaron de la mano a Amelia, enseguida sintieron como eran jalados por el ombligo, como eran comprimidos, segundos después abrieron los ojos mareados y con ganas de vomitar en el Ministerio.

Amelia les tendió un poco de chocolate, para que la presión de su cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad y se quedaron allí un minuto, Amelia se estaba divirtiendo, verlos tan mareados pero aún sin soltarse de las manos era muy gracioso, aunque era un poco sorprendente que no vomitaran su primera vez.

Cuando estuvieron mejor los encaminó hacía uno de los ascensores, no se fijaron a donde iban así que solo sintieron como comenzaban a moverse nuevamente, yendo de un lado a otro, hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Se parecía al viaje hacia las bóvedas en Gringotts solo que mucho más tranquilo, cuando se abrieron las rejas Amelia los lidero hacia el salón de juicios diez, elegido para este caso por ser el más grande.

Ella como miembro del Wizengamot con nueve asientos al ser una de los proxis de Harry se sentaría en un lugar designado, mientras Harry y Susan se quedarían en los asientos para espectadores.

Antes de separarse, se encontraron con Augusta y Cloud, que sonrieron cálidamente a los dos chicos y se presentaron un poco más cordialmente que la última vez, gracias a que estaban en un ambiente un poco más íntimo – ¿entonces como preferiría que votemos por sus asientos? – preguntó Cloud.

Sus dos hijas habían estado mandando muchas cartas con respecto a Harry Potter, ambas enamoradas completamente del chico y al parecer muchas otras estaban igual, le pidieron contactar con Harry para ofrecer sus manos en matrimonio pero aún no era momento para eso.

– Se toda la verdad y con ayuda de mis muy inteligentes amigas hemos descubierto bastante acerca de lo que pasó ese día hace doce años, además yo fui uno de los que descubrió a Pettigrew y quiero que voten para dejar libre a Sirius.

Asintieron sonriendo, de todos modos sabían que Sirius había sido inocente apenas escucharon de Pettigrew, fue una sorpresa, sí, pero supieron en ese momento que se había cometido una injusticia hace doce años.

Fue bastante frustrante cuando supieron que ni siquiera se había realizado un juicio, así que su idea desde el comienzo fue votar de ese modo, lo que si sabían es que algo extraño había pasado – muy bien señor Potter, espero que su padrino pueda presentarse también, ver las caras de los Mortífagos sería bastante gratificante – comentó Augusta – también le agradezco por mi nieto, Neville ha estado mejorando mucho como persona y académicamente gracias a su influencia.

Harry se sonrojo – no es nada, Neville es un gran chico, estoy seguro que lo hubiera conseguido por el mismo.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada más Amelia les avisó que era momento de entrar por lo que se despidieron momentáneamente, Harry y Susan se sentaron en unos asientos libres rápidamente, porque el salón se estaba llenando.

Así mismo con rapidez los asientos del Wizengamot comenzaron a llenarse, Dumbledore se sentó de mala gana al igual que los Mortífagos, mientras otros sonreían, una de las más mortificadas era la mujer sapo rosa.

– Estamos aquí para dirigir el juicio sobre la inocencia o no, del Señor Sirius Black, por favor el nombrado presentarse en la sala – comentó Fudge como si de verdad fuera un gran y respetado hombre, a Harry solo le daba risa. Un hombre en los asientos de espectadores se levantó y se retiró la capa negra que estaba utilizando, se escucharon jadeos por todo el salón, mientras Sirius, un hombre de aspecto viejo y desaliñado, bastante delgado y con el cabello largo, saltó hacía el centro del salón y se sentó en la banca – bi… bien, ¿los… los cargos si eso?

Miró a la mujer sapo rápidamente, estaba pálido, lógicamente no creía en la inocencia de Sirius a pesar de ver a Pettigrew, el sapo rosa se puso de pie, se aclaró la garganta y procedió a leer un pergamino – se acusa a Sirius Black de traición a la familia Potter, asesinato de doce Muggles, un mago llamado Peter Pettigrew, escapar de Azkaban, violar el tratado del secreto, e intento de asesinato en varias ocasiones en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería – se volvió a sentar sonriendo.

– ¿Cómo se declara? – preguntó Fudge mirando a Sirius.

– Inocente – respondió el prófugo con cansancio.

Justamente como se esperaba, algunos miembros del Wizengamot saltaron a objetar esa simple palabra, Amelia tuvo que levantarse y con un encantamiento Sonorus gritar para que todos se callaran – ¿tienes pruebas para declararte inocente? – preguntó el sapo sonriendo.

– De hecho, las tiene – respondió Amelia mandándole al sapo una sonrisa victoriosa – por favor traigan a Peter Pettigrew.

Dolores se levantó exaltada, claramente no había leído el periódico y simplemente había llegado allí por pedido de Fudge – como traen a un muerto…

Se calló cuando vio a dos Aurores traer arrastrado a Pettigrew, convocaron una silla a un lado de Sirius que se estaba resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas para no golpear al traidor, Peter en cuanto lo vio palideció e intentó escapar, todos podían ver la marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo.

– Como ven la marca tenebrosa en su brazo lo califica como un Mortífago, ahora si no me creen que este hombre con cara de rata es Pettigrew, he pedido se le aplique el suero de la verdad.

Otra vez las quejas, nadie podía oír a nadie, fue el turno de Augusta Longbottom el gritar para que hagan silencio pero la anciana mujer no necesitó de un hechizo, tenía tanta autoridad que su voz levantada fue suficiente – este es un juicio no una calle donde pueden gritar como se les plazca, ahora háganlo beber el suero – nadie quería meterse con la furiosa matriarca.

Un Auror hizo beber el Veritaserum a Pettigrew que intentó resistirse, pero cuando tragó la poción su mirada se cristalizó y perdió enfoque – ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó Fudge.

– Peter Edmund Pettigrew.

– ¿Cuándo naciste? – preguntó de nuevo Fudge, más asombrado aún.

– El dieciocho de marzo de mil novecientos sesenta.

Cada vez había más silencio en la sala, no se podía creer que Pettigrew estuviera vivo – ¿eres partidario de quien tú sabes?

– Lo fui desde que nos graduamos.

– ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – preguntó uno de los Mortífagos, ni siquiera sabían que Pettigrew había sido uno de los suyos.

– Viole a diez chicas como prueba.

Todos sabían de eso, los Aurores buscaron al violador pero nunca lo encontraron, Amelia recordaba como Lily, Alice, Gwen, Hestia y ella habían estado aterradas y se habían quedado en Potter Mayor por al menos un mes.

Sin saber que el violador estaba parado justo a su lado – ¿eres el traidor de los Potter? – preguntó Cade Davis.

– Sí, Sirius estaba aterrado por ser la opción obvia para el guardián, así que convenció a James para cambiarlo, solo tuve que decirle que yo sería la opción menos lógica como guardián, para que Sirius le dijera lo mismo a James y de ese modo yo me convertí en el guardián.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Amelia, entre furiosa y dolida.

Peter movió su cabeza para mirarla, sus rasgos cambiados, los ojos desenfocados, tanta suciedad y porquería pegados a su cara y pelo, le aterraron al pensar que fue un violador y durmió en un cuarto cercano al suyo – principalmente, el Lord Oscuro era el más fuerte, no quería morir, así que me fui a su lado, pero también porque Gwen me gustaba, la quería para mí pero ella quería a Sirius, Sirius podía tener a cualquier chica pero no a ella.

Sirius casi se lanza a golpearlo nuevamente, solo que el Auror a su lado pusiera su mano en su hombro lo detuvo – ¿qué sucedió ese día de Halloween hace doce años? – preguntó Cloud.

– Estaba en mi casa cuando me enteré de la muerte del que no debe ser nombrado, sabía que Sirius me buscaría por venganza, siempre fue de los que actúa antes de pensar en lo que hace, intenté escabullirme en un pueblo Muggle, pero Black era un Auror me encontró fácilmente, así que aproveche su momento de vacilación e hice explotar el lugar, no me importaba nada solo quería huir, mientras el agua de las alcantarillas salía disparada hacia arriba me convertí en rata, mi forma Animago y huí por el hueco en la alcantarilla dejando atrás un dedo para inculpar a Sirius.

– ¿Dónde has estado escondido? – preguntó Amelia conteniéndose para no lanzarle un encantamiento.

– Con los Weasley ninguno se dio cuenta que su rata vivía más de la cuenta, viví bien como su mascota mientras Sirius se pudría en Azkaban sin poder tocar a Gwen.

Sirius estaba rojo de la ira, quería matarlo, quería torturarlo, doce años de su vida perdidos por su culpa, perdió a sus amigos, perdió a su ahijado y a su novia – denle el antídoto – comentó Fudge impresionado, quien lo diría y era el más chico de todo el grupo, el que parecía nunca haría nada malo, Peter volvió en sí y vomito enseguida, recordaba todo lo que dijo, estaba en muchos problemas – ¿quienes votan a favor? – nadie levantó la mano – ¿quienes votan en contra? – más de la mitad del Wizengamot levantó la mano, pero especialmente, Amelia, Augusta y Cloud, con nueve puestos cada uno prácticamente eran los que condenaban a Pettigrew – cadena perpetua para Peter Edmund Pettigrew en Azkaban, la sección de alto riesgo con una comida al día y Dementores noche y día en su puerta.

Mientras los Aurores se llevaban a Pettigrew el salón estaba en completo silencio – ¿Sirius Black estarías dispuesto a ingerir el Veritaserum para juzgarte? – preguntó Augusta, necesitaban hacer eso para declarar y demostrar que Sirius era completamente libre e inocente.

– Está bien – se encogió de hombros sin importarle.

Otro Auror se acercó y le dio la poción, sus ojos se cristalizaron y se desenfocaron como con Peter y procedieron a realizar las preguntas, comenzando por lo más básico, nombre y fecha de nacimiento – ¿eres un Mortífago? – preguntó Cloud.

– No, primero muerto antes de ser una de esas alimañas.

– ¿Traicionaste a James y Lily Potter? – preguntó Amelia, quería que cualquier punto quede claro como el agua.

– No, James y Lily eran mi familia, nunca los traicionaría.

Amelia estaba al borde de las lágrimas – ¿tuviste un juicio hace doce años? – preguntó Alanna Patil.

– No, Millicent Bagnold me encerró en Azkaban sin que se me hiciera un juicio, aunque me resulto extraño porque fue muy repentino el que declarara mi encarcelamiento, antes me había dicho que se me juzgaría con Veritaserum.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, eso era muy extraño y era la primera vez que oían algo así, además algunos conocían a Millicent y no era una mala persona y era muy confiable.

Albus retenía la respiración intentando no parecer preocupado, Sirius había sido más perceptivo de lo que creía, por suerte el mismo no sabía sus secretos como los Potter, James y Lily se los habían llevado a la tumba antes de que le contaran algo a alguien – denle el antídoto – comentó Fudge – ¿votos a favor? – las manos comenzaron a levantarse, exceptuando a los Mortífagos, Albus para seguir con su treta no tuvo más remedio que levantar la mano – ¿votos en contra? – Lucius levantó la mano rápidamente, esperaba conseguir alguien más que lo apoye pero fue el único – Sirius Black queda libre, se le pagará hasta el último Knut de su anterior sueldo como Auror como si hubiera ejercido y como Ministro presento mis más sinceras disculpas.

– Gracias Ministro – comentó Sirius levantándose, suspiró un poco, parecía menos cansado.

Cuando se dio la vuelta un cuerpo choco contra el suyo y como no había comido bien en mucho tiempo terminó en el suelo, se quejó un poco del dolor pero cuando vio a la persona que tenía en sus brazos las lágrimas comenzaron a salir – eres un idiota sabes, como se te ocurre buscar venganza, creí… creí, te llegue a odiar estúpido – chilló Gwenog Jones mientras lloraba.

– Lo siento – se disculpó Sirius llorando de igual modo – cuando llegué a la casa y le di mi moto a Hagrid, cuando me quede solo en los escombros de la casa de mis amigos, la mente se me nublo, solo quería hacerlo pagar, tenía tantas ganas de matarlo, yo… yo le dije a James que Peter era una mejor opción…

Gwen lo besó, sin importarle la suciedad, el que no se hubiera lavado los dientes por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, solo quería volver a sentir sus labios contra los de ella, había tenido un par de novios en esos doce años pero ninguno la hizo sentir como Sirius, cuando se separó sonrió contenta – que asco, tienes que lavarte los dientes y darte un baño.

Después de doce años de estar prácticamente pudriéndose, por fin podía volver a reír, comenzó suavemente, pero terminó siendo una risa completamente escandalosa, algunos creían que se había vuelto loco, reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

– No sabes cómo te extrañe amor – la abrazo con fuerza.

– Levántense, Sirius, hermana creo que aquí hay alguien a quien de seguro quieren ver – mencionó Hestia Jones a unos pasos de ellos.

Cuando levantaron las miradas y vieron a Harry casi se les van los ojos, se levantaron rápidamente y lo abrazaron con fuerza – cachorro mírate – comentó Sirius impresionado.

– Eres la mezcla exacta de tu padre y tu madre – dijo Gwen llorando aún más – por Merlín, donde habías estado, intentamos de todo para encontrarte, pero ni siquiera nos dejaban verte en Hogwarts.

Harry no sabía cómo sentirse, en un solo día había aprendido mucho sobre ese día en que quedó completamente solo en ese mundo, supo que tenía más familia de la que creía, los amigos de sus padres.

No podía hablar, simplemente se aferró fuertemente a Gwen quien lo estaba abrazando igual de fuerte – es mucho para un día deberíamos irnos – comentó suavemente Amelia, por fin todos juntos de nuevo, se había separado pero esperaba que con algo de esfuerzo su familia se vuelva a unir.

– Tienes razón, quiero cambiarme, arreglarme… quiero comer – dijo Sirius mientras se tocaba el estómago – hace mucho tiempo que no como más que pan y agua.

Lo miraron con tristeza, Gwen dejó que su hermana abrazara a Harry mientras ella volvía con Sirius, por fin lo tenía de nuevo y no quería dejarlo nunca más – vamos, mi casa está cerca, debe estar un poco empolvada porque hace un par de meses que estamos en entrenamientos rigurosos, pero allí puedes arreglarte y tengo un poco de tu ropa de la que no pude desprenderme.

Sirius asintió, comprendía muy bien que había dejado devastada a su novia – ¿y Remus donde esta?

– Es nuestro profesor de DCAO, no pudo venir – respondió Susan sonriendo, tampoco sabía cómo sentirse, su tía nunca le comento sobre sus amigos, nunca supo que había sido mejor amiga de Lily Potter.

– Pequeña Susan, vaya ya eres toda una mujer – comentó Sirius impresionado – deben actualizarme porque me he perdido completamente doce años.

Asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la salida del Ministerio, una batalla por lo menos había sido ganada y una familia se reencontraba, había sido un buen comienzo del domingo, esperaban los días siguieran de este modo por mucho más tiempo, aunque sabiendo que Voldemort estaba allí afuera estaban seguros también, no sería el caso, por lo menos estos momentos disfrutarían mucho.

* * *

 **Explicaciones para el capítulo, supongo que en el capítulo anterior estaba bastante claro que el bono de almas, algo bastante utilizado en muchos fanfic entre Harry-Hermione, sería utilizado de un modo un poco diferente, como dije la unión hace la fuerza, además no quería que las relaciones se vieran como algo banal, superficial y sexual nada más.**

 **Creo que todo el mundo quisiera tener una verdadera alma gemela y por eso aplican este tema del bono de almas en sus fics por lo que también lo utilice para mostrar que por más que Harry tendría varias chicas no serían simplemente una más del montón sino que significarían algo individual en la vida de Harry.**

 **Así mismo como algunas personas pedían Luna apareció con sus propios problemas, fantasmas y claro sus propio poder, ya averiguaran que es más adelante.**

 **Y por último pero no menos importante el juicio de Sirius no sé si está muy bien hecho que se diga como ya explique antes no soy muy bueno con todo el ámbito político, pero supongo que está lo suficientemente bueno para el tipo de historia que manejo por el momento.**

 **Más gente se une al grupo, y claro los adultos comienzan a llegar, la gente que puede de verdad dar voz a lo que quiera hacer Harry en el mundo de la magia.**

 **En los libros nunca se especificó si Gwen y Hestia eran hermanas pero decidí hacerlo porque tengo planes para ellas, además me parece raro que la única amiga conocida de Lily fuera la madre de Neville por lo que las incluí a ellas también en ese ámbito, no estoy seguro si sus edades están muy acordes pero voy a ignorar eso y hacerlo como que todos tienen más o menos el mismo rango de edad.**

 **Por parte de Peter, no sé si estoy conforme con dejarlo asi, odio al tipo y quiero que sufra, solo siendo custodiado por Dementores no me parece suficiente, alguien como el merece algo peor.**

 **Como sea espero que les gustara el capítulo, por favor dejen Reviews, me gustan y Follows. Nos leemos.**


	8. Y ya somos cuatro

**Muy buenas tardes, noches, mañana… les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste tanto como los anteriores.**

 **Como siempre respondiendo Reviews para carlos29 al principio yo tampoco era muy partidario de los fics protagonista/Harem me gustaban los fics Harmony como ya he dicho. Soy un acérrimo fan de la pareja Harry/Hermione. Pero no puedo negar que hay otras chicas que con un poco de interacción también habrían hecho una muy buena pareja para Harry.**

 **Hay cuatro chicas en especial que yo pienso podrían ser las mejores parejas para Harry, Hermione por su puesto, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones y Padma Patil y cuando se trata de un fanfic con harem quiero ver a estas cuatro con él.**

 **Justamente por esta razón es que me comenzaron a gustar los fanfic harem, para darles a cada una de estas chicas la oportunidad de estar con Harry sin tener que juntar a las demás con alguno de los idiotas que también conforman este universo, como Ronald o Draco solo por poner ejemplos.**

 **Como sea me alegra que este llenando tus expectativas y espero seguir haciéndolo.**

 **Para** **El Caballero Negro** **espero que te siga gustando el fic como hasta ahora, por parte de Bellatrix… mmm la verdad no estoy seguro, Narcissa me gusta mucho y como alguien me pidió puedo intentar incluirla, pero Bellatrix sinceramente nunca me agrado.**

 **Esa mujer está más zafada la tuerca que el Joker y Harley Queen unidos y estoy seguro que ha pasado no solo por el zoofilico de Voldemort sino que también por todos los demás Mortífagos, lo que te puedo ofrecer es hacerla buena de una u otra forma, reformarla digámoslo así, pero no creo que te pueda complacer incluyéndola en el harem.**

 **Para** **imjustmyself estoy de acuerdo en que todos tienen un lado oscuro, la verdad es que nadie por más bueno que quiera parecer es en verdad completamente bueno, la vida es toda una gama de grises no negro o blanco como lo hacen parecer algunas personas, por el lado de Snape el tipo no solo es un idiota que mato a su supuesto maestro al hombre que lo liberó solo porque este mismo se lo pidió, sino que también agrede a niños veinte años más jóvenes lo que es patético y ¿marcado por qué esta? ¿por qué la chica que le gustaba no sentía lo mismo? perdóname si difiero pero Snape es la peor clase de persona por eso y mucho es simplemente retorcido.**

 **Por parte de Harry ser 'El Hombre' no, no intento hacerlo parecer así, el que varias chicas quieran con él no es por ser Harry son las feromonas hablando, como explique en el fic mismo, no todas las chicas gustan de Harry por ser quien es, sino que solo ven el cuerpo, la fama, el dinero y sus títulos por lo que no, no es 'El Hombre'.**

 **Por lo demás tienes que reconocer que el mundo mágico están increíblemente atrasados socialmente no solo tecnológicamente, según tengo entendido el mundo de Harry Potter está mucho más metido la edad media, donde chicas de nueve o diez años ya eran vendidas al mejor postor o incluso vendida como prostitutas, lógicamente la edad no va a importar nunca**

 **Y claro esta las maestras que también han sido educadas de ese modo no les va a importar, en la sociedad actual es prohibido que un maestro tenga una relación romántica con su alumno, pero en la edad media ni siquiera se planteaba la posibilidad de una escuela sino que se los educaba en casa, por lo tanto no hay problema con una relación maestro/alumno.**

 **Como plus Harry ahora no solo ya no es un humano completo sino que va a entrar a un mundo diferente no solo al de los Muggles sino también al de los magos, ya veremos eso más adelante.**

 **También no te equivoques Harry no ha superado sus problemas solo está controlando mejor sus emociones, aun va a ser un hombre con varios defectos solo que aún no están demasiado marcados, nuevamente se verá más adelante.**

 **Por ultimo** **para donkike07 que parece ser un regular con esto de los Reviews estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¿cómo es que siendo el elegido y el único con el poder para derrotar al zoofilico no se lo entreno? ¿cómo es que Dumbledore pudo seguir con su patética excusa de 'quería que tuvieras niñez' cuando sabía que nunca tuvo una en primer lugar?**

 **Los Dursley lo trataron peor que a un elfo doméstico y después una y otra vez estuvo peleando con Ryddle… y el colegio no es diferente, peligro tras peligro y con un horda de alumnos odiándolo un día y alabándolo otro, eso no se puede considerar niñez y con tanta perdida aún peor.**

 **Harry nunca tuvo una niñez ni siquiera cuando era un niño así que Dumbledore y Molly deberían dejar de tratarlo como uno y dejarlo vivir su vida como él quería, eso tampoco lo entendí como Harry dejaba que Molly una mujer que solo veía un par de semanas al año dictara en su vida de ese modo.**

 **Y Sirius debió haberse plantado mucho más fuerte mandar a Molly a pastar chirotes y comenzar a educar a Harry como debía haberlo hecho así sea solamente por medio de cartas.**

 **Darle la tan temida charla, indicarle como conquistar a una mujer, debió haberle dicho la profecía él mismo, debió haber hecho que confiara más en el mismo no dejarlo a ser el mismo niño patético que se dejaba mangonear por todos.**

 **Del mismo modo Remus ¿qué por ser un hombre lobo se lava las manos y no hace lo que tiene que hacer? parece estar muy contento con hacer lo que Dumbledore le dice pero James y Lily le piden que cuide a su hijo y por miedoso sale corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas.**

 **Sinceramente me esperaba mucho más en cuanto a relación y la gota que rebaso el vaso término con las parejas canon tan patéticas que Rowling planteo.**

 **Pero que se le puede hacer si uno no es dueño de Harry Potter aunque quisiera jajaja.**

 **Cap8.- Y ya somos cuatro.**

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Gwen en medio de Londres y escondiendo como pudieron a Sirius por su estado, ya era hora del almuerzo, Gwen mandó a Sirius a bañarse apenas tocaron el suelo del departamento mientras ella coloco la camisa favorita del azabache cuando eran novios en la cama junto con un jean desgastado que se le había quedado a uno de sus ex.

La ropa interior tuvieron que comprarla en una tienda cercana, al igual que unos zapatos.

Mientras Hestia pedía Pizza, por teléfono. Había estado estudiando diseño en la universidad Muggle y luego pasó a trabajar para una tienda de ropa, poco a poco volvió a meterse en el mundo mágico intentando que los magos y brujas acepten la ropa Muggle.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero también iba poco a poco porque no quería encontrarse con Remus, con todo lo que paso hace doce años su relación había terminado y no de muy buena forma.

Remus había estado aterrado con su condición, había estado dolido por la muerte de sus amigos y la traición de otro más, había tenido una pelea fuerte como nunca antes y terminaron la relación.

Ella terminó estudiando en la universidad Muggle para alejarse y descubrió su fascinación por la moda, había intentado tener otras relaciones pero algo había hecho Remus con ella que le hacía imposible el ver a otro hombre, le hacía imposible desear a otro hombre.

Así que sabía bastante del mundo Muggle, incluso tenía una tarjeta de crédito con la que iba a pagar la pizza y pagaron la ropa de Sirius – así descubriste a Peter impresionante – comentó Gwen – ¿pero estas bien cierto? cuando me entere que habías sufrido un accidente casi se me para el corazón.

– Bueno resultó bastante bien si me preguntas – respondió Harry ligeramente cohibido – quien sabe cómo hubieran resultado las cosas sin ese simple momento.

– Por lo menos ahora todo se está arreglando nuevamente – dijo Susan igual de cohibida que Harry.

Gwen los miró a ambos sonriendo – ¿así que son novios? ¿el deseo de Lily y Amelia se cumplió?

Harry y Susan se sonrojaron al instante y comenzaron a tartamudear, las hermanas y Amelia se rieron – ¿el deseo de Lily y mi tía? – preguntó Susan un poco más calmada pero igual de sonrojada.

– Si, cuando eran unos bebes, ellas se pasaban conversando sobre cómo sería su boda y que esperaban que al vivir tan juntos no se quisieran como hermanos y tantas otras cosas – contó Hestia riéndose nuevamente.

Harry miraba a todos impresionado, nunca se imaginó algo como lo que estaba pasando y con el comentario de Gwen se preocupó un poco, quería decirles que era, que le pasaba, que pasaría con Susan.

Pero recién los conocía, no sabía si podía confiar en ellos, contando con Sirius y Remus – "no te preocupes mocoso, huélelas, ya te he dicho guíate por el olfato, solo así podrás saberlo".

Olfateo recogiendo los olores de todos los presentes, le sacaron una sonrisa, esos olores los recordaba, le traían un sentimiento de familiaridad, un sentimiento de cariño y nostalgia – "¿sería bueno contárselo?"

– "Las recuerdas cierto, sabes que son de confianza y necesitaremos un poco de ayuda, Dumbledore y Voldemort son nuestros, pero sus seguidores son más complicados, toda la ayuda que podamos tener es bienvenida, cuéntaselo".

Se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todas las chicas – hay algo que tengo que contarles, supongo que puedo confiar en ustedes pero necesito que sea secreto ¿qué tan buenas son en Oclumancia?

Se miraron confundidas e impresionadas porque un chico de trece años claramente Muggle supiera sobre la Oclumancia – peleamos una guerra contra Voldemort – respondió Amelia por todas – aprendimos Oclumancia del padre de James, tu abuelo Charlus y yo le he enseñado muy bien a Susan por protección, así que puedes estar seguro que será secreto.

Harry asintió mirando a todas, justo en ese momento entraba Sirius ya cambiado, su cabello largo y limpio le llegaba hasta debajo de las axilas, se detuvo cuando sintió la tensión en la habitación – ¿qué sucede?

– Siéntate Sirius, parece que Harry nos va a contar algo importante – respondió Gwen.

Asintió y se sentó a un lado de su novia, quien enseguida se recargo contra él, parecía que viejos hábitos nunca morían en verdad, Harry volvió a aclararse la garganta y comenzó con su historia, por lo menos desde su accidente.

Ver sus caras mientras contaba todo fue bastante gracioso, para cuando llegó a la corte y como tenía que unirse a cada chica, miró solamente a Susan que era a la que le interesaba más.

Estaba sonrojada lo que parecía buena indicación pero no podía estar seguro hasta que hablara, cuando llego a lo del Horrocrux y como lo elimino todos estaban pálidos y lo estuvieron más cuando contó sobre Albus Dumbledore, sus sellos, sus mentiras y lo que poco a poco fue descubriendo con una ligera ayuda de Hermione y Charity.

– Así que por eso esas dos parecían salir de la lucha – comentó Susan con tono monótono – ya estás unido a ellas y aceptaron esto, quien lo diría de Hermione.

– Vaya cachorro nunca imagine esto a decir verdad – dijo Sirius impresionado y eso que era su primer día como hombre libre, sonrió como pervertido – sigues mis pasos estoy orgulloso y más orgulloso porque tú si podrás tener el harem de mis sueños.

Recibió un golpe de parte de Gwen, mientras Hestia y Amelia se reían ligeramente, aunque todos veían preocupados a Susan – como dije Susan, esto es decisión tuya, puedes unirte a mí pero como tenemos un bono de alma, prácticamente estaríamos casados, o podemos seguir siendo amigos.

– ¿Solo me quieres por qué te daré poder? ¿no por qué de verdad me quieras? – preguntó Susan dejando que su voz se agriete – ¿soy solo eso?

Harry la miraba impresionado y algo dolido – ¡claro que no! – casi gritó – cada una de ustedes es muy importante para mí, las quiero a todas, si de algo estoy agradecido por esto es que no tendré que lastimar a ninguna, incluso quiero mucho a Hannah y Lavender que están más interesadas en Neville, lastima un poco que creas que solo te quiero para hacerme más poderoso.

Otra vez el silencio mientras ambos chicos se miraban con intensidad, era la primera vez que Susan aguantaba la mirada de Harry tan enteramente, sin sonrojarse y con decisión – desde mi primer año, chicos me han buscado ya sea por mi apellido o porque mi cuerpo se desarrolla antes que el de las demás, no quiero ser solo una más Harry, quiero que me ames y me lo demuestres con cada una de tus acciones o palabras ¿me amas?

– Si – respondió enseguida tan claro como el agua – ya te lo dije las amo a todas por igual, no solo a Hermione, no solo a ti, pero las amo y las amare por lo que me reste de vida.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez mientras Susan comenzaba a sonrojarse y a cada segundo su sonrisa crecía, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por las lágrimas – Harry – se lanzó a sus brazos sorprendiendo al azabache y tirándolo al suelo por suerte había estado sentado, sino hubiera dolido mucho – te amo, tu apariencia, tu forma de ser, tu estúpida manía por ser héroe, te he amado desde mi anterior año y siempre lo haré.

Nuevamente pudo soltar el aire, cada vez que le contaba todo a una chica lo retenía esperando… algo, no sabía que, que lo rechazaran tal vez y solo podía soltarlo cuando sabía que todo estaba bien, tomó la cara de Susan entre sus manos y la beso.

Susan se quedó quieta, su primer beso, con el chico que amaba y pasaría el resto de su vida, el único chico que besaría, abrió los labios cuando sintió la lengua de Harry y le dio paso.

Eso se sentía genial, sus lenguas tocándose y entrelazándose, se sentía como si estuviera derritiéndose, escucharon un carraspeo así que se separaron.

Recordaron enseguida que no estaban solos, se levantaron rápidamente muy sonrojados, Sirius sonreía como idiota, mientras Gwen y Hestia tenían la boca abierta de la sorpresa y Amelia los veía con severidad – ya que vamos a hacer esto y Harry pasaría a ser Lord Bones, tenemos que tener una conversación – comentó con voz dura – no sé si sabrán esto, pero tener relaciones es algo bastante complejo y mientras se demuestran sentimientos muy profundos, también deben saber que se tiene que hacer con cuidado, no queremos sorpresas cuando recién tienen trece años…

Harry levantó la mano como si estuviera en Hogwarts – Cha… Charity me enseño el hechizo anti embarazo – comentó suavemente.

Amelia abrió la boca impresionada, parecía que era más responsable de lo que parecía, menos mal no se crió con Sirius o sería un mujeriego empedernido con nada más en la cabeza que tener sexo sin preocuparse por las consecuencias – bien, me parece muy bien y según parece las tratas excelente en la intimidad así que un problema menos, ahora con respecto a tu poder político – suspiró suavemente, esto por lo menos era más fácil de hablar pero complicado de comprender para un chico de trece – vi en tu grupo chicas de familias poderosas Harry, Bones, Greengrass, Patil, debes saber que una vez estés casado con ellas todo el poder político y monetario recae en ti.

Se puso pálido, ya estaba partiéndose la cabeza pensando en seis, siete si Sirius le deja el Señorío Black, no se diga otras más – ¿qu… qué?

– Como lo oyes, serías el hombre más poderoso parado en el Reino Unido, Lord de… no se trece casas por poner un ejemplo – comentó, sonrió cuando lo vio pálido – para eso nos tienes a nosotros claro te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, para los asientos en el Wizengamot, lógicamente como la última vez muchas personas querrán ser tus proxis, cuando estén en edad yo te recomendaría, por ejemplo darle a Susan los asientos Bones, principalmente porque es una Bones, pero también porque te ayudará y te quitará mucha carga, así mismo puedes quedarte con tus asientos Potter, mientras le das a esta chica Hermione por ejemplo, los asientos Peverell, tienes que pensar que tus esposas serán tu mejor ayuda.

Se calmó bastante, claro no lo había pensado así, suspiró más calmado, tenía ayuda, mucha ayuda – pero el dinero lo manejaría yo, yo tengo que velar por cada una de ellas y mis hijos a su tiempo ¿cierto?

– Correcto, debes ser muy responsable en ese aspecto, serás el hombre, el Lord de una enorme casa, así mismo tienes ayuda en tus esposas, pero a la final quien decide qué mismo hacer eres tú.

Asintió, por lo menos tenía tiempo, no pensaba aceptar los Señoríos hasta que terminará la escuela y gracias a Charity y Hermione también había decidido ir a la universidad Muggle, así que aún tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

– Bien ¿qué vamos a hacer con el Señorío Black? – preguntó mirando a Sirius – Fudge me dijo que yo era el Lord o heredero Black pero decidí sellar los asientos y todo lo referente a la casa Black para cuando Sirius estuviera libre.

Amelia abrió los ojos recordando eso, vaya el chico era muy inteligente, Sirius miró a Gwen sonriendo – al ser libre puedo reclamar el Señorío y aunque eres mi ahijado y en mi testamento te acredita a ti como heredero Black aún no sé qué vaya a pasar en un futuro – comentó mirando a Gwen mientras la chica se sonrojaba – puede que te quite un poco de presión con la casa Black, pero primero – se levantó ayudando a Gwenog a hacerlo – lamento mucho ser un idiota que no piensa antes de actuar, lamento mucho haberte dejado por doce años… pero tienes… tienes que saber que tú y Harry fueron mi principal fuerza den… dentro de esa prisión Gwen… ¿quieres ser… quieres ser mi novia nuevamente?

Gwen asintió mientras lloraba, como siempre Sirius era todo un caballero cuando quería serlo – sí, estúpido idiota cara de perro – dijo mientras se lanzaba para abrazarlo y besarlo, menos mal ya estaba limpio y con la boca lavada.

Bueno eso le quitaba una casa de la cual preocuparse y si estaba en lo correcto Sirius pronto formaría su propia familia.

– Y entonces ¿tengo que unirme a ti? – preguntó Susan con voz ronca en el oído de Harry mientras los demás estaban demasiado metidos en su felicidad por Gwen y Sirius.

Harry la miró mientras sentía subir el calor de su cuerpo, sus ojos se juntaron haciendo a Susan sentir lo que Charity y Hermione ya habían sentido, la electricidad entre ambos subía rápidamente.

Negó con la cabeza despejándola y sonrió un poco, la tomó de la mano y haciéndole un gesto para que no hiciera ruido la hizo levantarse y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida – porque no nos vamos – comentó Harry suavemente sonriendo.

Susan lo siguió, lo haría hasta el fin del mundo, además era emocionante la idea de tener una escapada con Harry y nunca había visitado Londres, la mayor parte de su vida la paso en Bones Mayor y para lo único que salía era para eventos importantes de otras casas.

Salieron del departamento y subieron al ascensor, la electricidad de antes volvió a aparecer y subió mucho más mientras descendían ¿qué demonios pasaba? solo estaban encerrados en un lugar pequeño y… si solos.

Pero les extrañaba como la tensión y el olor a chocolate que solo Harry podía oler aumentaba, casi se abalanza contra Susan, pero justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron.

Bajaron del ascensor y dejaron subir a una pareja – ¿qué fue eso? – preguntó Susan casi llega al orgasmo solo con tener a Harry a un lado suyo en ese pequeño espacio.

– No tengo idea – respondió Harry sonriendo encantado con la experiencia – como sea, que tal si vamos a comer algo y luego vamos a visitar un departamento que mi madre compró aquí en Londres.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Harry se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia – Gradding me mostró todo lo que tenía, mi madre era hija de Muggles como sabes, así que compró este departamento, aunque no se mucho de Londres así que tocara buscarlo.

Se sonrieron y caminaron por la calle hacia la derecha, evitando gente con trajes, Harry noto un olor que los seguía, apestaba horriblemente así que enseguida supo no era alguien bueno.

Giro un poco la cabeza y miro de reojo sus ojos mucho mejores que los de cualquiera captaron al hombre enseguida, vestía un traje elegante de color azul oscuro, su cabello estaba bien peinado hacia un lado y llevaba un maletín negro, mientras hacía como que leía algo en el celular, pero notaba sus ojos posados en ellos a cada momento.

– "Por su olor quiere a Susan" – comentó el Zkrill riéndose suavemente – "lo evitas o puedes asustarlo un poco, creo que lo segundo sería mejor puedo darte una ayudadita ahora que estas más fuerte y la unión con Susan se empieza a formar, sería una buena muestra de lo que puedes hacer".

Harry lo pensó un momento pero no le gustaban los hombres que veían de ese modo a Susan, no le gustaban los hombres que veían de ese modo a ninguna de sus chicas, las protegería a todas y si la ayuda del Zkrill era como se imaginaba esto le gustaría mucho – "bien hagámoslo".

Vio de un lado a otro y notó un restaurante con alguna especie de diseño antiguo, lleno de flores por todo lado y las paredes estaban hechas de ladrillos y madera, la guio hasta el restaurante y la regreso a ver aun teniendo el olor del hombre presente para no perderlo – este lugar es muy bonito – comentó la peli roja – ¿ya habías venido?

– Es la primera vez – dijo Harry con cariño – porque no entras y pides una mesa para los dos, si me demoro mucho pide por mí.

Se acercó y la beso en los labios, Susan confundida acepto y se metió en el restaurante, mientras él se dio media vuelta y miró a los ojos al hombre que se asustó en un principio al recibir al instante la mirada de Harry.

Pero luego sonrió, aún lo veía como un niño, Harry sonrió también y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera mientras caminaba a un callejón un par de locales más lejos, el hombre confundido y asombrado al no saber qué pasaba siguió a Harry.

De todos modos podía deshacerse del chico y regresar por esa hermosa peli roja, cuando llego al callejón noto enseguida que algo no andaba bien, al instante en que puso un pie dentro del callejón la temperatura subió considerablemente – ¿qué sucede? – susurró comenzando a asustarse.

Escuchó un gruñido, pensó que era un perro pero los ojos blancos que lo veía desde la sombra no eran de perro, además el gruñido era producido por algo mucho más grande, el lugar se ilumino cuando un rayo azul salió disparado de donde estaban los ojos y carbonizo un basurero cercano.

Dio un paso atrás asustado, pero los ojos se acercaron también – es mi chica a la que veías y querías – comentó una voz gruesa, demasiado gruesa – y no me gustó como la veías.

Otro rayo ilumino el callejón mostrando al chico un poco más alto con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos blancos espectrales y dientes afilados, las garras negras de sus manos y esa voz gruesa y seseante le dieron tanto miedo que termino por orinarse en sus pantalones – ¿qué… qué eres? – preguntó con voz chillona y a punto de lanzarse a llorar.

– Tu peor pesadilla – respondió Harry mientras corría hacia el frente.

El hombre gritó del miedo y se cubrió la cara con los brazos, cuando no pasó nada levantó la cabeza pero todo había vuelto a la normalidad, el basurero a su lado estaba completamente normal y lo único que quedaba allí, era él y su pantalón negro por su orina.

Temblando y pálido salió corriendo del callejón gritando por ayuda, Harry lo veía desde al frente riéndose – "¿qué fue eso?" – preguntó asombrado.

– "Cuando logres convertirte en mí, cuando tengas la suficiente fuerza, aprenderás a amenazar a tus enemigos con instinto, ustedes lo llaman instinto asesino, nosotros marcar territorio, con un poco de eso y nuestra imagen amenazante, puedes hacer que tu enemigo vea una especie de espejismo por eso el basurero, ahora ve con Susan".

Harry sonrió encantado con lo que había hecho, ahora el hombre se lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar raptar o peor violar a otra chica, pero no fue donde Susan enseguida se metió en la florería detrás de él y compro una flor que le recordaba a su más nueva novia.

Después de eso se encaminó hacia el restaurante y sonrió cuando se sentó frente a Susan – ¿qué hiciste? – preguntó estrechando los ojos.

Harry sonrió un poco más – te conté que huelo a todas y cada una de ustedes con un olor especifico cierto – Susan asintió confundida – Hermione huele a vainilla, Charity a manzanilla y tu – sacó sus manos de su espalda y le tendió la hermosa flor rosa.

Susan abrió los ojos sombrada con la hermosura de la flor y lo bien que olía – un loto – susurró Susan asombrada – es hermoso ¿así te huelo yo?

Harry asintió – el loto se cree que es la absoluta pureza, la elegancia, la belleza y la gracia, está asociada con los atributos femeninos perfectos – explicó Harry mientras disimuladamente sacaba su varita y formaba un circulo perfecto alrededor de la flor, mientras pasaba la varita se iba formando una especie de escarcha a su alrededor. Susan sentía el frió en sus dedos y supo enseguida que había sido un hechizo de congelación, pero algo diferente a lo que estudiaban ellos – sóplalo.

Susan se acercó y soplo, dejando que toda la escarcha se esparciera por la mesa y dejando una esfera perfecta cristalina de hielo y en el centro como si estuviera allí para ser admirada la flor de loto brillaba – gracias Harry – comentó Susan impresionada y encantada.

Cuando la mesera trajo la comida, pudieron separar sus ojos para enfocarse en comer, hablaron un poco más de todo lo que respectaba a su estado actual y a quienes quería incluir en su corte porque no solo sabía que las chicas sentían algo por él, sino él lo sentía por ellas.

Era un grupo grande, pero a Susan le intereso por el momento un poco más sus experiencias con Hermione y Charity.

Le gustaba lo que oía, el cómo las había tratado, el cómo se sentía ante la perspectiva de sentir lo mismo o que Harry le hiciera sentir lo mismo, cuando hablaban de hacer el amor podían sentir la electricidad recorriendo sus cuerpos y uniéndolos, era algo muy aparte de su habilidad elemental.

Cuando terminaron de comer salieron del restaurante y se encaminaron hacia la calle principal – bien según recuerdo el departamento está en un edificio llamado Escorpio – comentó Harry mientras evitaba que la gente lo separe de su peli roja novia.

– ¿No sabes la dirección? – preguntó Susan.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió de todos modos – pero puedo oler la magia y puedo saber qué edificio está cargado con esta – sonrió un poco más – es como la búsqueda del tesoro, será divertido.

Susan negó con la cabeza divertida con la forma de ser de Harry, sería un poco más complicado, solo tenían unas horas como máximo, de seguro su tía ya estaba llamando a todo el cuartel de Aurores para que los busquen.

– ¿Por dónde comenzamos capitán? – molestó Susan abrazándose a Harry.

Harry se rió nuevamente, olfateo un poco y giraron hacia la derecha – por aquí – susurró mientras corría jalando levemente a Susan y como podían avanzaban.

La gente los veía como locos pero a quien le importaba no los volvería a ver nunca, llegaron a una urbanización con algunas casas bastante bonitas aunque todas iguales, le hacían acuerdo a Privet Drive – parece que no – dijo Susan sonriendo.

Volvió a olfatear mientras se alejaban, Harry volvió a sonreír y corrió nuevamente, llegaron a un enorme parque, bordeando había varios edificios, de algunos podía oler la magia, más fuerte o más débil.

Caminaron bordeando el parque viendo el nombre de los edificios, hasta que se encontraron con un edificio apartamental, con el nombre en grandes letras doradas – aquí estamos – sonrió Harry nuevamente – fue fácil no lo crees.

Susan sonrió ligeramente, entraron al edificio y fueron recibidos por un impresionante hall, con pequeñas salas de estar con sofás negros, llegaron al escritorio de piedra que estaba al fondo del vestíbulo y saludaron al hombre vestido con el uniforme verde oscuro – soy Harry Potter, recién me entere que mis padres tenían un departamento aquí.

El hombre sonrió y revisó en la computadora frente a el – si aquí esta, un dúplex a nombre de Lilian Potter, permítame un momento – se levantó y entro por una puerta al fondo, un par de minutos después salió con un llavero y dos llaves – estas son las llaves de su dúplex, esta tal y como lo dejaron hace unos catorce años, tome el ascensor número siete.

Asintieron y tomaron las llaves, se encaminaron al ascensor, ni bien las puertas se cerraron la misma electricidad de antes se disparó, Harry no pudo evitar dar un paso rápido hacía Susan empujarla suavemente hasta que tocó la pared de cristal y luego la beso con desesperación.

Susan respondió inmediatamente subiendo sus brazos hacia el cuello de Harry y entrelazando sus dedos en la nuca del azabache.

Movió su pierna derecha metiéndola entre las piernas de Susan, el vestido que estaba usando se levantó dejando al descubierto sus muslos y cuando la pierna de Harry tocó su centro la peli roja se separó lanzando un jadeo impresionada – ya estas húmeda – comentó Harry con la voz completamente ronca y baja.

– Que… que esperabas – se quejó la peli roja – po… podemos esperar a… que lleguemos… lleguemos al departamento.

Estaba a punto de quejarse y decir que no aguantaría cuando sintieron como el ascensor se detenía y abría sus puertas, regresaron a ver asustados cuando notaron un pequeño corredor con una única puerta al fondo.

Se separaron y caminaron rápidamente hasta la puerta, Harry metió la llave en la rendija y le dio la vuelta, la puerta se abrió con facilidad pero cuando entraron las bocas se les fueron al piso.

No era un departamento como en el que había estado recientemente perteneciente a Gwen, este tenía dos pisos, estaba completamente pulcro, con elegantes muebles una cocina espaciosa, una sala con una chimenea central, al fondo un ventanal de puertas corredizas que daban acceso a un enorme balcón.

Un poco a la derecha estaban las gradas que les daba acceso al segundo piso – mi madre tenía buen gusto – comentó impresionado.

Susan asintió y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, lógicamente en la cocina no habría nada, la sala era enorme con sofás negros al igual que abajo solo que estos parecía de más cómodos.

Uno que otro cuadro y varios tipos de flores que supuso los encargados del edificio cuidaban ya que los dueños no venían, no sabía si sabían de su muerte, pero habían cuidado muy bien del departamento – veamos que hay arriba – dijo Susan encaminándose hacia las gradas.

Harry sonrió perversamente y asintió mientras la seguía, se había fijado en que no había cuartos en el primer piso.

Subieron encontrando otro corredor con algunas puertas, olfateo un poco encontrando la magia recorriendo todo el departamento, protegiéndolo, pero también capto un extraño olor que le trajo recuerdos a la mente.

– "Te gusta Harry, es un muy bonito departamento no crees" – escuchó en su cabeza.

– "Lily amor, solo tiene un par de meses como esperas que te responda" – escuchó ahora la voz de su padre.

– "Leí en un libro que decía claramente que era muy bueno hablarles desde pequeños, sus cerebros ya te reconocen como la madre y en tu caso un muy mal padre" – captó un bufido y como su madre se reía.

Volvió a la realidad cuando vio la preocupada mirada de Susan frente a él – ¿Harry por qué lloras?

Levantó la mano sorprendido y se tocó las mejillas – tuve un recuerdo – respondió suavemente – mis padres me hablaban, fue… muy parecido a lo que me pasaba con los Dementores pero… bueno.

Susan lo abrazó con fuerza – ¿quieres seguir? – preguntó suavemente, cuando Harry asintió lo jalo de la mano y comenzaron a recorrer el departamento nuevamente, hasta que llegaron a la última puerta, justo de donde venía ese olor, la peli roja abrió el cuarto y se encontró con un enorme dormitorio, una cama enorme con cobijas azules a la derecha, a la izquierda dos puertas y al fondo otro ventanal con puertas corredizas tapado por unas cortinas de un azul más oscuro – este debió ser el cuarto de tus padres, se tiene una hermosa vista de Londres.

Harry asintió pero cuando vio a Susan en el cuarto pasando su mano por las cobijas en lo único que pudo pensar fue en ella y no en el departamento o el cuarto.

Se adelantó rápidamente y pasó su brazos por la cintura de la chica – porque no continuamos con lo que iniciamos en el ascensor – murmuró con voz ronca, el olor a chocolate le golpeo la cara con fuerza haciéndolo sonreír, la dio la vuelta y la volvió a besar.

– Me encantaría mi hermoso señor – respondió Susan mientras retrocedía hasta caer en la cama – tiene que darme una parte de lo que ya dio a Charity y Hermione.

Harry sonrió y se adelantó mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, la camisa quedo en el suelo mientras Susan lo veía recostada mordiéndose el labio inferior, el azabache se detuvo a los pies de la cama y bajó sus manos hasta el cinturón, lo zafó por completo y lo lanzo sobre su cabeza.

Luego abrió el botón del pantalón, Susan lo veía atentamente ya pasándose la lengua por lo labios cuando Harry se detuvo, levantó la cabeza confundida, el chico sonreía, retrocedió un par de pasos y busco por el cuarto.

Encontró una silla a su lado izquierdo, formaba parte de un peinador con un gran espejo, caminó, tomó la silla y regresó a su sitio, se sentó y levantó la pierna derecha – porque no me sacas el zapato y la media – pidió.

Susan asintió aún confundida y se acercó al zapato, lo desato rápidamente pero cuando tiro para sacarlo se quedó allí, volvió a tirar sin el más mínimo resultado, levantó la cabeza y vio sonreír aún más a Harry, este le hizo una seña con el dedo para que se diera vuelta y se sentara en su regazo.

Saltó de la cama y se sentó donde le decían, pero al momento de agacharse se dio cuenta que es lo que pretendía el azabache, su vestido subió un poco más, Harry aprovecho y estiro sus brazos comenzando a acariciar los muslos de Susan.

Soltó un jadeo cuando apretó levemente la parte interna, lo sintió subir un poco más, se puso nerviosa al instante, era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, pero al mismo tiempo estaba sumamente contenta y la expectación crecían mientras más cerca de su sexo estaba Harry.

Cuando estaba segura la tocaría allí donde empezaba a picarle, las manos de Harry viajaron hacia sus caderas llevando su vestido con ellas, jadeo otra vez pero no tanto de placer – Harry – se iba a quejar, cuando un gemido salió de su boca.

Harry le había agarrado un seno en toda su mano, prácticamente estaba semi desnuda con su calzón, su sujetador y su vestido como segundo sujetador – los zapatos – dijo en su oído, sacó la lengua y lamió el borde de la misma – tu preocúpate por mis zapatos.

Se estiró nuevamente para tirar del zapato cuando sintió como su vestido subía un poco más y la mano derecha de Harry dejaba su seno para pasar hacia atrás, acariciando su piel suave y lentamente escucho el diminuto clic que indicaba su sujetador estaba suelto y luego sintió el mismo subir hasta casi su cuello donde estaba su vestido.

Harry tomó sus senos en sus manos masajeándolos y apretando lentamente los pezones, de vez en cuando los tiraba hacia delante o los empujaba contra su seno, cada una de esas acciones le dificultaba concentrarse en sacar los zapatos.

Su respiración se volvió errática, su cuerpo se sentía como gelatina y tenía que agarrarse de la pierna de Harry para no caerse – se… se siente bien – susurró, era mucho más placentero que tocarse ella misma y sus senos eran bastante sensibles.

– Mi zapato sigue allí amor – murmuró Harry mientras iba dejando besos por la dulce y tersa espalda de Susan – no te tocare… allí, mientras no me los quites.

Bajó su mano izquierda acariciando su ombligo, aspiró aire con anticipación cuando paso un poco más abajo, pero la mano cruzo por completo y el dedo pulgar se engancho con la tira de su calzón, se ataban a los lados así que solo tuvo que tirar un poco fuerte para que el nudo se deshiciera y dejara libre parte de su entrepierna.

Harry beso un poco más la espalda y los omóplatos de Susan antes de subir hacia su hombro derecho y morderlo suavemente, la peli roja soltó un gemido un poco más fuerte, mordió más arriba ganándose una reacción parecida, cuando llegó al cuello lamió y chupó con fuerza el lóbulo de la oreja.

Su mano derecha siguió acariciando ambos senos, mientras pellizcaba los pezones y los tiraba, su manos izquierda siguió acariciando los muslos y el ombligo bajo de Susan, su dedo pulgar se engancho un par de veces con la tira izquierda del calzón pero no lo desato.

Susan suspiraba y se retorcía en su lugar – ¿cómo… cómo quieres que me concentre? – comentó entre suspiros.

– Tira del zapato – mencionó chupando el pulso de su cuello.

Gimió un poco más fuerte, se agacho y como pudo tiró el zapato, al principio no salió, principalmente porque se le resbalo el zapato cuando sintió los nudillos de la mano de Harry tocar su sexo.

Pero cuando volvió a intentarlo sintió con la pierna se relajaba bajo su cuerpo y el zapato salía con facilidad – estabas haciendo fuerza – comentó, aunque no estaba molesta porque le encantaba estar donde estaba y le encantaba sentir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Harry se rio – si no, no sería un juego – murmuró en su oído, presiono sus nudillos en la vagina húmeda de Susan, haciendo que soltara otro gemido, luego presiono su dedo pulgar en el clítoris bastante duro.

Susan abrió los ojos mientras gritaba un poco – eso, ahí, si ahí por favor – gimió con fuerza.

Volvió a reír y levantó a Susan mientras cambiaba de pierna – aún te queda un zapato – molestó y volvió a apretar en el muslo interno de Susan.

Gimió con fastidio sabía que no la volvería a tocar donde quería que la toque hasta que le sacara el zapato – pero no haga… hagas fuerza – respondió mientras tragaba saliva y se agachaba.

– No prometo nada.

Cuando terminó de desatar los cordones intentando concentrase e ignorar las deliciosas caricias de Harry, sintió como la pierna se tensaba, frunció el ceño y lo golpeo en la misma – no hagas fuerza.

Harry se rió y relajo los músculos, Susan tiro el zapato que salió fácilmente, la otra tira de su calzón se desato y pronto estuvo como vino al mundo frente a su pronto a ser esposo.

Sintió como un dedo de Harry entraba levemente en su vagina y soltó un gemido más mientras se levantaba ligeramente – los pantalones – dijo con la risa en su voz.

Sintió como el dedo salía y la mano apretaba su muslo – te odio – comentó como niña pequeña, paso sus brazo como pudo debajo de sus piernas bajo la cremallera del pantalón y lo tiro para sacarlo, se sentó en las piernas desnudas de Harry y sintió el dedo nuevamente adentro – pero te amo – gimió.

Harry rió – yo también te amo – respondió mientras sentía a Susan sacarle con dificultad el pantalón y al mismo tiempo las medias – como recompensa.

Con su dedo pulgar apretó el clítoris, su dedo índice salía y entraba de la vagina, su mano derecha apretó su seno aprisionando su pezón entre su dedo medio y anular y chupó nuevamente el pulso en su cuello con fuerza.

Todo mezclado llevaron a Susan a su primer orgasmo, se paró nuevamente gritando el nombre de Harry, cuando terminó se sentó y recargo su cuerpo contra el de Harry – eso, eso fue genial.

– Aún no terminamos, siéntate en la cama un momento – comentó levantándola y dejándola en la cama.

Sintiendo piernas y brazos temblarle se dio la vuelta para ver que hacía Harry, el azabache se sacó el bóxer y tomo su varita, esa funda de piel de Basilisco era muy útil ya se le ocurriría que hacer para agradecer a las gemelas, apuntó la varita a Susan y le lanzo el hechizo anti embarazo.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Susan.

– Prevención, no quiero a tu tía cazándome por no cuidarte de cualquier cosa – se rieron ligeramente mientras Harry se sentaba nuevamente en la silla – ahora ven aquí – Susan se levantó y volvió a sentarse en el regazo de Harry – te va a doler, pero mientras más rápido lo hagas menos tiempo durara, así que intenta hacerlo en un solo esfuerzo.

Asintió con suavidad y llevo la mano hacia abajo para tomar el pene de Harry, primera vez que veía uno, primera vez que tocaba uno, suspiró dándose valor y lo llevo a la entrada de su vagina, entró un poco pero no era molesto por el momento, contó hasta tres y se sentó con fuerza y rapidez.

Gimió dolorosamente mientras abrazaba a Harry y lo mordía en el hombro, Harry sintió el dolor que causaron los dientes de Susan entrando en su carne, la abrazo dándole a entender que no importaba y se quedaron quietos un momento.

Sentía el sabor a sangre en su boca, pero el dolor le impedía abrirla, un minutos después pudo abrir ojos y boca separándose de Harry – lo… lo siento, pero dolió bastante.

Harry asintió y la beso en los labios, aún tenía su sangre en la boca – es un poco diferente para cada chica, por lo menos fue un solo dolor y no estuviste sufriendo mucho – se removió haciéndola suspirar – ¿estas lista o nos quedamos así un momento más?

Susan se levantó un poco, pero ciertamente solo había sido un dolor – podemos movernos – gimió.

– Bien tú mandas mi lady, estas arriba, adelante – sonrió mientras tomaba sus brazos y llevaba las manos a sus hombros.

Susan estaba algo asustada porque no sabía qué hacer, pero las manos de Harry la ayudaban indicándole como moverse y con cada rose que daban era mejor, además ver a Harry bajo ella susurrándole como moverse, con los ojos cerrados su boca entre abierta era un gran placer.

Bajó sus manos hasta el pecho y el ombligo de Harry sintiendo los músculos moverse, retirando y haciendo un camino con las gotas de sudor, se agacho y lo beso, Harry profundizo rápidamente el beso.

– Me… me siento ex… extraña.

– Déjalo suelto preciosa, libéralo – susurró Harry.

Susan perdió todo control cuando lo oyó y ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, una luz azul los envolvió y quedaron desparramados en la silla, sudorosos, con su respiración irregular e hilos de sangre salían de la herida de Harry – creo que hay que curarte eso – mencionó la peli roja – mi tía debe estar muy preocupada.

Se rieron cansados – duchémonos, arreglémonos y vamos a verlos.

Se levantaron y caminaron hacia las puertas, abrieron la primera encontrando un enorme closet completamente vacío, la otra era un baño igual de enorme que la habitación.

– Me está doliendo un poco ahora – comentó Susan tocándose la entrepierna.

– Es normal, Charity ayudó a Hermione, cuando lleguemos al colegio hablamos con ellas.

Se ducharon rápidamente, Harry se limpió la herida y Susan su sexo, como no había toallas usaron hechizos de secado, salieron al cuarto y volvieron a vestirse, luego salieron del departamento y como antes, en el ascensor sintieron la misma electricidad pero la soportaron por su reciente actividad – ¿qué sucede con los ascensores? – preguntó Harry extrañado.

Se despidieron del hombre en el escritorio y salieron hacia Londres, caminaron de la mano, admirando como el sol comenzaba a ponerse naranja dándose uno que otro beso y conociendo un poco más la ciudad en la que vivían y no había visto nunca.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Gwen se llevaron su buena reprimenda, pero había valido completamente la pena.

Hestia le hecho un hechizo a su herida para que dejara de sangrar pero no podía cerrarla – Susan no sabía que fueras tan brusca – se burló Sirius, se notaba él también había tenido su momento de felicidad con Gwen.

La peli roja se sonrojo mientras Gwen y Amelia lo golpeaban – por lo menos no les paso nada, estábamos muy preocupados – dijo Hestia.

– ¿Y qué les pareció el departamento? – preguntó Gwen – cuando nosotros lo visitamos para que Lily lo comprara, nos encantó, además cuando veníamos a Londres lo utilizábamos porque era bastante grande y todos podíamos vivir allí.

– U si no me recuerdes cuando Remus y yo rompimos ese jarrón de Lily – dijo Sirius con un estremecimiento.

Los demás se rieron porque recordaban la casi muerte de ambos hombres, pero entendían la furia de Lily porque había sido un regalo de sus padres y el par de idiotas lo habían roto, nadie quería ver a una Lily completamente furiosa.

En esa época según Sirius, Remus y James, Lily parecía algún demonio que venía a llevárselos al infierno, el cabello rojo se movía con vida propia, los ojos le brillaban espectralmente con un augurio de muerte y la lengua parecía la de una serpiente, o por lo menos así la veían ellos, porque ellas solo veían una muy furiosa y roja pelirroja con un excelente manejo de la magia.

– Nos gustó ¿cierto? – respondió Susan mirando a Harry y sonriendo.

– Más de lo que pueden esperar – respondió Harry mirando a Susan y sonriendo con una sonrisa que parecía indicar que él sabía algo que ellos no – en especial me gustó una silla del cuarto de mis padres.

Susan se sonrojo desde el cuello hasta el cuero cabelludo, mientras Harry sonreía y los otros cuatro no entendían a qué se refería el chico, miraban de uno a otro como buscando respuesta pero no la encontraron.

– Bueno será mejor regresar a Hogwarts, han pasado afuera lo suficiente – mencionó Amelia – por cierto, linda flor Susan.

– Un loto, es hermoso – secundó Gwen – supongo que la esfera evitara que se dañe, muy buen regalo Harry.

Se despidieron rápidamente, prometiendo hablarse y cuando salieran a vacaciones podrían conocerse como deberían. Amelia tomó de las manos a los chicos y se apareció en Hogsmeade – tomen la carrosa y cuídense mucho, Harry ya no eres solo mi ahijado, por favor cuida mucho de Susan.

Harry asintió – con mi vida.

Se despidieron y ambos se subieron a la carrosa para regresar al castillo, hablando un poco de los recuerdos, tanto de Harry, Hermione y Charity que había recibido Susan, como de los de ella que los otros tres habían tenido.

Conversaron gracias a su conexión mental y ambas chicas felicitaron a Susan por unírseles, además estaban emocionadas por compartir la cama, Susan y Hermione se pusieron rojas mientras Charity se reía.

Cuando entraron al castillo su grupo de amigos ya los esperaba, había recibido esa misma tarde el periódico con una inmensa explicación de lo que había pasado en el juicio, estaban felices por Harry y asombrados por saber que Gwenog Jones era la novia de Sirius.

– ¿Entonces la pasaste bien? – preguntó Penny sonriendo aunque veía algo celosa a Susan – te ves feliz.

– Si, debiste visitar Londres después del juicio cierto – dijo Hermione rápidamente, aunque ella sabía exactamente y con lujo de detalles que había pasado.

Harry asintió sonriendo y agradecido con Hermione – visitamos un parque Muggle y de paso visite el departamento que mi madre había comprado.

– ¿Y esa flor? – preguntó Neville interesado.

Susan la extendió para que el chico la tomara, conocía muy bien a Neville y su cariño por las plantas así que no la dañaría – es un loto ¿hermoso cierto?

Hermione y Charity se rieron suavemente detrás de todos – "por cierto Harry, necesitamos hablar con Luna, sabe mucho más de lo que parece" – dijo Hermione por medio de su conexión.

– "Es cierto, estuve hablando con ella y sabe cosas que solo ustedes conocen, definitivamente tiene una extraña habilidad" – comentó Charity.

– "¿Qué clase de habilidad?" – preguntó Susan.

– "Algo que puede ser muy útil y peligroso" – respondió Charity.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que conversarían con ella – podemos comer, muero de hambre – mencionó Harry tocándose la barriga – fue un día largo e interesante – sonrió de forma perversa pero a todas las chicas les encanto, en especial a las tres que conocían qué clase de perversidad tenía en mente.

Con eso se encaminaron al comedor, estaba por comenzar la cena por suerte. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry miró a los dos pelirrojos que se reían un poco más allá, así que estaría atento.

La cena pasó entre conversaciones de su día, aunque aún podían oír cosas sobre el juicio de la mañana – felicitaciones Susan – comentó Luna sentándose a un lado de Harry.

Mientras los cuatro se veían, los otros se preguntaban porque Luna felicitaba a Susan, pero ya conocían lo rara que era la chica así que lo dejaron pasar – ¿podemos hablar después? – preguntó Harry en un susurro.

– No vemos en la habitación que viene y va – dijo Luna sonriéndole.

Se sorprendió un poco con eso pero lo dejó por el momento. luego de cenar todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivas salas comunes, Harry, Hermione, Susan y Luna tuvieron que esperar un poco para poder ir a la habitación que viene y va, mientras Charity pudo ir enseguida y pidió la habitación con una gran cama para poder dormir todos juntos.

Se encontraron más tarde todos en el tapiz, Susan sabía cómo llegar gracias a los recuerdos de los otros tres porque era la primera vez que iba.

Harry abrió la puerta dejando entrar a las tres chicas. Charity ya estaba sentada en un sofá de una sala parecida a la que había visto en el dúplex de Harry, todo el mundo comenzó a sentarse en un sofá – bueno Luna – comenzó Harry – hay algunas cosas que queremos saber.

– Hay cosas que nadie sabe de nosotros y tú las conoces por alguna razón – siguió Charity.

– Como el que supieras que a Penny le gustaba cocinar – dijo Hermione.

– O que me felicitaras hoy – mencionó Susan.

Luna veía de uno a otro divertida – saben que se ven muy lindos cuando hablan así – comentó riéndose – los bonos de alma son muy divertidos.

Abrieron los ojos asombrados porque supiera de eso – ¿cómo… cómo sabes del bono? – preguntó Hermione.

– No más bien ¿qué eres para saberlo? – preguntó Charity.

Se quedaron en silencio esperando a que Luna dejara de reírse para que pudiera explicar que es lo que pasaba porque nadie podía darse cuenta del bono de alma era algo que les atañía solamente a ellos cuatro.

Luna se rió por un momento largo, la gente la creía loca, la insultaba, la golpeaba, le robaban la ropa o dañaban su tarea, porque podía ver cosas que otros no, había mucha magia aún por descubrir en el mundo.

Había magia en la misma magia, personas excepcionales, personas extrañas, uno de ellos podía ser Harry mismo, quizá él era el más raro de todos.

Los elementales no habían existido desde la época de los fundadores, Harry era el primero en aparecer después de mil años y más, el que sea el Rey de los Dragones lo hacía aún más especial, el antiguo Rey había muerto combatiendo a la bruja oscura Morrigan.

Merlín había sido uno de sus grandes amigos, es más el Rey había sido profesor de Merlín y sus amigos.

Así que Harry definitivamente era el ser más raro, extraño y especial sobre la faz de la tierra, pero había otro tipo de personas, aún faltaban por llegar, Veelas, Ninfas, Occuluss.

Nadie le creía pero ella sabía mejor, ella también era rara y extraña y especial, cuando terminó de reírse Hermione la veía molesta mientras que Susan y Charity ligeramente confundidas, Harry en cambio con paciencia y divertido también.

– Entonces vas a hablar – dijo Hermione.

– Para contarles que soy tengo que retroceder hasta mis nueve años – comentó suavemente cambiando su forma de ser completamente, su voz salía profunda y vibrante, su cabello y ojos brillaban a la luz del fuego dándole un aire misterioso – en esa época mi madre murió, le gustaba experimentar, murió frente a mí.

El lugar quedo en silencio, estaban completamente pasmados, nunca imaginaron que algo así le ocurriera a la chica a tan corta edad – lo siento – dijo Harry entendiendo su sentir, él mismo nunca había conocido a sus padres.

– No te preocupes, a veces viene a visitarme en las noches y hablamos mucho.

Miraron confundidos a la chica – no se puede hablar con los muertos a menos que sea un fantasma – comentó Hermione.

Luna negó con la cabeza – como decía, desde ese día yo… cambie – mencionó mirando en especial a Harry – mi lado Bwytatgofion despertó – no entendían de lo que hablaba pero de cierta forma era parecido a lo que le sucedió a Harry así que esperarían para saber que estaba pasando y conocer toda la historia.

Si le dejaba de cierto modo leer la mente de otros, era un poder que podía ser muy útil, pero en las manos equivocadas podía ser muy peligroso, por el momento escucharían atentamente y después sacarían sus conclusiones.

* * *

 **Explicaciones para el capítulo como siempre, como lo dije más arriba Susan es otra de las chicas que me encantan y que quiero que estén con Harry por lo que la uní en este momento, además el que estuvieran juntos cuando se los dijo a los adultos, a su familia era casi obligatorio que la uniera en ese momento.**

 **Algunas de las habilidades de Harry empiezan a mostrase, las habilidades que comenzaran a aparecer y fortalecerse con forme las chicas se unan al chico.**

 **Con forme pasen el tiempo Harry se unirá de verdad con su familia en especial cuando lleguen las vacaciones porque es un poco difícil ahora con ellos en el colegio pero eso sí, ahora Harry si se unirá con ellos en especial con Sirius, no solo serán padrino y ahijado de nombre.**

 **También me puse a pensar y me di cuenta que en la época donde eso de los apellidos y títulos de ese modo el hombre era el que manejaba en verdad todo aunque supongo que las mujeres ayudaban a sus maridos.**

 **Según tengo entendido en Harry Potter una que otra mujer ya no son simplemente esposas trofeo aunque la mayoría si lo son.**

 **Por tanto el consejo de Amelia que aunque Harry tomaría como suyo el título Bones por ejemplo, Susan podría ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitaría y por supuesto tomar voz y voto con su asiento.**

 **Por ultimo tenemos el poder de Luna, sé que algunos querrán matarme por dejar el capítulo donde lo deje pero no pude evitarlo, era simplemente el momento justo para cortarlo.**

 **En el próximo capítulo sabrán exactamente qué es lo que pasa con la pequeña Luna y porque sabe los secretos de la mayoría sino todos los que viven en Hogwarts. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y nos estaremos leyendo.**

 **Como siempre espero sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites.**


	9. Una fuerza muy importante

**Buenas, buenas, les traigo un nuevo capítulo como ya dije este ya estaba hecho así que ahora que pude terminar de escribir el capítulo de One Piece en el que estaba intentando igualarme con los otros, lo público.**

 **En este fanfic también he tenido algunos problemas pero también logre completar el capítulo que estaba escribiendo, menos mal, eso sí tuve que leer prácticamente medio libro para poder coger de nuevo el hilo de las cosas, de todos modos creo que me equivoque en algunas fechas, si es así por favor alguien háganmelo saber e intentare corregirlo.**

 **Así mismo con el nombre para la "bestia" o "criatura" que es Luna, es algo de mi propia invención así que no estoy seguro del nombre, lastimosamente no se me ocurre como llamarlo, si alguien tiene una idea por favor dígamela. Alguien me dejo un comentario muy extraño y solo tengo una pregunta ¿de dónde sacaste que estaba intentando matar a Luna?**

 **Respondiendo a los Reviews para MerlinJJ con referencia al Occuluss, así como la criatura que es Luna, el Occuluss es una invención mía así que lógicamente no vas a encontrar nada sobre la misma, si te respondo que es, estaría spoileandolos así que mejor no te respondo, en el futuro diré que es.**

 **Por parte de lo de libro para niños, si te pones a leer atentamente no es un libro exactamente para niños, hay temas bastante oscuros y aunque nunca se ahonda en ese tipo de cosas también hay pensamientos y escenas de ese tipo.**

 **Lógicamente un niño que lee el libro no le presta atención más que solo como un agregado "extraño" para el libro para hacerlo más interesante.**

 **El Horrocrux mismo es algo increíblemente oscuro, la forma en que te dejan verlo o por lo menos te hace imaginarlo, es algo muy oscuro y que necesita de un ritual bastante macabro para hacerlo, no dice ¿cómo? para que el libro entre en la categoría de juvenil, pero en verdad es algo para gente mucho mayor.**

 **Pero si, hay muchas cosas que no encajan y termino como termino, más por un capricho de la autora que porque en verdad sea un final valido para el mismo, no queda más que aceptar la amarga y patética realidad jajaja.**

 **Loquin** **Susan le ganó a Penny por el juicio, se te soy sincero nunca pensé yo mismo que terminaría de ese modo, pero mientras escribía me di cuenta que Harry tendría que decirles a los adultos en su vida lo que estaba pasando y como Susan estaba allí, pues la cosa terminó de ese modo.**

 **Por parte de que los adultos lo tomaron tan relajados, son Sangre Pura y aunque no apoyen algunas de las cosas que su gobierno escupe, es una sociedad en la que se forman contratos matrimoniales con chicas de apenas once años, algunas veces cuando son recién nacidos sus hijos, no me parece raro que en una sociedad así ya se haya planteado la posibilidad de que estarían en un matrimonios por contrato en el que podía haber otros más también, en especial teniendo en cuenta que la magia ni siquiera sigue algunas leyes, para la magia ocurre y ocurre, punto.**

 **Por ejemplo Harry teniendo un contrato matrimonial con la familia Bones porque Amelia y Lily eran amigas, pero cuando Harry llego al colegio se dio cuenta que tenía un bono de alma, algo netamente mágico con Hermione, lógicamente al basarse tanto en la magia los contratos deben ser mágicamente vinculantes, haciendo del acuerdo matrimonial Bones/Potter irrompible.**

 **Pero tampoco puede alejarse de Hermione porque tiene un bono de alma… hay tantas variables con la magia que no debería ser nada extraña una relación polígama.**

 **Serenity94** **agradezco la llamada de atención, reconozco que tengo problemas con ese tipo de cosas y aunque en su mayoría si aplico la corrección del Word se me escurren algunas cosas que en su mayoría se me pasan por leer demasiado rápido.**

 **Intentare poner más atención, gracias.**

 **Leonard Sharksun** **yo no culpo a Remus por no poder cuidar de Harry adoptándolo o algo así, pero si lo culpo porque ni siquiera preguntara por él, como es que siendo el gran amigo que era de su padre ni siquiera pudo aparecerse un día al mes para verlo, para averiguar que está bien, que está siendo alimentado como debe de ser y cosas así.**

 **Si te pones a ver Remus y Harry son muy parecidos, Harry es con la misma mierda de yo no quiero ser el niño que vivió y aunque tengo el poder para hacer cambios significativos como no quiero esa fama no muevo un dedo y Remus es igual pone la excusa de que como es un hombre lobo no puedo hacer tal o cual cosa cuando si puede solo que tiene que poner mucha más atención y tener mucho más cuidado.**

 **Eso es lo que me molesta, que Harry teniendo una especie de tío que estaba vivo, que no estaba preso, igual hubiera sufrido lo que sufrió y cuando lo conoce y debería preocuparse un poquito más, lo dejo ser de la misma manera, si, la mayor culpa la tiene el idiota viejo metomentodo de Dumbledore pero Remus no puede lavarse las manos de ese modo.**

 **Por parte de la pareja Tonks/Remus no digo que me desagrade del todo, pero sinceramente no me termina de encajar, la relación está basada principalmente en lo físico al igual que el Harry/Ginny.**

 **Tonks pensó que era guapo y por eso lo persigue, si, a la final pueden tener sentimientos y por eso no me termina de disgustar la pareja pero química no hay, para mí no terminan de encajar como deberían, Remus al igual que Harry necesitan de alguien que los ponga en su lugar y no los deje hundirse en su autocompasión, lo que no ocurre en ninguna de esas dos relaciones, Remus siendo el mayor no dejaría que Tonks haga algo como eso, el necesita alguien de su edad con un carácter fuerte.**

 **De todos modos no haré a Remus sufrir me parece que debió haber actuado de otra manera para con Harry pero el tipo también se merece su felicidad.**

 **Creo que con eso estamos, para no alargar más la cosa, con eso dicho les dejo el capítulo.**

 **Cap9.- Una fuerza muy importante.**

Miraron esperando que Luna continuara pero parecía metida en su mente sin prestar atención a nadie, por alguna razón estaban nerviosos, Luna siempre parecía soñadora, alegre, excéntrica, pero ahora estaba tan seria que les causaba escalofríos.

Se removían en sus asientos incómodos con la tensión que se esparcía como alguna clase de virus en la habitación, Harry se aclaró la garganta e inclino su cuerpo hacía delante – ¿Luna que es este Gareeb que dices ser? – preguntó suavemente.

La rubia lo miró con sus ojos brillando de forma extraña, sintió una especie de pulso entre ambos y la habitación cambio.

Fueron envueltos por una especie de neblina unos segundos y cuando se despejo ya no estaban en Hogwarts, se encontraban en una casa extraña, unas frutas naranjas flotaban fuera de la puerta principal.

– ¿Luna dónde estás? – preguntó una dulce voz que parecía sonreírte mientras la escucharas – ¿dónde estás mi pequeña?

La puerta se abrió y dejo pasar a una mujer de cabellera rubia y larga hasta sus rodillas, era bastante alta y tenía un cuerpo que haría pecar a cualquiera, la mujer sonreía con cariño y diversión mientras bajaba las tres gradas hasta pararse en el césped y mirar hacia los lados.

Estaba descalza y solo ocupaba un fino vestido blanco que se mecía por la fresca brisa, sus piernas eran largas y blancas, una risa más apareció en escena, haciendo sonreír a la mujer y darse la vuelta.

Caminó hasta rodear las frutas voladoras y se asomó detrás de la reja de madera gritando un 'boo' en el proceso, otro grito más infantil y sus risas se escucharon enseguida – mami me asustaste – dijo la voz de una niña saliendo debajo de la casa.

Vieron a Luna a los nueve años, sonreía como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo – mi niña hermosa – mencionó la mujer cargándola y besándola por toda la cara – ¿te estabas escondiendo de mami?

Luna sonrió aún más y negó con la cabeza – estaba buscando los Pilanigrum mami, papi dijo que viven en lugares oscuros – la mujer sonrió sabiendo que solo era la mitad de la verdad.

– Es cierto viven en lugares oscuros, pero no como estos porque no son lo suficientemente oscuros, si estuvieran bajo la casa viviríamos a oscuras – sonrió la mujer mientras caminaba hacía la casa nuevamente – además, yo sé que te estabas escondiendo señorita.

Le rasco la pansa haciendo a la niña reír más fuerte – para, para mami – se quejaba, cuando entraron a la casa ellos aparecieron enseguida dentro.

– Vamos, tu padre salió y tengo que terminar esta poción, quizá con eso podamos crear una cura definitiva para la viruela morada.

Entraron en otra habitación, aún más extraña que la casa, tenía varios estantes con ingredientes de pociones, unos tres calderos de diferentes tipos y tamaños uno estaba prendido y el líquido dentro burbujeaba con un olor horrible.

Ambas fruncieron la nariz por el olor – huele feo.

– A veces las cosa feas son las mejores Luna – comentó la mujer dejando a la niña en una silla alejada para poder cuidarla y que nada le sucediera si había algún accidente – ahora ¿dónde estábamos? – se preguntó ella misma acercándose al caldero – o cierto los quince gramos de cola de rata, veamos.

Se acercó a uno de los estantes donde encontró varias colas de rata, sacó una y se acercó a una mesa donde habían varios cuchillos y otras cosas, con un movimiento de varita supo donde tenía que cortar para tener la medida exacta y corto con un cuchillo pequeño.

Luego se acercó al caldero y echo el pedazo, el líquido burbujeo un poco más y empezó a cambiar de color, la mujer sonrió complacida – ahora tengo que lograr hacer que se enfrié de un solo movimiento – dijo en un susurro mientras pensaba un momento, luego sonrió y sacó su varita, la agitó con fuerza y murmuró algo.

La neblina volvió a cubrirlos pero podían escuchar todo, un gran estruendo una niña llorando, cosas cayendo por todos lados, una niña llamando a su madre y luego silencio completo.

Cuando la neblina volvió a disolverse estaban en un cuarto con las paredes pintadas con paisajes, un hombre de aspecto desaliñado estaba sentado en una silla dormido con la cabeza en la cama, su pelo rubio estaba sucio, las ojeras se marcaban y estaban casi negras, se lo notaba flaco, en la cama estaba Luna con algunas vendas en la cabeza y sus brazos, dormía pero se revolvía entre sueños, fruncía el ceño y se quejaba.

– No ¡no! ¡NO! – gritó levantándose y despertando al hombre.

La abrazo con rapidez, ambos lloraban – tranquila Lunita, estoy aquí, todo está bien, no pasa nada – susurraba el hombre en su oreja.

– ¿Mami? ¿dón… dónde está mami? – preguntó la niña llorando – quiero a mami.

El hombre la abrazo más fuerte – a mami… a mami se la llevaron a un lugar mejor Lunita, tranquila ella está mucho mejor allá y aunque lamenta no poder quedarse contigo tuvo que irse.

– ¿Por qué no me llevó? – preguntó Luna.

– Porque es un lugar que la necesitaba solo a ella, además no es tu tiempo de ir, cuando vivas muchos años, cuando seas viejita y estés arrugada como pasa será tu turno de ir allí y encontrarte con mami.

Los días comenzaron a pasar lentamente Luna tenía pesadillas horribles, el señor Lovegood se encargó del entierro de su mujer, con una estupenda lapida, muchas flores y esas frutas levitantes rodeándola, la gente hablaba.

– Dicen que él la mato y casi lo hace con su hija.

– Era una familia de locos.

Luna se recuperó poco a poco físicamente, pero seguían viendo las vivencias de su madre en su cabeza, hasta que un día su madre la visito fue como si apareciera en su cuarto sonriendo y tan hermosa como si aún estuviera viva – amor es normal eres un persona muy especial – comentó mientras abrazaba a la niña que le había explicado lo que veía en sus sueños – este poder, esta fuerza es algo muy especial e importante, tienes que aprender a dominarlo y controlarlo o podrías hacerte daño.

– ¿Qué es mami?

– Se los conoce como Gareeb y han estado extintos desde hace mucho tiempo, crea una conexión mental entre tú y otra persona por medio de los ojos, si no tienes cuidado puedes absorber todas las vivencias de esa persona, dejarla hueca, sin sentimientos, viva pero no viva y tu podrías perderte en esos recuerdos y nunca regresar a los tuyos, entrénalo Luna – comenzaba a desaparecer – me tengo que ir.

– No, no mami, no te vayas.

La mujer sonrió y beso la frente de Luna – no te preocupes entrénate y podremos tener más tiempo y recuerda mientras me recuerdes yo seguiré viva.

Terminó por desaparecer dejando a Luna volver a dormirse, la neblina volvió a aparecer y los absorbió, cuando abrieron los ojos estaban de vuelta en el colegio, sintiéndose más pesados que nunca antes y llorando.

Habían visto los recuerdos de Luna – ¿cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó Susan intentando calmarse.

– No fui yo – dijo Luna – fue Harry, su estado amplifica mis poderes de alguna manera y Hogwarts los deja correr, nos los muestra como si todos lo hubiéramos vivido.

Entendieron un poco más – ¿y qué es específicamente este Gareeb? – preguntó Charity.

– Un comedor de sueños se podría decir – respondió Luna alarmando a los otros – como dijo mi madre, absorbo los recuerdos, las vivencias, los sentimientos de la persona con la que hago la unión, para evitarlo tengo que crear una pared entre las dos personas pero… no es tan fácil, en especial con los secretos, mientras más intentemos esconderlos más presentes los tenemos y por ende me es difícil bloquearlos y termino por absorberlos.

– ¿Los perderíamos nosotros? – preguntó Hermione asombrada.

Luna negó con la cabeza ella misma aún no entendía por completo su habilidad – mientras logre contenerme no, he entrenado bastante con ayuda de mi padre, recibo, absorbo los recuerdos, los secretos pero no termino de comerlos así que simplemente los conozco, es muy peligroso, cuando salí de la casa después del accidente mire a un señor cerca a la Madriguera, Ginny y Ron estaban cerca, el señor gritó y se desplomo, cuando me di cuenta estaba gritando también, había creado la unión y me comí por completo su esencia, cuando lo llevaron a San Mungo su cuerpo estaba vivo, pero no podía hacer nada más, dijeron que era como si un Dementor le hubiera dado el beso solo que peor, estaba completamente hueco, así que le dieron un poción y murió.

Vivir con eso en la conciencia debía ser muy duro, la vida de Luna había sido muy dura – ¿hay alguna forma de que bloqueemos ese poder? – preguntó Harry.

– No que yo sepa, es imposible solo yo puedo bloquearlo, pero contigo me resulta más difícil absorber los recuerdos, esa pared de escamas ayuda mucho.

– Con Oclumancia se puede – dijo Charity emocionada.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza sonriendo tristemente – Dumbledore mantiene su Oclumancia al tope todo el tiempo, pero de todas formas puedo recoger algunos de sus pensamientos, el profesor Lupin es un hombre lobo, se supone es imposible leerles la mente, pero yo puedo ver sus recuerdos, una mujer en especial, la ama mucho Hestia me parece que se llamaba, al único al que no he podido sacarle algo ha sido Harry.

Se quedaron callados, impresionados por lo que oyeron ¿Hestia había sido novia de Remus? eso era nuevo, además él aún la amaba, que raro – ¿es por eso que te gusto? ¿por qué de alguna forma no puedes comerte mis recuerdos? – preguntó Harry interesado, le emocionaba todo lo nuevo que descubría con cada día que pasaba.

Luna se sonrojo y agacho la mirada – no, no yo… – tartamudeo, estaban impresionados era la primera vez que Luna tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba – siempre me has gustado, al principio porque eras Harry Potter, pero el anterior año te empecé a ver y lograba sacar unos pocos de tus recuerdos, te conozco más de lo que crees, es solo ahora que no puedo absorber tus recuerdos y ya me gustabas desde antes – lo miró y se sonrojo más – eres muy guapo y como piensas, como tratabas a Hermione…

Harry sonrió divertido – ¿puedes ver el futuro o algo así? o ¿puedes ver el pasado? – preguntó Charity – ¿cómo supiste que Susan se nos había unido?

– Susan estaba demasiado emocionada con lo que había pasado y cuando nuestros ojos se toparon por más levemente que fuera, todo el torrente de vivencias y emociones que tenía llegaron a mí, solo la felicite por eso – luego volvió a sonrojarse y agacho la mirada – también vi… su… um, su momento.

Susan se sonrojo fuertemente mientras Harry se reía, era diferente que Luna lo supiera porque no estaba unida a ellos, se sentía muy avergonzada – bueno e… ya es hora de dormir si eso, mañana ya hay clases debemos dormir – comentó Susan mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba a la cama.

– Voy a ayudarla con su problemita de dolor y comezón – murmuró Charity sonriendo y levantándose también – nos vemos, Hermione ven.

La castaña no pudo decir nada cuando sintió como la jalaban por el brazo, quería quedarse y saber más sobre este Gareeb, pero Charity evitó completamente su objetivo – ¿entonces yo también me voy a unir? – preguntó Luna emocionada y esperanzada.

Harry sonrió con cariño – hemos pasado muy poco tiempo juntos ¿cierto? – comentó lentamente, Luna asintió – porque no mejor te nos unes completamente, me encargare de que los demás no te traten mal y ¿por qué no tenemos una cita primero?

– ¿Y luego haremos cositas? – preguntó Luna inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Harry se rió, Luna era muy dulce y tierna cuando dejaba de actuar tan excéntricamente aunque aun así era muy tierna – ya veremos, por el momento conozcámonos algo más, me tomó un mes con Charity al igual que con Susan, aún estamos con Penny y Selene que son las mayores y tengo que de alguna forma incluirlas, así mismo a las otras chicas, conozcámonos un poco y ya lo haremos a su momento.

Luna asintió aunque no podía dejar de sentirse decepcionada – no deberías preocuparte tanto con Penny y Selene, a las dos les gustas mucho y estarían encantadas de hacer cositas contigo, todas a decir verdad, incluso Hannah y Lavender aunque ellas están mucho más interesadas en Neville ahora que tiene un poco más de confianza.

– Estoy seguro que si hiciera algo de ejercicio para mejorar su estado físico, ambas estarían solo interesadas en él, pero quiero hacer que cada una disfrute de su momento, el primero sería el único momento en que me tendrán para ellas solas completamente así que tengo que hacerlo lo más especial posible.

Luna asintió sonriendo ligeramente por eso le gustaba tanto Harry, era su caballero de brillante y negra armadura, porque las escamas del Zkrill eran negras – ¿puedo dormir aquí?

– Claro, estoy tan cansado que no haría nada más que dormir y no creo que a las tres les importe.

Se levantaron y caminaron hacía la cama donde ya estaban Hermione, Susan y Charity conversando divertidas – me molestó así que simplemente mi cuerpo reaccionó y terminó mi pie en su ingle – comentó Susan mientras miraba al techo – no volvió a intentar algo.

– Chicas Luna dormirá con nosotros hoy.

Charity hizo puchero – quería noche de emoción.

Hermione viro los ojos, mientras Susan se sonrojaba – estoy agotado, dejémoslo por hoy ¿sí? – mencionó Harry de la misma manera y se agacho para besarla en los labios – ha sido un largo y agotador día.

Asintieron, Hermione llevo a Luna para que se cambiara, mientras Harry lo hacia allí mismo y se acostaba cerrando los ojos, pronto las cuatro chicas estuvieron en la cama y se durmieron rápidamente, aunque no quisieran aceptarlo incluso Hermione y Charity estaban agotadas, en especial por esa tan vivida y sentimental experiencia del pasado de Luna.

* * *

Se había reintegrado al cuerpo de Aurores ahora encabezado por su amiga Amelia Bones, claro había mucho trabajo que hacer, doce años de no comer bien, dormir en el suelo y recibir constantemente los efectos de los Dementores había dejado su cuerpo en el peor estado imaginable.

Por eso ese lunes en la mañana Amelia lo había llevado al Ministerio para presentarlo a los demás, que lógicamente estaban sorprendidos de saber que sería un Auror y que en verdad había sido inocente.

Una vez dado el discurso que la verdad no había escuchado en lo más mínimo, se lo trato como a un Auror principiante, así que le dieron el tour por las oficinas, patios y demás, aunque ciertas cosas habían cambiado seguía siendo el mismo horrible y aburrido lugar.

Luego de eso pasaron por la enfermería donde le presentaron a la muy amable y coqueta enfermera, llamada Clair Benson, a pesar de tener novia y estar completamente enamorado, no perdió oportunidad para hacer sonrojar a la chica.

Eso era lo más divertido del coqueteo, aunque a la final nada fuera a pasar, ambos lo sabían, que las chicas se pusieran rojas era todo un premio.

La revisión fue bastante mal, años de desnutrición había dejado con el musculo solamente necesario para que pudiera moverse, si intentaba cargar una caja esta lo vencería, la falta de musculo hacía que los huesos corrieran mucho peligro, los cuales necesitaban calcio de urgencia, porque también estaban endebles y Clair estaba impresionada de que no se hubieran roto ya.

El efecto que tenían los Dementores en el cuerpo humano, era todo un misterio, principalmente porque nadie que fuera a Azkaban salía de la prisión por lo que tenían que estarle haciendo muchos estudios constantemente, su piel al parecer se había vuelto casi inmune al frio, no lo sentía ni siquiera cuando sus dedos se ponían morados.

Así mismo había dejado su sistema digestivo muy, muy mal, cuando intentó comer todo lo que le daban, principalmente el desayuno que preparo Gwen, prácticamente subía tan rápido como bajaba.

Tendrían que comenzar de a poco para que deje de vomitar todo lo que entrara a su cuerpo, otro efecto de los Dementores había sido que tenía una especie de tics nerviosos cada cierto tiempo y se le engarrotaban las manos tan fuerte que sus dedos se ponían blancos.

Todo tenían que estudiarlo para saber cómo arreglarlo, para la comunidad médica de Gran Bretaña sería una gran ocasión para la investigación y el avance en la medicina, Clair habló con unos amigos en San Mungo que la ayudarían con el caso de Sirius.

Después de eso Gwen y Hestia lo recogieron del Ministerio y partieron hacía los rincones más recónditos de Londres, para que Sirius pueda despejarse y de paso le compraban ropa, además tenían que visitar la maldita mansión Black en Grimmauld Place.

Así que comenzaron a recorrer las calles de Londres viendo las tiendas de ropa para comprar nueva para Sirius – chicas se supone que tengo que subir de peso, en unos meses no me quedara la ropa – se quejó Sirius.

– Se comprara más – comentó Gwen sonriendo – así aprovechamos y tus nos acompañas a hacer compras.

Palideció enseguida, conocía a las chicas y sus días de compras, lo matarían – ni hablar, eso es tortura, ni siquiera ver a los Dursley sería tan malo como eso.

Gwen y Hestia hicieron muecas al recordar a la familia de su amiga, los odiaban tanto como ellos decían odiarlos, James incluso se quejó porque al ser Petunia la única familia que le quedaba a Lily tenía que ir a pedirle a ella la mano de su novia.

Cuando llegaron a la casa y Petunia abrió la puerta casi se ríen al ver a la mujer que en un principio pensaron era una avestruz, Petunia hizo mala cara cuando noto a su hermanita y los dejo pasar.

Vernon estaba rojo de furia cuando siete completos extraños, porque hacía como si no conociera a Lily, entraban a su casa.

Se presentaron y James procedió a pedir la mano de Lily, Vernon se rió como loco cuando supo para que los habían buscado y comenzó a decir que eso no se hacía en décadas.

James lo ignoro pero Sirius le puso unos polvos en el té sin que se dieran cuenta que hicieron que saliera corriendo al baño con indigestión, después se enterarían que Vernon había perdido mucho peso gracias a unos tres días de diarrea continua.

Petunia estuvo a punto de quejarse sobre su día malgastado gracias a visitas indeseadas e inútiles cuando James dijo que la boda seria en su castillo y que el pagaría todo, incluso les daba un poco de dinero para que pudieran viajar porque el castillo que había elegido estaba en Francia.

Se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas y acepto enseguida, incluso dijo que le parecía muy romántico que James hubiera aparecido para pedir la mano de Lily.

No le creyeron una palabra y pudieron salir de la horrenda casa – entonces te parece ir a visitarlos en este momento – dijo Hestia sonriendo – si nos aparecemos sería muy rápido.

Sirius la miró rápidamente abriendo la boca impresionado, luego se metió a la primera tienda que vio – ¿me gusta esta camisa tú que dices amor? – preguntó tomando una camisa floreada en tonos verdes, rojos y violetas.

– No, esta tienda no es a la que estábamos dirigiéndonos cariño está a un par de cuadras más – respondió Gwen tomando a Sirius rápidamente de la mano antes de que el encargado de la tienda los viera y salieron corriendo – y después dice que prefiere a los Dursley.

Hestia se rió, Sirius era el mismo, con sus problemas y secuelas pero seguía siendo el mismo, caminaron hasta una gran tienda de ropa con las siglas D&G en dorado en las puertas.

Ni bien pusieron un pie dentro un encargado de la tienda los atendió con una sonrisa que no podía ser más falsa aunque lo quisiera.

Estuvieron paseando por la tienda viendo la ropa, desde trajes y camisas para negocios, hasta jeans desgastados o ropa interior, Gwen y Hestia se divirtieron mucho haciendo a Sirius probarse de todo.

Hestia para molestarlo y Gwen porque le encantaba ver modelar a Sirius con distinta ropa, a la final pagaron una gran suma de dinero, que Sirius prometió devolver y se marcharon con un encargado más contento de lo que había estado en su vida y una sonrisa verdadera mientras les pedía volver cuando quisieran.

Su próxima parada fue un salón de belleza, Sirius estaba rojo de vergüenza cuando entró y se dio cuenta que ninguna de las chicas serían las que se arreglarían, una mujer con claros rasgos de hombre se acercó y saludó a Gwen y Hestia con sendos besos en los cachetes.

Luego lo miró y abrió la boca horrorizado… horrorizada, lo jalo de la mano y lo sentó en uno de los asientos mientras le decía mil y un cosas sobre la lástima que le daba por que no pudiera arreglarse.

Cuando salieron Sirius tenía el cabello corto y bien arreglado, aunque no entendía porque tenía que pararse los pelos y una marca de lápiz labial muy cerca de los labios – no me vuelvan a llevar allí entendieron – se quejó Sirius de mal humor.

Hestia y Gwen se reían detrás de él siguiéndolo trotando – amor por favor, espera, amor… tienes lápiz labial en la mejilla.

Sirius se detuvo y se miró la cara en una de los ventanales, casi le da algo cuando se dio cuenta de los cerca que estaba de sus labios, se limpió con la mano pero solo logro dejar su mejilla más roja.

Gwen se apiado y se acercó para limpiarlo con una servilleta y agua – no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto – dijo Sirius, más calmado y viéndole el lado gracioso, generalmente él hacia ese tipo de cosas a sus amigos – he caído por primera vez.

– Vele el lado bueno, fue totalmente idea de Gwen – dijo Hestia.

Agitó la mano restándole importancia – solo faltaría Remus, por cierto ¿aún están juntos? ¿se casaros? – preguntó mirando a Hestia, Gwen le pellizco el brazo haciendo saltar a Sirius pero el pobre no entendía nada – oye, eso dolió.

Hestia suspiró ligeramente y bajó la cabeza para mirar hacía la acera – ya sabes cómo es Remus y su estúpida manía de terror porque es un hombre lobo – comentó suavemente – nos separamos poco después de tu encarcelamiento, se puso como loco y terminó tirando una mesa de centro, rompió un jarrón y me corte la mano con un vidrio, comenzó a lamentarse y retorcerse en su sitio mientras recitaba su estúpido discurso de no soy bueno para ti, soy un hombre lobo, soy un monstruo bla, bla, bla.

– El idiota de tu amigo dejó a mi hermana devastada por un mes entero, quería ir a matarlo – dijo Gwen.

– Hermanita, la que se pasó metida en la cama un mes fuiste tú, lamentándote la traición de Sirius y ni sé qué otras cosas que no te entendía porque llorabas más que hablar.

Gwen se sonrojo mientras rememoraba – o cierto, esa fui yo.

Sirius se rió negando con la cabeza – ya hablaremos con Remus, ese tonto te amaba más que a nada.

Hestia se encogió de hombros si estaba donde estaba no era gracias al idiota que la abandono por miedo, era todo gracias a su esfuerzo y… dolor, para que negarlo había estado tan lastimada que lo único que pudo quitarle de la cabeza a su estúpido ex-novio era el estudio y después el trabajo.

* * *

La mañana en Hogwarts había sido excepcionalmente ajetreada, las noticias de que Sirius Black era completamente inocente, se había esparcido como pólvora, la noticia de que era novio de Gwen fue lo más comentado, todo gracias a las noticias de Lavender y Parvati.

Por lo menos todo había sido cierto ya que Parvati estaba enamorada de Harry y ambas pertenecían al grupo del mismo.

Las felicitaciones no faltaron para Harry, después de todo Sirius era conocido como su padrino, aunque había algunos que no estaban tan contentos y de estado festivo, Dumbledore se pasó metido en su despacho viendo la manera de corregir el problema que se había armado.

Mientras Snape se pasó recorriendo los pasillos con cara de pocos amigos, su ceño fruncido, su cabello revuelto y más grasoso que de costumbre, bajo puntos incluso porque vio a un chico tropezar.

Una de sus dos peores pesadillas ahora andaba libre. Sabía, lógicamente, que había pasado ese día, nunca supo que Pettigrew era el traidor, pero si sabía que Black no era el culpable, era demasiado leal a James como para hacer eso.

Se alegró tanto cuando supo que fue encarcelado que fue uno de los pocos días que pudo levantarse después de la muerte de su chica.

Solo esperaba no topárselo o correría sangre, después de todo ya no era el mismo muchacho enclenque de aquel entonces, ahora era un adulto que causaba temor con solo mencionar su nombre, si Black intentaba hacer algo se las haría pagar todas.

Remus por el contrario estaba sumamente contento, pero no era el único sentimiento que reinaba su ser, se había enterado de la reunión de Sirius con Gwen y Hestia, lo que despertaba sentimientos que creía enterrados, sentimientos que le causaban terror, angustia y dolor mucho, mucho dolor.

No la había olvidado, la tenía enterrada en lo más hondo de su ser, estaba marcado con fuego, como si demostrara a quien pertenecía y dolía tanto que se quedaba sin aire.

Los pocos momentos que había sido de verdad feliz tenían que ver con sus amigos, pero principalmente con ella, con Hestia, su sonrisa, su personalidad enigmática y magnética, su boca perfecta para responder con velocidad y dejarte callado, diablos incluso recordaba ese lunar que le encantaba en su glúteo derecho.

Su nombre, su voz, su cuerpo, su tacto, su sabor, su olor, todo lo tenía grabado con fuego en su mente.

Vio a Harry caminar dentro del Gran Salón, con su gran grupo de amigos, parecían tan unidos como ellos lo estuvieron en su momento, no tenían preocupaciones y aunque sabía que en un futuro el chico tendría que enfrentar una gran decisión para elegir a la chica que lo acompañaría para toda su vida, ahora parecían tan desinteresados y alegres que lo ponía nostálgico.

Si solo no fuera un hombre lobo, su vida hubiera sido mucho mejor, desde su salud porque a pesar de beber la poción mata lobos, los dolores eran insoportables, hasta su vida misma, conseguir trabajo era monumentalmente difícil, pero lo peor había sido justamente estar solo completamente.

Sin amigos, porque estaban muertos supuestamente, otro era un traidor y se había alejado de las otras tres, sin su hermosa y cariñosa novia.

Suspiró y se levantó para hablar con Harry, los escucho reír, olfateo por puro instinto y se dio cuenta de algo extraño, percibía un olor agradable que estaba unido a Harry, Hermione y Susan, juraba haberlo olido en el despacho de profesores, era algo que lo calmaba sobremanera incluso a su lobo interno, además de darle una especie de esperanza y alegría.

– Buenas tardes Harry – saludó parándose detrás del chico.

Harry se dio la vuelta y le sonrió – buenas tardes profesor – regresó el saludo – ya vio los periódicos, Sirius está libre.

Asintió más contento, calmado y olvidándose del problema con su antigua novia – me alegra que por lo menos esto se haya arreglado.

– Más que eso profesor, conocí a mi familia – comentó sonriendo tan ampliamente que hizo a las chicas cercanas sonrojarse y suspirar.

Se rió disimuladamente, el Harry alegre parecía hacer estragos en el colegio, alborotaba hormonas incluso más que su padre y Sirius juntos, debía ser la mezcla de James y Lily, ambos habían roto corazones en su momento – me alegro Harry, parece que todo está cayendo en su lugar por fin.

La pequeña Luna se acercó al oído de Harry y susurró algo, el azabache miró con atención a su profesor y luego sonrió nuevamente – Hestia parecía estar soltera profesor supongo que podría hablar con ella, pero claro dejando de lado su miedo.

Remus abrió ojos y boca sorprendido, nadie sabía de Hestia ¿cómo es que Harry lo descubrió? – ¿per… perdón?

– Estoy seguro que ella también desea hablar con usted y quiero a toda la familia junta ahora que por fin puedo ir a vivir a Potter Mayor.

Aún asombrado vio a todos sus alumnos, la mayoría tenía mucha curiosidad por la conversación mientras Harry y tres de las chicas parecían verlo con reproche y algo de apoyo – lo… lo pensare – dijo mirando a todos nuevamente y se fue.

– Está muy asustado para hacerlo, tendrás que hacer que se encuentren Harry – susurró Luna nuevamente en su oreja.

Harry asintió, aunque estaba impresionado, era la segunda vez ese día que Luna le decía lo que alguien estaba pensando, el primero fue Snape que andaba ladrando a un chico en el segundo piso cuando lo vieron.

No le gustaba como pensaba ese idiota grasiento, a final de año corregiría un par de cosas – "bien, definitivamente Luna es de cuidado, hay que protegerla, si alguien se entera de este poder sería muy peligroso" – dijo Hermione, con todo lo que había pasado le había cogido cierto cariño a la rubia.

– "War la protege y los únicos que sabemos su secreto somos nosotros que estamos protegidos gracias al Zkrill por el momento no creo que haya problema" – mencionó Harry.

– "De todos modos hay que tener un ojo en ella" – recomendó Susan.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo – "Harry te necesito ya, estos chicos de séptimo me están colmando la paciencia y solo tu fantástica manera de hacer el amor puede relajarme" – murmuró Charity, estaba saliendo recién de su clase y estaba bastante estresada.

Se rieron mentalmente – "no tuviste suficiente con que te bañaras sola con él" – dijo Hermione divertida – "y se exactamente que hicieron así que no puedes refutar".

Charity bufó y dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos, primero tenía que ir al baño – "bien que estuviste tocándote junto con Susan en la mañana".

– "Ya veremos cómo solucionar tu problemita Charity, recuerden que son tres y aún no soy muy bueno en eso de complacer a más de una, casi muero cuando lo intente con dos, son insaciables y voy a morir si seguimos con este ritmo".

Las tres chicas se rieron pero era mortalmente cierto, tenían que aflojar un poco, Harry no tenía tanta resistencia aún – esto es malo – dijo Luna mirando a Penny.

Harry miró a la misma y la vio sonriendo macabramente a Daphne y Tracey – así que Harry ¿qué tienes preparado para nuestra cita hoy en la noche? – palideció enseguida, ¿de qué diablos había estado hablando?

Miró a Luna y luego a los demás, todas las chicas fruncían el ceño muy, muy molestas mientras Penny sonreía como si hubiera vencido en algún concurso.

De seguro estaban comentando algo de él y como sabía, comenzaron a aflorar los celos – "puede ser bueno" – comentó Charity en su cabeza – "ya es momento de que tengas citas con todas, estamos un poco lentos Harry y por si no te has dado cuenta las chicas están algo… calientes por eso la pelea, donde no te apresuras aquí habrá sangre".

Y era verdad viendo los rostros de las chicas cada una daba más miedo que la otra, incluso las gemelas, Daphne y Astoria parecían estarce peleando entre ellas, tragó saliva muerto de miedo – bueno... – volvió a tragar saliva, de repente su garganta estaba más seca que nunca, miró a Luna como pidiendo ayuda, pero la pobre chica estaba pálida y se encogió de hombros sin saber que hacer – ve… verán.

– ¿Es cierto que vas a salir con ella Harry? – preguntó Astoria al borde de las lagrimas

– ¿Es que ya la escogiste a ella? – preguntó Padma ni bien acabo Astoria.

Retrocedió instintivamente bajo las ardientes miradas de las chicas, incluso Hermione, Susan y Luna llevaron su parte ya que eran las tres que no se quejaban ni decían nada – ¿y ustedes? ¿dejaron la lucha? – cuestionó con sarcasmo y veneno Daphne, estaba sumamente molesta y su actitud reina de hielo aterraba a todos, incluso a Penny y Selene que era mayores.

– Eso me he estado preguntando, es muy curioso y sospechoso – secundó Selene con el cabello retirado levemente y sus ojos grises ardiendo en furia.

Ambas chicas tragaron saliva y lo regresaron a ver – no… no verán – tartamudeó Harry intentando evitar una pelea – quería hablar de algo con todas… si eso, eso es, quería hablar con ustedes.

Ahora Penny también lo veía preocupada – ¿y eso es? – preguntó Tracey con desesperación.

Harry salto en su lugar – o si claro, lo que quería hablar era… – se detuvo viendo como Blaise, Neville, Hannah y Lavender miraban a todos entre curiosos, divertidos y aterrados – ya… ya hable con Hermione, Susan y Luna… si exacto – suspiró nuevamente – estaba… hablando con una… una a la vez.

– Habla de una vez y deja de tartamudear – murmuró Parvati – aunque te vez muy lindo cuando estas así Harry.

La chica se llevó las miradas furiosas ahora, incluso de su hermana – claro… este – tragó saliva no podía dejar de tartamudear, sus manos estaban sumamente sudadas y le temblaban bajo la mesa – bueno la idea era ir… ir en citas con todas – sonrió un poco agradecido por la idea que se le vino a la cabeza – si eso exactamente, podemos hacer un horario y tendría citas con cada una de ustedes para irlas conociendo.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras cada una de las chicas pensaba detenidamente en lo que les habían dicho – buena idea Harry, todas están pensando en eso y parece que les agrada la idea – susurró Luna a su lado mirándolas a todas.

Harry suspiro ese poder de Luna era bastante útil en algunos momentos – "casi me da un infarto" – dijo Susan suspirando – "recuérdenme matar a Hannah y Neville por no ayudar".

Se rieron aunque muy suavemente – "Daphne en verdad da miedo cuando está enojada, supongo que los rumores son ciertos" – comentó Hermione.

– "¿Rumores?" – preguntó Harry.

– "Princesa de Slytherin, reina de hielo, reina de plata, entre otros" – respondió Susan rápidamente – "nuestra querida amiga, es una de las chicas más deseadas de Hogwarts y ella solo los ha mandado pateando literalmente, eres el primer chico en el que ella se fija".

– "Incluso hay rumores de que Malfoy había estado detrás de ella pero como lo rechazo unas cinco veces el rubio se decidió por su novia Parkinson" – siguió Hermione nuevamente – "recién escuche también que Cedric Diggory andaba queriendo pedirle salir".

Harry se rió por lo atentas que estaban esas dos a los chismes de Hogwarts – "nunca creí que ustedes dos estuvieran atentas a los chismes".

El que las chicas lo miraran nuevamente evitó que su conversación siguiera – bien, supongo que como todas en esta mesa o por lo menos la mayoría te quiere como novio – dijo Daphne mirando levemente a Hannah y Lavender – tendremos que tener citas todas y cada una, lo acepto.

– ¿Cómo lo haríamos? – preguntó Astoria, era bastante parecida a Daphne, una mini reina de hielo.

Tragó saliva nuevamente – bien a Penny ya le había prometido una cita hoy, que tal si tengo otra el jueves y luego vemos otras dos la próxima semana.

– ¿Por qué de dos en dos? – preguntó Padma.

– Bueno tengo poco tiempo, ya saben y el jueves como mis clases con el profesor Lupin ya se acabaron sería el único momento que podría entre semana, los fines de semana también estoy ocupado pero supongo puedo hacer un poco de espacio para salir con alguien más.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, mientras Hermione, Susan y Luna lo felicitaban con la mirada por haber pensado en eso, ellas no se acordaban del poco tiempo que tenía Harry para todo, se sintieron mal por querer estar siempre haciendo el amor, Harry ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado con su día a día para aumentar algo más.

– ¿Quién será la otra chica de esta semana? – preguntó Parvati.

Lo pensó un momento, no tenía ni idea porque no se suponía que así resultarían las cosas – no lo sé, que tal como ya está Penny el día de hoy, sería el turno de Selene el jueves ¿les parece?

A Selene le encantaba la idea – ¿entonces sería por edad? – preguntó Astoria molesta, eso quería decir que estaría al último.

– Porque no lo hacemos por votación – sugirió Susan, aunque no sería tan sencillo porque todas querrían ir primero.

– Mejor que se escoja al azar, esta tarde voy a traer papeles con los nombres de todas, los revolveré en un plato e iremos escogiendo al azar, yo abriré el papel y se los mostrare, las citas serán en el orden que salgan los nombres – sugirió Hermione.

Asintieron de acuerdo así no habría problemas y todo sería más justo – eso dio miedo – comentó Neville por lo bajo.

Blaise, Hannah y Lavender se rieron tapándose las bocas para no hacer mucho ruido – un poco más y le da un infarto – dijo Blaise mirando a Harry suspirar para calmarse.

– Ya veremos cuando les toque a ustedes – comentó Hannah sonriendo, lógicamente no tendrían que sufrir con tanta chica pero Neville ya lo estaba sufriendo un poco, nunca creyó que el que Lavender empezará a acercarse a él gracias a su ligero cambio de actitud, haría que Hannah se ponga tan celosa.

Blaise bufó – con el aire querrás decir, Harry atrae a las chicas como la miel a los Ursus y no deja ni una para este pobre mago solitario.

Hannah y Lavender se rieron mientras Neville casi se atora con su jugo – ¿qué les pasa a ustedes? – preguntó Astoria mirándolos con desconfianza.

Se pusieron firmes enseguida, era un año menor pero tenía esa actitud fría que su hermana compartía y cuando estaba furiosa aterraba enserio – so… solo decía Blaise que Harry se está llevando a todas las… las chicas y no le deja ninguna – respondió Lavender.

Miraron frunciendo el ceño al Slytherin – no te gustaba Pansy – dijo Tracey burlona.

Todo el mundo se rió mientras Blaise se sonrojaba – me pareció bonita en su momento – respondió Blaise al mejor estilo Slytherin, con calma y hasta un poco de prepotencia – pero eso no tiene importancia cuando Daphne rechazo a Malfoy, este pidió un contrato matrimonial para Draco y Pansy.

– ¿Solo por el dinero cierto? – preguntó Hermione de mal humor.

Blaise asintió – generalmente las familias antiguas y poderosas, crean acuerdos como ese por el simple hecho de ser más poderosos, Malfoy ya es una de las más poderosas, detrás de Potter o Black, con un contrato con los Parkinson de por medio ese poder sube bastante, ya que Draco pasaría a ser Lord de Malfoy y Parkinson.

– Entonces ¿por qué buscar a Daphne? – preguntó Luna suavemente.

– La familia Greengrass es una de las más poderosas y adineradas, a pesar de ser una de las familias neutrales, si tomamos en cuenta que es más poderosa que los Parkinson y además Daphne es realmente hermosa, el trato era de más rentable – respondió Tracey ahora – por algo es considerada la reina de Slytherin.

– ¿Se puede hacer eso en el colegio, formar tratos de ese tipo? – preguntó Penny, conocía la forma de ser de los sangre pura pero siempre creyó que por lo menos en el colegio intentarían dejarlos vivir.

Los Slytherin asintieron en seguida, después de todo que mejor lugar para formar el trato que un sitio neutral – generalmente los contratos se arreglan en primer año, por eso Malfoy intentó convencerme de ser su novia, de ese modo me tiene atada incluso antes de que otros intenten algo.

– Bueno eso se tiene que arreglar – comentó Harry de mal humor, no iban a tratar a las chicas como mercancía en su colegio – para el próximo año muchos cambios se tienen que realizar.

Miró hacía la mesa de profesores donde estaba Snape de mal humor como todo el día – ¿qué cambios piensas hacer? – preguntó Padma sonriendo macabramente al darse cuenta de a quien miraba Harry.

El azabache sonrió de igual modo – aún lo estoy pensando, pero no tengan duda que les gustaran.

Se levantaron y caminaron a sus siguientes clases, a las cuales ni siquiera Hermione podía poner atención, principalmente porque estaban pensando mucho en lo que dijo Harry.

Un par de horas se les pasaron muy rápido – "Hermione estas muy cansada, creo que deberías dejar algunas materias, como la mía por ejemplo creo que sabes más del mundo Muggle que yo misma" – dijo Charity sintiendo el cansancio de la castaña mientras impartía clases.

– "No es sano que te esfuerces de ese modo, te dieron el giratiempo porque se supone eres responsable, no lo estas siendo" – secundo Susan preocupada.

– "Me dieron el giratiempo para que pueda recibir la mayor cantidad de clases posibles y es lo que estoy haciendo" – respondió Hermione.

– "No, te dieron el giratiempo para que mejores en tus estudios, eso no necesariamente quiere decir que tienes que recibir todas las clases que se imparten en el colegio, si no escuchas mi consejo yo misma hablare con McGonagall para que te lo quite" – mencionó Charity con molestia – "es por tu bien, si no te has dado cuenta las ojeras comienzan a marcarse en tu rostro".

Suspiró con desgano la verdad es que estaba muerta de cansancio, tenía más trabajo que Harry y eso era decir mucho, al pobre los entrenamientos de Quidditch lo dejaban molido – "deja adivinaciones y estudios Muggles, no soportas a Trelawney y como dice Charity sabes más que ella del mundo Muggle no lo necesitas" – comentó Harry con autoridad.

Se recargo en la mesa cerrando los ojos y asintió – "está bien las dejare" – entendía como se sentían sus tres compañeros y sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, había leído un par de libros sobre personas que habían muerto por sobre exigirse en su trabajo o estudio.

Salieron de su clase y se encaminaron de nuevo al Gran Salón para poder comer algo, además Harry tenía que planear su cita de esa noche con Penny – ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Harry a su lado al sentir en su conexión la preocupación de Hermione.

– No hice los papeles.

Harry suspiró – sigues preocupándote y trabajando de más, tranquila solo son papeles podemos hacerlos en la mesa enseguida.

Nunca había olvidado hacer algo, definitivamente el cansancio comenzaba a pasarle factura, mañana en la mañana hablaría con McGonagall para dejar esas dos clases y poder descansar como necesitaba.

Llegaron al Gran Salón se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y Harry sacó un pergamino donde anoto los nombres de todas las chicas para luego doblarlos – Dobby – el Elfo domestico apareció saltando y con una sonrisa como siempre – podrías darme algo donde meter estos por favor.

Dobby saltó una vez más y chasqueo los dedos, una esfera trasparente, como una pecera pequeña se formó frente a ellos – ¿el gran Harry Potter necesita más? – preguntó el Elfo.

– No, gracias Dobby – respondió Harry sonriendo.

Dobby se marchó y Hermione lo regreso a ver – ¿por qué tu nombre es el único que pronuncian bien? – preguntó la castaña.

Harry lo pensó un momento con interés pero nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento – quien sabe.

Metieron los papeles en la pecera y esperaron a que todos los demás llegaran, primero fueron Daphne, Tracey y Astoria y por ultimo llegaron Hannah y Susan, todos estaban emocionados al ver la pecera con los papeles dentro.

– Bien comencemos – dijo Astoria bastante impaciente.

Se rieron pero Hermione hizo caso y jaló la pecera hacía ella, metió la mano para sacar el primer papel y lo desdoblo con parsimonia para desesperación de sus amigas – Astoria – comentó mientras enseñaba el nombre escrito,

La chica salto de la emoción, mientras las demás hacían una mueca, todas querían ser las primeras, aunque ese puesto ya lo tenga Penny y luego Selene, Hermione volvió a meter la mano – Padma – la chica saltó como lo hizo antes Astoria.

– Porque siempre mi hermana primero – se quejó Parvati tirando su cabeza contra la mesa – ¿es alguna clase de poder o algo así?

– Suerte hermanita, nada más que suerte.

Se rieron y Hermione volvió a repetir el proceso – Tracey – murmuró.

La peli negra prácticamente salto al regazo de Harry de la emoción y lo abrazo por el cuello, poniendo a todas las demás celosas – ¿podemos continuar? – preguntó Daphne con molestia.

– Claro, yo estoy cómoda aquí – respondió Tracey sonriendo inocentemente.

Por allí pasaba Katie que las vio con curiosidad – ¿qué están haciendo? – preguntó sentándose junto a Hermione.

– Adivinando el orden para las citas que tendremos cada una con Harry – respondió Luna divertida, sabía que todas estarían a la final con Harry pero le parecía divertido ver tanta competitividad.

Katie se sonrojo haciendo que su piel como leche chocolatada brillara y miró a Harry y Tracey – ¿puedo unirme? – preguntó tímidamente.

Todas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y molestia ¿una más? esto no podía ser cierto, Hermione y Susan sonrieron sabían de todo lo que había vivido Harry – claro, mientras más mejor – mencionó Luna de nuevo.

Se ganó miradas molestas de todas pero no le afectaron como en la tarde – pero no vamos a repetir el proceso cierto – dijo Astoria, había sido la primera y no quería que eso cambiara.

– No me importa – murmuró Katie rápidamente, tener una cita con Harry era mejor que nada.

Harry escribo su nombre en un papel lo metieron en la pecera y volvieron a revolver los papeles, Hermione sacó el siguiente – Luna.

Sonrió contenta, Daphne en cambio cada vez estaba más molesta – saca el siguiente – gruñó.

Hermione asintió sonriendo ligeramente, viendo divertida a la reina de hielo ponerse furiosa como mala perdedora – Daphne.

Suspiró al fin salió su nombre – vamos hermana dame algo de tu suerte no es justo – se quejó Parvati.

– Katie – comentó Hermione sonriéndole a la última chica – por ende la última seria Parvati.

– ¿Y ustedes dos? – preguntó Padma frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Hermione y Susan – sus nombre no estaban.

– Como Harry nos dijo a nosotras de la idea primero, decidimos que seriamos las ultimas – respondió Susan tranquilamente – para que sea justo y todo.

Ellas no tendrían citas propiamente dichas, después de todo tenían a Harry todas las noches, pero mejor guardárselo e inventarles algo para que no hubiera más peleas.

– No me convencen del todo – dijo Daphne mirándolas con desconfianza – pero les daré el beneficio de la duda.

Susan y Hermione se regresaron a ver, Daphne era demasiado inteligente, o más bien demasiado observadora, tendrían que tener cuidado o su secreto saldría a la luz antes de hora – entonces puedo preguntar ¿qué tienes en mente para nuestra cita? – preguntó Penny mirando a Harry y acercándose mucho a su cara.

Un gruñido lento y cadencioso salió de la garganta de Harry, puso rojas a todas las chicas, el calor subió en el lugar, Blaise y Neville solo podían mirar como la tensión sexual aumentaba en el lugar.

Varias chicas cercanas regresaron a ver interesadas – un gran mago nunca revela sus secretos – comentó con la voz ronca y acercándose también a Penny que cada vez se sentía más presa de Harry, como si estuviera metiéndose en un gran hoyo negro del que sabía no querría salir nunca – pero te aseguro que te gustara – susurró en su oreja mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo.

Penny soltó un gemido que la hizo retroceder impresionada, nada nunca la había hecho sentir así, las otras chicas tragaron saliva con dificultad – "esto es malo, Harry nos estas calentando demasiado" – mencionó Susan.

Podían sentir la electricidad recorrerles el cuerpo, el poder que Harry exudaba hacía que las chicas en el Gran Salón comenzaran a girarse hacia él, atrayendo mucha, demasiada atención – "es su culpa" – dijo Harry sonriendo – "el chocolate me encanta".

Se rió ronca y cadenciosamente mientras se lamia los labios – o, por Merlín – jadeó Lavender y se agarró a Neville, Hannah a su otro lado se recargo contra el chico de igual modo.

– ¿Soy solo yo… o hace demasiado calor? – preguntó Tracey respirando con dificultad.

– Deben… deben ser los cambios… cambios de clima – respondió Hermione tartamudeando.

Aunque todos sabían no era el caso, Inglaterra era el país más frio que podía existir y hace un segundo ese calor que estaba recorriendo el Gran Salón no estaba allí, además que parecía ser exudado por el chico frente a ellas – "Harry contrólate" – dijo Susan.

– "No puedo cada vez huele más a chocolate ¡sáquenme de aquí!" – respondió el chico, mientras sus pupilas se volvían una rendija y los ojos comenzaban a pintarse de blanco espectral – "¡rápido!"

Susan se levantó como pudo, Hermione le coloco la mochila en el trasero porque se dio cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba, la pelirroja agarró del brazo a Harry y lo jaló con fuerza para que se levantara.

Harry gruñó nuevamente, calentando el lugar aún más – va… vamos – suspiró, Hermione se levantó también y los siguió tapando a Susan y ella misma con sus maletas.

Charity en la mesa de profesores gimió y miró a McGonagall a su lado – con… con permiso.

Minerva no le hizo caso, estaba acalorada y sonrojada, Susan metió a Harry al baño de chicas del segundo piso donde nadie los buscaría por Myrtle, segundos después apareció Charity.

Las tres chicas estaban sonrojadas y una fina línea de baba les caía por la comisura de los labios – no es bueno reprimirnos tanto al parecer – dijo Charity por fin cortando el silencio que se prolongó.

Harry asintió ya con sus ojos blancos y se abalanzo contra las tres chicas, que solo pudieron soltar risas y gemidos mientras Harry las tocaba donde más lo necesitaban y eso que solo habían estado reprimiéndose desde la noche anterior.

– Es peligroso en el Gran Salón porque hay demasiado chocolate – murmuró Harry succionando el pezón de Susan con fuerza, mientras apretaba el seno izquierdo de Hermione – demasiado.

– Es tu culpa – susurró Hermione mientras desabrochaba la camisa y Charity en la espalda de Harry pasaba las manos tocando tanta piel como pudiera hasta terminar en los pectorales – tus hormonas alborotadas tienen la culpa.

– Como si fuera el único – respondió Harry riéndose con sus novias, por lo menos durante unos minutos no se sabría nada de ellos cuatro.

En el Gran Salón había quedado una gran ola de hormonas, feromonas y deseo – necesito una novia – susurró Blaise, incluso los hombres podía decir que estaban calientes, más aún cuando las chicas comenzaron a salir corriendo del Gran Salón tapándose el trasero con las maletas.

– Es la segunda vez que pasa esto – dijo Neville del mismo modo y lo empeoraba porque dos bellas brujas estaban abrazadas a él con sus respiraciones erráticas en su cuello – pero me gusta.

* * *

 **Explicaciones para el capítulo, comencemos por lo de Luna, esta criatura como yo la pensé en un Dementor del alma, mientras el Dementor se come el alma del cuerpo, lo que Luna hace es comerse el alma del alma, lógicamente iré explicando cosas sobre ella más detalladas más adelante pero más o menos es lo que es.**

 **Para el nombre utilice el traductor para ponerlo en latín, pero sinceramente no terminar de gustarme.**

 **Como sea algunas de las cosas que puede hacer las puse en este capítulo, pero no es todo por eso mismo es que Luna parece saber cosas que suceden en el futuro, pero ella no ve el futuro.**

 **Para los que querían o creían que Luna estaría uniéndose, imposible no quiero que la relación que se forme sea explícitamente física, lógicamente tiene que haber una atracción física pero quiero que tenga una base sentimental, quiero que Harry y la chica en cuestión se conozcan, quiero que parezca que es una historia Harry/tal chica aunque Harry tenga un harem.**

 **Las personas piensan que solo se puede amar a una persona, pero creo que no es del todo correcto, una persona puede amar a más de una persona, solo que está mal visto y se nos educa para pensar que solo tenemos un "alma gemela".**

 **No digo que no lo tengamos, pero también puede que tengamos "almas gemelas" así que quiero que mi historia sea lo más romántica posible.**

 **Incluso para mí fue difícil abrir la mente pero leyendo este tipo de fanfic me he dado cuenta que algo así si podría ser posible, por lo tanto intento hacer algo bastante realista aun si se trata de una historia de un mundo fantástico.**

 **Así que Luna tendrá que conectar con Harry Y las chicas para unirse, quizá suene tonto pero es como quiero llevar la historia.**

 **Coloque un pequeño pov del punto de vista de Sirius y las hermanas Jones, supongo que el tiempo que Sirius paso dentro de la prisión debía haber tenido repercusiones mucho más grabes que simple desnutrición así que intentare agregar cosas de ese tipo como ya lo vieron.**

 **Después esta la relación de Sirius con Gwen y Hestia con Remus, para el viejo perro, en el canon creo que le hizo falta algo mucho más significativo que solo Harry, sí, era como un hijo pero llego doce años tarde para el puesto, Harry ya era un adulto y aunque aún debía, podía ayudarle y enseñarle, la relación era mucho más significativa para Harry que para Sirius.**

 **El debía tener algo para el mismo, algo que le diera ese impulso y fuerza para querer vivir, no solamente llegar a la vida de un adolescente que lo necesitaría máximo por un par de años más.**

 **En el caso de Remus no solo el tendrá que luchar por recuperar a Hestia sino que Hestia tendrá que luchar con Remus para que el tonto no se encierre en una problema que a final de cuentas solo aparece una vez al mes, sí, es un factor importante pero no es tan difícil de sobrellevarlo si planeas bien las cosas.**

 **Sea como sea espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, nos leemos.**


	10. Perder y ganar, ganar y perder

**Aquí estoy nuevamente trayendo el próximo capítulo de otro de mis Fanfic, en estos días estaré actualizando todos y cada uno de ellos, por lo que en tres días todos tendrán un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Sea como sea espero que este capítulo les agrade, a mí me gusto y aquí mostrare un poco de los problemas que se le vienen a Harry.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews para Muggle Son gracias por tu comentario, me gustó mucho el nombre que me diste para Luna y planeo cambiarlo pronto, concuerdo con que tiene mucho sentido el llamarlo así, lo cual es una razón más para colocarlo, gracias.**

 **Para Leonard Sharksun tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber si Neville tiene más de una chica o si Lavender y Hannah están con él, u otra chica también se une, jajaja por el momento les dejare romperse la cabeza intentando saber eso.**

 **Por parte de si Ginny y Ron también aparecen, si, también lo hacen pero por el momento aún no, de todos modos en este capítulo Harry tendrá un encontrón con uno de sus supuestos "enemigos" y con otro más molesto, tiene toda la razón en que no solo las chicas del harem y amigos tienen que aparecer sino también los enemigos y los problemas.**

 **Por ultimo en cuestión de lo de Remus, también tienes mucha razón en que en la mayoría sino en todos los fanfic en los que Sirius vive, o incluso en los que muere, Remus y Harry nunca congenian en verdad.**

 **Como ya explique, me molesta que el licántropo no se haya tomado el tiempo para ver por Harry aunque solo sea un poco, por lo tanto planeo hacer que esos dos estén más unidos, tomara tiempo y no será de la noche a la mañana pero quiero unir a toda la familia.**

 **Supongo que veremos a Remus mucho más en sus interacciones con Hestia pero también planeo hacer que ayude a su sobrino y empiecen a tener una verdadera relación familiar de tío/sobrino.**

 **marcos.** **me alegra que te guste tanto el fic, no es para nada fácil y en especial cuando tienes que hacer que calcen algunas de las cosas del canon con lo nuevo de la historia, para no salirme demasiado de lo que es Harry Potter es en verdad pero dándole mis propias vueltas y callejones.**

 **Pero se hace lo que se puede y uno siempre aprecia cuando reconocen el trabajo, tuve otro comentario en el que me corrigieron un par de fallas (que espero haberlo hecho) que también se aprecian siempre y cuando no sean groseros.**

 **Por lo tanto gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Para** **Anisabel a mi también me encanta cuando Luna aparece, es tan… rara y especial que a veces es incluso complicado escribir y darle ese toque estrafalario que tiene en el canon pero por el momento parce que voy por buen camino.**

 **Fue muy graciosos escribir la parte en que se arma todo con relación a las citas, como ya dije antes Harry por ser un dragón esconde bastante bien sus problemas, veremos más de eso en adelante, pero aun siendo un dragón ningún hombre por más valiente que este sea podría contra la fuerza combinada de las mujeres.**

 **También fue gracioso escribir a Blaise quien aún no tiene pareja, la verdad es que cuando pensé en unirlo iba a hacer que sea el gay del grupo pero a la final el fic se escribió como se escribió y fue otro heterosexual.**

 **Hubiera sido gracioso escribirlo como el gay del grupo porque yo tengo un amigo gay y han pasado unas cuantas cosas sumamente graciosas que pensaba "contar" en el fic, cuando le conté que pondría sus penas y desgracias en una página de Internet me golpeo así que dejemos las cosas como están, fue bastante aterrador.**

 **Como sea espero que te siga gustando el fic, les dejo con el cap.**

 **Cap10.- Perder y ganar, ganar y perder.**

Se quedaron allí medio vestidos, medio desnudos, respiraban con agitación, pero se reían contentos y satisfechos por el fabuloso, excitante y rápido momento que acababan de tener, Harry estaba acostado en el suelo boca arriba, Susan estaba en su brazo derecho, Charity en el izquierdo y Hermione estaba prácticamente encima del chico.

– Eso fue genial – susurró Susan.

– Fue alucinante – corrigió Charity riéndose un poco más – ¿no decías que no podías complacernos a nosotras tres juntas?

Harry se rió casi sin aliento – supongo que estaba un poco de más excitado – respondió bastante cansado y agotado – y ahora como voy a hacer para unirme a Penny – dijo con burla.

– Te repones rápido, estarás bien – murmuró Hermione divertida mientras dibujaba figuras en el estómago de Harry.

– Hablando de Penny creo que deberíamos irnos, deben estarse preguntando qué pasó – comentó Susan.

Suspiraron y se levantaron del frio suelo, se arreglaron las ropas, se limpiaron e intentaron acomodarse el cabello, el de Harry no tenía ningún arreglo aún ahora, así que no se preocupó por eso.

Salieron del baño más calmados y caminaron hasta el Gran Salón donde los ánimos ya estaban mucho más calmados aunque llamó la atención cuando entraron los cuatro, todo el mundo sabía que sea lo que sea que había ocurrido Harry lo había hecho y comenzó a disiparse cuando salió del Gran Salón.

Los profesores con hechizos habían logrado controlar todo y limpiar a las pobres chicas con las hormonas alborotadas, se sentaron dónde estaban antes de salir corriendo – ¿a dónde fueron? – preguntó Daphne.

– A calmar ansias – respondió Charity sonriendo mientras se despedía y caminaba de nuevo hacía la mesa de profesores.

– ¿Calmar… ansias? – preguntó Katie.

Suspiraron de nuevo mientras Charity se reía – el ambiente estaba… caliente así que necesitábamos despejarnos – respondió Hermione.

Asintieron acaloradas aún y continuaron cenando, Penny no podía dejar de sonreír, esa noche tendría a Harry de nuevo para ella sola y estaba completamente decidida no solo a besarlo sino a tener relaciones con él.

Sabía que tenía desventaja, tenía diecisiete años y estaba por salir de la escuela, así que tenía que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tenía, las otras chicas con la misma edad de Harry podían compartir más con él.

Unos minutos después Dumbledore dio permiso a todos para que se levantaran, Penny fue la primera en levantarse emocionada y excitada, caminaron hasta las escaleras y se separaron, cada uno dirigiéndose a su casa aunque algunas chicas miraban a Penny con envidia y celos.

Harry y la rubia en cambio se dirigieron hacia la habitación que viene y va – "te voy a extrañar en la noche" – comentó Hermione – "bueno te vamos a extrañar en la noche".

– "Si, es la segunda noche así" – dijo Charity con un suspiró.

– "Yo solo he dormido con él una noche y ya lo extraño" – mencionó Susan.

– "Bueno por lo menos no va a ser tan seguido" – dijo Harry – "espero, porque aún no puedo controlar esa cuestión de complacerlas a todas".

Las tres se rieron – ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó Penny abrazando a Harry – supongo eso si me lo puedes decir.

Harry tragó saliva, Penny le hablaba con la voz ronca y que prometía un mundo de placer – no me provoques o no llegaremos a donde vamos – respondió con burla.

Penny hizo puchero pero se acercó aún más a Harry dejándolo sentir sus pechos, el resto del camino lo dejaron pasar en un agradable silencio, cuando llegaron al tapiz y se detuvieron, Penny estaba curiosa y extrañada.

Harry se separó y camino tres veces por en frente del tapiz dejando que apareciera una puerta, la abrió y dejo pasar a Penny que enseguida abrió la boca impresionada con lo que veía.

Frente a ella había una playa, si no fuera por la paredes lejanas juraría que estaba en una playa de verdad, podía sentir la arena bajo sus zapatos, podía sentir lo salado y caliente del ambiente, escuchaba las suaves olas golpear la arena y regresar hacía el mar.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó adentrándose más, asombrada con las palmeras, uno que otro cangrejo ermitaño, a pesar de ser de noche gaviotas aún volaban en el cielo – no sabía que algo como esto podía existir en el castillo.

– Yo tampoco la verdad – respondió Harry – esta es la habitación que viene y va, si te imaginas algo en tu cabeza esta la reproduce aunque no me imagine que pudiera hacer algo como esto en serio.

– ¿Y si no podía? ¿qué hubieras hecho? – preguntó Penny divertida pero encantada.

– Supongo que pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida.

Se rieron ruidosamente antes de que Penny se diera la vuelta para verlo a los ojos y comenzara a desvestirse – bueno ya que es una playa, supongo estamos utilizando demasiada ropa no crees.

Se sacó los zapatos y las medias dejando que sus pies sientan la arena bajo ellos, se sentía tan real, luego se sacó la falda quedando solo con su calzón a rayas blanco y azul, luego su capa y su camisa, dejando ver su sujetador a juego, sonrió un poco más cuando lo vio mirándola atentamente y se encamino al agua.

Harry rápidamente se deprendió de su ropa y corrió al encuentro con Penny que ya estaba dentro del agua – esta deliciosa – dijo Harry mientras la alcanzaba – ¿así se siente el agua en la playa?

– ¿Nunca has estado en una? – preguntó Penny extrañada.

Harry negó con la cabeza mirando hacía el firmamento, o la pared del fondo más específico, Penny lo agarró de la mano y lo metió un poco más en el agua – está perfecto Harry, este lugar es hermoso a pesar de que estamos rodeados por paredes de piedra, gracias – se inclinó y capturo sus labios.

Harry estaba ligeramente sorprendido pero enseguida correspondió al beso – ¿y eso por qué fue? – preguntó cuándo se separaron.

– Por ser quien eres – dijo Penny sonriendo – ¿por qué siento que hay algo que quieres decirme?

Harry suspiró nuevamente, suponía que no podía esconderlo, había pasado el suficiente tiempo con todas como para que lo conozcan bien – hay algo que tengo que contarte – mencionó asintiendo con la cabeza – es bastante complicado y personal.

– Te escucharé sea lo que sea Harry, no te voy a juzgar y podemos hablarlo después si es lo que quieres.

Suspiró un poco más y procedió a contar la historia que ya se sabía de memoria por estar repitiéndola a cada rato, mientras hablaban nadaban o se quedaban flotando en el agua, luego salieron y se sentaron en la arena contra una de las palmeras para estar más cómodos.

Penny hizo silencio en todo momento dejando que Harry explique lo que necesitaba explicar, se desahogue y suelte todo lo que tenga que soltar – por eso Hermione y Susan no se quejaron, ellas ya están unidas a mi así que saben cómo son las cosas y lo aceptaron – suspiró un poco más y la miró – sorprendente, si, ni yo me creo que en verdad aceptaron algo así, pero lo hicieron.

– Vaya es… sorprendente y… abrumador – respondió Penny levantando la cabeza hacía el techo – entonces necesitas una corte formada por tus esposas para ser más fuerte, por ende derrotar a Voldemort que aún está vivo y a Dumbledore que ya descubrimos es pura farsa, si te quiero conmigo necesito compartirte con no se… quince, veinte chicas distintas.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido – bueno, si, en resumen sí.

– Hermione acepto esto, pensé que se le complicaría un poco más por venir del mundo Muggle.

– Dijo que había estado conviviendo con ustedes lo suficiente para entender que me amaban de la misma manera y se alegraba que no lastimaría a ninguna.

Penny asintió, era mucha información, cierto que se alegraba de cierto modo por todas las demás y conocía lo suficiente a Harry para saber que las trataría a todas por igual y las amaría a todas por igual.

Pero otra parte de su ser no quería eso, quería a Harry solo para ella, estaba muy confundida y… si un poco aterrada también – así que con Hermione tuviste un bono de alma lo que se extendería a todas las demás, conocerías mis secretos más profundos.

– Bueno, solo tienes que ver que prácticamente estaríamos casados.

Eso también le preocupaba, solo sería Lady Potter para la magia, aún no estaría completamente casada, pero seguía siendo una romántica de primera y quería que el chico con él que se casara estuviera con ella durante unos años, que fuera a pedir su mano a su padre y se armara una elegante, hermosa y bastante discreta boda.

Tenía que pensar seriamente en eso, si decía que sí que ganaría, que perdería, si decía que no, de igual modo – es mucha información – susurró, lo regreso a ver, Harry le sonreía aunque sabía que notaba su incomodidad – tengo que pensar en esto.

Harry asintió – todo el tiempo que quieras Penny, ya te lo dije y se lo dije a las demás también, aún si no aceptas seguiremos siendo amigos.

Asintió lentamente – tengo que pensar, analizar todo lo que me dijiste y prometo darte una respuesta solo… es solo que en este… momento no sé qué… hacer yo…

Harry sonrió nuevamente y asintió – todo el tiempo que quieras Penny.

Se levantaron, Penny les hecho hechizos de secado y pudieron ponerse la ropa nuevamente, cuando estaban por salir de la habitación la rubia tomó del brazo a Harry y lo jaló para poder besarlo nuevamente, fue un beso desesperado, lleno de amor y cariño, pero tenía un matiz y sentimiento de despedida que los dos notaron claramente.

Cuando se separaron Harry levantó las manos para limpiar las lágrimas de Penny con sus pulgares y la beso una vez más igual de intensamente – lo… lo siento.

– No tengo nada que disculparte Penny – susurró Harry abrazándola con algo de fuerza – piénsalo, aún no sabes que hacer, abre la mente y si necesitas ayuda o quieres conversarlo, estoy disponible siempre, Hermione, Susan y Charity también lo están, Charity es mayor, con más experiencia y fue la primera en unirse si quieres hablarlo con ella estoy seguro que te sería de mucha ayuda.

Penny asintió y pudieron salir de la habitación, se separaron en las gradas, Penny se dirigía a la torre de Ravenclaw y Harry a la de Gryffindor.

Se sentía pesado y cansado, Penny era la primera que no aceptaba y de cierta forma era muy deprimente, más aún cuando sintió la despedida en ese beso, solo tendría que esperar y ver como resultaban las cosas.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, el día amaneció sombrío y lluvioso, parecía concordar con los sentimientos de Harry y por extensión de Hermione, Susan y Charity, las tres sintieron la angustia de Harry ni bien se despertaron y supieron que algo había ido mal.

El que no pudieran sentir a Penny les dio su respuesta, todos estaban ligeramente asombrados que Penny fuera a sentarse con Percy Weasley en lugar de con el grupo, pero no preguntaron nada porque Harry fruncía el ceño y apretaba las manos cuando veía a Percy muy cerca de la rubia.

Ese día la pasaron bastante taciturnos y la lluvia no ayudaba en nada, las clases parecieron más largas que nunca, pero pronto Harry comenzó a sentirse mejor, había acordado dejar que Penny pensara las cosas y si para ella tenía que alejarse del grupo que así sea, él la esperaría todo el tiempo que tuviera aunque no fuera mucho.

El resto de los días pasaron igual con lluvias constantes, encerrados en el castillo y buscando calor se metían en la biblioteca donde aprovechaban y hacían tareas o simplemente leían sobre algún tema que les interesarse, la biblioteca de Hogwarts no tenía mucho más que sobre los temas de estudio.

Harry hizo nota mental para arreglar eso también, había ido a las bibliotecas en Londres, no solo tenían cualquier cantidad de libros sobre distintos temas, sino que podías encontrar libros sobre lo que quisieras, lo que se te ocurriera, lo tenía.

Así mismo debía ser en Hogwarts, si querías leer sobre Transfiguraciones nivel Auror tenía que haberlo, si querías leer una historieta tenía que haber historietas, si querías novelas o historias de amor, historias fantásticas, lo que se te ocurriera debía haber libros sobre eso.

Hermione, Susan y Charity estaban bastante preocupadas, Harry parecía lastimado y deprimido, mejoraba con el paso de los días pero se notaba que había sido un duro golpe el que Penny no aceptara.

Así que aprovechaban cualquier momento que pudieran para hacerlo sentir mejor, en especial porque Penny aún estaba sumamente interesada en él, lo veía de lejos y suspiraba, se reía cuando hacía algo que le pareció gracioso aún si Percy que estaba a un lado suyo como sanguijuela le hubiera estado hablando de algo serio.

Charity le dijo que le diera espacio y tiempo y que aún si a la final no terminara uniéndoseles, Penny era lo suficiente madura y cariñosa para quedarse junto a ellos siendo amigos, no se alejaría demasiado.

Para la mañana del jueves parecía estar mucho mejor, el apoyo de sus tres novias había ayudado mucho y el que ese día fuera su cita con Selene también ayudo.

Estaba de más nervioso y preocupado porque algo parecido a lo que paso con Penny fuera a suceder, pero el recuerdo de que primero sería una cita común y corriente lo calmó, no tenía que confesar nada y no tenía que unirse a Selene por el momento.

Con algo de ayuda de Luna estaba listo para la cita y sabía qué hacer para que Selene disfrutara de su noche con él, la chica estaba bastante mejor acoplada al grupo, se reía y compartía con todos, en especial Harry, así mismo aportaba ideas para que hacer en sus momentos libres o solamente daba su perspectiva sobre algún tema.

Así que a eso de las seis y media iría a recoger a Selene a la sala común de Slytherin y la llevaría a la sala que viene y va para tener su primera cita con la otra chica de Slytherin y la ultima de diecisiete años.

También estaba más tranquilo porque hablando con Susan ahora sabia más o menos por qué las chicas sangre pura o más bien las educadas en un ambiente mágico serían más fáciles de convencer.

El mundo mágico como se sabía estaba muy retrasado socialmente y había algunas cosas que aún eran utilizadas que en el mundo Muggle no se habían utilizado en cientos de años, por ejemplo los contratos matrimoniales, muchas de las familias hoy en día estaban formadas por contratos matrimoniales acordados entre los padres de los novios ya sea por poder político, por aumentar su fortuna o cosas así.

Malfoy por ejemplo, en el exterior se mostraban como una orgullosa y unida familia sangre pura, pero por dentro las cosas no eran tan buenas, Narcissa Malfoy había sido obligada a casarse con Lucius cuando su hermana mayor Andrómeda se escapó con un hijo de Muggles.

Y por lo que Susan sabía Narcissa nunca amo y nunca amaría a su esposo, es más parecía odiarlo en verdad.

Como sea, otra de las cosas que se les enseña a los educados mágicamente es que podrían llegar a estar casadas con un hombre que ya tenía otra u otras mujeres, generalmente se hacía cuando un mago tenía más de un título, pero tampoco era extraño que uno de ellos se hubiera enamorado antes de cumplir un contrato y terminaba teniendo dos esposas.

Por ende las sangre pura no le harían tantos peros, lógicamente estarían decepcionadas de que tendrían que compartirlo pero por lo demás estarían bastante tranquilas.

Incluso una que otra estaría agradecida con lo que pasaría porque podrían mostrar afecto por otra chica.

No sabían si una de las chicas del grupo tenía gusto también por las mujeres pero eso era porque si en el mundo mágico era sumamente agresivos hacía los Muggle no se diga para la gente que gustara de su mismo sexo.

En ese tipo de convivencias inevitablemente llevaba a que las mujeres tuvieran relaciones entre ellas, ayudaba cuando el hombre de la casa no podía complacerlas por cualquier razón, pero también ayudaba a unir a las chicas y que no hubiera peleas.

Hermione había estado ligeramente aprensiva sobre ese tema, pero el que Charity le hubiera dicho que no tenía que hacerlo si no quería la había tranquilizado.

No es que odiara o pensara mal de las chicas con ese tipo de gustos, simplemente era muy reservada, le había costado mucho el acercarse a Harry de ese modo, tres años se podría decir, no se diga con otras chicas.

Harry terminó de prepararse para su cita con Selene y suspiró, aún tenía problemas con lo que había sucedido con Penny sentía su lado dragón rezumbar molestia cada que veía a la rubia con Percy y cada vez era más difícil controlarlo, parecía que al Zkrill no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que otro hombre se acercara a una de sus chicas no marcadas.

Había tenido que salir del lugar un par de veces cuando se encontraba con la rubia y el pelirrojo, porque le daban ganas de freír al chico y lanzar el cuerpo por una ventana hacía el lago negro.

Suponía que había más problemas siendo un dragón de los que había creído, solo esperaba tener la suficiente fuerza para no tener problemas.

– "¿Ya estás listo?" – preguntó Charity con burla.

Hermione bufó por lo infantil que era a veces su profesora – "lo has estado viendo mentalmente durante los últimos treinta minutos, sabes muy bien que está listo".

– "Y por lo que podemos ver tú también lo has estado viendo, ya que sabes exactamente cuánto tiempo lo ha hecho Charity" – se rió Susan divertida.

Hermione se sonrojo pero metió la cara aún más en el libro que estaba leyendo para que nadie en la sala común la viera y pensara que estaba loca, Susan no se preocupó y se rió suavemente en su propia sala común.

Hannah la regresó a ver extrañada pero no dijo nada y siguió haciendo su tarea o más bien pensar en cómo invitar a salir a Neville antes de que Lavender se le adelantara.

– "Solo estoy algo nervioso" – murmuró Harry.

– "No deberías preocuparte, Penny entrará en razón" – mencionó Charity – "es más hoy parecía que quería conversar conmigo".

Enseguida recibió el recuerdo, era como ver una película grabada por el mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, veía lo que sucedía como si no estuviera realmente allí. En el recuerdo Charity había terminado de dar clases y Penny se había quedado de pie allí dudando entre adelantarse y hablar con su profesora o simplemente salir del aula.

Después de dudar por todo un minuto simplemente salió del aula y se reunió con algunos amigos.

Eso logro levantarle el ánimo, parecía que Penny aún estaba algo dudosa pero al mismo tiempo parecía estar llegando a un acuerdo con sus ideas, lo suficiente para querer saber más sobre el bono y la unión que posiblemente podría tener.

Con un suspiró mucho más tranquilo salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala común, donde había muy poca gente, nuevamente vio al par de Weasley conversando en una esquina lo que le daba un mal presentimiento. Lanzó una mirada hacía Hermione que asintió sonriendo y salió de la sala común sin llamar mucho la atención.

Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela a la que había considerado su casa desde hace tiempo, se preguntó si seguiría de ese modo una vez que tuviera una verdadera casa, a la cual llamar suya y solo suya.

Y no solo eso sino que allí también tendría a sus padres, o una parte de ellos, en forma de cuadros, tendría a los amigos de sus padres y por su puesto estaría sin preocupaciones con sus novias, solo esperaba que nada saliera mal, aunque considerando su vida hasta ese momento, los problemas lo seguirían a donde sea que fuera.

Y su estado de dragón solo parecía aumentar problemas a su ya complicada vida. Llegó en poco tiempo a la sala común de Slytherin y procuró mantenerse escondido.

Podía tener un par de amigas y parecía que la casa en si estaba mejorando y uniéndose con las otras tres, pero sabía muy bien que aún había chicos y chicas de esa casa que lo matarían si tuvieran la oportunidad.

Esperó por unos diez minutos antes de que la pared de la sala común desapareció por completo y dejo salir a una increíblemente diferente Selene, se había recogido el cabello negro en una coleta alta con algunos mechones cayendo por su rostro y se había puesto un par de jeans y una blusa que parecía ser demasiado chica para ella.

La ropa estaba tan apretada que dejaba ver su magnífico cuerpo de una forma casi sucia… pensaría que estaba pensando en violarlo si no fuera por lo rojo de su rostro y el que cada pocos segundos estirara la camisa como queriendo agrandarla.

Conociendo a Tracey ella fue la que ayudó a Selene con su vestimenta, podían estarse "peleando" por él en este momento pero eso no quitaba que ayudarían a uno de su grupo con lo que pudieran.

Salió de su escondite sonriendo haciendo que Selene se sonroje aún más – estas preciosa – dijo Harry viéndola en todo momento a los ojos para que no se avergonzara más de lo que ya lo estaba y claro está que no pensara que solo la estaba viendo por el magnífico cuerpo que sabía tenia.

– Ho… hola – susurró volviendo a jalar la blusa.

Le sonrió nuevamente para tranquilizarla y extendió su brazo para que lo tomara, cosa que hizo mirando todo el tiempo al suelo – tenemos un poco de viaje que hacer pero estoy seguro que te gustara lo que vamos a hacer.

Selene asintió mientras caminaban por los pasillos intentando mantenerse lo más cerca posible.

Después de unos quince minutos usando pasajes secretos que claramente Selene no había conocido aun habiendo estado en la escuela por siete años, llegaron al tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado para confusión de la chica.

Harry se acercó al tapiz y se paseó por al frente tres veces antes de que apareciera la puerta característica que abrió y se apartó para que Selene entrara primero.

Abrió la boca asombrada cuando puso sus ojos en el prado con una pequeña colina en la que se encontraba un telescopio que era muy diferente a los que había visto, pero lo más sorprendente era el techo completamente abierto, sin nubes mostrando el oscuro cielo con millones de estrellas iluminando el lugar.

– Esto… esto es… fantástico – comentó adelantándose con una sonrisa que pocas veces había mostrado por ser tan tímida – ¿cómo… cómo sabías que… me gusta la as… astronomía?

Harry sonrió recordando lo que le dijo Luna – digamos que un pequeño cuervo me lo dijo.

Asintió sin saber completamente a que se refería, se acercó a él y lo abrazó tan fuerte como uno de los abrazos de Hermione y eso era decir mucho – gracias – susurró mientras lo besaba en la comisura de la boca.

Harry sonrió, la tomó de la mano y la acercó al telescopio a un lado había una pequeña canasta con comida, nada muy pesado porque ese día si comieron, Selene comenzó a hablarle de todo lo referente a la astronomía y a pesar de que él nunca había puesto mucho interés en esa clase ahora notaba lo interesante que podía ser.

Las estrellas y la luna tenían mucha incidencia en la magia, por ejemplo en Halloween que se creía que era alguna clase de día de recarga mágica o algo por el estilo, tenía mucho que ver con ciertas estrellas que se alineaban con la tierra ayudando a que la magia que se contenía en el planeta fluya con mayor rapidez y sin tanta restricción, así mismo se necesitaban ciertas estrellas o incluso la luna para ciertos rituales.

También ayudaban para hacer crecer ciertos tipos de plantas, algunas solo podían crecer cuando la luna estaba en cierta posición con respecto a la ubicación en la que estaban pensando cultivarlas y ese tipo de cosas.

Selene claro está pertenecía a una familia neutra y por tanto tenía en su biblioteca algunos libros con referencia a las llamadas artes oscuras, había encontrado un ritual muy oscuro en el que se necesitaba luna llena con algunas otras estrellas rodeándola, algo que solo ocurría una vez al año, se creaba un circulo rúnico increíblemente complicado y se necesitaba sacrificar a siete niñas de no más de diez años vírgenes, todo eso para aumentar el poder neto mágico al doble.

Selene lo había regresado a ver alarmada cuando se dio cuenta lo que había estado contando pero para Harry eso ya no era relevante, después de todo el mismo era una de las criaturas más oscuras de mundo.

Lo que si se preguntó es si Voldemort había utilizado este tipo de rituales para aumentar su poder.

Sabiendo lo orgulloso que era no se rebajaría a obtener el poder de este tipo de maneras, pero también sabía lo rastrero que era y cabía la posibilidad de que si lo hiciera.

Después de eso Selene se tranquilizó y procedió a enseñar a Harry acerca de la astronomía desde el comienzo, le enseño sus constelaciones favoritas y la razón de su fascinación con las estrellas, estaba claramente fascinada con el telescopio que Harry le dijo había conseguido en el mundo Muggle.

Por si solo el telescopio era tan bueno como los mágicos ya colocados encantamientos necesarios para el estudio de las estrellas, pero una vez colocó los mismos en el nuevo, no era por presumir pero quizá ni la nasa tenía un telescopio tan bueno como el que le acababa de regalar a Selene.

Un poco más tarde se sentaron a comer aun conversando pero cambiando de tema a algo mucho más personal.

Sus gustos y disgustos, bandas de música mágicas que Harry seguía sin encontrarles el gusto y bandas de música Muggle que Harry prometía hacerles oír a todos cuando salieran a vacaciones de verano.

Al final de la cita sabían mucho más de cada uno y por las feromonas que Selene estaba exudando la chica estaba aún más atraída a él de lo que había estado hace solo unas horas. Salieron de la sala con una enorme caja protegiendo el telescopio y Harry acompaño a Selene hasta su Sala Común.

Sintiéndose mucho más seguro de sí mismo nuevamente Harry le dio un casto beso en los labios a la chica y se fue rápidamente.

Hermione, Susan y Charity lo felicitaban por la cita cada pocos minutos para ayudar a elevar la confianza que perdió cuando Penny lo rechazo, esos malditos familiares suyos lo había jodido de maneras impensables y estaban deseando encontrárselos para mostrarles porque deberían temer la magia.

De todas ellas lo más probable al final del año, las únicas con el permiso de poder hacer algo por el estilo serian, Penny, Selene y Charity, pero eso no evitaba que pudieran darles consejos para hacer de la vida del zoológico familiar de Harry imposible.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo se reunió y como en esta oportunidad Selene si se sentó con ellos pudieron preguntarle sobre la cita sin ningún problema.

Las chicas no unidas estaban entre fascinadas y celosas, claramente la mayoría de ellas no sabían sobre los telescopios del mundo Muggle porque aun si no eran sangre pura intolerantes el Ministerio había dado de comer mentiras a la población para que no salieran de su propio mundo.

Escuchar de las cosas que Hermione, Charity y Penny les habían contado era alucinante para ellas.

Claro está que pronto se decidió que al finalizar el año todos se reunirían para poder ir al mundo Muggle y experimentar por ellos mismos todo lo que este les podía ofrecer, Hermione ya estaba planeando hablar con sus padres para incluir a sus amigos en el viaje anual de vacaciones que tenían.

Les convenía también a ellos porque Harry tenía sus propias residencias en algunas partes del mundo que podían visitar sin ningún costo.

Sería otra sorpresa como la del dinero que les había mandado por la venta de uno de los diamantes de luz, que hasta ahora no podían creer que había conseguido, había mentido un poco diciéndoles que Harry se había encontrado el diamante y se lo había dado a ella pero como solo era mitad mentira no había problema.

Mientras las chicas conversaban sobre el viaje al mundo Muggle en el que Hermione les aseguro que les enseñaría la ropa, en especial, que era mucho más cómoda y… placentera.

Harry, Neville y Blaise comenzaron a conversar sobre la próxima salida a Hogsmeade y el próximo partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, Blaise a pesar de ser amigo de ambos no podía dejar de apoyar a su propia casa, por lo menos no parecía ser alguien demasiado aficionado al juego por lo que no hubo más que pequeñas bromas sobre eso.

El resto del día pasó sin ningún problema y el viernes fue bastante parecido, el sábado por otro lado por fin llegó la tan esperada salida a Hogsmeade la primera oficial de Harry y con todos sus amigos.

Tomaron el carruaje hacía el pequeño pueblo aunque tuvieron que separarse en varios para que todo el grupo entrara sin ningún problema.

Cuando llegaron al destartalado pueblo siguieron igual de emocionados porque a pesar de ser muy deprimente también estaban juntos fuera de Hogwarts por primera vez, eso sí Harry ya estaba pensando en tiendas y cosas que agregar al lugar.

Si iba a ser el dueño de Hogwarts suponía que debía ver por el castillo y Hogsmeade y buscar las maneras de que todo mejore, para que la experiencia de estudiar en ese castillo fuera aún mejor que antes.

Primero fueron a Honeydukes por unos cuantos dulces, que niño por más sexualmente activo que este fuera no disfrutaba de los dulces.

Incluso el Zkrill estaba disfrutando de ellos y eso que el dragón parecía ser tan viejo como Hogwarts mismo, eso sí evitó rotundamente los caramelos de limón o todo lo que se le parezca, no quería nada que tenga que ver con ese viejo hijo de… parpadeo sorprendido por las emociones que parecían apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Era algo que había notado le pasaba desde lo de Penny, era fácilmente influenciado por la furia, el enojo y los celos.

Su siguiente parada fue las tres escobas con la increíblemente hermosa dueña del local Madam Rosmerta, la mujer ignoraba o rechazaba a todos los chicos en el lugar pero con Harry parecía disfrutar de coquetearle y hacerlo sonrojar.

No entendía que es lo que le pasaba, ya había tenido relaciones sexuales con tres hermosas mujeres y gracias a Charity se estaba acostumbrando bastante rápido a los insinuaciones pervertidas, pero con Rosmerta era muy diferente quizá era porque no conocía a la mujer o quizá porque le estaba coqueteando descaradamente ignorando las miradas de furia y celos que le lanzaban todas las chicas con él, excepto por Lavender y Hannah que seguían peleando por llamar la atención de Neville.

Blaise por el contrario estaba coqueteando con una chica con la que encontraron en Zonko llamada Emily, era de Norte América y era pariente de una pareja dueña de uno de los locales en Hogsmeade.

Había venido de visita por el fin de semana con sus padres aunque tenía que regresar a su escuela en los Estados Unidos el domingo en la tarde.

Blaise había estado saltando en un pie al ver que la chica no tenía idea de quien era Harry Potter o por lo menos no lo ligó con el chico que estaba rodeado por mujeres hermosas.

Harry estaba evitando soltar feromonas con gran esfuerzo e intentaba no acercarse mucho a la chica para que su amigo tuviera una oportunidad y él no se esté preocupando por otra chica que caía por el solo gracias a las feromonas, Romilda ya había causado unos cuantos dolores de cabeza por eso.

Pero todo lo divertido que había pasado se perdió cuando entraron al local dos personas que todos reconocieron muy bien.

Penny y Percy entraron tranquilamente aunque el pelirrojo parecía estar babeando viéndola fijamente, la rubia notó enseguida al grupo y sonrió cuando los vio, se iba a acercar después de unos cuantos días para saludar cuando notó los ojos de Harry en ellos.

Eran blancos como sabia eran los del Zkrill y los veían asesinamente, incluso estaba exudando sed de sangre.

Todos en el local comenzaron a percibir ese aterrador sentimiento, Hermione y Susan se regresaron a ver y tomaron a Harry de las manos para sacarlo del lugar, por suerte nadie había notado aun que era Harry quien estaba causando el problema una vez más y pudieron sacarlo sin ningún problema.

Lo arrastraron hacía la casa de los gritos donde no habría nadie para que pudiera calmarse – ¿qué fue eso Harry? – preguntó Susan acariciándole la cabeza.

Negó con la cabeza sin saber que responder mientras respiraba hondo y dejaba que la furia que lo había envuelto se disipe – los vi entrar juntos y en lo único que podía pensar era en lanzar un rayo a Percy y freírlo allí donde estaba de pie.

– Harry no es bueno ser tan posesivo y celoso, puedes ahuyentar a las demás chicas – dijo Hermione con calma intentado hacerle ver lo mal que se vería si no se controlaba.

– Ya lo sé pero no es algo que pueda controlar exactamente.

– "Son los instintos" – dijo el Zkrill en la cabeza de los tres.

Se miraron confundidos – ¿instintos? – preguntó Susan.

– "Cuando fuimos a Londres con Susan le enseñe un poco de lo que puede hacer a Harry porque una vez te unieras Harry comenzaría a mostrar más rasgos animales" – dijo el Zkrill con calma – "es algo natural para nosotros marcar territorio, cuando vemos algo que consideramos nuestro peleamos con toda nuestra fuerza por protegerlo, con las mujeres es algo parecido por eso se crea una conexión entre nosotros aún sin el bono de alma".

– Como cuando los animales marcan a sus parejas – comentó Hermione entendiendo más o menos a donde iba.

– "Exactamente, algunos animales en especial los no mágicos muerden a sus parejas para marcarlas y que otros no las toquen, nosotros tenemos la conexión y se refuerza aún más con el bono de alma".

– Pero como Penny no está unida y se está manteniendo alejada y pasando con otro hombre que claramente esta atraído, los instintos de Harry toman el control – siguió Susan.

– "Parece que te gustan las mujeres inteligentes" – se burló el Zkrill.

Estaban por continuar con la conversación cuando escucharon a alguien acercarse –… en cualquier momento recibiré una carta de mi padre porque tengo que declarar en el juicio – reconocieron la voz de Malfoy – ya quiero oír a ese gigante imbécil 'es inofensivo' y bla, bla, bla.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se rieron al mismo tiempo hasta que vieron a Potter, la sangre sucia y una traidora a la sangre juntos – ¿qué haces aquí Potter? – preguntó el rubio con prepotencia – ¿no se supone que no tienes permiso para venir a Hogsmeade?

Harry lo miró con una expresión en blanco y dejo que siguiera hablando – estábamos hablando sobre tu amigo el gigante – se burló al ver que Harry no reaccionaba – crees que llorara cuando le corten la cabeza al hipogrifo ese…

Harry se levantó y caminó lentamente hacía Malfoy que lo miró confundido, se movía como una animal salvaje cazando, Crabbe y Goyle se adelantaron para proteger a Malfoy pero fueron fácilmente retenidos por Hermione y Susan que miraban a los tres idiotas con enojo.

– Cuando termine contigo no creo que te guste burlarte de alguien cercano a mi nuevamente – murmuró Harry con la voz muy parecida a la primera vez que habían escuchado a Snape, solo que detrás de esas palabras había veracidad en lugar de pura palabrería.

– Si me tocas mi padre…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando el puño de Harry conectó con su cara, sintió la rotura de la nariz e incluso sabía que algo le había pasado a su cuello porque se había ido hacia atrás demasiado rápido.

Luego tomó el brazo que Buckbeak había arañado y lo doblo hasta que Malfoy estaba de rodillas frente a él, Malfoy gritó cuando sintió como su brazo se descolocaba de su lugar.

– Ahora lárgate a la enfermería si no quieres más – dijo Harry aguantando como pudo los instintos del Zkrill para matar al rubio.

– Cuando mi padre se entere de esto… – dijo Malfoy levantándose.

– ¿Qué va a hacer? – preguntó divertido – intentar calumniar al jefe de seis casas, el ahijado del jefe de la casa Black que prácticamente es dueño de su asquerosa vida, o intentara expulsarme…. siendo el dueño de Hogwarts, te recuerdo que el consejo que lideraba el castillo ya no tiene ni voz ni voto porque ahora yo soy el que toma las decisiones.

El rubio se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y salió corriendo dejando atrás a sus dos carga libros, Hermione y Susan los dejaron sueltos para que salieran corriendo detrás de Malfoy no querían verlos porque se habían dado cuenta del humo saliendo de la nieve bajo ellos y como sus pantalones parecían más negros.

– No debiste haberle hecho tanto daño Harry – reprendió Hermione aunque la verdad creía que Malfoy merecía algo aún peor, incluso ella estaba deseosa de darle un buen golpe en la cara.

– Pues yo creo que debió darle un par de golpes más – murmuró Susan, no conocía mucho a Hagrid pero de los recuerdos de Harry, Hermione y Charity podía decir que ya era su amigo.

– Me deje llevar un poco – comentó Harry mirando hacia donde se había ido el trío – estos malditos instintos son…

Negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la nieve, Hermione y Susan se acercaron rápidamente para abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo… nuevamente, maldito Malfoy, por lo menos estaban seguros que el juicio sería ganado por Hagrid y Malfoy no podría hacer nada, Harry había cerrado todas las puertas con unas cuantas palabras.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron de regresó a Hogwarts donde una sorpresa desagradable ya los estaba esperando.

Snape con la cara agria como siempre los estaba viendo atentamente, tenía el cabello revuelto, ojeras bajo los ojos y los mismos rojos, lo más probable por la falta de sueño o quizá simplemente por la furia de ver a Harry.

– ¿Qué crees que haces Potter? no tienes permiso para salir de la escuela y no solo rompes las reglas sino que agredes a un compañero…

– Tengo el permiso para salir de Hogwarts e ir a Hogsmeade, quizá si se limpiara la grasa escucharía las cosas mejor y no solo las partes que le convienen – sonrió con prepotencia cruzando los brazos – por parte de Malfoy, agradezca que solo le di un par de golpes por burlarse de mi amigo, si me hacía enojar más lo hubiera expulsado… después de todo yo soy el dueño de Hogwarts y puedo sacar de aquí a cualquiera, incluso el Director.

La amenaza velada no se pasó por alto por nadie en el sector, Snape se puso rojo como tomate mirando al azabache, sus ojos se inyectaron con sangre y temblaba mientras apretaba las manos como si quisiera tomar el cuello de Harry y apretarlo hasta que sus ojos se cayeran de sus cuencas.

– Potter – gruñó escupiendo incluso, se dio media vuelta y se marchó con su capa ondeando detrás de él y asustando a un grupo de primeros años que estaban cerca.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno Hermione sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, algunos estaban confundidos, otros celosos y otros curiosos – ¿qué es lo que sucede Hermione? – preguntó Daphne aguantando con toda su fuerza de voluntad el tomar a la chica del brazo y alejarla de su… de Harry.

– Me llegó esto en la mañana – comentó la castaña sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos y le entrego la carta al azabache.

 _Querida Hermione._

 _Te mando esta carta para contarte sobre nuestra victoria en el juicio, la verdad fue un poco confuso, estaba muy nervioso y las notas se me caían, no podía formar dos palabras coherentes._

 _Después de unos cinco minutos de ese modo, Lucius Malfoy se levantó y dio un discurso, sorprendentemente los miembros de la comisión no le prestaron mucho atención y me comenzaron a hacer preguntas, estaba tan confundido, pero supongo que respondí porque después de eso me dijeron que ganaba el juicio y confirmaban que Buckbeak no era un peligro para nadie más que para los idiotas que no tenían tres dedos de frente, sea lo que sea que eso significa._

 _Estaremos llegando a la escuela el lunes en la tarde, te agradecemos a ti y a Harry por su ayuda._

 _Att. Hagrid y Buckbeak._

Harry saltó con una sonrisa como la de Hermione a quien abrazó, la levantó en el aire y comenzó a dar vueltas haciendo a la castaña reírse y abrazarse al chico con fuerza – ganamos – dijo Harry emocionado.

– Um… chicos lamento la ignorancia pero podían decirnos que sucede – pidió Padma confundida completamente.

– Hagrid y Buckbeak tuvieron su juicio ayer y ganaron – respondió Hermione respirando con dificultad pero aun así la sonrisa no se la quitaba nadie – parece que Hagrid siguió siendo Hagrid pero por suerte la pequeña ayuda que le dimos sirvió.

Astoria abrió la boca para preguntar a qué se refería cuando entró Malfoy furioso, tenía la nariz y el brazo enyesados en este momento – ¿qué es lo que hiciste? – preguntó furioso apuntando hacía Harry, su voz salía gangosa y aguda gracias al yeso de la nariz – es imposible que hayamos perdido con mi padre dan…

Abrió los ojos sabiendo muy bien que es lo que estaba a punto de decir y dio un par de pasos atrás – no sé cómo demonios quedo en Slytherin – dijo Tracey sorprendida.

– Nosotros no necesitamos hacer cualquier cosa para ganar Malfoy – respondió Harry sonriendo burlón – tampoco nos quejamos como niñas de tres años por un rasguño, ahora mejor lárgate antes de que haga coincidir el otro brazo.

Salió corriendo sin que le digan más, sabían que iría a llorarle a su padre nuevamente pero no les importaba mucho.

– Ahora solo tenemos que ganar por una gran margen a los de Slytherin y será una semana redonda – dijo Neville.

Blaise, Daphne, Tracey, Astoria y Selene se burlaron e iban a replicar cuando recordaron que su buscador estaba con una brazo enyesado y no podía competir – bueno quizá de ese modo si ganemos – comentó Astoria aunque sabía que no había mejor buscador que Harry.

– Mejor no digo nada porque vamos a perder – murmuró Selene tapando su cara con su cabello como era común.

– Por qué no quedaste en Slytherin Harry – se quejó Daphne haciendo puchero.

Se rieron al ver a la reina de hielo actuar como niña – se lo pedí al sombrero – respondió Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lo regresaron a ver con sorpresa – ¿qué quieres decir? ¿cómo que se lo pediste al sombrero? – preguntó Parvati.

– Bueno solo había conocido a Malfoy que decía ser un Slytherin de pies a cabeza, luego conocí a Ron que me dijo que todos los magos oscuros salían de esa casa, así que cuando el sombrero me iba a calificar en Slytherin le pedí que me pusiera en Gryffindor.

Se quedaron callados completamente sorprendidos por lo que oían – pero… pero – tartamudeo Lavender, por primera vez no sabía que decir.

– Pensé que eras el niño de oro y rojo, el Gryffindor de pies a cabeza – mencionó Hannah apoyándose en la mesa – es lo que has parecido todo este tiempo.

– En su mayoría simplemente seguí a Ron para mantenerlo contento – comenzó colocando sus brazos sobre la mesa, se encogió de hombros – como sea el sombrero quería colocarme en Slytherin y lo hubiera dejado si hubiera conocido a Daphne por ejemplo o alguien me explicaba más de lo que trataba todo eso.

Asintieron porque sabían que Harry no había sido adentrado al mundo de la magia como normalmente lo hacían.

Hagrid podía ser un buen tipo pero seguida siendo Hagrid y con lo poco que les había contado, Harry solo hubiera comprado lo que necesitaba y no algo más para saber en lo que se estaba metiendo, así que lógicamente no sabía sobre las casas y siendo un niño pequeño con una inexistente confianza en él mismo no era de extrañar que tratara de encajar con quien conoció primero… es decir Ronald.

La semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos donde lo único remarcable era la cita de Harry con Astoria la cual fue muy divertida porque había hecho que la habitación se convirtiera en una feria de edad media.

Al parecer a la pequeña Astoria le encantaba la feria que sus padres realizaban cada navidad y como estaban tan retrasados socialmente la feria se parecía más a las de las épocas de los caballeros que a las de ahora donde había juegos mecánicos y cosas por el estilo.

De todas maneras fue sumamente interesante y Astoria lo jalaba de un lado para otro a una velocidad vertiginosa que si no fuera lo que era lo hubiera tenido jadeando y arrastrándose por el suelo.

Otro punto alto fue el ver llegar a Hagrid con Buckbeak muy contentos por su victoria y porque Buckbeak no sería asesinado.

Eso sí le habían prohibido enseñar la clase de animales que más le interesaban al medio gigante, algunas eran demasiado peligrosas para niños de trece años, así que le ordenaron comprar libros sobre criaturas mágicas y como enseñar sobre ellas dependiendo de la edad y la peligrosidad.

Incluso recomendaron un par de personas para que lo ayudaran a clasificar cada criatura por eso mismo.

Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo, Hagrid en su mayoría era un excelente profesor pero tenía que darse cuenta que no todas las criaturas que a él le parecían animalitos inofensivos eran tan inofensivos.

El sábado llegó nuevamente pero en este caso no había una salida a Hogsmeade sino que se realizaba el partido final Gryffindor contra Slytherin, claro que la competitividad se había vuelto mucho más amigable pero aun había algunos de ambos bandos que ponían en peligro al resto de alumnos por su fanatismo.

De todos modos la gente se estaba volviendo loca, si Gryffindor ganaba por doscientos puntos como mínimo se llevaba la copa que tan ansiada había sido para la casa del león.

No la habían ganado desde que uno de los hermanos mayores Weasley, Charlie si no mal recordaba, había sido el buscador.

El por supuesto había atrapado la Snitch en todos sus partidos excepto el que jugo contra Hufflepuff al inicio de la temporada y el partido que marco todo un nuevo año para él.

Pero aún si había atrapado la Snitch no habían ganado la copa por los puntos requeridos, eso y aumentando el que Oliver se estaba graduando y eran un obseso del Quidditch peor que Ron hacía difícil el calmar los nervios de todo el mundo.

Cuando salían de la carpa el estadio entero gritó ovaciones, parecía que Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban de parte de Gryffindor o más bien la fans estaban de parte de Harry.

El azabache vio a Snape con la cara furiosa y a Malfoy que gritaba agitando su único brazo servible en la sección de Slytherin.

Sonrió completamente a gustó con las expresiones de ambos idiotas, no soportaba a ninguno y era una satisfacción cuando podía callarlos con el simple chasquido de sus dedos, en especial para Snape porque Malfoy era patético y casi ni lo tomaba en cuenta realmente.

– Aquí viene el equipo de Gryffindor – gritó Lee logrando por muy poco superar todo el ruido causado por las fans.

La casa de Slytherin abucheo lógicamente porque siempre serian rivales en el campo de juego, Lee comenzó a recitar los nombres de cada jugador y pronto McGonagall estaba reprendiéndolo por tener preferencias.

Claro está que no fue en lo más mínimo tan contundente como siempre ya que también creía que el equipo actual de Gryffindor era el mejor que podían haber en décadas, enseguida apareció el equipo de Slytherin encabezados por Flint y enseguida venia una manada de elefantes.

Los tipos eran tan grande que parecía habían cambiado de juego y estaban practicando fútbol americano.

Si Malfoy no hubiera estado con el brazo roto lo más seguro es que hubiera sido el miembro más pequeño del equipo… por lo que Harry podía decir era una pésima táctica porque eso los haría pesados y en su equipo se practicaba mucho la agilidad y velocidad.

Wood y Flint se dieron la mano intentando romper la del otro con su fuerza y luego retrocedieron para poder montar sus escobas.

Madam Hooch levantó tres dedos y se puso el silbato en los labios antes de marcar el inicio del partido, como ya lo había demostrado Harry salió disparado hacía el cielo mucho más rápido que cualquier otro de ambos equipos.

– Gryffindor tiene la Quaffle, Alicia la conduce evita una Bludger y pasa la bola hacía Katie, evita hábilmente a Montagne y… una Bludger aparece golpeado a la cazadora de Gryffindor que pierde la Quaffle y ahora la tiene Slytherin.

– Oye maldito – gritó Harry mientras miraba a Katie y al batidor de Slytherin.

Katie habían entrado a su vida de lleno hace poco pero ya la conocía de tiempo y la quería mucho no permitiría que ningún idiota la dañe, evitó una Bludger y siguió buscando la Snitch manteniendo siempre un ojo en Katie.

– Angelina recupera la Quaffle, cuidado con la Bludger… excelente finta para que la Bludger golpeara a Warrington, Angelina acelera y se acerca a la meta dispara y… anotación, diez puntos arriba para Gryffindor.

Angelina estaba festejando cuando Flint apareció y chocó contra ella casi haciéndola caer de la escoba – perdón – se disculpó el cazador sonriendo con esa boca chueca suya – no te vi… mi equivocación.

Harry voló rápidamente y tomó el brazo de Fred para evitar que lanzara el bate contra Flint – no tenemos que ser como ellos – comentó mirando a los ojos de Fred – si vas a golpearlo hazlo con la Bludger no con el bate – terminó soltándolo una vez lo notó más calmado.

– Gracias – gruñó Fred mientras veía a Flint nuevamente.

Hooch les dio un penalti y Flint comenzó a quejarse, el penalti los puso veinte a cero arriba.

Harry siguió buscando la Snitch ahora manteniendo bien abiertos los ojos y los sentidos para alguna de las trampas de los Slytherin, como esperaba no tardó en aparecer cuando uno de los cazadores tomó a Katie de la cabeza en lugar de la Quaffle y casi la hace perder el agarre en la escoba nuevamente.

Con un nuevo penalti que Katie cobró sin ningún problema y con un marcador de treinta sobre cero Harry decidió vengarse.

Culpaba a sus instintos posesivos y sobreprotectores pero sinceramente no le importaba un carajo, los Slytherin iban a pagar. Vio la Snitch cerca al poste de Gryffindor pero no podía agarrarla aún, así que dio la vuelta hacía el poste de Slytherin y se lanzó al ataque.

El buscador contrario lo siguió rápidamente y Harry comenzó con la caza de Trolls, primero iría por Flint, como esperaba los golpeadores de Slytherin comenzaron a apuntar contra él en un intento por evitar que tomará la Snitch, Harry se acercó a Flint y descendió bruscamente una vez la Bludger estaba cerca, no pudo verlo pero oyó claramente el crac indicando que algo se había roto, cuando pudo levantar la cabeza y vio a Flint este estaba prácticamente inconsciente y con la cara ensangrentada.

Madam Hooch se acercó a verlo pero parecía tener la cabeza bastante dura porque a pesar de que su mundo se le volvió negro por un par de segundos recobro la conciencia bastante rápido, de todos modos tenía la nariz rota y su cara estaba llena de sangre.

El Quidditch era un deporte increíblemente peligroso y ese tipo de accidentes pasaban así que el juego reinicio rápidamente.

Gryffindor llevaba la Quaffle con Angelina como su líder y se acercaban rápidamente hacía la meta verde y plata, los batidores de Slytherin lanzaron las Bludger al mismo tiempo hacía las chicas haciendo que Angelina y Alicia chocaran una contra la otra, la primera perdió el agarre en la pelota y Flint la recupero

A pesar de que no estaba al cien por ciento Flint seguía siendo un veterano del Quidditch y logró evitar a Katie, engañar a Wood y marcar la primera para las serpientes.

En las gradas los gritos de alegría de Slytherin se perdieron entre los abucheos del resto del estadio.

– Y Gryffindor tiene la Quaffle mientras el marcador se encuentra treinta a diez – dijo Jordán mirando atentamente lo que ocurría dentro del campo – Potter esta en movimiento nuevamente parece que ha visto la Snitch.

Eso volvió a alertar a los Slytherin que lo regresaron a ver rápidamente para evitar el que el niño de oro consiguiera la escurridiza pelota

En este caso Harry fue a por Warrington sabía que uno de los batidores de Slytherin lo seguía de cerca, como estaba siendo el partido más sucio de la historia con ambos equipos buscando la mejor manera de golpear al rival con lo que se encontraran sabía que el batidor intentaría pararlo así tuviera que hacerlo con el bate.

Evitó rápidamente a Flint que parecía haber obtenido un instinto de preservación cuando lo veía porque se agacho y se tapó la cara rápidamente ni bien estuvo cerca y siguió hacía el hombre que buscaba.

Estiró la mano para aparentar que estaba por atrapar la Snitch cuando cambio de dirección hacia la izquierda.

El giró fue tan brusco que Boyle terminó golpeando con el bate a su compañero y podía jurar que la quijada se le había roto al cazador, o por lo menos perdió un par de dientes, el estadio entero se quejó al unísono por el golpe que resonó por todo el campo.

– Boyle acaba de desfigurar a Warrington, eso tiene que doler – comentó Jordán agarrándose la mandíbula – como sea esto no es falta así que Angelina sigue directo hacía la meta y ¡anotación! Gryffindor gana por cuarenta a diez.

El buscador de Slytherin lo seguía de cerca para no dejarlo acercarse a la Snitch sin saber que Harry estaba en modo caza de Trolls y estaba en más peligro estando cerca que manteniéndose buscando en verdad la Snitch dorada.

Justamente por andar más interesado en Harry que en el juego o en el campo el azabache logro engañarlo para que volara de frente hacía uno de los postes de su propio equipo, el guardián intentaba alertarlo de lo que Harry estaba haciendo pero parecía que todos estos elefantes eran más tontos que caca de hipogrifo.

Terminó dando un par de vuelta por el aro antes de terminar colgado mientras veía su escoba caer hacía el suelo.

– Potter parece estar acabando con los jugadores de Slytherin – dijo Lee sonriendo – no quisiera estar en el lado malo del buscador estrella ya ha atacado a Flint, Warrington y ahora… ¿quién era ese de nuevo?

Nadie sabía en verdad porque Malfoy generalmente era el que ocupaba la posición del buscador en Slytherin – como sea allí va Katie al ataque se quita de encima a Derrick y es una nueva anotación para Gryffindor que ahora gana por cincuenta a diez.

Harry le sonrió a Malfoy mientras pasaba por al frente de él, lo que molestó aún más al albino y comenzó a gritar a sus compañeros para que hicieran algo con Potter.

Flint tomó la Quaffle y viendo rojo como toro enfurecido se quitó a todos de encima dirigiéndose directo hacía la meta de los leones, Boyle y Derrick lanzaron ambas Bludger hacía Wood que concentrado como estaba en Flint no se fijó y terminó siendo golpeando por ambas.

Flint por fin llego a la meta y anotó fácilmente, pero Hooch ya había marcado otro penalti para Gryffindor porque Flint aún no estaba dentro del área y no se permitía atacar con las Bludger al guardián si la Quaffle no se encontraba en el área.

Alicia anotó un nuevo punto y estaba sesenta a veinte, Harry aprovecho y golpeo en la cabeza a uno de los cazadores para llamar su atención.

El cazador lo miró furioso y comenzó a volar siguiéndolo para golpearlo, el que este mocoso se estuviera burlando de ellos no les agradaba, al parecer la caca de hipogrifo era más inteligente porque lo siguió hasta que Harry hizo otra finta para que cazador y guardián terminaran chocando con fuerza y luego se estamparan contra el aro del medio.

Angelina se aprovechó y marco un nuevo punto dejando a Gryffindor con setenta y a Slytherin con veinte.

Flint voló rápidamente hacía el suelo para recoger las escobas y entregárselas a los idiotas que estaban dejando en ridículo a su casa cayendo en los trucos de un mocoso, por su parte Harry comenzó a buscar la Snitch rápidamente aunque se estaba tentando en volver ese juego en algo un poco más sangriento… algo más parecido a un juego profesional.

Entonces Harry volvió a ver la Snitch y se lanzó a por ella, pero no había recorrido ni diez metros cuando su saeta de fuego se detuvo completamente.

Regresó a ver solo para abrir los ojos del asombro, Derrick estaba literalmente colgado de su escoba para que no se moviera, Harry se tentó a golpear al golpeador con toda su fuerza pero le sería imposible alcanzarlo a menos que hiciera algo demasiado arriesgado y por lo que terminaría siendo golpeado por las chicas lo más probable.

Eso logró persuadirlo – ¡ese tramposo hijo de… de Slytherin tenía que ser! – gritó Lee completamente furioso y McGonagall no le recriminó porque estaba gritando igual de fuerte sin necesidad del megáfono quejándose exactamente de lo mismo.

Hooch marcó otro penalti que Katie falló de la pura rabia, Flint envalentonado por la desconcentración de Gryffindor sonrió y lidero a sus puercos con la Quaffle en la mano, claro que no tomaron en cuenta la furia de Harry que era mucho más fría y calma que la de los demás por ser un Dragón.

Harry se lanzó hacía el frente a toda velocidad y mientras agarraba la Quaffle quitándose a un sorprendido Flint lo fue golpeando con el codo nuevamente en la nariz.

Su escoba era tan rápida que Hooch no vio más que el robo de la pelota – y Potter hace algo increíble, le paso la Quaffle a Angelina y marca nuevamente y estamos ochenta a veinte – gritó Jordán lleno de júbilo – si este chico no es el mejor buscador del mundo no se quien lo sea, les digo.

Volvió a ver la Snitch pero estaba demasiado lejos y la esfera dorada demasiado cerca al buscador de Slytherin.

Su expresión debió haber sido clara porque el Troll se dio la vuelta y sonrió cuando vio la Snitch, se lanzó enseguida a por ella y Harry tuvo que poner a prueba toda la velocidad de la saeta de fuego para poder ponerse al día, Boyle y Derrick le lanzaron las Bludgers intentando frenarlo pero sus sentidos aumentados por la adrenalina le permitieron evitarlas con una maniobra increíble que dejó jadeando a todo el estadio.

Llegó rápidamente hacía el buscador de Slytherin le puso todo el peso de su cuerpo y su velocidad encima para mandarlo lejos y tomó la Snitch al mismo tiempo.

El estadio se quedó en silencio un momento antes de que estallara en gritos de emoción y alegría, los Gryffindor en especial lloraban y gritaban más fuerte que nadie, McGonagall corría por el estadio como si fuera una adolescente nuevamente ondeando una de las banderas de Gryffindor que tenían los alumnos.

El equipo entero lo abrazó, Katie mucho más tiempo e íntimamente que los demás, sus amigos llegaron rápidamente para felicitarlo y en el caso de Hermione reprenderlo por las maniobras tan peligrosas que se le ocurrían.

Wood se acercó a donde estaba Albus para poder recibir la copa de Quidditch y se acercó a su equipo nuevamente para poder seguir festejando.

* * *

 **Como siempre al final las explicaciones para el capítulo, aquí está la primera que rechaza a Harry no es ni más ni menos que Penny.**

 **Tenía que ser Penny porque por el momento es la única hija de Muggles que queda entre las amigas de Harry y por tanto a la única que podría parecerle malo y hasta repulsivo lo que está sucediendo con Harry.**

 **Como ya explique en el capítulo e incluso en otras notas el mundo mágico tiene otro modo de ver las cosas y otras reglas completamente, se basan en la magia y la magia es como una criatura viva completamente impredecible, por lo que no puedes saber nunca que pasaría.**

 **Por lo tanto las sangre pura entenderán mucho más que las hijas de Muggles, claro que pueden tener problemas por la cantidad de chicas que están en la corte pero en su mayoría entenderán mucho más fácilmente la difícil situación por la que está atravesando el azabache.**

 **También tenía que ser Penny porque tres seguidas aceptaron y era momento de que alguna rechazara la oferta.**

 **Eso si no se preocupen Penny aún está pensando en las cosas, no les voy a decir si en verdad se queda en la corte o no pero les puedo decir que lo está pensando jajaja.**

 **En este capítulo también le doy un par de buenos golpes a Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape, a quienes no soporto en lo más mínimo, me dieron ganas de vomitar cuando el grasiento muere y lo hacen parecer el trágico, mártir y entregado héroe.**

 **Por un par de cosas buenas que haya hecho, especialmente si solo lo hizo porque Dumbledore le dijo que tenía que, no lo hace un héroe o una buena persona.**

 **No quita toda la estupidez que tiro no solo hacía el grupo, sino hacía todo aquel que no tuviera su forma de pensar o estuviera en Slytherin, y no quita que siendo un adulto sea más inmaduro que el hombre que lo torturaba en su adolescencia, porque el tortura a niños.**

 **Por parte del alvino, sinceramente no entiendo cómo es que ese tipo termino en la casa de la astucia, muchos fics lo retratan igual y es porque el tipo no tiene ninguna astucia.**

 **Es como decir que Ron en un Gryffindor de verdad y ver que en verdad solamente es un idiota con el cerebro del tamaño de una chinche, ron no es para nada valiente en especial cuando las cosas no se ven bien para él y por eso es que salió corriendo con el rabo entre las patas y traiciono dos veces a Harry.**

 **Como plus Malfoy en verdad se merecía una buena paliza por hacer lo que hizo con Buckbeak, no solo un golpe aunque la derecha de Hermione definitivamente debe ser de miedo.**

 **También empiezan a aparecer los problemas que tendrá que afrontar Harry como un dragón.**

 **No todo sería chocolates y flores con este desarrollo, en algún punto tendría que aparecer complicaciones y los instintos de un dragón deben ser bastante complicados de controlar en especial en cuanto a furia se trata.**

 **Ya saben todo esas leyendas sobre dragones robándose a las doncellas, me imagine que sería algo parecido, si los dragones por instinto se robaban a las mujeres, uno viendo que un chico intenta robar lo que él piensa que en suyo debe inmediatamente activar los celos y el deseo de desaparecer al que está osando en desafiarlo.**

 **Más adelante comenzaremos a ver más problemas conforme más chicas se vallan uniendo.**

 **Y como último comentario ¡Buckbeak es libre hurra!**

 **Como sea, nos leemos pronto por favor espero sus Reviews, Favorites y Follows.**


	11. Pociones de amor

**Por ultimo aquí les traigo la actualización de mi fic de Harry Potter cada vez es más interesante aunque un poco más complicado escribir este fic.**

 **Por lo menos ya mismo llegamos al verano, tendrá cosas interesantes en su propio derecho y no me refiero solo a que es el verano del primer ataque Mortífago como tal, sino también a otro par de cosas, principalmente que la familia se comienza a reunir de una vez por todas.**

 **Eso traerá varias cosas importantes como por ejemplo la reunión de Remus y Hestia que promete ser dramática.**

 **Así mismo hay algunas ideas que tengo en mente. Como siempre comenzamos con más retos por parte de mis "queridísimos" amigos, nótese el sarcasmo. Esta vez me han pedido que Narcissa Malfoy entre en la Corte.**

 **Pero lo más difícil y hasta algo extraño se podría decir es que me pidieron que no haga a la familia de Hermione tan buena como la pensamos.**

 **Que tenga sus problemas y que a la final la mamá de Hermione también entre a la corte, debo decir que es una de las ideas más locas que me han pedido pero podría considerarlo.**

 **Como siempre hago pondré a votación la petición y veré que dicen los lectores, mándenme un Review o un PM con su respuesta y su opinión de porque eligieron esa respuesta, claro que si lo hago y como no me… parece adecuada precisamente la imagen de Narcissa con respecto a la actriz que la interpreto, mi Narcissa sería más parecida a Diane Kruger lo más probable, en cuanto a la señora Granger estoy pensando en alguien como Rachel McAdams o Jennifer Connelly.**

 **Esperemos que no me salgan con algo más complicado de hacer como que incluya a Lily también, aunque debo decir que esa idea no me desagrada jajaja, que quieren que haga soy un pervertido.**

 **Bueno respondiendo Reviews para** **xXm3ch3Xx en los libros esperaba unas cuantas veces que el albino recibiera unos cuantos golpes, por lo que no solo era una satisfacción para Harry sino para mi también, claro que el azabache tendrá que tener cuidado o sus instintos podrían meterlo en graves problemas.**

 **En cuanto a lo de Penny, justamente esa era la idea, en especial con chicas que han sido educadas para tener solo una pareja con la cual pasaran el resto de sus vidas, se vuelve algo básico e instintivo querer justamente eso, ser la única en la vida de un chico, ser el sol y estrellas de su hombre como dicen en Game of Thrones así que Harry entiende lo que Penny siente aunque su otro lado exija reclamar a la chica de una vez y por todas.**

 **Es más mientras más avancemos más complicado se va a hacer, no solo será posesivo sino que sin un cuidado puede llegar a intentar forzar a una chica.**

 **Justamente esta era mi idea para no hacer de lo que le paso a Harry una completa bendición, con todo lo bueno también viene algo malo, para ganar algo se pierde algo más, por ejemplo por ser el mejor en lo que haces se pierde un montón de tiempo, tiempo que usaste para entrenarte.**

 **Es más o menos lo mismo aquí, si bien Harry gano muchísimo con lo que le sucedió también viene con algunas complicaciones que tendrá que superar.**

 **Así mismo Penny en algún momento tendrá que decidir y tendrá que vivir con esa decisión, si va a estar con Harry seria literalmente casarse con él, pero si no lo está tendrá que elegir a alguien como Percy lo más probable.**

 **Todo tiene sus pros y sus contras.**

 **Para** **Lux01 definitivamente esos desgraciados tienen que aprender su lugar, no porque nacieron con tal o cual apellido pueden hacer lo que les da la gana.**

 **Asi mismo tienen que aprender que lo que hacen trae consecuencias y con la actitud de gente como Malfoy o Snape esas consecuencias no serán nada agradables para los estúpidos ineptos.**

 **Penny definitivamente es una chica difícil aunque es más con respecto a su… extraña situación que a nada más.**

 **Pero la verdad es que a todos nos gusta cuando logramos conseguir a esa chica difícil que nos puso trabas y dificultades, porque nos lo ganamos con sudor y lágrimas e incluso tal vez con algo de sangre también, no hay que olvidar que las mujeres son muy peligrosas.**

 **Por ultimo para** **Yami el dragón negro yo también e comenzado a leer fics por el Harmony, así es justamente como me enganche en fanfic con harem en ellos.**

 **Encontré uno que decía ser Harry/Hermione y mientras más leía otras chicas se iban agregando, la mayoría que se agregan son Daphne, Susan y Fleur en casi todos los fic que he leído uno u otro están con Harry también.**

 **Al principio no me gustaban mucho debo decir pero luego encontré uno muy bien escritos, lógicamente hay algunos también que no le agregan a Hermione pero a todos esos los he dejado de leer porque no puedo ver a Hermione con otro, ni siquiera con Neville, diablos algunas veces no la puedo ni siquiera con otras mujeres.**

 **Y eso que el Yuri a que hombre en su sano juicio no le gusta.**

 **Pero bueno me fui del tema, en su mayoría me inclinaría a decir que Ginny si es la loca que retratan algunos fic en especial con Harmony principalmente.**

 **Pero también estoy de acuerdo en que puede ser que Ginny solo sea una chica lavada la cabeza por su madre, no sé cómo mismo voy a retratar a la pelirroja al final pero por el momento me estoy inclinando al primero.**

 **Tal vez ese sea el camino que elija a la final porque Ginny es a la única a la que veo que podría ser el villano y enemigo de Harry de su misma edad, seamos sinceros, Draco y Ronald no sirven ni para eso, por lo tanto la más capacitada para hacer la vida de Harry mucho más difícil es Ginny justamente.**

 **Pero no se a la final, quizá la "ayude" y la enrumbe por un buen camino, no sé, tendré que ver a donde me lleva la historia en sí.**

 **También estoy de acuerdo en que si le hubieran dado más protagonismo hubiera sido más adecuada para ser la chica con la que Harry se quedaría al final, pero sigo creyendo que no importaría mucho eso a la final, porque si la ponemos en el mismo cuadro que Hermione la castaña terminaría venciendo a Ginny de cualquier forma.**

 **Pero si lo más probable es que los editores ayudaron en que el personaje de Rowling no terminara de alzar vuelo pero también hay la posibilidad de que no sea asi y la escritora simplemente la fregó sólita.**

 **Claro que el ver a Neville que se suponía podía ser así mismo el niño que vivió, tu suposición toma mucho más peso, pero a la final no sabernos nunca.**

 **Sea como sea les dejo el capítulo y espero lo disfruten.**

 **Cap11.- Pociones de amor.**

Sonrió mientras veía el líquido brillante de color rojo moverse lenta y cadenciosamente en el caldero, levantó su brazo derecho para quitarse el sudor de la frente, al haber estado allí parada por demasiado tiempo pero todo valía la pena si al fin tendría a su prometido para ella sola.

Lógicamente no podía arriesgarse a utilizar algo demasiado fuerte, algo como la Amortentia causaría que Harry se fuera completamente tonto por ella, eso enseguida atraería atención no deseada.

Por lo tanto su madre le había mandado la receta de algo casi tan efectivo pero mucho menos claro y que no dejaría rastro alguno.

No era exactamente una genio con las pociones pero como la poción a pesar de ser tan efectiva solo tenía una dificultad de tercer año entonces no había tanto problema, de todos modos su madre se aseguró de detallar hasta lo más mínimo que se requería para que no terminen teniendo problemas o accidentes.

Claro que hubiera sido más fácil si ella no tenía que hacer todo mientras su hermano idiota se quedaba comiendo quien sabe que en una silla detrás de ella.

De todos modos la poción estaba a punto de estar terminada, tenía que ponerse de un color anaranjado brillante y con eso apagaba el fuego y la dejaba reposar por dos días hasta que adquiriera un color trasparente.

El único problema es que tendría que usarla enseguida porque la poción iba desapareciendo gradualmente, por eso mismo era indetectable, el que la bebía nunca se daba cuenta de que es lo que ocurría simplemente comenzaba a sentirse fuertemente atraído por la persona atada a la poción.

No se preocupaba mucho, según las indicaciones de su madre, la comenzó a hacer para que la poción esté terminada justo para el desayuno, solo tendría que ponerle algo de su sangre y luego ordenaría a un Elfo domestico que ponga la poción en la copa de Harry.

Por suerte aún si Harry era el dueño de la escuela los Elfos aún estaba atados mágicamente al Director y por tanto tenían que hacerle caso.

Como el Director le ordenó a uno de los elfos que la obedeciera en todo lo que quisiera, entonces no tendría ninguna dificultad en hacer que Harry se bebiera la poción y de paso también se deshacía de esa molesta sangre sucia que su hermano tanto quería como su esclava.

Su madre de ninguna manera la aceptaría en la familia como esposa. Sea como sea estaba esperando que el color termine de cambiar para poder apagar el caldero y luego tendría que esperar un par de días.

– Estoy cansado de esperar ¿por qué no te apresuras Ginny? – gruñó Ron detrás de ella con la boca llena.

Lo regresó a ver frunciendo el ceño y apartó la mirada rápidamente completamente asqueada – si ayudaras fuera un gran paso Ron – regresó a ver la poción nuevamente suspirando – por si no te diste cuenta esta es una poción de tercer año y yo estoy en segundo.

Ron gimió escupiendo la comida que estaba en la boca – no quiero trabajar y tú eres buena para eso, como mamá – nuevamente comenzó a comer – además estas a punto de pasar a tercer año así que no debería haber problema – la pelirroja lo miró molesta – ¿qué? es cierto.

– Eso no quiere decir que pueda hacer pociones de tercer año así como así Ronald – gruñó antes de darse la vuelta para batir la poción un poco más – si no fuera por las indicaciones de mamá no podría hacerla.

– Bueno tienes las indicaciones así que de que te quejas.

Negó con la cabeza molesta pero dejó de prestar atención a su idiota de un hermano, esperaba sinceramente que no fuera contagioso, por el momento parecía que solo Ron tenía el coeficiente intelectual de la mierda de dragón, pero quien sabe y en el futuro habría más como él, solo había que ver a Malfoy.

– De todos modos ya casi esta solo tenemos que esperar un par de días más hasta que se enfrié.

Ron gruñó molesto – no quiero esperar más tiempo, Hermione es mía, Dumbledore me la dio cuando sobrevivió al basilisco y ahora Potter intenta quitármela como me ha quitado todo lo demás – miró la pared como si esta fuera Harry y gritó furioso – ¡quiero a Hermione ya, no dentro de dos días!

– ¡No puedo hacer nada idiota cara de Demiguise! – gritó Ginny también – yo también quiero a Harry conmigo ya, pero mamá fue muy clara no puedo equivocarme o estaremos en problemas.

Ignoró completamente como Ron comenzó a apuntar cada cosa que creía Harry le había quitado en su vida. Sonrió cuando notó el cambio de color de la poción y apagó el caldero rápidamente, tenía que reposar pero estaba lista –… también me quitó la atención de esa chica de pelo negro el anterior año, ella me preguntó a mí donde estaba el baño, pero no, Potter tenía que meterse y decirle donde estaba antes de que yo hablara…

– Ron ya cállate – gruñó Ginny dándose la vuelta – solo tenemos que dejarla reposar por un par de días, luego agregarle un poco de nuestra sangre y listo, una vez se la beban estarán perdidamente enamorados de nosotros.

Podía ponerle lo que sea en verdad, desde un cabello hasta incluso otra clase de… líquidos, pero siempre era recomendable usar sangre para hacerla más efectiva.

Su madre le había escrito eso con grandes letras para que no fuera a utilizar cualquier otra cosa, tenían que asegurarse después de todo que esos dos caigan completamente enamorados de ellos… bueno la sangre sucia no importaba un carajo, mientras Harry se dé cuenta que ella era la mujer de su vida lo demás no importaba.

– ¿Por qué dos días? – preguntó Ron.

– Porque eso es lo que necesita reposar la poción – respondió Ginny con cansancio – mejor me marcho antes de que tu estupidez se me contagie.

Ron miró la poción un momento antes de seguir a su hermana corriendo, había oído que por allí había muchas arañas por ser la parte abandonada del castillo, como odiaba a esas desgraciadas, casi tanto como a Potter.

De solo recordar lo que su hermana le había hecho por alejarse de Harry y dejarle el campo libre a Hermione, su sangre comenzaba a burbujear, había estado tentado a agarrarlo de la camisa y golpearlo un par de veces, eso hasta que le dolió una vez más el trasero y recordó que su hermana le haría lo mismo si tocaba un cabello de su… prometido.

Esa palabra tan asquerosa también, porque tenía que utilizarla con Potter, el idiota no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, solo había aparentado ser su amigo por las golosinas y el dinero que le daba Dumbledore.

Y ahora se enteraba que entre él y su hermana no solo iba a haber algo porque su hermanita obtenía lo que quiera si o si, sino que también lo iba a hacer porque ya había un contrato matrimonial entre los dos que tenía que cumplirse a como diera lugar.

Era un mierda el saber que solo había asistido a Hogwarts porque en el contrato había una clausula, sea lo que eso sea, que indicaba los Potter tenían que pagar los estudios de los Weasley.

Eso traía a la discusión la enorme cantidad de dinero que tenía Potter, como decía tenía todo lo que él quería.

Pero ahora se las vería ese hijo de… de… de algo, no recordaba la palabra que le seguía, como sea Hermione seria suya y de nadie más y se reiría en la cara de Potter mientras la tocaba todo lo que quisiere y le hacía todo lo que quisiera también.

Miró hacía el frente sonriendo antes de darse cuenta que estaba completamente solo, miró a los lados buscando a su hermana y no la encontró por ningún lado, abrió la boca para gritar llamándola cuando notó una telaraña en una esquina, se atragantó con el nombre de su hermana y dio un paso atrás.

Cuando notó esas ocho asquerosas patas negras moverse salió corriendo gritando por ayuda.

* * *

Dumbledore se quedó en su oficina pensando, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido desde ese fatídico y lluvioso día, Harry se había separado demasiado del camino que había trazado hace años.

Y lo peor de todo es que no tenía manera de volverlo a colocar en su lugar sin que termine muy mal para él, después de todo ahora Harry había reclamado su puesto como heredero de la Casa Potter, no solo eso sino que ahora era heredero de seis Casas, como plus ahora el verdadero guardián de Harry estaba libre.

Como preso no tenía manera de reclamar el puesto que le correspondía como padrino de Harry, pero ahora como hombre libre todo lo concerniente al chico ya sea político, monetario o incluso escolar solo se podía hablar si Sirius estaba presente.

Otro gran problema era que Sirius era el jefe de la Casa Black, era un problema si Sirius fuera hombre libre siendo jefe de una Casa menor, pero como la Casa Black era una Casa más antigua y más honorable tenía un poder enorme, la única cosa positiva que podía tener este desarrollo era que las familias oscuras perderían mucho peso político en el Wizengamot.

Pero al mismo tiempo el perdía mucho peso político en el Wizengamot, ya que ahora ya no era el proxi para las familias de los fundadores y la Potter.

El que Harry se hubiera aliado con personas como Cloud Greengrass y Amelia Bones eran un problema, ambas Casas pertenecían a las familia neutrales, lo que ligaba a Harry con esas familias automáticamente.

Lo alejaban de las familias de la luz y al mismo tiempo por primera vez en la historia las familias neutrales comenzaban a tener el mismo poder políticos que las de la luz y la oscuridad, eso podía ser peligroso, no podía dejar que el mundo mágico cambiara como estaba seguro haría.

Le había tomado décadas para que el mundo mágico estuviera como estaba en ese momento exacto.

Y por un accidente todo comenzaba a desmoronarse, lo más seguro es que las familias antiguas comenzarían a desaparecer si los hijos de Muggles no ayudaban a refrescar la sangre, los hijos de Muggles comenzarían a tener más participación en el mundo de la magia lo que se traducía a muchos cambios en el gobierno e incluso en la enseñanza.

Las tradiciones y magia antigua, todo eso se perdería si esto continuaba pero ¿qué hacer?

Tampoco podía intentar que Harry siguiera bajo su pulgar porque era el dueño de Hogwarts y como tal podía sacarlo del puesto de Director con el chasquido de los dedos, tenía que quedarse en la escuela para poder mantener el conocimiento como estaba, mucha información podía llevar al nacimiento de un nuevo mago oscuro.

No, su presencia en la escuela era imperativa para el futuro del mundo mágico, Ronald tampoco había completado su tarea, no solo había terminado alejándose de Harry sino que le había dejado el camino libre a la señorita Granger.

Cuando los vio en primer año sabía que tenían algo especial, no podía saber o entender en verdad que tan fuerte era esa unión.

Pero lo que si sabía es que era peligroso, si Harry terminaba fijándose en la señorita Granger terminaría condenando a la familia Weasley, con Ronald ya se notaba los problemas del reciclaje de la sangre, si no la actualizaban lo más seguro es que los Weasley terminarían desapareciendo dentro de poco.

Por lo menos sabía que Molly no dejaría que Harry se escapara y después de todo aún tenían el contrato matrimonial, él no podía ser, ahora, el guardián pero en ese momento lo era y por tanto el contrato era válido.

Siempre y cuando ni Harry ni Sirius descubrieran del mismo se haría completamente indisoluble si Harry llegaba a los diecisiete años sin romperlo.

El contrato tendría que cumplirse si o si en ese momento y como se estipulaba claramente los Weasley tendría la mitad de todo el dinero y él la otra así como todos los libros y artefactos que poseía esa familia.

El único problema es que Harry ahora tenía cinco títulos más, el contrato que él había hecho solo estipulaba sobre la Casa Potter, podía modificarse claro está, para que él adquiriera nuevamente el poder de las casas de los fundadores y aumentaba la casa Peverell.

Pero ahora era imposible, si intentaba modificar el contrato Harry se daría cuenta, después de todo si algo legal sucedía el anillo Potter debería aparecer en su dedo, claro que sería solo el anillo de heredero que no puede tener físicamente hasta que cumpla los catorce al no haber jefe de Casa que se lo entregara.

Pero si la cosa aumentaba y algo que podía perjudicar mucho a la Casa Potter sucedía, aparecería el anillo de Lord, haciéndolo automáticamente el jefe de Casa.

Al hacerlo jefe de Casa, Harry sería considerado mayor de edad haciendo que los otros anillos también aparezcan y si al momento siendo considerado solo el heredero de las Casas ya tenía mucho poder político, no se diga si fuera definitivamente el jefe de las Casas que poseía.

Por el momento no podía opinar dentro de las reuniones del Wizengamot, siendo el jefe aún si no podía usar los asientos que poseía, en ese momento podía opinar y tener una voz en el Wizengamot.

Siendo el niño que vivió su voz tendría un peso sobre el mundo mágico enorme, con un solo comentario podría destruir todo el que él había construido en años.

En momentos como estos se preguntaba si el camino que había tomado Gellert no había sido el correcto, ambos tenían el bien mayor como objetivo, el bien del mundo mágico.

Pero tenían diferentes ideas de cómo alcanzar dicho objetivo, Gellert intentó apoderarse de toda Europa y con el tiempo del mundo, para de ese modo poder decidir él mismo el camino que todo el mundo mágico debía tener incluso con respecto a los Muggles, Gellert había puesto sus ideas en palabras y las había gritado al mundo entero.

Por su parte él pensaba que debía ser un camino silencioso y lento, para que la gente vaya acostumbrándose a la idea y que el cambio se propague mucho más tranquilamente.

No debía ser un cambio demasiado brusco para no causar más problemas de lo que en verdad debía haber.

Cosa que sucedió con la idea de Gellert y a la final él tuvo que poner fin a la increíblemente alta pérdida de vidas tanto mágicas como Muggles. Pero parecía que su idea estaba dirigiéndose al mismo fin, completamente inservible.

No podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Conociendo a Molly intentaría más pronto que tarde darle una poción a Harry.

La mujer era una maestra en pociones, no tenía ni el tiempo ni el dinero para conseguir un título pero claramente estaba al mismo nivel que Severus o solo un par de pasos atrás, lógicamente usaría algo como eso en el chico para así conseguir el puesto que tanto había deseado.

Sabía que Molly no se hubiera casado con Arthur si no fuera porque la casa Prewett necesitaba cumplir una deuda con los Weasley y sabía que la mujer había utilizado una poción para "atraer" a Arthur.

Solo esperaba que funcionara, solo con ese movimiento podía comenzar a colocar las piezas en su lugar nuevamente.

Claro que tendría que tener cuidado o podría salir despedido de su puesto, era una espina en su costado el saber que Harry ahora poseía el colegio en sí y tenía poder y voz en lo que se hiciera.

Severus ya le había contado lo que sucedió un par de días atrás, Harry estaba muy aparte de lo que él había planeado, quizá demasiado lejos del camino que trazó.

Eso también podía ser peligroso si Severus salía del colegio lo estaría entregando a los Mortífagos nuevamente o lo más probable a manos de Amelia, conocía las cosas que Snape había hecho en su época como Mortífago y sabía que Severus estaría acabado si llegaba a salir del colegio y Bones llegaba a descubrir todo lo que había hecho, no solo en la guerra sino también en el colegio dando clases por años, los Hufflepuff después de todo estaban solo un peldaño debajo de los Gryffindor siendo abusados por el jefe de la casa Slytherin.

Se levantó y caminó a paso calmado hacía los artefactos que estaban sonando y moviéndose, era completamente extraño.

Estos aparatos indicaban que sus hechizos, sellos y ligaduras para Harry aún estaban sirviendo, diablos el que indicaba que la sala de sangre de Privet Drive aún estaba robando magia de Harry, aún estaba en funcionamiento.

Considerando que esa sala debería haber caído ni bien Harry obtuvo su puesto como heredero, era algo que lo había mantenido muy ocupado.

Si aún funcionaban ¿cómo es que Harry no estaba siendo tan manipulable y manso como él quería? ¿cómo es que no seguía lo que le decía? ¿cómo es que ya no era amigo de Ronald?

Podía sentir la magia del chico asentándose, calmándose, creciendo, por lo tanto quería decir que sus hechizos deberían haber desaparecido, pero no, aquí estaban sus artefactos indicando todo lo contrario ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? por quien sabe qué número de veces, volvió a maldecir ese fatídico día.

– ¿Cómo ponerlo de nuevo en el camino que planeé? – preguntó suavemente mientras tocaba un par de los artefactos con aire ausente – como haces falta Gellert – siguió melancólico.

Gellert había sido su amigo, su compañero, si separados eran increíbles, juntos hubieran cambiado el mundo entero, justamente eso deseaban ambos, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que las diferencias que en un principio los había hecho tan fuertes, estaba empezando a separarlos.

Tomó solo una pequeña falla, un movimiento mal calculado para que todo se desmoronara.

Ese movimiento le costó no solo a su mejor amigo sino también a su hermana – si pudiera devolver el tiempo – entonó con voz suave, siempre le había encantado la magia de la música – quisiera corregir solo un minuto de mi existir.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su recamara, necesitaba descansar, pero se quedó pensando en esa pequeña parte de su canción favorita.

Nunca había entendido, ni tampoco lo habían hecho los más cercanos a él, porque esa canción siempre le había fascinado, era una canción bastante extraña si se ponía a pensarlo, se suponía que era una canción de cuna, pero hablaba de un amor perdido y el hombre o mujer de la canción quería poder volver a ver a su pareja.

En esta canción se retrataba el milagro de la unión de almas, el bono de almas, dos personas destinadas a estar juntas por la eternidad, incluso destinadas a morir juntas para poder permanecer juntas en la siguiente gran aventura.

Pero de alguna forma una de ellas había muerto logrando hacer que su pareja permaneciera en ese mundo aunque solo sea por un poco más de tiempo.

Era una canción… romántica pero increíblemente trágica, Gellert y Ariana siempre se habían quejado sobre la canción diciendo que de cuna no tenía nada y que algunos magos estaban locos.

Sea como sea, era su canción favorita y por alguna razón justo ahora desearía que la música en verdad fuera una clase de magia y que pudiera ayudarlo a regresar en el tiempo.

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana, el clima estaba templado y parecía que haría sol por lo menos la mayor parte del día, lo que se agradecía, ya que los últimos días habían estado llenos de lluvia y tormentas.

Bostezó mientras caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, por alguna razón sentía un mal presentimiento y eso nunca era bueno considerando que era un hombre lobo.

Los animales después de todo tenían una especie de sexto sentido para poder alertarlos del peligro, ahora, sabía que no corría peligro, después de todo estaba en Hogwarts el lugar más seguro de toda Inglaterra.

Pero considerando todo lo que le había sucedido a Harry en esos tres años también sabía que podía ocurrir cualquier tipo de cosas que podían terminar siendo increíblemente peligrosas y desastrosas, por lo menos sabía que sea lo que sea que iba a suceder, tenía que ver con Harry ya que al parecer los problemas siempre terminaban siguiéndolo.

Pero su mente no estaba del todo en lo que pudiera suceder con Harry a pesar de que estaría seguro de prestar atención a lo que estuviera haciendo para poder ayudarlo si era necesario.

No, la principal cosa en su mente era… Hestia, desde que Harry le había dicho de su reunión y que aún estaba soltera… simplemente seguía soñando, pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue, en lo que pudo pasar y era imposible en verdad porque era un Hombre Lobo.

Hace mucho que había aceptado su pequeño problema peludo, pero ahora que Hestia al parecer regresaría a su vida de una forma u otra…

Sabía muy bien que si quería ser el tío que debía ser para Harry no tendría más remedio que juntarse con ella, no tendría más remedio que tratar con ella y estaba completamente seguro que sería la cosa más difícil que haría en su vida.

El intentar soportar las ganas de tocarla, de besarla sería tan difícil y doloroso como la noche de luna llena.

¿Por qué Harry le diría que Hestia estaba soltera? no es como si él anduviera por todo lado diciendo que había amado a Hestia o que aún lo hacía, tampoco debería haber mucha gente que supiera ese dato.

Prácticamente solo sus amigos sabían eso ya que lo había mantenido muy escondido para que su, en ese entonces novia, no corriera ningún peligro, así mismo pocas personas sabían que él era un Hombre Lobo, de las cuales la mayoría era sangre pura intolerantes que tendía a "molestarlo" a cada segundo.

No quería que eso le ocurriera a su novia por lo tanto ese secreto era aún más resguardado que él siendo una criatura mágica muy oscura.

Harry no podía haberlo sabido así como así, dudaba mucho que Sirius o las hermanas Jones hubieran dicho algo, sabía muy bien que Harry no sabía Legilimancia incluso no conocía el arte y si lo sabía o era un natural, era imposible que le leyera la mente porque el Hombre Lobo protegía sus recuerdos y pensamientos mejor que una bóveda de Gringotts.

Llegó al Gran Comedor aún perdido en sus pensamientos y revisó el lugar completamente, Harry tendía a sentarse en cualquier mesa, ahora que estaba permitido hacerlo y que tenía amigos en las cuatro.

Lo encontró en la mesa de Gryffindor sentado y conversando con Hermione, Neville y los Slytherin.

Si le hubieran dicho hace unos meses que Harry de todas las personas seria amigo de un Slytherin se hubiera reído o hubiera golpeado al pobre diablo, pero aquí estaba ese mismo chico siendo amigo de no una serpiente sino varias.

Caminó hacía el chico dispuesto a convertirse en un tío para él, se había alejado cuando supo de la muerte de sus amigos y la supuesta traición del otro, no había cumplido con su deber de por lo menos revisar que estuviera bien, ahora estaba decidido a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Daphne fue la primera en verlo y le hizo un gestó a Harry para que lo regresara a ver – buenos días profesor – saludó Harry dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Asintió también sonriendo – buenos días chicos – regresó el saludo, dudó un segundo antes de suspirar y mirar a Harry a los ojos – yo quería hablar contigo Harry – pasó su mano por el cabello y volvió a suspirar – quería hablar contigo porque… como sabes fui muy amigo de tus padres, si no hubiera ocurrido… bueno, lo que ocurrió, yo hubiera sido un tío para ti.

Me avergüenza decir que no solo les he fallado a ellos sino a ti también, reconozco que pregunté sobre como estabas, pero como un tío debería haber averiguado en donde vivías y por lo menos visitarte un par de veces al mes, ver que estuvieras bien – Harry lo veía tan seriamente que le daba un poco de escalofríos, sabía que era su Lobo intentando alejarse del Dragón – fallé completamente por doce años y me avergüenza aún más saber que hubieran sido más si este… accidente no ocurría, por lo tanto quería decirte que… quiero comenzar de nuevo, quiero que me veas como un tío y quisiera estar en tu vida.

Se quedaron en silencio todo un minuto, los Slytherin completamente sorprendidos por el curso de la conversación, mientras Hermione y Neville sonriendo suavemente sabiendo que Harry necesitaba de personas como Remus.

Harry por el contrario miraba a Remus con decisión, como ya les había dicho a las chicas quería a toda la familia unida, prácticamente solo había faltado el Hombre Lobo para que estuviera completa, pero no podía ir a exigirle cosas al hombre, así que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que tuviera todas sus ideas en orden.

Le sonrió ligeramente y asintió – estaba esperando justamente esto, quería a toda mi familia unida – comenzó antes de darse la vuelta un poco para tomar su copa llena de jugo de calabaza y le daba un sorbo – me encantaría te… – se detuvo mientras se agarraba el pecho y ponía una mueca adolorida.

– ¿Harry? – preguntó Blaise confundido.

Abrió la boca para hablar nuevamente pero solo salió un medio grito de dolor, Hermione pronto comenzó a sentirlo también y ella sí pudo gritar adolorida mientras se agarraba el pecho y se caía de la silla de espaldas.

Alarmados Remus y los demás se acercaron – ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Astoria completamente aterrada.

Siendo el mayor Remus intentó reinar sobre sus emociones, se acercó a Harry y lo tocó para saber qué es lo que pasaba, enseguida retiró la mano por lo caliente que estaba su piel – tenemos que llevarlos a la enfermería – dijo con voz dura y alarmada – señor Longbottom, señor Zabini diríjanse a la enfermería y díganle a Madam Pomfrey que nos estamos dirigiendo hacia allá.

Chicas tomen todo lo que Harry y Hermione tenían en la mesa, pero eviten tocarlos directamente y síganme – con un movimiento de varita levitó los cuerpos de ambos chicos, Hermione ya estaba desmayada pero aun así se retorcía y se quejaba, Harry sorprendentemente aún estaba consiente pero gruñía como un animal rabioso y sus ojos cambiaban de color constantemente desde el blanco marfil al verde esmeralda.

Corrían por los pasillos de la escuela rápidamente y por suerte no había muchos alumnos tan temprano en la mañana como para que les obstruyeran el camino.

Vieron a Pomfrey en la puerta a la enfermería esperándolos junto con Blaise y Neville que estaban rojos y respirando con dificultad pero se podía notar su nerviosismo e impotencia.

– Rápido colócalos en las camas – dijo Pomfrey con voz de mando mientras agitaba su varita rápidamente lanzando hechizos de diagnóstico – ¿qué fue lo que…

Fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose estruendosamente mientras entraba la profesora Sprout que traía consigo a Susan en el mismo estado de Hermione, y Hannah blanca como la tiza.

Casi un segundo después entró Aurora llevando consigo a Charity en el mismo estado pero en este caso la profesora de Astronomía era la que estaba completamente aterrada.

– ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? – Preguntó Hannah casi gritando por la desesperación mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer – estábamos caminando hacía el Gran Salón y de repente Susan se derrumbó y comenzó a gritar mientras se agarraba el pecho.

Pomfrey los calló a todos mientras comenzaba a revisar a las dos nuevas ingresadas, jadeó sorprendida y se detuvo – ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Pomona si saber si el jadeo era bueno o malo.

No respondió y regresó a ver lo que Daphne, Tracey, Astoria y Selene tenían levitando frente a ellas, caminó hacia delante tan rápido y con un expresión tan fría que las hizo dar un par de pasos atrás, volvió a agitar su varita y luego tomó las copas llenas de jugo y las colocó a un lado antes de lanzarles hechizos éxtasis para intentar mantenerlas como se encontraban.

– ¿Poppy qué demonios sucede? – preguntó Remus ahora y su expresión demostraba que el Hombre Lobo estaba saliendo a pasear gracias a los sentimientos fuertes.

La mujer suspiró y miró a todos en la sala – parece que les dieron una poción de amor pero al parecer su cuerpo no reacciono tan bien – respondió – por lo que puedo decir la poción está bien hecha pero no puedo asegurarlo hasta que la estudie atentamente.

– Pero el único que bebió algo fue Harry – dijo Selene confundida.

La mujer la regresó a ver con la misma expresión – ¿cómo que solo él la…

Se volvió hacía sus pacientes que seguían removiéndose en su lugar pero mucho más tranquilos que antes y los estudió nuevamente, después de un par de minutos volvió a jadear ahora si completamente sorprendida, tanto que soltó su varita y se quedó mirando a los cuatro en estado de shock.

– ¿Qué sucede ahora? – preguntó Blaise desesperado por saber qué demonios estaba pasando – ¿quién les dio una poción de amor?

Lógicamente Madam Pomfrey no respondió nada porque aún se encontraba en estado de shock, Pomona tuvo que adelantarse y tocarle el hombro para que la mujer reaccionara – Poppy puedes decirnos ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿por qué una de mis alumnas esta convulsionándose en una de las camas?

Poppy se masajeó las cienes sin entender que es lo que pasaba – ellos… ellos tienen un bono de almas.

El silencio se esparció por todo el lugar como si fuera una bomba, Pomona se desmayó de la sorpresa, mientras Remus trastabillaba, los estudiantes claro esta se quedaron quietos sin entender en verdad que es lo que pasaba.

– Un… bono de almas – dijo Tracey como si la palabra fuera ajena completamente.

Claro que no lo era ya que ella misma había ayudado a Hermione a buscar información sobre el tema – eso es imposible – dijo Daphne frunciendo el ceño, pero pronto la reina de hielo estaba desatada, estaba completamente furiosa y celosa, ella amaba a Harry, había estado interactuando con él por mucho tiempo y sabía que Harry también estaba atraído por ella – un bono de almas es solo para una persona.

Astoria la abrazó confundida, pero en especial porque Daphne parecía a punto de atacar a alguien hasta que tuvieran que llevarlo a San Mungo – señorita Greengrass por favor compórtese y no levante la voz – respondió Pomfrey mandándole una mirada tan envenenada que incluso la reina de hielo tembló de miedo.

– Pero es cierto Poppy – dijo Remus pasando su mano por su cabello nuevamente – un bono de almas no se puede compartir por más de dos personas.

Suspiró y miró a sus cuatro pacientes – eso no lo sabemos – respondió tranquilamente – el bono de alma es tan extraño y especial que nunca se ha podido estudiar correctamente ¿quién dice que un bono de almas es solo para una persona? ¿un tipo que no lo vivió en carne propia? ¿algún fantasma quizá?

Negó con la cabeza – lo único que podemos confirmar y estar completamente seguros es que el bono de almas los conecta de una manera… especial, cuerpo, alma, mente, magia… – terminó rotundamente.

No había terminado de explicar cuando el mismo campo eléctrico que los profesores ya habían visto se materializo sobre los cuatro cuerpos, Remus confirmó de ese modo que definitivamente tenían un bono de alma y el Dragón estaba curándolos de lo que sea que les había ocurrido gracias a la poción de amor.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Neville nervioso.

– Es un campo elemental señor Longbottom – respondió Poppy – el señor Potter es un elemental y esta es su manera de purgar la poción.

Jadearon de la sorpresa al saber que Harry era un elemental, no se sabía de ninguno en cientos de años, lo más parecido a uno era una Veela que podía en cierta medida usar el fuego.

– ¿Quién le dio una poción de amor a Harry? – preguntó Blaise, después podían enfocarse en la cuestión de que estos cuatro tenían un bono de alma, por el momento tenían que preocuparse más por el intento de drogar a Harry y si la segunda copa tenían algo que decir, también a Hermione.

– No estoy segura, es una poción bastante complicada – respondió Pomfrey viendo las copas – no sé qué poción es, por lo que debe ser magia familiar, pero de lo que pude estudiarla con un par de hechizos, la poción desaparecerá dentro de poco… espero que el hechizo éxtasis me permita preservar la poción un poco más.

– Pero desaparecerá en cuanto le retiren el hechizo – dijo Astoria.

– Lo más probable – suspiró cansada, era bastante común tener a Harry allí pero nunca esperó que lo tendría en una cama gracias a una poción de amor.

– Quien más podría ser – se quejó Daphne cruzada de brazos y bastante molesta – sabemos de cierta chica que está obsesionada con él siendo la mayor fan del niño que vivió que pueda existir, hace poco su hermano era el mejor amigo de Harry pero como ahora ya no lo es, ve su oportunidad de tenerlo desvanecerse, se cree la Lily Evans de esta época y tiene una madre con una habilidad en pociones que solo Snape supera… la Weasley es lo más seguro que lo hizo, teniendo en cuenta que su hermano Troll definitivamente querría quitarle algo a Harry, su primer objetivo sería Hermione…

No tenían más que darle la razón, Daphne era bastante observadora y no se había perdido las miradas que Harry y Hermione recibían del par de Weasley, era bastante sospechoso y claro esta los apunta como primeros sospechosos para este problema.

Había escuchado a la Weasley diciendo por todos lados que se casaría con Harry cuando fueran mayores y la había visto lanzarle miradas molestas a Hermione aunque se suponía que eran amigas, el Weasley menor por otro lado había hecho un buen trabajo alejando a todo el que quisiera ser amigo de Harry.

O por lo menos intentar entablar un asociación, como ella lo intento en el primer año, después de todo su padre era un hombre de negocios y siendo Harry el heredero Potter definitivamente lo intentaría.

Sus esfuerzos habían sido truncados por Weasley más de una vez y Harry parecía no darle importancia pero con el tiempo supo que el azabache no sabía nada sobre lo que pasaba, viendo sus ropas cuando no ocupaba el uniforme y considerando su lugar en la sociedad, inmediatamente podías decir que Harry no sabía en verdad miembro de que familia era.

También podían incluir que Malfoy podía sacarlo de sus casillas y Harry nunca mencionaba siquiera el que la familia Malfoy estuviera por debajo de la suya.

O por lo menos pedir retribución de la familia del albino por el insultó a su casa, siempre pensó que había algo raro, Dumbledore estando tan preocupado por Harry como parecía debió haberle dicho todo sobre su papel en el mundo mágico, no solo como el niño que vivió.

– Tendremos que tener pruebas para quejarnos – murmuró Tracey – pero si la poción es magia familiar sería difícil y si se disuelve tan rápido como Madam Pomfrey dijo sería aún más difícil.

– Cubrieron bien el rastró con esa poción – siguió Blaise con una mano en su quijada – para poder acusarlos necesitamos algo mucho más contundente, necesitamos emboscarlos o sacarles la verdad sobre su intento de drogarlos.

– Debería ser fácil, esos dos parecen tener el mismo temperamento que su madre – continuó Astoria.

Los demás los veían con caras confundidas y asombradas, definitivamente estos eran Slytherin – Harry podría aparentar que la poción funcionó – dijo Selene suavemente – si ellos piensan que su plan sirvió se reunirían para hablar de su victoria y podríamos obtener las pruebas.

– Con la boca del Weasley no me sorprendería que lo hiciera – murmuró Daphne – pero no podemos subestimar a Ginevra, es mucho más inteligente que su hermano y no se arriesgaría a decir nada, además también tenemos que pensar en Dumbledore.

– Ese viejo se aprovecharía de nuestra trampa para poder controlar a Harry o por lo menos alejarlo de nosotros – dijo Selene sabiendo muy bien por donde iba Daphne – no podemos arriesgarnos a hacer un movimiento de ese modo, si tienen de su lado a Dumbledore.

Remus se aclaró la garganta llamado la atención de los Slytherin que parecían estar tramando todo un plan rebelde por la forma en la que hablaban – disculpen pero no puedo permitir que hablen de ese modo de Dumbledore.

Lo regresaron a ver con miradas tan penetrantes que se sintió amedrentado – lo siento profesor, pero vamos a tener que pedirles un boto mágico sobre no revelar cualquier cosa que hayan visto en este lugar – dijo Tracey más sabiendo que estos dos eran muy cercanos a su Director y como buenos Slytherin no confiaban en el hombre ni una sola pisca.

– Señorita Davis, creo que no entiende el problema en el que se está metiendo… – comenzó Poppy.

Pero se detuvo cuando los campos eléctricos sobre sus cuatro pacientes cayeron y vieron a Harry completamente despierto con ojos blancos, un par de colmillos sobresaliendo de su labio inferior y los más sorprendente electricidad saliendo de su espalda como si fueran alas, aunque parpadeaban como si estuvieran a punto de desaparecer.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Tracey, necesito que me den un boto mágico de confidencialidad y es algo que estoy pidiendo con heredero de la Casa Potter, esta información es secreto familiar.

Remus y Poppy lo miraban asombrados con lo que les estaba pidiendo, pero sabían que no estaba bromeando por la mirada que les daba, si sus ojos esmeralda eran impresionantes y pedían respeto cuando estaba molesto estos blancos les causaban un extraño sentimiento tanto de miedo como de respeto y liderazgo.

– Puedo preguntar ¿por qué no quieres que Dumbledore sepa sobre lo que está pasando? – cuestionó Remus.

– Eso es algo que tendremos que discutir en el verano – dijo Harry levantándose – por ahora solo debes saber que no confió en Dumbledore y nadie que esté cerca de él o que pueda decirle cualquier cosa.

Los dos adultos se miraron un momento antes de asentir, claro que no había más remedio cuando Harry lo pedía como heredero Potter.

– Deberían despertar a la profesora Sprout ella también escucho una parte importante y tiene que dar ese boto – dijo Blaise.

Poppy despertó rápidamente a la profesora y le explicó lo que había pasado desde que se había desmayado, luego de eso los tres adultos dieron el boto mágico para no decir absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido allí a nadie.

– Entonces ¿qué fue lo que me ocurrió? – preguntó Harry algo confundido.

Sus ojos comenzaban a pintarse nuevamente de verde mientras esas extrañas alas de electricidad desaparecían.

Daphne mirándolo bastante molesta le contó lo que había ocurrido, cuando le dijeron que sabían sobre el bono de almas no tuvo más remedio que ponerse blanco frente a las miradas molestas que estaba recibiendo de las chicas y no quería saber que sucederían cuando estuvieran todas reunidas.

– Explícate – exigió sorprendentemente Selene, su cabello estaba tapando la mayoría de su cara menos uno de sus ojos grises y se veía aterradora.

– Creo que sería más recomendable explicarme cuando todas estuvieran reunidas – suspiró molesto por lo que había ocurrido, ahora tenía que explicar lo que le sucedió y lo que sucedería a todas de una sola en lugar de decirles una por una y dejar que se acostumbraran a la idea lenta y tranquilamente – ahora tenemos clases, pero ni bien terminen nos encontramos en las escaleras en el segundo piso para poder llevarlas a un lugar donde puedo explicarme tranquilamente.

Asintieron pero le mandaron miradas duras y frías, sabía que estaban molestas y no las culpaba, no debería ser bonito descubrir del modo en el que lo habían hecho, que el chico que les gustaba y que prácticamente había estado, de cierto modo, coqueteando con ellas, no solo tenía un bono de almas con una sino con tres chicas.

Lógicamente estaban molestas porque no les había dicho que no estaba libre y las había hecho creer que tenían una oportunidad.

Era por esa razón que había querido decirles una por una y mucho más lentamente para que todas pensaran las cosas con tranquilidad y sin ninguna presión, sea quien sea que le había dado una maldita poción de amor estaba en problemas.

Y los Weasley estarían en aún más problemas si en verdad habían sido ellos, si era sincero consigo mismo, aún no podía creer en verdad el que Ron y Ginny tuvieran que ver con todo eso, podía esperar algo así de Dumbledore o de Molly, pero de esos dos, Ron especialmente que había sido su mejor amigo por dos años y medio.

¿Cómo había podido llegar tan bajo como para darle pociones de amor? y no solo a él ¿cómo había podido caer tan bajo como para esperar que Hermione le quisiera con pociones de por medio?

Una cosa era sentirse celoso de él por la fama, que no quería, o el dinero, que ni siquiera había sabido que tenía hasta hace poco, pero era muy diferente quitarle cualquier tipo de decisión a Hermione por sus celos y deseos de tener algo que él no podría poseer.

Como si Hermione fuera sola una pieza de ajedrez que se podía intercambiar o reemplazar con facilidad.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más pero justo en ese momento las tres chicas a sus lados comenzaron a despertar también, suponía que la reacción mágica había sido un poco demasiado para ellas.

Y eso que su poder mágico solo parecía estar recién madurando y creciendo como se suponía que debía, lo más seguro gracias a todos esos sellos que Dumbledore le había puesto, de todos modos sabía que era más poderoso que ellas pero no esperó que podría llegar a haber repercusiones para ellas con ese tipo de bono.

– ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Susan agarrándose la cabeza.

– ¿Anotaron el número de la matricula? – cuestionó casi al mismo tiempo Charity.

Hermione solamente levantó la cabeza y miró a las chicas, enseguida le llegaron los recuerdos de Harry y sabía lo que había ocurrido – parece que el gato esta fuera de la bolsa.

Se la quedaron viendo sin comprender qué demonios es lo que había dicho – um ¿perdón? – preguntó Poppy confundida.

– Quiere decir que el secreto se descubrió – comentó Remus mucho más calmado y divertido por las caras y reacciones que estaban teniendo sus alumnos – espero que me estés contando dentro de a los que les vas a dar esta explicación – terminó viendo a Harry.

El azabache asintió – no podría dejar afuera a mi tío.

Remus sonrió un poco más y salió de la enfermería – bueno supongo que entonces hay que salir de aquí – murmuró Charity ligeramente nerviosa por las miradas de las cuatro Slytherin.

– Solo déjeme revisarlos – dijo Poppy acercándose nuevamente una vez se despidió de Pomona que estaba más tranquila al saber que Susan estaba bien – después pueden torturar al señor Potter todo lo que quieran.

Harry se quejó mientras se acostaba en la cama – um… supongo que todo está bien entonces ¿cierto? – susurró Hannah en la oreja de Neville poniéndolo tan rojo como el cabello de su otra amiga – si lo que entiendo de todo esto Susan de alguna manera esta con el chico por el que ha estado babeando todo este tiempo pero de algunas forma Hermione y Charity también lo están ¿cierto?

– Si de algún modo – respondió Neville también en un susurró.

– ¿Qué demonios es un bono de alma? – cuestionó Hannah confundida.

– No tengo la más mínima idea.

– Oigan ustedes dos – dijo Daphne con un gritó que llamó la atención de Hannah y Neville nuevamente hacía ellos – dejen de estar coqueteando y muévanse.

Sonrojados hasta el cuello salieron corriendo para poder alcanzarlos, se había perdido completamente la revisión pero si Madam Pomfrey los dejaba salir quería decir que estaban bien.

Lograron llegar a la cocina donde pidieron un poco de comida, pero tuvieron que comerla rápidamente para poder ir a clases.

Claro que Harry, Hermione, Susan y Charity estaban recibiendo algunas miradas nada agradables pero esperaban que todo el mundo se tranquilizara cuando explicaran todo y claro esta esperaban que todo eso no fracture su grupo.

La mayoría de las chicas en el grupo querían estar con Harry pero sabían que así mismo todas habían pensado que tendrían a Harry para sí mismas ya que el azabache nunca había mencionado algo extraño o especial, como por ejemplo un contrato matrimonial.

Por eso mismo es que todas estaban peleando por llamar su atención y en algunos momentos los celos volaban de un lado para otro.

Ahora toda puerta se cerraba si en verdad estos tres llegaban a tener un bono de alma, como Madam Pomfrey había dicho nadie había estudiado un bono en verdad, pero por lo que se sabía no los podían separar con nada, por eso sus cuerpos habían reaccionado como lo hicieron.

La poción de amor había intentado cortar el vínculo que tenían y por ende su magia, o quizá la magia de Harry al ser más potente, había reaccionado con fuerza letal.

Se separaron y cada grupo fue a sus respectivas clases sabiendo que en la tarde venia una discusión bastante seria, Harry ya estaba cansado de solo pensar en todo lo que se vendría.

Y todo era gracias a que alguien no podía aceptar un no por respuesta, lo peor es que estaba seguro habrían más casos de este tipo.

Muchas de sus fans más… acérrimas, justamente como Ginny o como Romilda Vane, intentarían "llamar" su atención con pociones de amor y aunque sabía no funcionaban en lo más mínimo en ellos gracias al bono de alma, de todos modos dolía como los mil infiernos.

Se preguntó ¿cómo se sentiría el beber Amortentia? después de todo era considerada la poción de amor más potente del mundo.

O por lo menos de Inglaterra, no sabía qué tipo de magia podía encontrar en otros lugares, así que no podía confirmar exactamente que la Amortentia era la más potente.

De todos modos, si está relativamente simple poción de amor podía causarle el dolor que le había causado hasta el punto de hacerlo perder la conciencia, lo más probable es que la Amortentia lo deje inconsciente un par de días como mínimo o quizá un par de semanas.

– "¿Deberíamos enviar esas copas a mi tía?" – preguntó Susan por medio de su mente – "después de todo esto es considerado como robo de título".

– "No creo que sea lo más recomendable por ahora" – respondió Charity – "en especial si es verdad y la poción desaparece tan rápido como Poppy dijo que lo haría, lo más probable es que no encuentre nada".

– "Además podemos tratar con Ronald y Ginevra sin ningún problema, me preocuparía más si Dumbledore es el que estuviera intentando hacer esto" – siguió Hermione – "claramente quiere tener el control de lo que Harry, hace o no, así como lo que sabe y lo que no".

– "No pueden sacar a Dumbledore de Hogwarts" – escucharon la voz del Zkrill que al parecer estaba furioso por el intento de cortar el vínculo – "puede ser un viejo desgraciado e interesado, pero no podemos negar que es poderoso y por el momento es el único al que esa asquerosidad de mago oscuro le tiene miedo, además Dumbledore es tan enemigo nuestro como lo es Ryddle, así que lo mejor es mantenerlo aquí donde podemos saber y anticipar sus movimientos, que sacarlo y dejar que planee, sea lo que sea que tiene en la cabeza, con tranquilidad".

Tenía razón, si dejaban a Dumbledore fuera de su puesto como habían estado queriendo le daban el campo libre, además viéndolo desde el lado político se vería bastante mal que Harry siendo dueño del colegio despidiera al mago más respetado y venerado del mundo, más aún sin una buena cusa.

No, lo mejor era tenerlo allí, que siguiera trayendo prestigio a la escuela con su apellido y que les dijera todos sus movimientos sin que se diera cuenta.

Cuando la guerra terminará, allí podían sacarlo de su puesto definitivamente y colocar como Director a alguien que en verdad viera y se preocupara por los estudiantes y en especial comenzara a mostrar que el lado Muggle no era tan malo como creían.

Claro que también debería mostrar que por el lado mágico también habían cosas buenas, además había reglas que se habían colocado justamente porque eran mágicas.

Los hijos de Muggles no podían llegar y esperar que las cosas se hicieran como ellos creían que debían ser, no podía quejarse de los sangre pura cuando hacían prácticamente lo mismo.

Sus tradiciones estaban allí por buenas razones, o por lo menos la mayoría. Lo que se tenía que hacer era enseñar a los hijos de Muggles porque las cosas eran como eran y enseñarles a los magos que los Muggles también podían aportar cosas buenas para el mundo de la magia.

Ambas partes tenían que aprender a dar en lugar de solo esperar recibir, pero por el momento con el peligro de un mago oscuro rondando, no había más remedio que aplazar eso.

Tenían que deshacerse de Voldemort primero y ahí si podían comenzar a cambiar las cosas para mejor.

– "Solo espero que la reunión de esta tarde salga bien" – dijo Harry nervioso.

– "Lo hará" – comentó Charity sonriendo – "vele el lado bueno, Penny quizá por fin entre en razón completamente y hable con nosotros".

En verdad esperaba que eso ocurriera, aunque con su suerte y su vida se había convertido en un pesimista, siempre veía las cosas malas que podían salir de todo lo que hacía o lo que sucedía.

Por lo tanto no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo malo y doloroso que ocurriría en esa reunión, aún peor teniendo a todas esas chicas inteligentes y poderosas cerca de él, por lo menos tenia a sus tres novias que evitarían lo mataran, lo descuartizaran y lo destazaran antes de botar sus restos en el bosque prohibido para que las criaturas que vivían allí se comieran todo lo que pudiera quedar.

Suspiró cuando escuchó las risas de las tres chicas en sus pensamientos, claro búrlense de él que sería el que terminaría en un mundo de dolor.

* * *

 **Comenzando con las explicaciones, los "villanos" tenían que aparecer otra vez aunque como ven este momento es con algo un poco más preocupante que simplemente intentar amedrentar a alguien con el apellido de su padre.**

 **Claro que Ginny tiene que hacer todo el trabajo porque Ronald es un pelele que solo piensa en dos cosas, comida y Quidditch.**

 **O disfrute mucho de dejarlo en ridículo, algunos se quejaran de que Ron no es tan malo y toda la cosa pero yo por lo menos no lo soporto, en especial en el canon porque tiene algunas de las cosas que no soporto en un "amigo", pero en especial porque no soportaría que un amigo tratara a una amiga como el pelirrojo trata a Hermione.**

 **Si yo hubiera sido Harry le hubiera roto la cara hace tiempo solo por ese aspecto, no se diga por haberme traicionado como Ron traiciono a Harry.**

 **También agregue un pov de Dumbledore, así como con Ginny el viejo puede ser de dos lados, el idiota, traicionero, controlador, aprovechado como lo estoy poniendo en mi fic hasta el momento y el que he leído en varios fanfic.**

 **Pero también puede ser el viejo que tiene el corazón en el lugar correcto pero que la fama se le subió a la cabeza y termino tomando malas decisiones.**

 **Es algo difícil irse por un lado porque el viejo tomo decisiones demasiado ambiguas y perjudiciales que terminaron por complicarle la vida a Harry, ni siquiera eran perjudiciales para él en su mayoría, sino para los que lo rodeaban.**

 **En el capítulo explico más o menos lo que Dumbledore quiere lograr a pesar de que sigo pensando que a la final ese bien superior no existe, la justicia sería una meta mucho más lograble, ya que Dumbledore uso el bien superior en el canon como excusa para no asesinar a gente que tenía que ser asesinada como los Mortífagos, el caso de Lucius Malfoy.**

 **La justicia hubiera sido un mejor punto porque se limpiaba las calles de gente que ni siquiera merecía estarlas pisando y lograba una mejor vida para los niños que venían en camino.**

 **Además de que se creaba un precedente de que las atrocidades que hicieron los Mortífagos no serían toleradas.**

 **Si no fuera porque murió yo retrataría a Dumbledore como lo estoy haciendo en mi fic, alguien que uso el bien mayor como excusa para controlar y apoderarse del mundo mágico aunque con medios mucho más tapados que los usados por su mejor amigo Gellert.**

 **Como último punto esta ¡santa mierda se descubrió todo! y enfrente de algunas de las chicas y justo de las Slytherin jajajaja.**

 **Esto ya estaba planeado desde antes, después de todo ir en citas con cada chica sería un camino demasiado largo, pero no podía hacer que Harry simplemente se los dijera porque la información podía ser escuchada por alguien que no debía o Harry se vería como un idiota sin corazón.**

 **Tenía que suceder algo que obligara a Harry a explicar las cosas para todas de una sola.**

 **Claro que esto le complica un poco la vida a Harry pero por lo menos de ese modo salen a las vacaciones de veranos sabiendo lo que estaba pasando y tenían algo de tiempo para pensarlo.**

 **Claro que la mayoría son sangre pura y al haber averiguado sobre el bono de alma es lo que a algunas como a Daphne les chocas más.**

 **El bono significa que Harry no está disponible, no hay manera de que pudiera romper ese tipo de enlace y aun si pudiera no lo haría, por lo tanto sus celos predominan en cierta medida y claro eso se esparce hacia las demás chicas, las mujeres dan miedo cuando están furiosas no querría ser Harry en ese momento.**

 **Aun así el bono también trae ciertas cuestiones que tienen que pensar, como el que estarían casadas legalmente con el chico o que compartirían todos sus recuerdos.**

 **Por eso esto tenía que ser más al final del plazo para que salieran a las vacaciones y tuvieran su tiempo a solas y pudieran decidir qué mismo hacer, aunque claro algunas necesitaran más información y para eso tendrían que contactar con las chicas ya unidas.**

 **De todas formas espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por favor dejen Reviews, Follows y Favorites, nos leemos.**


	12. La verdad sale a la luz

**Aquí está la continuación de este fanfic, fue relativamente sencillo de escribir y es más o menos el comienzo de los problemas, con esto comenzamos a adentrarnos ya en lo que es todo este tema de la batalla entre Harry y Voldemort.**

 **Lógicamente las relaciones de Harry con las chicas aun serán el foco principal pero lo iré mezclando.**

 **Naturalmente iremos por otro camino al de los libros originales pero intentare meter cosas que si pasaron en los libros para que tenga cierta… esencia del canon, por lo demás la historia va profundizándose ella sola, la mayor parte del tiempo se me ocurre que escribir en ese mismo momento.**

 **De todos modos tengo muchas ideas principalmente para el verano que ya se viene, puesto que ahora no tuvieron ningún problema en este tercer año, por lo menos no con relación al cara aplastada.**

 **Dentro de estos siguientes capítulos intentare "cambiar" de pov más seguido para intentar poner puntos de vista de otros personajes, como el de Snape o el de Pettigrew, cosa así.**

 **Comenzando respondiendo los Reviews para** **SaoCa es cierto que lo de las citas era bastante desesperante pero hasta cierto punto era necesario, la mayoría de las chicas no lo conocían muy bien, principalmente las Slytherin, y necesitaba algo que los ayude, tanto a ellas como a Harry, a compenetrarse, a entenderse mejor, no solo como amigos sino como alguien que puede llegar a ser tu pareja.**

 **Lógicamente no podía hacer que todas tuvieran una cita con él antes de que llegáramos a la revelación pero por lo menos algo era algo y las chicas ya se estaban preparando para algo más romántico.**

 **Con la cuestión de Narcissa y la mamá de Hermione, a mí también me pareció un poco raro, la verdad nunca pensé en la mamá de Hermione, pero así mismo me parece un buen reto, algo bastante complicado de hacer y que pondría a prueba mi imaginación, como sea por el momento no puedo decir si lo haré o no dejare la encuesta abierta hasta llegar al verano por lo menos.**

 **Lo que sí puedo confirmar es que los padres de Hermione no serán tan buenos como en el canon, donde era la feliz pareja con una hija a la que amaban y todo eso.**

 **Lo dejare allí para no dar spoilers.**

 **En cuanto a lo del contrato entre Harry y Ginny se explica en este capítulo así que no diré nada, lo mismo con los sellos y eso que le coloco Dumbledore.**

 **Para Yami el dragón negro, Snape y Albus ya son enemigos de Harry, pero el azabache no solo puede tener como enemigos a adultos, después de todo sigue siendo un adolescente y por lo tanto necesita su rival de, más o menos, su misma edad, como ya dije el hurón y la comadreja no sirven ni para eso, por otro lado, Ginny es una mujer muy inteligente y poderosa por lo que le papel le calza como un guante.**

 **El que este obsesionada con Harry es solo un incentivo más que la pone en un grupo diferente del de las chicas que ya están rodeando al chico.**

 **Por otro lado, no sé si a la final seguirá siendo del mismo modo, como ya dije soy de dos mentes con respecto a la pelirroja y en el futuro podría hacer que vea la luz, por el momento seguiré diciendo que es la verdadera enemiga de Harry, de su misma edad.**

 **Con respecto a la idea de los Sith, me parece interesante y podría utilizarla en otro fic quizá, para mi Dumbledore en este fic no es específicamente un mago oscuro.**

 **Sigue siendo un mago de la luz, pero como todos sabemos irse a los extremos sea cual sea siempre será perjudicial, Dumbledore se fue completamente al extremo de lo que "es la luz" y termino perjudicando a todos.**

 **He escrito fics, los cuales no he leído en tiempos, en los que Dumbledore es un mago oscuro y no estoy siguiendo el mismo rumbo con este fic, o, al inicio tenía pensado hacer algo así como el "maestro" de Voldemort pero mientras más escribía más las cosas con el viejo se alejaban de ese camino, y creo que seguirá de ese modo en el futuro.**

 **Para Lux Dragneel concuerdo completamente en que Remus descuido a Harry, apareció doce años después, y volvió a desaparecer hasta el quinto año, para mi hay gato encerrado en esa cuestión.**

 **Dumbledore teniendo tantos títulos pudo haber hecho algo para confirmar, en especial a los padres de familia, que Remus no era un peligro para nadie, así mismo debió haber hecho algo con el idiota de Snape porque, si no mal recuerdo, él es el que le dice a Fudge que Remus es un hombre lobo y por lo tanto se arma todo el problema.**

 **Así mismo creo que Dumbledore le dijo que se alejara como siempre hace, porque Harry tiene que tener niñez, según él.**

 **Lógicamente eso no le quita la culpa al Remus, ya que pudo poner el pie en el suelo y hacerse cargo como debía, pero bueno todo sabemos lo fanático que es Remus hacia Albus, tanto o más que Hagrid.**

 **Con cuestión a Lily, la verdad es que no tengo planeado ni revivirla, ni incluirla en la corte, o, se me ocurren muchas maneras de hacer eso posible, sin hacer demasiado problema y considerando que en este fic James es relativamente bueno, sin contar con lo abusivo que era de adolescente, también tengo la manera de hacer que Harry estuviera con ella sin traicionar a su padre.**

 **Pero sinceramente no creo que haga eso, Lily seguirá muerta y Harry seguirá con su vida tal como está, puede que cambie de parecer no sé, pero por el momento así se queda.**

 **Con lo de Narcissa, Andrómeda y Bellatrix, por el momento solo tengo planeado algo con Narcissa ya que me encanta la idea de ver la cara del par de hurones cuando Harry tenga a su esposa/madre, o, seria para revolcarse de la risa, pero por el momento eso está por verse de acuerdo a los lectores y sus votos.**

 **Con respecto a Bellatrix ya respondí a alguien que me pidió que la incluyera, la verdad no la veo con Harry, por dos razones, le primera es que aún si tengo ideas para devolverla al lado bueno, de todos modos en esta mundo ella puso en el hospital a los padres de Neville, y segundo estoy más que seguro de que esa mujer está más usada que el culo de Lucius.**

 **No me importa mucho el que la mujer haya tenido relaciones sexuales con otros tipos, sino con quienes lo hizo, esa pobre ya debe tener dientes allí abajo solo por eso.**

 **En cuanto a Andrómeda, es una idea interesante, sería un muy buen reto, pero con la forma en la que está el fic, no creo que sea buena idea, después de todo ella está muy bien y felizmente casada con Ted Tonks.**

 **En cuanto al problema en el que está metido Harry, jajajaja, no me preocupo por una muerte lenta y dolorosa ya que si no me quedaría sin historia, pero de que las chicas lo hacen sufrir va a sufrir, tampoco me preocuparía por algo físico pero ya lo verán más adelante muajajajajaja.**

 **Para Leonard Sharksun, el mundo de Harry Potter está ambientado en la edad media donde el hombre era el que "gobernaba" incluso dentro de su hogar, lógicamente los títulos son patriarcados en su mayoría, por lo que sí, en teoría los títulos de las chicas pasan a ser de "propiedad" de Harry, por lo menos hasta que la pareja tenga un hijo barón el cual recibiría el título al alcanzar la mayoría de edad.**

 **Hay sus excepciones como Amelia Bones, que ejerce como cabeza de la Casa Bones, pero no creo que en verdad ostente todo el poder que puede tener una familia tan antigua como esa.**

 **También creo que eso tiene que ver con que los magos estarían más evolucionados en esa época con respecto a los Muggles, por lo tanto las mujeres pueden tener cierto poder pero siempre llegaran a un cierto límite en el que todo se detendría.**

 **También puede ser con respecto a quien es su marido, los sangre pura querrían ese poder para ellos mismo, mientras alguien como Harry podría manejar las cuestiones monetarias de la casa gracias a su matrimonio pero dejaría el poder políticos y de cómo manejar la casa a su mujer, en este caso sería Susan.**

 **Como ya explique, no, no tengo pensado incluir a Lily, aunque mi lado pervertido está saltando ante la idea jajajaja.**

 **Tengo ideas que haría muy posible la relación, sin necesidad de preocuparnos por James, pero no, no creo que la termine incluyendo, así que no te preocupes.**

 **Para Myron63 te entiendo y creo que responderé a tu Review de mejor manera algo más adelante con el fic mismo, Harry no es descendiente de todas las casas de las que es heredero, pero no quiero dar spoilers así que tendrás que seguir leyendo para llegar a ese punto.**

 **Con todo espero que les guste el fic.**

 **Cap12.- La verdad sale a la luz.**

Harry estaba temblando visiblemente en su sitio mientras esperaba a que todos sus amigos, pero principalmente sus amigas, llegaran, no se había sentido así de nervioso nunca, ni siquiera en su primer juego de Quidditch en el colegio.

Diablos las potencialmente letales acrobacias y situaciones del Quidditch no parecían tan peligrosas como varias brujas molestas y celosas.

Charity, Hermione, Susan, Hannah, Neville, Lavender, Parvati y Katie ya estaban allí y por su puesto todos podían decir que Harry parecía a punto de desmayarse, estaba blanco como la tiza y sudaba profusamente.

Su profesora ya se había burlado de él diciendo que parecía hombre dando a luz por lo fuerte que estaba apretando las manos tanto de ella como de la castaña, fue un intento por calmar el ambiente nada favorable ya que Harry no parecía hacerle ningún tipo de caso y por su puesto ellas y las otras dos chicas no solo estaba nerviosas sino también estaban recibiendo las miradas molestas de Parvati y Katie.

La verdad es que los cuatro estaban nerviosos, no sabían cómo reaccionarían una vez que les contaran todo y no solo podían preocuparse por como sus amigos reaccionarían a la noticia.

También tenían que preocuparse de que la información no saliera de su círculo, ni Dumbledore ni Voldemort podían obtener esa información o las cosas podrían complicarse mucho, en especial con el viejo queriendo controlar todo lo que ocurría en la vida de Harry.

Había pensado en contener la información con juramentos o contratos mágicos pero eso era demasiado restrictivo para ellos y también demasiado abierto.

Alguno podía decir algo y que alguien lo escuchara, la información se regaría y podían terminar asesinando inadvertidamente a sus amigos, por lo tanto la única opción que tenían era Oclumancia.

Según Susan todas tendrían unas buenas barreras mentales como para mantener la información escondida, pero también sabían que Snape y Dumbledore eran algunos de los maestros más calificados en el arte de la mente y podía conseguir sacarles la información sin que se dieran cuenta.

Amelia, Sirius, Remus, Hestia y Gwen podrían enseñarles pero eso solo era posible en el verano y de todos modos no tendrían las paredes mentales necesarias para mantener lejos a esos dos.

El Zkrill fue el gran salvador en este caso, el poseía conocimientos que ni siquiera Merlín había poseído cuando el antecesor de Harry le había enseñado.

Por el momento a Harry le era imposible lanzar ese tipo de magia antigua por lo que el Zkrill tendría que poseer el cuerpo de Harry por un momento, no sería como la trasformación de Animago ya que en este caso el espíritu del dragón haría uso del cuerpo de Harry.

Esto le permitiría lanzar un hechizo que restringía la información en sus mentes como si fuera un hechizo Fidelius y un hechizo para ignorar al mismo tiempo.

Claro que era solo aplicable para algunos recuerdos y se tenía que hacer en cadena, ósea que la información sellada solo podría ser hablada con otra persona que estuviera unida al hechizo.

Para cualquier Legilimens sería como si la información no existiera y lo hacía perfecto para este caso en particular.

Las desventajas eran dos, la primera es que era un hechizo que utilizaba bastante magia por cada individuo al que estuvieran ligando al secreto y la segunda es que era un hechizo en un idioma extinto.

La simple posesión del espíritu del dragón al cuerpo de Harry sería un problema ya que Harry aún no tenía el suficiente poder para hacer algo como eso y luego estaba el desgaste mágico que tendría, lógicamente el espíritu del Zkrill por sí solo no poseía magia por lo que utilizaría solamente la magia de Harry.

Eso dejaría a Harry desgastado y cansado después de terminar y lo más probable es que estaría dormido por un par de días.

Por lo tanto tendrían que hacerlo el viernes para que tuviera ese tiempo de descanso luego del hechizo, como estaban jueves tendría que cruzar los dedos y esperar a que Dumbledore no intentara nada por lo menos hasta el fin de semana.

Lo que era, por suerte, poco probable, ya que el viejo había estado evitando cualquier tipo de interacción entre Harry y su persona.

No era raro teniendo en cuenta que Harry se había separado de muchos de los planes que el viejo tenia, debería estar planeando como controlarlo nuevamente y al mismo tiempo intentando no molestarlo para no terminar de patitas en la calle y sin uno de sus títulos tan reconocidos.

Sus nervios solo parecieron aumentar cuando el grupo de Ravenclaw llegó con las chicas mirándose molestas pero mucho más comprensivas que las Slytherin, la única completamente imperturbable era Luna que les sonrió y saltó alegremente hasta abrazar a Harry con fuerza y cariño, para molestia de las demás chicas celosas que lograron morderse las lenguas por muy poco.

– Hola Harry – saludó Luna sonriendo emocionada mientras se paraba de puntas y le daba un beso en los labios.

Eso calmo un poco a Harry que estaba bastante divertido por la forma de ser de la rubia, pero al parecer el beso no les gusto ni un poco a las demás chicas.

– Podrías soltarlo – se quejó Padma frunciendo el ceño, estaba de pie junto a su hermana que también los veía con fiereza – no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquila mientras sus novias – escupió prácticamente la palabra – están junto a él.

Harry nervioso tragó saliva y se alejó de las chicas, no quería saber que le harían si pensaban que estaba prácticamente restregándoles su relación en la cara, cosa que no estaba haciendo – o ya lo sabía – respondió Luna sin ningún problema.

Las chicas que no conocían esa información la miraron como venados encandilados antes de ponerse nuevamente furiosas – ella lo sabía – dijo Parvati con ojos llameantes – entonces supongo que Penny también ya que al parecer se separó del grupo… de seguro no le gustó nada esta… situación.

Parecía que les estaban lanzando ácido de la forma en que les estaban hablando, Charity como profesora decidió detener lo que estaba ocurriendo – ¡suficiente! – gruñó y miró a las chicas tan furiosa como ellas mismas se sentían – no saben toda la historia, entiendo que estén furiosas pero con su forma de actuar solo parecen mocosas malcriadas que no reciben lo que quieren, cuando lo quieren – se estiró en toda su extensión y golpeó su pie en el suelo – esta información se les iba a dar a cada una cuando sea el momento adecuado, no de este modo, así que espero que se comporten de ahora en adelante ¿entendido?

A regañadientes asintieron y trataron de tranquilizarse, además aún querían saber ¿qué pasaba y cómo es que estos cuatro tenían un bono de almas?

– Los Changelings no son buenos para la salud – dijo Luna rompiendo el silencio una vez más.

Todos la regresaron a ver confundidos y desorientados, hasta que Harry comenzó a reírse suavemente, sabía que Luna se había inventado en ese momento esta nueva "criatura" pero en verdad se estaba refiriendo a los celos que las chicas estaban sintiendo.

Pronto Hermione, Charity y Susan lo estaban siguiendo y poco a poco los demás también lo hicieron.

La risa después de todo era una de las cosas más contagiosas que había. De ese modo los encontraron Remus y los Slytherin e incluso Penny había aparecido, había escuchado sobre esta reunión y a pesar de que aún no estaba muy segura de que hacer con la información que tenía, quería estar allí para Harry.

Como plus la forma de ver las cosas de las demás chicas quizá podrían aclarar un poco sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

– Um… ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó Blaise confundido.

Poco a poco las risas comenzaron a desaparecer gracias a que ahora el grupo estaba completo. Harry se aclaró la garganta y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

Nadie hablo mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela dirigiéndose hacia la Habitación de los Requerimientos, claro que la mayoría de los que estaban allí no sabían sobre la misma y estaban bastante confundidos cuando se detuvieron frente al tapiz de los Trolls bailando.

Así mismo la mayoría nunca había estado allí ya que en esa parte del castillo no había aulas y tampoco había habitaciones.

Para su sorpresa una puerta apareció una vez el tapiz se hizo invisible, incluso Remus estaba con la boca abierta, él había conocido muchos sitios del castillo gracias al mapa que había hecho con sus amigos pero nunca había encontrado esta habitación.

Parecía que Harry estaba superando a su grupo con cada año que pasaba en Hogwarts, según había escuchado también había visitado la Cámara de los Secretos que nadie nunca había logrado encontrar, ni siquiera el más grande mago aún con vida, Albus Dumbledore.

Entraron uno por uno asombrados por lo que estaban viendo, era prácticamente una Sala Común solo que parecía fusionar las características de las cuatros casas, usando los colores de cada una, así como algunos diseños que representaban claramente a dichas casas.

Tejones, águilas, serpientes y leones se encontraban en donde miraras, ya sea como pequeñas estatuillas o como bordados.

Una especie de fogata se encontraba en el centro calentado el lugar, ya que estaba anocheciendo, y el frió comenzaba a ser un problema a pesar de que el día había sido bastante soleado.

Se fueron sentando en los sofás increíblemente cómodos que estaban esparcidos por la sala y se vieron a las caras, a pesar de todo, todo el mundo estaba bastante incómodo con lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Estaban nerviosos, celosas y muchos otros sentimientos – entonces comiencen – dijo Daphne por todos, estaba bastante molesta y quería saber cómo es que se había perdido algo como un bono de almas, también se le estaba oprimiendo el corazón de solo pensar que Harry tenía tres esposas gracias al bono de almas y ella no era una de ellas.

Harry suspiró y miró a Hermione, Charity y Susan, las tres le estaban sonriendo y dándole su apoyo.

– Muy bien, supongo que tendría que comenzar por el principio – dijo Harry enfocándose en el fuego en lugar de sus amigos y tío – todo esto comenzó el día del juego de Quidditch, el día en que tuve el accidente…

* * *

Salió corriendo hacia el baño y comenzó a vomitar mientras intentaba respirar al mismo tiempo, cosa que solo lo hacía vomitar nuevamente.

Sintió una mano delicada y caliente en su espalda acariciándolo y reconfortándolo, sabía que Gwen estaba preocupada ya que por lo menos en lo que a alimentación se refiere no parecía estar mejorando mucho.

Podía comer cosas suaves, como puré de patatas o sopas pero cuando se trataba de cosas solidas aún vomitaba la mayoría de lo que ingería.

Así mismo otro tipo de problemas se habían ido presentado, como que sufriera episodios de pánico cuando estaban a punto de tener relaciones sexuales, nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que los recuerdos felices traerían pesadillas una vez que estaba alejado de los Dementores.

Se había despertado algunas veces completamente aterrado, temblando como si estuviera completamente desnudo en una tormenta de nieve y buscando a los Dementores.

Había veces que la luz del sol le dañaba tanto los ojos que tenía que pasar metido en el departamento de su novia todo el día hasta que el sol se ocultara, casi parecía un maldito vampiro solo que no tenía el más mínimo deseo por morder cuellos y drenar la sangre de las personas hasta dejarlas como pasas deshidratadas.

Por lo menos había descubierto que podían solucionar en algo su problema de no sentir el frió e incluso algunas veces el calor.

Gwen se había pegado el susto de su vida cuando vio salir vapor del baño y al entrar literalmente se había puesto a sudar mientras buscaba a tientas su camino hasta la ducha, donde claro esta había encontrado a su novio rojo como langosta con ronchas de quemaduras por toda su piel.

Sirius ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había quemado hasta que Gwen lo había tomado del brazo y lo había sacado de la ducha antes de ponerse a gritar.

Lo había llevado a San Mungo enseguida donde le había hecho algunos estudios más. Los Dementores dejaban unas secuelas bastante malas en especial para gente como el, que había sido colocado allí siendo inocente.

Ni siquiera podía disfrutar correctamente de su libertad gracias a estos malditos síntomas, y considerando que su novia tenía que estar fuera seguido, gracias a que tenía entrenamiento con las Arpías de Holyhead o él tenía que ponerse a arreglar todo el problema que había en su Casa al no tener un Jefe durante demasiado tiempo, generalmente no se daba cuenta que estaba sucediéndole algo hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Gwen ya había salido corriendo un par de veces fuera del entrenamiento por lo mismo y Kreacher, ese elfo domestico desgraciado, ya lo había llevado a San Mungo del mismo modo, aunque de mala gana.

Era un hombre libre recientemente, así que en teoría no debería sorprenderlo que sus problemas no se solucionaran de la noche a la mañana, lo más probable es que tardaría meses, incluso años para poder volver a tener una vida algo más normal a la que estaba teniendo.

Pero era alguien impaciente por naturaleza, el no poder comer cosas que antes disfrutaba enormemente, el no poder tener relaciones sexuales cuando lo quisiera y como lo quisiera también era un problema.

Se desesperaba, se sentía completamente atrapado y sin salida, sentía que las paredes del departamento de Gwen, que no era nada pequeño, se le venían encima.

Más arcadas hicieron que su cuerpo convulsione ligeramente mientras las lágrimas se regaban por sus mejillas. Cuando había planeado salir de Azkaban para poder atrapar al verdadero traidor, nunca se imaginó que al lograrlo tendría una vida casi tan mala como la que había tenido en esa celda.

– Ya tranquilo estoy aquí – susurró Gwen a su lado acariciándole la cabeza – recuerda que no estás solo, me tienes a mí y tienes a Harry a pesar de que no esté aquí.

La voz de Gwen logró atravesar la espesa barrera de desesperación que envolvía la cabeza de Sirius cada que pasaba algo como lo que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, el recuerdo de dos de las personas más importantes en su vida era lo que lo mantuvo cuerdo en esa prisión y sería lo que lo ayude a superar todos sus problemas y deficiencias.

Regresó a ver a su novia respirando erráticamente y le mando una sonrisa lamentable – ya… ya estoy bien.

Gwen asintió, le besó la frente sudada, apartó el cabello mojado de su cara y le limpió las mejillas – vamos a estar bien – le susurró nuevamente – ya veras, unas buenas vacaciones, algo de sol y estar todos reunidos arreglara aunque solo sea un poco las cosas.

Sirius sonrió con cariño, Gwen siempre había sido algo… idealista, también pensaba que unas vacaciones arreglaban todo, pero no podía negar que unas vacaciones en una playa caribeña se escuchaban bien.

Sabía que el reunirse con su "familia" serviría de algo, una vez todos estuvieran reunidos estaba seguro que se sentiría mejor, en especial si podía ver a Harry nuevamente, era su hijo en todo menos en la sangre después de todo, quizá tener su propio hijo también serviría.

Los médicos ya le habían dicho que tendría que hacer nuevos recuerdos felices unos que no estuvieran empañados por el poder de los Dementores.

Las emociones positivas por el momento serían su mejor remedio, se rió cuando escuchó a Gwen divagar sobre las playas que tendrían que visitar ese verano – creo que deberíamos hablarlo con Harry primero no te parece – murmuró de mejor humor a pesar de aún estar arrodillado en ese baño que empezaba a apestar gracias a la sustancia en el inodoro – después de todo ahora tiene muchas novias a las cuales consentir.

Se rieron mientras Gwen ayudaba a levantarse a su novio y limpiaban todo lo que necesitaba ser limpiado.

Prefirieron dejar la comida en lugar de volver a intentar que el estómago de Sirius aceptara más que solo alimentos suaves. Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala y vieron televisión, era algo que ocupaban muy de vez en cuando, pero también era un distractor bastante efectivo.

Gwen se recargó contra Sirius, sintiéndose más feliz que en mucho tiempo, había extrañado mucho el poder acurrucarse con él de ese modo.

Sirius también lo había extrañado, había muchas cosas que antes daba por sentado que ahora atesoraba, desde que había estado libre no había perdido una sola mañana sin decirle cuanto la amaba.

Después de todo se vendrían tiempos oscuros así que mejor demostrar todos los días, cada segundo de su vida, el cariño profundo que sentía por ella.

* * *

Se retorció en su lugar mientras sentía como cada recuerdo feliz lo torturaba, le causaban dolor físico mientras eran enterrados en su subconsciente para dar paso a los recuerdos horribles y tristes.

Esos por el contrario le causaban dolor emocional, lo que era muy confuso ya que mientras los felices siempre eran recuerdos más apegados a sus emociones, los recuerdos horribles eran mucho más de dolor físico causado por la maldición Cruciatus lanzada por su maestro.

Parecía una contradicción, casi una paradoja. Se removió ligeramente y las pulseras que tenía en su muñecas soltaron descargas eléctricas no lo suficientemente potentes para paralizarlo, pero si para causar un inmenso daño.

Se las habían puesto para que no pudiera convertirse en su forma Animago, después de todo cambiar de forma era muy parecido a la Aparición, se necesitaba una concentración muy fuerte para poder realizar el cambio sin terminar convirtiéndose en un revoltijo de órganos y piel retorcida.

Estas descargas hacían que no pudiera concentrarse, aún más que el aura causada por los Dementores.

Si intentaba moverse en lo más mínimo las runas en las pulseras, reaccionaban lanzándole las descargas eléctricas, pero según sabia había otras runas para detectar un cambio, una trasfiguración, al menor intento de hacerlo la descarga seria diez veces mayor, si no lo dejaba inconsciente lo mataría antes de que la trasfiguración pudiera fallar, dejándolo como una masa sanguinolenta.

Suspiró cuando por fin los Dementores salieron de su sección dejándolo nuevamente solo y tranquilo, bueno tan solo como se puede estar cuando estas encerrado a un lado de la lunática de Bellatrix.

La mujer estaba loca antes de que entrara a la prisión, y podía atestiguar en lo que se había convertido.

Era casi infantil pero con un matiz tan… sediento de sangre que parecía en verdad una de esas muñecas asesinas que salían en esas extrañas imágenes móviles de los Muggles, no recordaba como las había llamado Lily.

Estaba tan desquiciada que se reía como niña pequeña cuando los Dementores estaban prácticamente frente a ella.

Como si disfrutara de la desesperación y dolor que le causaban, no quería saber qué es lo que pasaba por esa cabeza suya, y no quería saber qué es lo que ocurriría cuando su amo los liberara.

Por lo menos él sabía muy bien qué haría, buscaría a Sirius y lo mataría… no, mucho mejor, lo dejaría casi muerto y lo haría ver como violaba a Gwen, o, disfrutaría eso, la rompería hasta que no quede nada de la mujer que era antes, hasta que sea suya y solamente suya.

En su adolescencia no se le hubiera ni siquiera pasado por la cabeza ese tipo de pensamientos, pero lo que había hecho y visto mientras estaba al servicio del Lord Oscuro Voldemort.

Había cambiado, había cambiado tanto que ni siquiera el mismo se reconocía, el chico tímido e inútil había desaparecido para dar paso a un mago poderoso y confiado gracias a las enseñanzas y el entrenamiento que había recibido por parte de su maestro, sabía que podía con Sirius y sabía que podía conseguir a Gwen, solo necesitaba salir de allí.

Miró su antebrazo izquierdo, sonriendo al ver como la marca estaba oscureciendo, su amo estaba recobrando fuerza, sabía que no estaba ni siquiera a media camino de recuperar su fuerza, pero también sabía que tendría un plan para regresar aún más fuerte que antes.

Movió lentamente sus manos para que las pulseras no le den choques eléctricos nuevamente, y se levantó la camiseta a rayas que le habían dado.

Fue tocando lentamente la piel de su ombligo intentando encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Sonrió aún más maniáticamente cuando encontró un orificio en su propia carne.

Con una mueca apretó ligeramente y enseguida sintió como la madera dentro se movía, siguió apretando hasta que apareció la punta de una varita blanca como la cal, aunque tenía unos rastros rojos gracias a su sangre, no podía utilizarla hasta que su señor este más fuerte, pero una vez su tatuaje este un par de tonos más oscuros, saldría de esa pocilga y buscaría a su amo.

De todos modos tenía que sacarla de su ombligo, la había metido allí porque dentro de su cuerpo era el único lugar donde no podrían buscar, ahora que los malditos Aurores estaban dejándolo más tiempo a solas podía sacarla para limpiarla y darle mantenimiento.

No sería bueno que la varita de su maestro se dañara, no conocería el final de la historia si eso sucedía.

Gimió de dolor mientras iba sacando la varita poco a poco y lentamente para no romperla, se detuvo a medio camino y se movió lo más rápido que pudo bajando nuevamente la camiseta cuando escucho pasos acercándose.

Pronto vio a uno de los Aurores, no debería tener más de veinte años, recién graduado de la academia lo más probable.

Temblaba bajo el esfuerzo de mantener su Patronus por tanto tiempo, lanzó una mirada rápida en su celda antes de ir con la siguiente, y enseguida comenzó a oír sus pasos alejándose a otra sección de la prisión.

Suspiró y volvió a subir su camiseta, se revisó la herida que estaba sangrando profusamente pero nada que no pudiera arreglar.

Volvió a empujar la varita de su amo intentando no rasgar más la carne, cuando por fin salió completamente y tenía la pieza de madera blanca en sus manos dio un suspiro de alivio y comenzó a limpiarla rápidamente.

Una vez estaba completamente limpia asegurándose de que hasta el más mínimo resquicio estaba libre de sangre, regresó a ver su herida, acercó su dedo que enseguida se puso rojo gracias a la magia que estaba utilizando, no era tan fuerte como antes por lo que se demoró en cauterizar la herida pero a la final lo logro.

Se quedó acostado en su cama respirando rápida y profundamente, magia sin varita era demasiado para él, incluso si el hechizo era uno que cualquier primer año podría aprender rápidamente.

Lo habían encontrado en un libro de medicina cuando descubrieron que Remus era un Hombre Lobo.

No sabía cómo su maestro podía hacer magia sin varita por horas, e incluso lanzar la maldición asesina, pero suponía que esa era la diferencia entre un ser supremo y un simple plebeyo.

Volvió a mirar la varita ahora descansando en esa… especie de almohada, si aún se le podía llamar así, sonrió nuevamente, en poco tiempo podría escapar y pagarían por haberlo metido allí, como un ex Merodeador era un hombre muy vicioso y esa característica había aumentado cuando se unió a los Mortífagos.

Tal vez no sabía demasiados hechizos y no era extremadamente poderoso como James o Sirius, pero sabía cómo utilizar lo que tenía hasta el punto máximo.

Era, después de todo, una rata en todo el contexto de la palabra, podía hacer mucho con poco, James, Sirius e incluso Remus lo trataban como un inútil cuando eran adolescentes, ahora era el momento de demostrar quién era en verdad.

Planeaba tomar las cosas que más amaban sus "amigos" y retorcerlas hasta que ya no puedan reconocerlas, la venganza era dulce después de todo.

* * *

Molly se paseaba de arriba a abajo por la sala de estar de su casa, su marido estaba en el Ministerio lo más probable entretenido con algún artefacto Muggle.

Enserio, siempre le había desagradado esa obsesión que tenía Arthur con los Muggles, por eso todas sus cosas siempre iba al desván donde no causarían estragos en la armonía de su hogar.

Pero por el momento su preocupación no era Arthur y los artefactos extraños, no, su preocupación era Harry Potter, había estado tan furiosa cuando se enteró que Ron y él se había peleado y dejaron de ser amigos, incluso le había mandado un Howler pero por lo que sabía nunca había llegado.

Sus hijitos estaban desesperados, Ginny, o su preciosa Ginny que lo único que quería era ser la esposa del niño que vivió.

Había estado soñando con eso desde que tenía ocho años, por suerte su dulce Ron se había hecho amigo del chico y gracias a eso no solo su hijita lo conoció, haciendo mucho más fácil la tarea de reunirlos, sino que como la veía a ella como una madre no necesitaría de otras persuasiones, había sido complicado atraer a Arthur, no pensaba casarse con un hombre que no tenía los pies sobre la tierra, por más deuda que tuvieran con los Weasley.

O su Arthur había sido mucho peor en la adolescencia, persiguiendo a esa hija de Muggles ¿cómo se llamaba? no recordaba.

Pero con Harry había resultado bastante sencillo, darles tareas juntos o hacer que comieran uno junto al otro, Harry era un buen chico y por lo tanto la obedecía en todo lo que decía, si solo esa hija de Muggle no se hubiera aparecido.

Pero estaba tranquila, su Ron parecía apetecerle y aunque ella no aceptaría una Muggle como esposa de su hijito, estaba bien como concubina o si lo que su hijo le dijo es verdad y le debía una deuda de vida entonces se quedaría como esclava, el problema comenzó cuando Harry y Hermione comenzaron a ser más… cercanos.

Y ahora que su hijo no estaba cerca las… furcias parecían estar arrimándose al chico a una velocidad que ella no pudo prever.

Conocía muy bien a su hijo para saber que su orgullo no le permitiría disculparse con Hermione aunque solo sea para acercarse nuevamente al niño que vivió, por lo tanto, tuvo que tomar medidas más… drásticas.

La poción que le había dado a su hija era una poción inventada por su abuela cuando tuvo que… darle un pequeño empujoncito a su abuelo para que se diera cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Por su puesto su madre también la utilizo, después ella la utilizo para darle ese mismo empujoncito a su Arthur, y ahora su hija la utilizaría para atraer a Harry.

Ginny había mandado cartas constantemente para asegurarse de que la poción estuviera haciéndose correctamente, podía ser relativamente sencilla de hacer, pero si te equivocabas podías crear un potente afrodisíaco que mandaría a quien la bebiera en un frenesí sexual en el que violaría a absolutamente todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

O su madre había aprendido a las malas este pequeño factor, el hombre con quien probó los efectos al hacer mal la poción, término violándola y violando incluso a un elfo doméstico y una vaca antes de que el efecto terminara.

No había vuelto a caminar después de eso, por lo que tendría que tener cuidado, quieran a Harry con Ginny no con cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por al frente.

El problema ahora era que la poción debería haber estado hecha ese mismo día en la mañana, ya había pasado la hora de la cena y aún no había escuchado noticias de su hija y de lo feliz que estaba porque Harry la quería a ella y solo a ella.

Se detuvo un momento pensando en lo que representaría para su familia, tanto poder político y tanto dinero, no solo por parte del apellido Potter sino también por parte de los otros cinco, serian familia de los fundadores, su estatus subiría como la espuma, ya se veía vistiendo ropas sumamente elegantes y asistiendo a los bailes donde estarían las personas más importantes del país.

Negó con la cabeza y se concentró en lo que pasaba, no creía que su hija hubiera fallado en hacer la poción.

Había detallado casi gráficamente los pasos a seguir y Ginny tenía las habilidades en pociones para hacerla perfecta, no era por presumir pero su familia siempre había sido reconocida por sus grandes fabricantes de pociones.

Ginny por suerte había heredado más de su lado de la familia que la de Arthur, por lo tanto era increíblemente extraño el aún no haber recibido las buenas noticias.

Volvió a pasearse por la sala nerviosamente y casi se cae cuando escucho una lechuza detrás de ella, corrió y le arrebató la carta al animal que chilló indignado antes de despegar nuevamente hacia el cielo de Inglaterra.

Abrió la carta rápidamente sonriendo y esperando oír las hermosas palabras de su hija, contenta por al fin tener al chico por el que había suspirado por años, incluso antes de conocerlo oficialmente, pero frunció el ceño confundida cuando las palabras que leyó solo hacían referencia a que al parecer la poción aún no estaba haciendo efecto.

Eso por su puesto no podía ser posible, la poción tenía la suficiente concentración para hacer que el chico en cuestión se acercara a su hija, si no enseguida por lo menos en unos cuantos minutos.

Era arte hecho líquido, ya que no mostraba ningún efecto, más que Harry comenzaría a ver a su hija con otros ojos.

Si la poción hubiera salido mal, sabía que el castillo hubiera estado en un caos, y lo más probable es que Harry hubiera terminado en Azkaban por la violación de incluso las estatuas de la escuela.

No, la poción salió correctamente, pero por alguna razón no surtió el efecto de siempre.

– Esta chica, de seguro olvido poner un poco de su sangre – era el único motivo por el que podía ver que la poción no funcionara como normalmente hacia – tendré que hacerla yo misma – frunció el ceño – o podría darle algo un poco más potente – negó con la cabeza – no puedo arriesgarme, después de todo una de esas… señoritas es la sobrina de Amelia.

Suspiró y escribió rápidamente una carta, tendría que mandarla de algún modo, diciéndole a su hija que ella haría la poción y se la enviaría, aunque tendría que estar atenta porque la mandaría en el momento que se esté enfriando.

Se aseguraría que Harry este con su hijita, o, tenía el contrato firmado por Dumbledore, pero ahora con Black libre pendía de un hilo muy fino el que llegara a buen puerto, por lo menos pusieron una cláusula que lo hacía indisoluble si Harry llegaba a los diecisiete años sin romperlo.

Era casi imposible que lo descubrieran ya que los contratos matrimoniales solo se trataban entre las familias.

Ni siquiera los Goblins sabían sobre el contrato, pero había maneras de descubrirlo, Sirius solo tendría que pedir los contratos ligados a la familia Potter como guardián de Harry y automáticamente copias de los contratos aparecerían mágicamente frente a él.

Una leída al contrato y prácticamente condenaba sus planes, sabía que por el momento Lord Black no estaba en posibilidad de encontrarlo.

Después de todo tendría que arreglar mucho papeleo de su propia Casa y también estaba la cuestión de su estado físico, todo el mundo sabía de la locura que causaban los Dementores.

Sirius debería estar delirando y pensando en otras cosas por lo que no se daría cuenta de nada, pero así mismo aún había cuatro años, tres si tomaban en cuenta que el verano se acercaba, en los que podían descubrir el contrato y romperlo.

Albus ya no era el guardián de Harry, por lo tanto no podría hacer nada para evitar la disolución de su trato.

Por suerte se habían asegurado de que no tendrían problemas legales si eso pasaba y si los planes de Albus para formar nuevamente la Orden del fénix llegaban a buen puerto, Sirius estaría dentro de ese grupo y podían cerciorarse de que no descubriera nada.

Negó con la cabeza para concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, una poción estaba en orden y tenía que ser perfecta.

Solo esperaba que ninguna de esas furcias se acercara a Harry mientras ella hacia la poción, Hermione era preocupante ya que era increíblemente cercana al niño que vivió, quizá debería informar a Ronald para que reclame la deuda de vida que Hermione le debía, de ese modo la sacaba del camino sin tanto problema.

También tenía que buscarle una buena novia a su hijito, lástima que la poción en la chica Bones no había servido, o bueno, aún tenía un poco de tiempo, Ron aún estaba más interesado en comida y Quidditch que en chicas.

Sabía que quería a Hermione solo por poder tener algo que Harry no podía, pero por lo demás seguía siendo su niñito.

Sí, aún tenía tiempo, pero se encargaría de buscarle la esposa perfecta, quizá la chica Abbott sea una buena idea, después de todo pertenecía a una familia sangre pura adecuada pero no sería tan riesgoso darle pociones como con la chica Bones… ese era un pensamiento para más adelante.

* * *

Las manos le sudaban y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente al sentir la presión de los celos de las chicas sobre él.

Hace unos cuantos minutos que había terminado de contarles su historia y la mayoría de sus amigas lo estaban viendo como si quisieran matarlo, no sabía si era por la cuestión de que tendría varias esposas, ellas incluidas si es que estaban de acuerdo con esto, o era porque no les había dicho nada antes.

Después de todo ya eran varios meses desde que se hicieron amigos oficialmente y podía decir que las conocía lo suficiente para confiar en ellas.

Los chicos por otro lado parecían más… sorprendidos, conmocionados por la revelación, Remus sabia del Dragón pero escuchar lo que podía hacer lo que necesitaba hacer era todo una… fantasía, diablos ya se imaginaba la sonrisa pervertida de Sirius alabando a Harry por tener el harem de sus sueños.

Blaise, por otro lado comenzó a comprender porque parecía que todas las chicas acudían como abejas a la miel en torno a Harry, lógicamente no podía decir que todas las chicas se acercaban buscando a Harry, había algunas, quizá la mayoría, que se acercaban solamente por la potente feromona o porque Harry era rico y poseía varias Casas que tenía que regresar a la vida.

Así mismo comprendieron porque demonios es que los cuatro tenían un bono de almas, lógicamente no comprendían muy bien esa cuestión pero ahora sabían que era posible el compartirlo entre más de dos personas.

– Así que este bono… del dragón es lo que hizo que el bono de almas sea compartido – murmuró Penny inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

Harry asintió rápidamente – la unión hace la fuerza – dijo sonriendo a pesar de todo – eso es lo que me dijo el Zkrill.

– ¿Enserio necesitas tantas esposas? – preguntó Padma, a pesar de todo su naturaleza curiosa estaba hasta el frente – incluso en nuestra cultura donde los grandes magos se casan varias veces, no ha habido un harem tan grande desde hace mucho.

– Corte – respondió Hermione haciendo una mueca – somos una Corte, harem se escucha tan… despectivo, como si solo fuéramos unos pedazos de carne.

Todas las chicas asintieron – según el Zkrill nosotras somos… – Charity se detuvo pensando bien en cómo explicarlo – somos como un ancla para el poder de Harry, por lo que puedo decir es muy poderoso tanto mágicamente como físicamente, nosotras somos quienes lo ayudamos a controlar ese poder, le damos estabilidad – se encogió de hombros sonriendo – por lo menos eso es lo que puedo entender, así que sí, necesitará varias esposas, por si no se han dado cuenta Harry es un mago bastante poderoso por sí solo.

– También hay que tener en cuenta esos sellos que lo contenían y el Horrocrux – dijo Susan entendiendo mucho mejor que las demás el verdadero alcance de Harry – los había tenido desde que tenía un año, si hiciera un estimación Harry estaba viviendo tal vez con solo un cuarto de su magia, quizá menos, y de todos modos era más poderoso que cualquiera en nuestro año.

Asintieron de acuerdo, era escalofriantemente impresionante, todo ese poder contenido en un solo ser, y se suponía que Voldemort estaba a la par ¿cómo demonios le hizo ese ser retorcido para conseguir ese poder?

– ¿Que sucedió con los sellos? – preguntó Daphne manteniéndose bastante civil por el momento – el Horrocrux lo destruyeron, pero ¿qué sucedió con los sellos y quien los puso? – el solo decir la palabra Horrocrux le causaba ganas de vomitar.

– Por el momento los sigo teniendo – respondió Harry cruzándose de brazos – están… aislados digámoslo así, gracias a mis poderes elementales, no puedo deshacerlos ya que primero aún están fuera de mi alcance y segundo, por lo que sé, deben estar ligados a una alarma que alertara a quien los puso de su desaparición, lo que claro esta no me conviene, en cuanto a quien los puso, solo puedo pensar en Dumbledore.

Eso había sido otro shock, sí, algunos de los presentes no confiaban mucho en el hombre, pero habían sido enseñados a verlo como el gran líder de la luz.

Ahora sabían que así como la oscuridad, la luz también podía ser retorcida y no siempre era algo bueno, irse a los extremos sea cual sea el lado no era lo correcto, siempre tenía que haber un balance.

Dumbledore claramente había perdido el rumbo, demasiada luz podía cegarte y no dejarte ver lo que en verdad ocurría o estabas haciendo.

– ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho esto? – cuestionó Remus impresionado, nunca hubiera esperado que el mismo Albus Dumbledore que lo había ayudado, que había dejado que estudiara y trabajara sin preocupación, había prácticamente torturado a Harry, tanto física como mentalmente, llegando al punto incluso de ponerle sellos para contener su magia.

Se encogieron de hombros sin saber en verdad como pensaba el viejo, dirían que ya estaba senil, pero la verdad era que Dumbledore siempre había sido excéntrico.

Además de eso tenía años de experiencia sobre ellos así que no podrían llegar a pensar como él, tal vez podrían acercarse pero nunca podrían estar cien por ciento seguros, por eso mismo es que habían decidido dejarlo en su puesto como Director, para poder saber cuáles eran sus planes.

Claro que gracias a la poción de amor tenían que comenzar a tomar unas cuantas medidas drásticas.

Sabían que no podían prohibirlas legalmente ya que eso era un trabajo para el Wizengamot, o, Harry, Charity, Hermione y Susan ya tenían una muy buena idea para hacer que pasara esa ley sin mucho esfuerzo, pero tendría que esperar hasta el verano ya que su prioridad por el momento era ver este problema de la Corte y claro está la reunión que tendrían con los amigos de los padres de Harry.

– ¿Por qué no nos dijiste todo esto antes? – preguntó Blaise, parecía relajado sentado en su asiento pero podían ver que estaba pensando, analizando todo lo dicho.

Suspiró cansado – el Dragón en mi… cambió mi magia, tengo una especie de Oclumancia natural que cuida mis pensamientos y recuerdos mucho mejor que incluso la Oclumancia de un Hombre Lobo, esa información es muy importante, si se llega a saber y Dumbledore o peor Voldemort se enteran, estaré en problemas y ustedes conmigo.

– Por eso estaban diciéndonoslo por separado y una a una – dijo Penny – pero a mí me lo dijiste y no estoy… bueno, unida a ti – murmuró sonrojada.

– Te lo dije porque esperaba que te unieras – respondió Harry algo sonrojado y melancólico – había tenido tanta suerte hasta ese momento, Charity, Hermione y Susan aceptaron, así que supongo estaba confiando en que también aceptarías, supongo que tuve suerte de que Dumbledore no esté intentando nada por el momento y que Snape no puede arriesgarse a hacer algo para que lo saque del castillo.

– Supongo que tienes toneladas de suerte para haber mantenido todo esto en secreto, cuando has sido tan descuidado sobre ello – siguió Selene retirándose el cabello de la cara completamente y dejando por primera vez que los demás vieran su belleza.

Harry asintió sonriendo divertido – hasta ahora he sobrevivido gracias a la mezcla, entre mi suerte y la inteligencias de Hermione, así que supongo que sí.

Estaban completamente de acuerdo en que hasta ahora había sobrevivido gracias a la suerte, enfrentarse a un Basilisco de mil años con solo una espada y vivir para contarlo, tenía que haber sido suerte, Harry estaba demasiado mermado en ese momento para atribuírselo a algo más.

– Eso no te salva – se quejó Astoria cruzando de brazos molesta – sabias que todas estábamos literalmente peleando por tu atención y dejaste que lo hiciéramos sin decirnos que podíamos estar tranquilas.

– Es cierto – continuó Tracey – escondieron algo bastante grande y al final nos causaron mucho dolor emocional ¿cómo creen que nos sentimos al descubrir que el chico que nos gusta, no solo tiene tres novias, sino que está literalmente casado con ellas?

Los cuatro se sonrojaron porque si lo veían de ese modo, si habían sido un poco crueles en escondérselo y dejar que siguieran "peleando" como lo habían estado haciendo – no solo eso – dijo Remus interviniendo – fue muy arriesgado que lo escondieran de ese modo porque Harry a la final ahora es un criatura muy mortífera, quizá el ser más peligroso en existencia, por lo que nos contaron Harry ya está sintiendo los instintos de ser un Dragón ¿qué hubieran hecho si llegaba al punto en que se sentía lo suficientemente amenazado como para terminar asesinando a alguien como Percy Weasley?

Se pusieron pálidos enseguida, sabían que en algún momento tendrían que matar para protegerse y proteger a sus seres queridos, después de todo se venía una guerra por lo que podían decir.

Pero de eso a asesinar a un inocente por más odiosos que sean, como Percy, eso estaba fuera de la cuestión.

– No… no pensamos en eso – respondió Charity sintiéndose más culpable que nadie porque a la final era la más madura, claro, prácticamente no era demasiado mayor, pero ya era una adulta.

– Lo hecho, hecho esta – dijo Remus pasando su mano por su cabello – si lo que dicen es un indicación, con cada chica que se una, tus instintos y poder irán aumentando, hay que tener mucho cuidado, no sé qué tan ciertas sean esas historias Muggles de Dragones robándose a chicas indefensas pero podría ser una posibilidad y no queremos que eso ocurra…

Harry se quedó mirando el techo un momento antes de sonrojarse profusamente, pronto le siguieron las tres chicas – ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Parvati.

– Pues las historias son ciertas, pero solo para los de mi tipo – respondió Harry – en la antigüedad había más de mi clase, aunque según el Zkrill nos hemos extinto, los instintos hacían que raptaran a las mujeres por las que tenían sentimientos o la mayoría de las veces raptaban a las chicas cercanas que estuvieran en época de apareamiento.

No dijeron nada sobre las imágenes que el Zkrill les había proporcionado sobre los raptos y la subsiguiente… violación en muchos casos.

También fue… impactante porque generalmente violaban a las chicas en forma Dragón, eso había hecho que muchas de las mujeres murieran después del coito o incluso más probablemente durante el mismo.

Muy pocas de las mujeres raptadas sobrevivían y la mayoría de las que lo hacían eran las mujeres raptadas por la que el Dragón tenía sentimientos por la chica, aun así había veces en que ni siquiera ellas sobrevivían, los instintos era una cosa muy útil pero también muy peligrosa.

Los instintos de un Dragón eran mucho más fuertes que los instintos de cualquier otra raza mágica, incluso más fuertes que los instintos de una Veela o una Sirena, los cuales eran seres sexuales por naturaleza.

– Entonces… ¿cómo vamos a esconder todo esto? – preguntó Neville algo nervioso.

Harry, Hermione, Susan y Charity se regresaron a ver un segundo antes de ver al grupo más grande – tenemos un método pero tendrá que esperar hasta mañana – respondió Hermione.

– ¿Cuál es este método? – preguntó Katie, al ser la más nueva en todo esto era la más confundida y la que más se preocupaba por como harían las cosas.

– Es magia antigua – respondió Charity – magia antigua muy complicada.

– En otras palabras el Zkrill poseerá el cuerpo de Harry mientras realiza el hechizo, solo podremos hablar de lo que este sellado entre nosotros, para cualquier otra persona será como si no tuviéramos voz, ni siquiera por accidente podrán escuchar nada – siguió Susan.

– ¿Nos afectará de algún modo? – preguntó Blaise.

Negaron con la cabeza – según el Zkrill solo sentirán dolor de cabeza por un par de minutos ya que esconder información de este modo es muy complicado, pero por lo demás no tendremos ningún efecto adverso o algo por el estilo – respondió Hermione.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio sin saber cómo proceder, en su mayoría era porque las chicas aún estaban molestas, entendían por qué había actuado como lo hicieron, pero aun así les habían ocultado información muy importante, además esto abría unas cuantas preguntas más y abría muchos caminos.

Tenían que pensarlo correctamente y justamente como Harry quería que hicieran, tenían que pensarlo completamente solas.

Después podrían reunirse en especial con las tres chicas que ya estaban unidas para que pudieran responder a las preguntas que tuvieran – entonces si es mañana que tenemos que hacer este hechizo, sugiero que vayamos a nuestras camas y pensemos todo esto con la almohada – sugirió Remus – es mucha información para una sola noche.

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo y comenzaron a levantarse, por su puesto el "matrimonio" de cuatro se quedaría allí a dormir por lo que solo tenían que salir para poder pedir una nueva habitación.

Los chicos, Remus, Hannah y Lavender se marcharon sin ningún problema aunque aún estaban asimilando todo lo que estaba pasando.

Por su parte las chicas se quedaron mirando al grupo de cuatro con los ceños fruncidos poniéndolos incómodos – entonces…

Se calló cuando Daphne comenzó a caminar hacía el lentamente, por alguna razón le ponía los pelos de punta, abrió la boca para decir algo más pero fue silenciado por una sonora cachetada que le viró el rostro, la rubia mando miradas molestas hacía las tres chicas que ya estaban intentando acercarse para quejarse – debería hacer algo mucho peor por haberme mentido y esconder esta información – suspiró y comenzó a alejarse – pero también entiendo porque lo hicieron así que hasta que tenga mis ideas en orden lo dejare pasar.

Astoria apretó las manos tentada a hacer lo mismo pero a la final desistió y siguió a su hermana.

Miraron a las demás chicas – entonces creo que no solo Harry se lo merece – dijo Hermione dando un par de pasos hacia delante – no es el único que les escondió cosas después de todo.

Padma fue la que se acercó, estaba mucho más tranquila pero sentía que tenía que hacer esto para poder pensar las cosas racionalmente, la cachetada fue tan sonora como la que recibió Harry y Hermione casi se arrepintió de haberlo sugerido, casi enseguida recibió un beso en el lugar por parte de Ravenclaw – creo que eso es suficiente – le susurró.

La castaña se sonrojó, divirtiendo a Padma que pronto estaba en caminó a su Sala Común, Susan y Charity también se adelantaron y recibieron el mismo trato por parte de Tracey y Selene que como buenas Slytherin podían ser bastante viciosas.

Solo quedaban Katie, Parvati, Penny y Luna, claro que dos de ellas ya sabían todo y al ver a su cuatro amigos en esa situación tan… especial, dieron el paso adelante valientemente aunque algunos dirían que estúpidamente ya que no tenían nada que ver, aún si sabían la verdad.

– Entonces falto yo – dijo Penny y regresó a ver a Luna que solo asintió.

Katie la miró un momento y negó con la cabeza – yo no puedo hacer eso, solo me uní recientemente, he sido amiga de Harry por años y me molesta que no me lo dijera, pero la verdad es que a pesar de gustarme mucho nunca pensé en intentar algo – vio a Hermione y sonrió – tenía una castaña mejor amiga que parecía ya lo había acaparado para ella sola, así que no voy a golpearlas.

Parvati por otro lado si se acercó, decidió que Luna no sería golpeada primero porque es lo que otras personas ya le había hecho desde su primer año, pero también porque recién estaba unida a ellos igual que Katie.

Penny por otro lado fue una de las primeras, y al haberse alejado quería decir que llevaba un buen tiempo de conocer la verdad, como último punto en contra de ella, era la que estaba causando que los instintos de Harry se descontrolen por los… celos, por lo tanto ella era la que en cierta medida merecía el golpe.

La cachetada sonó dolorosamente por el pasillo vacío antes de que las dos Gryffindor se dieran la vuelta y caminaran hacía su Sala Común.

– Bueno, no salió tan mal como esperé – dijo Harry suavemente cortando el silencio enloquecedor que los había envuelto – me sorprende que solo quisieran darme una cachetada en lugar de descuartizarme y lanzar mis restos a los lobos.

– No seas tontito, te hubieran entregado a las Acromántulas, no hay muchos lobos en el Bosque Prohibido – dijo Luna sinceramente.

Se le quedaron viendo a la rubia que se mecía delante y atrás sonriéndole antes de que Harry se lanzara a reír, pronto todos estaban riéndose – eres muy extraña – dijo Harry acercándose a Luna y dándole un beso en los labios, era raro porque le parecía tan natural, como cuando lo hacía con sus tres esposas – pero supongo que tienes razón después de todo el único lobo que he visto es el Profesor Lupin.

Penny aprovechó el momento, e ignorando sus celos se aclaró la garganta – yo… lo siento Harry por lo que cause, no sabía nada de tus instintos, no me aleje para causarte problemas solo… solo necesitaba pensar.

Le sonrió y se acercó a abrazarla – lo sé Penny, yo tampoco sabía de mis instintos, no hay culpa en nadie, además mejor descubrirlo ahora en lugar de más adelante, cuando sea más fuerte y ponga en peligro a mucha gente, incluidas ustedes – negó con la cabeza y se alejó – solo tendré que aprender a controlarme.

La rubia asintió y le sonrió escondiendo su decepción, también quería que Harry la besara, pero suponía que se había ganado eso al alejarse como lo había hecho – Charity… quisiera hablar contigo… ya sabes… sobre todo esto.

La profesora le mandó una sonrisa y asintió – mañana, un par de horas antes de que comencemos con el hechizo, ven a mi despacho y hablaremos.

Asintió y tomó la mano de Luna para llevarla consigo, conociéndola, aún si era bastante poco, estaba segura de que se metería al cuarto con esos cuatro y sabía que necesitaban un tiempo a solas, había sido un día bastante difícil.

Las vieron marcharse mientras se relajaban, se sentían mucho más tranquilos después de haber sobrevivido a la reunión, pero también sentían un nuevo peso en sus hombros.

En la noche del día siguiente harían el hechizo, pero un día con esa información en las cabezas de sus amigos que no podían protegerla aunque quisieran, era un peligro para todos si salía y Dumbledore la encontraba, el viejo tonto podía confiar en que los Mortífagos se redimirían.

Pero ellos sabían muy bien que no era así, cualquier información que tuvieran haría que fueran corriendo a su amo a decirle lo que había descubierto.

Harry no tenía ni la fuerza ni el control para poder enfrentarse a Voldemort, no podían dejar que esa información saliera así que rogaban a Merlín, Morgana e incluso al antiguo Rey para que los ayudara, pero conociendo a Harry y su suerte ni siquiera con ellos de su parte podrían evitar un problema.

* * *

 **Comenzando con las explicaciones, como dije estaremos cambiando de pov un poco más seguido que antes, aquí pongo tres pov de otras personas, primero Sirius, en este intento mostrar los problemas que pueden acarrear por la exposición a los Dementores.**

 **Sinceramente me sorprende que Sirius se haya recuperado tan rápido de sea lo que sea que causaban los Dementores.**

 **Siendo una de las criaturas más oscuras que existen no creo que lo único que causen sea depresión, Rowling fue algo ingenua con relación a eso, lo que si le reconozco es que esas cosas son geniales.**

 **Como sea, aquí explico algunas cosas más con relación a lo que está sufriendo Sirius y se demorara mucho en recuperar por lo menos algo de normalidad.**

 **Son cosas que se me van ocurriendo con respecto a lo que sé que causa el aura, o sea lo que sea que desprenden los Dementores, si se les ocurre algo más, no duden en mandarme un Review, seria de mucha ayuda.**

 **Segundo esta Peter Pettigrew, la verdad estaba tentado en simplemente matarlo una vez estuviera dentro de Azkaban, pero creo que puedo alargar las cosas un poco más con él para hacerlo sufrir aún más, como plus recordé que él es el que guarda la varita de Ryddle, eso me dio un poco de maniobra para unas cuantas cosas más.**

 **Así mismo al ser un merodeador, creo que debió haber aprendido algunos trucos, lógicamente no era tan fuerte como sus amigos pero supongo que por lo menos pudo haber aprendido a utilizar hasta el máximo lo poco que tenía a su alcance.**

 **Una vez se unió a Voldemort debería haber mejorado mucho sus habilidades, conociendo al cara aplastada, debió haber hecho un par de rituales para mejorar a sus Mortífagos.**

 **Justamente planeo hacer de algunos Mortífagos lo suficientemente aceptables para representar un problema verdadero, en el canon me parece que entre esos llamados magos oscuros los únicos que sirven son Voldemort y Bellatrix, así que mi idea es mejorar a algunos más para que el grupo tenga verdaderos rivales y Voldemort no sea su única preocupación.**

 **Lógicamente esto tiene que hacer que el grupo de Harry también valla mejorando para poder mantenerse a la par con los Mortífagos que si sirven.**

 **Por ultimo está el pov de Molly, la verdad esta mujer me desagrada casi tanto como Ronald, por ejemplo en el quinto libro cuando no deja que Harry, siendo el que se había enfrentado a Voldemort cuatro veces antes, entre en la reunión del pollo frito, más aún cuando estaban en la casa de Sirius.**

 **Los dos peli negros debieron haberse puesto firmes y mandarla al diablo, la mujer no tiene ni voz ni voto en la casa de los Black y Harry tiene todo el derecho de entrar a esas reuniones porque es a la final quien tiene que pelear contra Voldemort.**

 **Así mismo creo que allí es cuando comienza la dosificación de pociones o por lo menos seria el momento más propicio.**

 **Aquí explico un poco más sobre la poción que utilizaron los Weasley, así mismo incluyo algunas de las ideas de la baca para con Harry y Hermione, la pelirroja cree que Ginny no coloco su sangre pero lo que no sabe es que Harry tiene medio para defenderse.**

 **Por último, está la reunión, la verdad no puse la historia porque es algo que ya había puesto antes y no quiero ser repetitivo.**

 **Pero claro esta si hubo una pequeña conversación sobre todo lo sucedido, también utilice la reunión para comenzar a acabar con la lealtad ciega que Remus le tiene a Dumbledore.**

 **Más adelante veremos las reacciones de algunas de las chicas y también planeo poner la reacción de los Weasley a su falla.**

 **Y claro también está el castigo, físicamente las chicas no pueden hacerle mucho daño, Harry ya ha sufrido eso por años a manos de los Dursley, pero lógicamente un par de cachetadas estaban en orden.**

 **En próximos capítulos veremos un poco más del castigo para el pobre de Harry, las mujeres son de miedo y pueden salir con ideas dolorosas a pesar de que no sean físicas, la principal será, como no, Daphne y secundada por las otras Slytherin, Harry tendrá que trabajar para poder volver a la normalidad con todas.**

 **Como siempre espero sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites, nos leemos.**


	13. Magia antigua

**Por fin les traigo la actualización de este fanfic, sé que me he demorado demasiado, pero tengo una excusa medio aceptable.**

 **Como ya expliqué en mis otras dos historias acabo de pasar por mi peor temporada como escritor, un bloqueo que no me dejaba escribir absolutamente nada, era frustrante y desquiciante, pero por lo menos parece que salí de el después de haberme visto las películas de Harry Potter que pasaban en TNT.**

 **Me dio tantas iras volver a ver a Hermione actuando como estúpida por el pelirrojo idiota y a Ginny actuando como un cachorro enfermo por amor y atención que supongo rompió mi bloqueo y me dejo seguir escribiendo.**

 **Debo decir que no creí que ninguno de esos dos sirviera para algo, pero parece que me equivoque, por lo menos sirven para hacer que uno escriba y los mande al diablo.**

 **Sea como sea comencemos respondiendo reviews, para** **Yami el dragon negro** **Remus tenía que entender que Dumbledore no es una perita en dulce, si quiere ser la familia de Harry, como debía haber sido tiene que decidir de qué lado va a estar.**

 **Sinceramente si hubiera seguido siendo el mismo que en el canon lo hubiera golpeado tanto como al Weasley y Malfoy.**

 **Remus me agrada a pesar de que creo que cometió demasiados errores en el canon, así que lógicamente tenía que darle un empujón en el camino correcto, y el primer paso era justamente elegir a quien iba a apoyar, al hijo de su mejor amigo o al hombre que le permitió quedarse en la escuela.**

 **En cuanto a Molly y Ginny, con la primera, la odio, asfixia a Harry, creo que ella es la única que sabe cómo educar a un niño, cree que puede aparecer en una casa ajena y de todos modos ser la ama de la casa, mal, mal, mal, la mujer solo veía a Harry como mucho un mes cada año, no tiene poder o derecho a decidir qué es lo que hace Harry con su vida.**

 **Y por supuesto sigo creyendo que dio pociones de amor tanto a Harry y Hermione para que sus hijitos tuvieran a alguien como ella consiguió a su marido.**

 **En especial Ronald porque debía haber sabido que una piedra era más inteligente que esa cosa, no puedo llamarlo ni siquiera un ser inteligente y sensible, es completamente imposible que Hermione se hubiera interesado en alguien como el, quizá y solo quizá, lo hubiera hecho después de haber pasado por unas cuantas relaciones bastante malas, lo que lógicamente la hubiera dejado tan desesperada como a Ginny, solo en ese momento, cuando estas a punto de tocar completamente fondo y perderte, allí puede ser posible que Hermione se rebajara a entrar en una relación con esa cosa.**

 **Después con lo de Ginny, como ya dije soy de dos mentes con ella, la primera es que esta tan obsesionada en ser la señora Potter, la esposa del niño que vivió, que se volvió completamente loca.**

 **Había querido ser la esposa del niño que vivió desde que tenía ocho si no mal recuerdo, pero siguió sin conocerlo en lo más mínimo.**

 **No aparece, no es importante en la historia en ningún momento, excepto para ser rescatada en el segundo libro, no tiene fondo o contexto, lo único que tiene es que sabe jugar al Quidditch y su ligero parecido con Lily, no puedo y no quiero, basar una relación solamente con eso.**

 **Por otro lado, puede ser posible que Ginny en algún momento, en especial cuando comenzó a salir con otras personas, simplemente se hubiera olvidado de su "amor" por el niño que vivió, creció, maduro.**

 **Pero eso no le hubiera gustado al jabalí que tiene por madre, no, ella no perdería al niño que vivió como pariente, eso traería mucho prestigio a su familia.**

 **Por lo tanto, puede haber drogado también a Ginny, quizá la pelirroja no es tan mala exactamente, es más tengo otros fics en los que Ginny no es mala, pero este no es uno de ellos, por lo menos no por el momento como ya he dado a entender, no sé cómo voy a seguir con respecto a ella.**

 **Ahora en cuanto a tu idea de los hechizos dados la vuelta, mierda santa, me encantó la idea, nunca se me ocurrió hacer algo como eso.**

 **Abre toda una gama nueva de hechizos y lo mejor no tengo que estar inventado nombre para los hechizos, lo único que veo difícil es como elegir correctamente lo contrario al hechizo original, por ejemplo, el Diffindo es un hechizo de corte ¿cuál sería su contrario?**

 **Para** **Lux Dragneel me quede bastante sorprendido con la recuperación de Sirius, en la tercera película está hecho una mierda al final del año y seis meses después, quizá menos, cuando habla nuevamente con Harry sobre el torneo está completamente recuperado, dudo mucho que eso sea posible, los efectos de los Dementores son bastante impresionantes, como demonios le hizo para recuperarse así de rápido.**

 **Incluso con magia debería haberse demorado mucho más en una recuperación de los efectos de esas bestias.**

 **Con Peter me decidí a alargar un poco más las cosas, quería que entrara a Azkaban, pero también quiero hacerlo sufrir mucho más que solo eso, por lo tanto, necesitaba una forma de hacer eso, tengo algunas ideas para más adelante, ciertamente Peter debería estar con el cerebro podrido, después de todo era el más débil de sus amigos eso tuvo que ser un poco de… presión para alguien tan insignificante como él.**

 **Con lo de Molly, desde que en el tercer libro comenta como si hubiera sido un simple juego, que drogo a Arthur para que la "notara", se me vino a la cabeza esa idea, debería ser de familia, porque no puedo ver como algo normal el que decidiera controlarlo casi con el Imperius.**

 **Estaba un poco indeciso en cómo hacerlo, al principio iba a poner Amortentia, ya que es la opción de amor más poderosa del mundo, o por lo menos eso creo que dice Slughorn, no recuerdo.**

 **Pero a la final me decidió por una poción, o magia familiar, ya que también se aplicaba a lo que quería demostrar, que las mujeres Prewett están bien locas.**

 **Por parte de las chicas, si Harry se salvó, pero la verdad no podía hacer que ninguna de ellas se comportara irracionalmente, Harry tenía una razón para esconder esa información, una razón bastante valida así que ninguna de las chicas podía culparlo exactamente por ello.**

 **Ciertamente van a estar decepcionadas y molestas, pero por lo demás entenderán, por lo menos creo que una mujer lo haría si amara de verdad al hombre en cuestión.**

 **Para** **Tanke 98 como hombre que soy tengo que estar completamente de acuerdo en que me encanta la idea del harem también, aunque soy sincero y digo que tuve mis reservas al principio, pero algunas muy buenas historias cambiaron mi modo de ver eso.**

 **Mi idea era justamente no hacer al fic solamente um… romántico, por falta de una palabra mejor, no quería que sea solamente ese tipo de fic en que Harry va reuniendo chicas sin una historia más profunda detrás.**

 **También debo confesar que no soy lo que se dice bueno en todo este juego político, pero se hace lo que se puede.**

 **Los lemmon también son difíciles en especial porque no quiero hacerlos tan largos como para que sea lo único que aparezca en el capítulo, pero tiene que ser lo suficiente para ser… entretenido, en lo personal nunca he tenido una profesora que de verdad me atraiga, pero hay algunas películas en las que salen profesoras qué diablos te ponen a babear.**

 **En cuanto a los de Hermione y Susan, como ya dije creo que son dos de las cuatro chicas que podía haber encajado perfectamente con Harry.**

 **La castaña en especial, dicen por ahí, después de todo, que las mejores relaciones son con los mejores amigos, y Ronald ciertamente no lo fue, mientras Harry y Hermione tuvieron una conexión desde el principio.**

 **Ahora en cuanto a las MILF, confieso que siempre me han gustado las mujeres mayores, no con la deferencia de edad que Harry y estas mujeres tienen, pero por lo demás me gustan las mayores, así que Narcissa no solo es un medio para molestar a ese par de rubios maricas.**

 **En los libros dicen que es una mujer realmente hermosa, así que lógicamente seria increíble tenerla como pareja.**

 **En cuanto a las otras hermanas Black, como ya dije Andrómeda esta felizmente casada con Ted, no creo que vaya a juntarla con Harry, por parte de Bellatrix, si bien creo que puede que hayan sido las circunstancias las que la llevaron no solo al lado de Voldemort sino también a volverse completamente loca, no creo que podría hacer que este junto a Harry, tampoco quiero.**

 **Volverla al lado bueno, eso es posible, pero no unirla con Harry.**

 **Por parte de Lily, he leído algunas historias en las que ella está con Harry, hay algo justamente en lo que parece tan prohibido como una relación incestuosa, en especial cuando es con una mujer como Lily Evans, pelirroja, ardiente, justa, leal, decidida, inteligente, poderosa.**

 **A la final es una historia y puedo discernir la verdad de la ficción, como ya dije no creo que termine haciendo nada, aunque hay algunas personas que me piden la incluya.**

 **Por el momento voy a decir que no, no está dentro de harem y no está en planes de revivir tampoco.**

 **Y por último la mama de Hermione, si soy sincero esa relación si me… remueve, si me encanta Hermione, la idea de un trio con ella y su madre… ¡por el culo peludo de Merlín! eso si me hace tener sueños húmedos seguido.**

 **en cuanto al problema con las chicas, estarán molestas y quizá lo ignoren un poco, pero la verdad no creo que Harry tenga verdaderos problemas con ellas, después de todo su razón de ocultar todo era válida y solo estaba preocupado por ellas, si ellas no pueden verlo de ese modo, no merecen estar en una relación con el chico.**

 **En cuanto a Dumbledore, Molly, Ronald y Ginny creo que hemos hablado hasta el cansancio de esto y no merecen en verdad que gastemos tanta saliva en ellos, así que dejémoslo ya.**

 **Sea como sea espero que la historia te siga gustando tanto como hasta el momento.**

 **De todos modos, quería preguntar ¿si quieren que termine este fic como el libro? es decir terminarlo al finalizar el año y luego comenzar una continuación con referencia al verano y al cuarto año o en su lugar debería seguir todo seguido.**

 **Si soy sincero no soy muy bueno con los títulos por lo que no tengo idea de cómo llamar la continuación de hacerlo como un fic diferente.**

 **Como sea se los dejo a su decisión, con esto pueden seguir con el capítulo.**

 **Cap13.- Magia antigua.**

Gruñó mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia su Sala Común, la verdad es que estaba mucho más tranquila ahora que sabía la verdad y en especial ahora que sabía que aún podía tener a Harry para ella.

Siempre había sido celosa pero ahora le sorprendió la posesividad que sentía con Harry, también le sorprendió lo dolida que estaba cuando supo que estaba prácticamente casado con otras tres mujeres, o, siempre supo que lo más probable necesitaría más de una esposa.

Después de todo Harry era cabeza de seis Casas, necesitaba una esposa para cada Casa, después de todo se necesitaba revivir a algunas Casas prominentes más aún si eran Casas como las de los fundadores.

No solo eso, ella al ser la primogénita de la Casa Greengrass necesitaba continuar con su línea familiar, por lo tanto, mientras sería una Potter por matrimonio su primer hijo varón tomaría cuándo llegará a la mayoría de edad el liderazgo de la Casa Greengrass, eso quería decir que así Harry solo tuviera su apellido y la escogía a ella como su compañera de vida, de todos modos, necesitaría por lo menos una mujer más.

Pero a pesar de que sabía eso muy bien, no podía evitar ponerse celosa de las tres chicas que ya estaban con Harry, en especial de Hermione.

Suspiró y esperó un momento a que su hermana llegara a su lado, no podían llegar por separado, al saberse que Harry era el dueño de Hogwarts había corregido ligeramente el comportamiento de los sangre pura, pero de todos modos no podían arriesgarse a darles motivos para intentar algo.

Draco Malfoy había intentado "tenerla" otras veces, por eso lo mejor era mantenerse por lo menos en grupos de dos.

Con los golpes que había estado recibiendo por parte de Harry sabía que estaba llevándolo hasta el extremo de su paciencia, en algún punto la fina cuerda que lo mantenía estable se cortaría y haría lo que fuera con tal de derrotar a Harry, por eso era aún más importante que estuvieran en grupo en todo momento.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Astoria, veía preocupada a su hermana mientras caminaba a su lado, Daphne a diferencia de ella no había estado en lo más mínimo interesada en Harry antes de conocerlo.

Su interés hacia el chico había sido netamente político cuando habían llegado a Hogwarts, pero lo fue conociendo poco a poco y en especial en este tiempo en el que han estado cerca, la reina de hielo por fin había encontrado quien calentara su corazón.

Ella por el contrario había estado "enamorada" del niño que vivió, ni de cerca tan obsesiva como Ginny Weasley o Romilda Vane, pero de todos modos lo había estado.

Su fanatismo había desaparecido muy rápido cuando lo había visto, un chico desgarbado, pequeño, llegando incluso a parecer mucho menor a ella, y lo más importante, sin confianza en él mismo.

A pesar de cómo se enfrentaba a Malfoy, podía ver su lenguaje corporal, como se encogía frente a multitudes, como rehuía el contacto con otras personas.

No había sido lo que había esperado de ninguna manera, claro que ese cambio tan impresionante que había sufrido cuando tuvo el accidente había "activado" algo, fue como si prendiera una fogata, quizá solo había sido algo físico al inicio ¿qué chica no se interesaría por un chico hermoso?

Pero, así como su hermana, dentro del tiempo que lo había estado conociendo, las cosas habían comenzado a calzar.

Quizá no lo había mostrado como su hermana, pero estaba igual de furiosa porque el chico que le gustara tuviera tres esposas, nunca se imaginó que Harry tendría tres chicas al mismo tiempo no se diga tres esposas.

– Creo que necesitamos relajarnos – dijo Daphne ignorando la pregunta de su hermana – ¿te parece si vamos al baño?

Sonrió contenta y asintió rápidamente, Daphne había encontrado ese baño cerca, pero al mismo tiempo bastante escondido en las mazmorras, suponía que era uno de esos secretos de Hogwarts, considerando que necesitaban estar humedeciendo sus cuerpos todos los días por lo menos dos veces, había sido como un regalo caído del cielo.

En lugar de coger hacia la izquierda para dirigirse a la Sala Común de Slytherin tomaron el camino hacia la derecha y se dirigieron hacia el baño especial que habían encontrado.

Daphne había oído sobre los baños de los Prefectos, este era muy parecido, era tan especial que se aseguraron de que nadie las seguía, después de todo no querían que nadie descubriera el lugar y en especial no querían que nadie supiera sus secretos, dieron un par de vueltas asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca y luego se detuvieron en una de las antorchas.

Daphne miró atentamente el fuego en la antorcha y cuando escupió un poco de cenizas habló – Patentibus – murmuró suavemente, la llama se apagó enseguida y la columna de piedra que soportaba la antorcha se fundió con la pared dejando un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que pase una persona.

Primero pasó Astoria y luego la siguió ella revisando su entorno una vez más, ni bien paso Daphne la columna volvió a aparecer y la flama se prendió, dejando el pasillo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Dentro Astoria ya se estaba desnudando viendo el magnífico baño frente a ella, parecía que todo estaba hecho por cristales que reflejaban la luz con diferentes colores, había una gran ventana frente a ellos que dejaba ver el lago negro y la luna, parecían estar al mismo nivel de la superficie del lago.

Lo que creaba un efecto extraño ya que no parecía que estuvieran en un baño sino en el lago mismo.

Daphne comenzó a abrir las llaves de una estatua de cristal y pronto agua de distintos colores estaban cayendo y llenando la enorme tina de baño y plagando el lugar con diferentes olores que eran bastante deliciosos.

Se acercó a su hermana y comenzó a desnudarse también, mientras la menor ya se estaba metiendo en el agua y suspiraba de gusto.

Su piel paso de ser blanca con la nieve a tomar un color extraño, era como si el agua se fundiera con su cuerpo, pero dejando una tonalidad más oscura en los bordes para mostrar el contorno de su figura.

Terminó de meterse y se sentó en el filo dejando afuera sus pequeños pechos, su cuerpo parecía desaparecer dentro del agua, mientras afuera tenía esa extraña apariencia como si estuviera hecha de agua también, su cabello cambio del rubio casi plateado a un verde oscuro como el de una hoja de árbol cuando estaba bien cuidado, casi parecía estar hecho de algas, pero al mismo tiempo le daba una apariencia sedosa.

Daphne se acercó también una vez desvestida y dejó que su cuerpo sufriera el mismo cambio que el de su hermana.

La única diferencia era que ella si tenía vello púbico y por lo tanto allí también cambiaba de color, por lo demás ahora eran prácticamente iguales, no podrían decir cuál era cual.

– Necesitaba esto – dijo Astoria jadeando – el tener que escondernos es un poco estresante.

Por suerte para ellas los cuartos en Slytherin eran diferentes, cada uno tenía su cuarto y su baño, pero el más mínimo contacto con el agua desencadenaba el cambio, por lo tanto, tenían que cuidarse mucho o terminarían siendo descubiertas y considerando la intolerancia en la mágica Inglaterra terminarían huyendo o siendo asesinados.

– Esto será descubierto cuando me una con Harry – dijo Daphne mirando el agua y levantando su mano, ella podía verse sin ningún problema a pesar de que dentro del agua serian prácticamente invisibles, pero cuando subía su mano se notaba el contorno – solo espero que no tenga ningún problema.

Astoria giró los ojos, su hermana era tan desconfiada, incluso del chico del que estaba enamorada – considerando que es un Dragón y un Elemental no creo que sea un problema hermana.

Daphne la ignoró y siguió pensando en el chico, sus padres le habían dado una educación aún más exhaustiva que a su hermana, principalmente por ser la heredera de la Casa Greengrass, pero también para poder esconder lo que eran, sus antepasados habían salido corriendo de su país de origen hace unos mil años y llegaron a esconderse en Hogwarts.

El castillo había sido un resguardo, una fortaleza impenetrable que era protegido por cuatro de los magos más grandiosos de todos los tiempos.

Muchas otras razas, como la suya, habían llegado por protección ya que en el resto del mundo no solo estaban cazando a los magos sino también a las criaturas mágicas, en algunos casos ellos eran cazados aún peor y más sádicamente.

Ella había estudiado lo que les habían hecho y el porqué de su escape hacia Inglaterra, por lo tanto, siempre había sido desconfiada, y había hecho hasta lo imposible porque su secreto no fuera descubierto, ahora tenía un chico al que amaba profundamente y una vez que estuviera con él todos sus secretos estarían a la intemperie, lo que lógicamente prendía todas sus alarmas y la ponía aún más nerviosa.

A veces deseaba ser como su hermana, Astoria sabia en que momentos ponerse seria, pero también era muchísimo más relajada y abierta.

Antes de que entrará a Hogwarts hubiera jurado que pertenecía más a Hufflepuff que a Slytherin con su forma se ser, incluso estaba preocupada enormemente cuando fue seleccionada para la casa de las serpientes porque sabía lo peligroso que era estar rodeada de fanáticos sangre pura que solo veían un cuerpo para desestresarse cuando quisieran.

Era otra de las cosas que le habían atraído de Harry, cuando hablaba con él sus ojos siempre estaban en los de ella, mientras otros chicos, incluso Neville y Blaise, estaban viendo sus pechos ya lo bastante grandes para dar una impresión.

O la estaban evaluando para saber que tan buen cuerpo tenia, estando en Slytherin las enormes túnicas eran una ventaja, Harry siempre mantenía su atención en donde importaba.

Eso no quería decir que el chico no la haya… revisado, simplemente era más maduro en sus actos, considerado la vida que había tenido no se sorprendía mucho.

– Entonces ¿qué es lo que de verdad te molesta? – preguntó Astoria haciéndose la desinteresada.

– ¿Qué? – cuestionó de regreso en el mismo plan que su hermana.

La más joven puso los ojos antes de posarlos en su hermana con los parpados entrecerrados – no te hagas la tonta, sabes muy bien a que me refiero – dijo con la voz baja – sabías que Harry tendría que tener más de una chica como esposa, los sangre pura no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de volver a la vida las Casas a las que pertenece Harry, no estás molesta por eso sino por otra cosa.

Su hermanita la conocía demasiado bien, igual que Tracey. Si era sincera consigo misma no estaba segura exactamente porque estaba molesta.

Antes de saber que aún podría estar con Harry lógicamente estaba furiosa porque Harry tenía tres mujeres con las que claramente había tenido relaciones sexuales y eso era algo que ella había estado deseando hacer con Harry durante meses.

El que le hubiera escondido las cosas también significaba mucho, quería decir que no tenía la suficiente confianza en ella para decirle ese tipo de cosas, después de todo ella ya tenía un buen tiempo de estar estudiando Oclumancia y tenía buenas barreras mentales.

Después de la reunión, que había sido bastante informativa, su furia se había mitigado bastante, pero había algo, en el fondo de su cabeza que aún palpitaba enojo y frustración.

– Creo que son mis instintos – dijo Daphne, aunque no sonó tan segura como hubiera esperado.

Astoria la vio confundida completamente – ¿qué? – preguntó rápidamente.

La mayor regresó a ver a su hermana con sorpresa y entrecerró los ojos – no has estado estudiando ¿cierto? – comentó con la voz cargada de sarcasmo, el que el… agua en las mejillas de su hermana se oscureciera era una indicación de que se había sonrojado.

Ella había tenido que estudiar desde pequeña su cultura, sus cualidades, sus instintos, de donde venían y como habían llegado a ese punto, al ser la primogénita y no tener un hermano había hecho las cosas aún más duras ya que en su cabeza residía la continuidad de la Casa Greengrass.

Astoria había tenido una enseñanza más moderada, no tan acelerada, pero su madre siempre había sido de mano dura.

La menor no había sido la niña más tranquila de la historia por lo que generalmente ignoraba cualquiera cosa que tuviera que estudiar y simplemente corría a donde el viento la llevara.

Se había metido en más problemas de lo que podía contar, su madre lógicamente había mandado libros que Astoria debería haber leído mientras estaban en clases y parecía que no lo había estado haciendo, lo que no era una sorpresa en lo más mínimo pero que no ayudaba en ese momento.

– Somos Náyades, como tales somos seres sexuales generalmente, pero no lo somos por el gusto del sexo en si, como generalmente son las criaturas ligadas al fuego, nosotros somos seres sexuales porque es nuestra forma de buscar a nuestro compañero, es decir la persona que mejor se acople a nosotros, el que mejor química tenga con nosotros.

Una vez encontrado somos fieles, posesivas y territoriales con él y solo él, o ella, lógicamente nuestros instintos no son tan… explosivos y agresivos como los de Harry siendo un Dragón, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos afecten tan fuerte como a él, el que nuestro compañero elegido sea un ser polígamo y el que haya tenido un bono de alma con otra persona hace que nuestros instintos salten y rujan.

Astoria asintió comprendiendo, estaba un poco confundida y se lamentaba no haber leído esos libros polvorientos que le dio su madre, pero ahora entendía porque ella y su hermana estaban tan molestas.

Más Daphne ya que siempre había tenido un temperamento fuerte, pero eso no quitaba que ella también estaba sintiéndose extraño con lo sucedido.

– ¿Nosotras también somos polígamos entonces? – preguntó Astoria confundida pero interesada.

– No necesariamente, no es como que estamos con más de una persona al mismo tiempo como Harry, y ciertamente ninguna de las dos ha comenzado a buscar pareja, por lo que no hemos estado con nadie, nosotros tenemos sexo con varias personas, pero no al mismo tiempo, solo con una y es para buscar a esa persona especial.

Pero supongo que podríamos… relajarnos en cuanto a compartir a nuestra pareja una vez estemos con Harry, de lo que si tenemos que cuidarnos es de tener cuidado con como tratamos a las demás, al ser seres que buscan una sola pareja lo más probable es que en algún momento nuestro instinto nos pida someter a las demás.

– Lo que lógicamente no le gustaría nada a Harry – terminó Astoria conociendo muy bien la naturaleza del azabache.

Daphne estuvo de acuerdo – además también hay que tener cuidado ya que nosotros somos algo parecido a un elemental de agua, mientras Harry es un elemental de rayo, si no tenernos cuidado podemos electrocutarnos o electrocutar a los demás.

La menor asintió y se relajó aún más en el agua, en teoría a ella no debería importarles si el agua estaba caliente o fría, podían estar tan tranquilas completamente desnudas allí como en el lago negro en pleno invierno, pero siempre había habido algo en el castillo que las mantenía tranquilas relajadas y por extraño que pareciera, podían sentir el agua caliente en sus cuerpos.

Mientras se estaban relajando se perdieron en sus pensamientos, principalmente en los que hacían referencia a cierto azabache que hacía que sus emociones bajen y suban con una simple acción.

* * *

Se paseaba de un lado para otro en su tranquilo y relajante despacho, su capa negra ondeando detrás de él como si tuviera vida propia, los únicos sonidos en el lugar eran las burbujas reventando en un caldero caliente a fuego lento y su voz mientras susurraba y enlistaba cada uno de los problemas que tenía.

Principalmente el mocoso desgraciado ese que ahora campaba a sus anchas en un lugar donde él era amo y señor.

El muy desgraciado se había atrevido a amenazarlo ¡a él! Severus Snape, el mejor y más joven maestro en pociones de la historia, un maestro en las artes oscuras, el creador de un par de hechizos que harían que el mocoso se retorciera como había sido su sueño desde el momento en que supo que esa asquerosa sustancia llamada James Potter había engendrado algo tan repulsivo.

Él que había sido entrenado por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort y que había demostrado su valía y poder en el campo de batalla.

Se suponía que la estancia del mocoso en ese castillo, sería su satisfacción al estarlo acosando y atormentando, no podía matarlo ya que Dumbledore no lo permitiría hasta que llegara el momento propicio, pero todo lo demás era juego justo.

¡Y ahora! ¡ahora el mocoso insolente era el dueño del castillo y se creía con el poder de amenazarlo con sacarlo a patadas! ¡a él! ¡Severus Snape! quien debería ser el único que lance amenazas, el único con el poder de sacar al costal de huesos cuando quisiera y con él a todos sus pestilentes y asquerosos amigos.

Le había advertido a Albus sobre los problemas que traería el mocoso, le había advertido de su arrogancia, sabia sin tela de duda, en el momento en que puso sus ojos en esa alimaña, que solo traería problemas para su santuario, solo venía a destrozar todo lo que había construido con esfuerzo y sudor. Ahora el trono en el que había estado sentado por años estaba completamente destruido.

Los malditos Gryffindor y Hufflepuff creían que podían ir por ahí con sus sonrisas asquerosas, riendo y divirtiéndose.

¡Burlándose de él! por culpa de ese maldito Potter que creía que podía decir unas cuantas palabras y todos harían como él decía ¡lo peor de todo es que algunas de las serpientes hacían lo mismo!

Ahora no podía ni siquiera intentar algo porque el escuincle era poseedor de seis títulos de gran importancia.

Mientras no reconociera su herencia podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, tortúralo de la peor manera que se pudiera imaginar, ahora con ese reconocimiento si llegaba a tocarlo Amelia estaría allí en unas horas para llevárselo por intento de robo de título o por atentar contra un Lord de Casas tan poderosas que Azkaban sería el menor de sus problemas.

Se detuvo y se quedó mirando la pared mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido en su enfrentamiento con la pequeña mierda, sus ojos, habían brillado como cuando Lily estaba furiosa, pero eso no era lo extraño, podía jurar que la pupila había cambiado de forma por un momento.

Miró rápidamente la poción que estaba haciendo y al verla en buen estado salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, no lo usaba mucho, principalmente por qué no lo necesitaba en verdad.

Pero había guardado un Pensadero que se había robado en su época como Mortífago por si en algún momento necesitaba revisar un recuerdo.

Hasta ahora lógicamente no lo había necesitado, quien en su sano juicio querría revivir esas molestas clases que tenía que dar a un montón de mocosos ignorantes y estúpidos. Sonrió cuando encontró el artefacto mágico de gran valor y se lo llevo rápidamente hacia su despacho.

Volvió a revisar la poción y luego tomó su varita y la llevó a su cien, pensó lo más claro que pudo en la memoria y comenzó la extracción.

Cuando la hebra plata que representaba un recuerdo se desprendió de su cabeza llevo la varita hacia el Pensadero y la dejo suelta, descendió rápidamente y se introdujo en la memoria, sintió como caía a gran velocidad antes de detenerse a un lado de su yo del pasado.

Sonrió siniestramente cuando vio a Potter caminar con Granger y Bones, no le prestó atención a las palabras que se estaban diciendo y más bien se acercó hacia el rostro del mocoso mirando con atención sus ojos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver lo que necesitaba, sus pupilas se habían alargado, casi parecían los ojos de un reptil, si no fuera porque sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo color hubiera jurado que parecían los ojos de una serpiente, sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando, estaba claro que Potter no era completamente humano.

Salió del recuerdo riéndose maniáticamente y pensando en cómo conseguir que metan a Potter en Azkaban.

O, antes de eso lo amenazaría con decir a todos sobre su pequeño secreto, y una vez tuviera en sus manos al engendro de Potter, violaría a todas las chicas que estaban con él, sería tan dulce de ver la desesperación e impotencia grabados en ese rostro, volvería a tener todo el poder y una vez que tuviera en sus manos al mocoso, ni siquiera Albus podría detenerlo.

Y una vez que su maestro regresará a la vida sería recompensado con lo que más quería al entregarle no solo a Potter sino a todas esas perras.

Con eso él tendría nuevamente a Lily, Voldemort la reviviría solo para él, con eso habría ganado y ese maldito desperdicio de espacio se revolcaría en su tumba, mataría a Black y Lupin y con eso el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor.

Una vez que Voldemort conquistara el mundo entero el pediría gobernar en Inglaterra junto a su Lily, vivirían completamente felices y verían a sus hijos crecer para gobernar desde su trono en Hogwarts. Comenzó a reírse con fuerza mientras saliva salía volando de su boca, sus ojos desenfocados y sus parpados temblando del puro éxtasis.

Abrió los brazos y levantó la cabeza hacia el techo de su despacho mientras su risa subía de volumen, amaba cuando los planes iban según lo acordado.

De repente hubo un silbido llamó su atención hacia el caldero, su risa quedo en la garganta y sus ojos se abrieron hasta casi hacer desaparecer sus parpados, un segundo después se lanzó detrás de su escritorio con lo justo para no recibir cualquier daño.

El caldero explotó con fuerza lanzando la poción de color verde enfermo por todos lados y trozos del caldero salieron disparados como torpedos. Snape abrió los ojos aún más cuando un trozo se clavó en la madera de su escritorio justo a un lado de su cabeza, para hacer eso tendría que haber atravesado casi todo el escritorio y un cajón bastante grande con varios pergaminos dentro.

Una vez dejó de escuchar cualquier clase de ruido se levantó y miró su despacho que ahora parecía una zona de guerra.

Gruñó con furia y pateó un trozo del caldero mientras gritaba de rabia – maldito Potter esto es tu culpa – mencionó antes de darse la vuelta haciendo ondear su capa, agitó su varita para arreglar todo lo que podía y entro en su cuarto dispuesto a dormirse – solo espera mocoso estúpido, me las pagaras, por esto y por todo lo demás, encontrare tu secreto y cuando lo haga todo lo que te hace feliz estará destrozado.

* * *

El día siguiente fue una verdadera tortura para todos, pero en especial para Harry, no podía concentrarse en nada y sentía que los segundos eran horas de la pura desesperación.

Gracias a los Dursley se había criado para ser nervioso y ver fantasmas donde no había nada, ahora con algo tan importante como el que él era un Dragón en las mentes de sus amigos, algunos de los cuales no tenían la más mínima protección, podía jurar que había visto a Dumbledore o el par de Weasley acechando en cada esquina.

Según Hermione y Susan no había nada en verdad, pero el veía blanco, negro o rojo mirara donde mirara.

Incluso parecía Hermione el día antes de una prueba importante, lo que le gano un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de la castaña por su puesto, estaba tan psicociado que había pensado que Snape lo estaba acechando en una esquina oscura del castillo.

En su defensa la esquina no estaba en lo más mínimo iluminada y había una mancha de grasa o alguna sustancia extraña, cualquiera podía equivocarse y pensar que era la cabeza grasienta de Snivellus, incluso tenía un espacio limpio que hacía referencia a la nariz ganchuda y horrenda.

Susan, Hermione y Charity intentaban por todos los medios tranquilizar a su novio, pero era bastante difícil cuando ellas mismas estaban estresadas.

No ayudaba que las demás chicas les estaban dando el ojo del hedor cada que podían, podían sentir sus celos saliendo de ellas en olas, no es como si pudieran culparlas ellas también estarían celosas si descubrieran lo que habían descubierto de la manera en que lo hicieron.

Pero por lo menos su furia era mucho menor a la mañana anterior cuando habían intentado drogarlos.

Ahora por lo menos las chicas comprendían lo que estaba pasando y estaban pensando en lo que se estaban metiendo, algunas incluso se habían reunido para poder conversar sobre lo que pasaba.

En la tarde cuando antes de la cena Penny decidió ir a hablar con Charity sobre todo esto, era momento de arreglar todo y tomar una decisión ya sea unirse o no a Harry, aunque la ponía un poco nerviosa porque para unirse tenía que tener relaciones sexuales con Harry.

No era ese exactamente el problema, sino que ahora que sabía un poco más sobre todo estaba ligeramente asustada por el Dragón.

Por lo que sabía no saldría para nada, pero ya podían ver signos de que estaba más cerca gracias a que Harry tenía tres novias, en teoría al unirse a ella bien podría causar el cambio y hacer que el Dragón saliera a jugar. Sabía que estaba siendo exagerada y toda era imaginaciones suyas, pero después de haber leído historias sobre dragones raptando chicas hermosas y saber que había sido cierto la ponía… aprensiva.

Tocó la puerta y se limpió las manos en sus pantalones, por alguna razón estaba muy nerviosa – vamos Penny no es como si estuvieras a punto de entrar desnuda en un bar Muggle, solo vamos a hablar, van a aclararte las cosas y después puedes decidir qué mismo hacer…

– Ya terminaste tu monologo – dijo Charity divertida viendo a la rubia frente a ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había abierto la puerta.

Penny saltó asustada y miró a su profesora con los ojos abiertos como un búho, suspiró para relajarse y colocó una de sus manos en su pecho – no vuelvas a hacer eso.

– Sacarte de tu propio mundo pervertido donde estas desnuda en un bar – se encogió de hombros sonriendo mientras la rubia se sonrojaba – tengo que decir que ese es uno de los fetiches más extraños que pude haber escuchado o presenciado.

La Ravenclaw solo pudo sonrojarse aún más y tartamudear – no… no es un fetiche.

Charity se rió mientras le hacia un gesto para que entrara, Penny siguió a su profesora algo molesta y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, la cobriza agitó su varita sellando efectivamente cualquier lugar por el que podían ser espiadas, por si acaso lanzó un par más de hechizos para asegurarse de que no podían ser escuchados o grabados, siempre había sido sospechosa de esos cuadros en todos lados.

Se sentó en su cómoda silla mientras Penny hacia lo mismo en una de las incomodas sillas de madera, sonrió ligeramente ante eso, no podía dejar que los alumnos estuvieran demasiado cómodos en su despacho por su puesto.

– Entonces… – murmuró Penny removiéndose en la silla.

– Querías hablar de lo que ocurre entre nosotras y Harry – sonrió cuando vio los celos y envidia en los ojos de su amiga – o prefieres hablar de cómo Harry te puede llevar al cielo completamente desnuda.

Se sonrojó nuevamente de solo imaginar a Harry y ella desnudos, tenía que admitir que sería una muy buena manera de irse, se aclaró la garganta y mandó una mirada seria a su profesora – no… no quería hablar sobre Harry desnudo… digo, sobre el cuerpo de Harry… – se aclaró la garganta nuevamente ignorando las risas de Charity y golpeó suavemente el escritorio – quería hablar sobre los pros y contras de este… enlace.

La castaña rojiza dejó de reírse y se limpió un par de lágrimas que se le habían salido antes de volver a mirar a su compañera y suspirar – bueno entonces has tus preguntas.

Penny asintió y se quedó callada un minuto ordenando sus pensamientos – ¿qué se siente… ¿cómo es esto del bono de almas? – cuestionó algo dubitativa – Harry me dijo que prácticamente compartiríamos todo.

Asintió ligeramente con una sonrisa suave, sabía que esto de compartir prácticamente todo era un poco… fuerte para las chicas – al momento de formarse el enlace comienzas a recibir recuerdos, posiblemente los más importantes sobre la otra persona, por ejemplo, el momento en que fui seleccionada para ser tu profesora.

Con el tiempo si tienes paciencia puedes ir viendo… la vida entera del otro, lo que lógicamente hace que te unas de una manera… no puedo ni siquiera describirla correctamente, es intenso, es duro, como su nombre lo dice es como si dejaras de ser una persona completamente separada, es como si tu propia alma residiera en dos cuerpos.

Pero no es todo rosas y chocolates, no solo recibes los recuerdos felices o no solo ves las características buenas de la otra persona, también ves lo más bajo de, en este caso, Harry, ves sus defectos, cuando actuó o pensó mal, ves cuando estuvo en problemas o cuando estuvo a punto de morir y sientes ese dolor como propio.

Penny podía sentir la intensidad y pasión de Charity en cada palabra y también sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo ni siquiera se podía comparar con lo que se sentía en verdad.

– Entonces ¿nunca tienes un momento de privacidad?

Charity se rió negando con la cabeza – ves todo de la otra persona y te preocupa no tener un poco de privacidad – murmuró divertida – no tienes que tener tu mente y sentimientos abiertos al grupo en cada momento, puedes poner… – se calló pensando un momento – es como colocar una puerta en una habitación, tú tienes tu propia habitación por lo tanto cierras la puerta y estas sola, pero puedes abrirla y dejar que los demás entren y vean todo de ti, cuando está abierta no puedes mentirles y no puedes mentirte, pero cuando está cerrada tienes toda la privacidad que deseas.

Se quedaron calladas un minuto antes de que Penny volviera a hablar – ¿cuándo um… tienen intimidad ha sido brusco? – preguntó en un susurró que casi no se escuchó.

Eso era algo que le asustaba, sabía que la primera vez de una chica dolía, pero estaba nerviosa que el ser un Dragón haría que Harry fuera más… violento y terminará haciendo más doloroso de lo que debería ser.

Charity entendió cuál era el problema enseguida, después de todos había tenido las mismas, o por lo menos parecidas, preocupaciones con su antiguo novio – Penny, Harry sigue siendo Harry – susurró – no te voy a mentir y decir que siempre es suave, hay momentos en que lo tentamos y seducimos tanto que cuando hacemos el amor es más brusco, más pasional, pero te aseguro que tu primera vez será tal como los decidan que sea, el Dragón no solo es… una bestia, también puede recoger ciertos… pulsos digamos así, como pulsos eléctricos, lo alertan de lo que su pareja quiere, si estas incomoda con algo por más mínimo que sea el Dragón lo sabrá antes que tú y cambiara el ritmo de las cosas.

De todos modos Harry sigue allí, esta algo cambiado, todos esos músculos sexys y el porte, ya sabes – ambas se rieron suavemente – pero sigue siendo el Harry asustado y temeroso que conociste y viste de lejos… aún tiene fantasmas de… aún tiene pesadillas sobre la Cámara de los Secretos, aun piensa que lo dejaremos en algún momento, que nos cansaremos de él y huiremos o algo así, Harry necesita y necesitara mucha ayuda y para eso estamos nosotras, todas las chicas que en verdad tengan sentimientos sinceros para él y te aseguro sabe muy bien quien tiene sentimientos honestos por él.

La rubia asintió mucho más tranquila pero el mismo tiempo mucho más nerviosa, de cierto modo sentía que había traicionado la confianza de Harry al pensar en que podía hacerle daño cuando tuvieran intimidad.

Tendría que disculparse por eso. La conversación siguió el mismo curso, cada vez los temas se abrían más y pronto estaban metidas en el factor de que Harry fuera un Animago o algo parecido que se trasformara en un ser mágico, lo que se creía imposible según los registros.

También hablaron en lo que se refería a ellas siendo sus parejas, que consecuencias tendría ¿Hermione también se convertiría en un Dragón ya que era la que había comenzado el bono de almas?

Charity llamó a Dobby para que les trajera algo de comida y se quedaron allí aun conversando, de vez en cuando la castaña rojiza abría el enlace para que los demás escucharan un punto de la conversación que le parecía particularmente interesante, Hermione por su puesto era la primera en aportar algún comentario de carácter científico.

Después de cenar se levantaron y comenzaron su camino hacia la habitación que viene y va donde realizarían el ritual.

En lugar del tapiz había una puerta así que sabían que por lo menos Harry, Hermione y Susan ya estaban dentro, abrieron la puerta y efectivamente se encontraron con una habitación con solo una puerta lateral, Harry y algunos de los chicos ya estaban allí, Remus veía a todos a un lado.

Se acercaron rápidamente y esperaron un momento a que llegaran todos, los últimos por su puesto fueron los Slytherin ya que su Sala Común estaba mucho más lejos.

El cuarto en el que estaban se sentía extraño, no podían poner el dedo en la llaga, pero claramente todo el mundo sabía que ese cuarto era muy diferente a cualquiera que habían utilizado con anterioridad.

Una vez estaban todo reunidos Harry se adelantó y les sonrió a todos – primero lo primero, el Zkrill me dijo que no podemos usar nada metálico y nada mágico que pueda intervenir con la magia del ritual, por lo tanto, al otro lado de esa puerta pueden dejar cualquier anillo o sus varitas por favor.

Todo el mundo le hizo caso rápidamente y fueron entrando para dejar cualquier objeto metálico o mágico que pudieran tener con ellos.

Mientras tanto el Zkrill tomó posesión del cuerpo de Harry, sus ojos se pusieron blancos, su cabello creció anormalmente rápido llegando a la baja espalda, y sus uñas también crecieron mostrando en su lugar garras.

El Zkrill se movió rápidamente por la habitación escribiendo unas cuantas runas por todos lados, se cortó la mano para dejar que la sangre de Harry se untara en algunas y luego se paró en el centro de la habitación y hablo para todos – no se muevan de sus sitios, eviten cualquier uso de magia por más leve que sea y no se sorprendan si les empieza a doler la cabeza.

Su voz salía mucho más ronca, como si Harry hubiera sido un fumador compulsivo y tuviera cuarenta años, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una cualidad salvaje que les puso la piel de gallina.

Remus mientras tanto estudio las runas que tenía cerca y no pudo entender cualquiera, nunca había visto esa clase de runas en cualquier libro tampoco.

– Bueno estoy por comenzar pónganse cómodos porque no podrán moverse – comentó el Zkrill mientras respiraba hondo antes de comenzar a cantar, de cierta forma, estaba solo hablando, pero las palabras que estaba diciendo parecían reverberar y estaban plagadas de magia, tanta magia como nadie en la habitación había sentido antes de ese día.

La magia siguió aumentando mientras más el Zkrill hablaba en esa lengua antigua y perdida, las runas a su alrededor comenzaron a brillar intensamente y luces de todos los colores comenzaron a parpadear en toda la habitación.

Se asombraron al ver la magia en forma física la habitación vibraba por el poder que se estaba utilizando.

Unos cuantos minutos y comenzaron a sentir algo, como si una presencia estuviera envolviéndolos y estudiándolos, se sentía casi como el viento acariciando suavemente su cuerpo.

Eso hasta que el dolor comenzó, inicio lentamente, solo era una ligera molestia en la cabeza antes de que aumentara poco a poco, intentaron no moverse y no quejarse, pero el dolor solo aumentaba y era como si les estuvieran exprimiendo la cabeza con una fuerza aterradora.

Los minutos seguían pasando y todos en el lugar estaban jadeando de dolor, incluso Remus no había sentido algo tan doloroso en su vida.

De repente un pico de magia hizo temblar todo el lugar, las luces parpadearon antes de apagarse y las runas en las paredes comenzaron a deshacerse, todos dejaron de quejarse mientras el dolor demitía rápidamente.

Se quedaron en completo silencio a oscuras por un par de minutos, todos intentando recobrar el aire.

Se escuchó un golpe seco y las luces aparecieron cuando Charity y Remus echaron un par de Lumos sin varita, jadearon cuando vieron a Harry desmayado en el centro de la habitación, sus tres novias corrieron a verlo, siendo seguidas con solo un poco de vacilación por la demás.

– ¿Qué le paso? – preguntó Lavender preocupada por su amigo.

– El Zkrill lo dijo, esta cantidad de magia, y al tener que posesionarse de su cuerpo iban a pasarle factura, estará dormido todo el fin de semana – respondió Remus pasando su mano por entre su cabello como si aún le doliera la cabeza.

– Esa fue más magia de la que creía que alguien podía manejar – murmuró Blaise asombrado y revisando su entorno.

– Todas las runas desaparecieron – comentó con asombro Hannah – ni siquiera hay resto de que algo paso o estaba aquí – cuando intento caminar trastabillo y se recargo en Neville – Harry no es el único con problemas al parecer – dijo con cansancio, los ojos se le cerraban del agotamiento.

– No crees que toda esa magia será sentida por Dumbledore o Voldemort – dijo Blaise mirando a Remus, el hombre mismo había dicho que le trataran como a un igual mientras no estuvieran en clase, lo que no era sencillo.

El Hombre Lobo asintió algo preocupado por eso mismo – puede ser posible, se supone que esta habitación está protegida para eso, de lo que me explico Harry estamos aislados justamente para que ninguna magia exterior pueda influir en la magia del ritual, pero puede ser posible que magos tan poderosos como Dumbledore lo hubieran sentido aún si no saben en donde sucedió el fenómeno.

– Será mejor dejarlo descansar – dijo Charity levantándose – está bastante bien, su respiración es estable, pero sufre de agotamiento mágico y de seguro hay alguna tención mental por la posesión del Zkrill.

– No puedes saberlo con el bono – preguntó Padma mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Harry, había sido de las primeras en llegar así que tenía el privilegio de poder hacer eso – según tengo entendido el bono de alma les permite saber ese tipo de cosas a menos que este a una distancia demasiado pronunciada.

Las tres chicas regresaron a ver a las demás algo asombradas, aunque no debería ser muy extraño, cualquiera querría averiguar qué es lo que hacía un bono de alma, por lo menos lo poco que podían averiguar, para que supieran en que se estaban metiendo.

– Pues sí, podemos saber más o menos que es lo que pasa, pero desde que el Zkrill tomó posesión del cuerpo de Harry su mente se bloqueó para nosotras, supongo que es una necesidad – respondió Hermione apretando la mano derecha de Harry – esto quiere decir que podemos saber el estado físico y mágico de Harry, pero no mental hasta que vuelva a despertar y nuestras mentes estén conectadas completamente una vez más.

– ¿No debería ser imposible que las bloquee de ese modo? – preguntó Katie algo confundida.

Se encogieron de hombros, la verdad, no sabían todo lo concerniente al bono del alma, no sabían que era posible, que no, apenas estaban rosando el alcance del bono por lo que lógicamente no sabían si era peligroso que pudiera bloquearlas de esa manera o no.

Tampoco sabían que cambios habría con el bono gracias a la unión que tenían los Dragones.

Por lo que sabían eran muy parecidos, pero tenían ciertas diferencias, de lo que sabían el bono de almas se había extendido a las tres chicas gracias al bono dragón, podía haber ciertas cosas que ese bono podía hacer que chocaran con lo que podía hacer el bono de almas.

Eran como niños intentando aprender un nuevo idioma, no tenían más remedio que ir con la corriente y estudiar los bonos conforme las cosas se presentaran.

Entendieron lo que las tres chicas estaban diciendo. Pronto todos estaban de acuerdo en que tenían que terminar por el día así que comenzaron a salir de la habitación, por su puesto a pesar de estar algo molestas aún, ninguna quería separarse de Harry.

Por lo tanto, Charity, Hermione y Susan estuvieron de acuerdo en que podían quedarse por la noche.

Las tres aún estaban reticentes en dejar que estén en la misma cama, no porque no crean que ninguna de ella se iba a unir en algún punto, sino como una muestra de que no podían estar con Harry sino estaban de acuerdo con lo que iban a tener.

De ese modo salieron de la habitación con el cuerpo de Harry flotando detrás de ellas y pidieron una habitación con una cama grande para los cuatro y otras camas más pequeñas para las demás, era el mismo cuarto que habían estado ocupando prácticamente todos los días, pero algo más grande para que entraran todas las camas extra.

Se dieron sus buenas noches la mayoría de ellas celosas por las tres chicas acostadas y acurrucadas con Harry y una a una fueron durmiéndose.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando un rojo carmesí con tanto poder que parecían iluminar el oscuro lugar en el que se había mantenido durmiendo, olfateo rápidamente el lugar dándose cuenta que olía ha guardado, humedad y al paso del tiempo.

No sabía cuánto había estado allí, pero lo que si podía decir es que había sido un largo, largo tiempo.

Intento levantarse, pero se dio cuenta enseguida que sus brazos se sentían extremadamente débiles, paso su lengua por sus labios dándose cuenta que su piel estaba arrugada, seca y con varias grietas como si fuera una piedra resquebrajada, movió lentamente los dedos y escuchó sus huesos crujir.

Gruñó con desagrado frente a su estado, esto era solo una muestra más del mucho tiempo que había estado descansando.

De repente jadeó al darse cuenta de la magia arremolinándose, no sabía en donde estaba, donde se originaba, pero sabía a quién pertenecía esa cantidad de magia extrema, no sabía cómo es que esa cantidad de poder no estaba alterando y haciendo temblar la tierra, pero suponía que tenía que ver con el que no pudiera saber dónde estaba el Rey.

Sonrió depredadoramente y volvió a lamerse los labios – o esto va a ser divertido – susurró con una voz sensual a pesar de estar muy… dañada por el paso del tiempo.

Nuevamente comenzó a mover sus dedos, una vez que estaba segura que podía moverlos correctamente siguió con las muñecas al mismo tiempo, una vez comenzó a sentir nuevamente sus brazos logró doblar sus codos, colocó sus manos en sus pechos y soltó un jadeo de horror – están flácidos como los de una anciana – gruñó molesta.

Subió más las manos y comenzó a darse masajes en los hombros y el cuello, odiaba cuando se secaba de ese modo y por lo deteriorado que estaba su cuerpo, sabía que sus primeras estimaciones del tiempo que paso durmiendo estaban muy equivocadas.

Sintió como sus huesos crujían mientras iba recuperando nuevamente la movilidad de sus extremidades.

Cuando estaba segura que podía sentir y mover con algo de facilidad la parte superior del cuerpo, colocó sus manos en sea lo que sea que la estaba cubriendo y comenzó a empujar.

Sorprendentemente no sirvió de nada, se recostó nuevamente cansada por el esfuerzo y un poco adolorida.

Cuando estaba recobrada volvió a empujar intentando poner la mayor cantidad de fuerza que pudiera para mover lo que la estaba privando de su libertad y de buscar al Rey, tenía cuentas pendientes.

Con un gemido lo que parecía ser una tapa de alguna clase se movió ligeramente hacia arriba y polvo fino se escurrió por los lados.

Estornudó ligeramente y dejo de empujar para poder rascarse la nariz – lo más probable estoy enterrada y a pesar de mi fuerza no puedo mover la tierra, lo más probable por el tiempo que no se ha movido está prácticamente solidificada.

Volvió a descansar por un momento antes de intentarlo una vez más, esta vez logró mover más la tapa hacia arriba antes de tener que detenerse.

Por lo menos conforme los segundos pasaban su magia innata estaba ayudándola a recuperarse, no serviría de mucho a la larga, necesitaba alimentarse definitivamente, pero por lo menos sabía que estaría fuera de ese lugar de cualquier manera.

Siguió intentando levantar la tapa que la retenía, deteniéndose a descansar por unos cuantos minutos, pero llegó un punto en el que se rompió.

La madera era vieja pero robusta así que no se sorprendió lo mucho que resistió, logró mover a un lado el pedazo roto y comenzó a escarbar en la tierra que era mucho más fácil de desprender de ese modo así que en unos cuantos minutos, aunque no estaba exactamente segura, ya podía pararse en la caja de madera que la había estado reteniendo.

Siguió escarbando su camino hacia la superficie, por suerte se topó con pocas rocas lo suficientemente grandes para que no pudiera hacerlas pedazos, podía estar debilitada al extremo, pero aún era más fuerte y resistente que una piedra.

Decidió no malgastar la poca fuerza que tenía por el momento así que tomó las grandes y las movió hacia sus pies.

Mientras más subía más suave se hacia la tierra lo que le facilito aún más el trabajo, lo que si la sorprendió fue la profundidad en la que se encontraba, lo que asentaba más sus sospechas de que habían pasado tantos años que el mundo al que entraría estaría extremadamente cambiado.

Se preguntó ¿cómo estaba su gente? ¿ese tonto de Vlad habría logrado algo o seguiría siendo el mismo idiota con un palo metido en el culo?

¿Cómo estarían los humanos? era la pregunta más recurrente en su cabeza, la última vez que los había visto era más unos simios con algo de inteligencia, tenían unas estructuras de vivienda bastante interesantes hechas de agua y arcilla, pero se enfrascaban en batallas por cualquier estupidez.

No es que se quejara ella había aprovechado los campos de guerra mucho, pero le era divertido que se congregaran tantos humanos por que uno había acariciado a su pavo con demasiada fuerza y le sacó una pluma.

También había escuchado que habían creado unas estructuras donde metían a algunos de los suyos para que se mataran por diversión.

Los humanos tenían una tasa de natalidad tan alta que lo más probable es que los hiciera idiotas con deseos de autodestrucción, los había visto proliferar y comenzar a poblar el mundo a una velocidad de locura.

Pero cuando habían demasiados de ellos los problemas comenzaban y de repente estaban unos contra los otros sacándose los ojos y bañándose en sus viseras, o podía concordar que era muy divertido bañarse en la sangre de tus enemigos, pero sinceramente no comprendía como podían ser tan idiotas.

Como había disfrutado sus ideas locas de que había parecido un mecías enviado por algún ser todo poderoso que curaba cualquier enfermedad y otras cosas más.

Si le preguntaran a ella diría enseguida que era un mago o posiblemente alguna raza mágica como ellos, la sangre de Vampiro podía curar todo, pero más de unas gotas y causaba una especie de sobredosis que mataba al humano y lo convertía en un Vampiro.

Un Vampiro que nada tenía que ver con ella, por ejemplo, pero un Vampiro, al fin y al cabo.

Claro que cada clan Vampiro tiene una manera de… reproducirse, esa era una de las cosas que habían comenzado las guerras entre clanes, Vlad era un estúpido que creía que siempre tenía la razón, si aún estaba vivo lo mataría de una vez por todas.

Cuando removió un poco de tierra y tocó algo como madera sabía que estaba en la superficie por fin. Con un golpe fuerte la madera se hizo pedazos y el olor de un bosque le llego con claridad, también había un olor extraño, como a madera vieja y podrida.

Siguió rompiendo la madera sobre ella hasta que se logró abrirse paso y se encontró en una especie de salón.

Muy pequeño para ser un salón de baile, miró a su alrededor y sabía que el lugar había estado abandonado por tanto tiempo que era una sorpresa aún estaba en pie, olfateó el aire y efectivamente lo único que lograba captar era la vejes, el aire rancio, capto varios olores de animales que lo más probable usaban el lugar como refugio, pero claramente un humano no había estado allí en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Al captar los olores de los animales su garganta comenzó a arder y el hambre por fin se hizo presente, así que salió de la extraña estructura de madera y comenzó a cazar.

No le gustaba en lo más mínimo el sabor de la sangre de animales, ni siquiera le gustaba el sabor de la sangre de los humanos, ella se había vuelto esclava de un tipo de sangre y no había nada más que su sistema aceptara correctamente.

Encontró un par de venados, tomó el primero y comenzó a beber rápidamente, dejo que el segundo se marchara porque sería más divertido de cazar.

Una vez terminó cargó el cuerpo y corrió en busca del segundo mucho más rápido que antes, no la satisfacía y definitivamente no la ayudaba correctamente a su recuperación, pero algo era algo, llego hasta el segundo venado que aún estaba huyendo y se abalanzo hacia su garganta con facilidad.

El venado peleó por unos momentos antes de que la sangre no fuera suficiente para mantenerlo vivo y pereciera en sus brazos.

Una vez con dos cuerpos de carne deliciosa, hizo una fogata y puso a cocinar la carne. Estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que su presencia asustara a cualquier depredador que tuviera la más mínima idea de acercársele, también estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a cualquiera que ignorara ese aspecto.

Cuando la carne estaba a término medio comenzó a desgarrarla y a comer, no le importo en lo más mínimo que sus manos estaban sucias.

No había comido en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, quería disfrutar de su almuerzo, o, todo estaría más delicioso con una buena copa de sangre, a, recordaba el sabor de su sangre como si fuera hace unas horas que la había probado, sí, la comida sabría mejor con una copa de su sangre, o de un buen vino, aunque prefería la sangre.

Estaba tan hambrienta que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ambos venados se habían ido hasta que recobro su cordura.

No había perdido el sentido desde que era una pequeña Vampiresa hormonal, o, esos habían sido años locos, aún recordaba emborracharse con sangre humana y despertar rodeado de cuerpos desnudos, tanto masculinos como femeninos, de otros vampiros y de humanos por igual, sí, definitivamente esos habían sido años de locura, locura y descontrol total.

De todos modos, ahora estaba alimentada, o por lo menos no se estaba volviendo loca por el hambre, así que decidió que era momento de buscar donde darse un baño y después podía comenzar con su segunda cacería, una cacería mucho más importante y mucho más satisfactoria.

– Espero que estés preparado Rey – murmuró con la voz oscura – no hay lugar en el mundo en el que te puedas esconder.

* * *

 **Comenzando con las explicaciones, aquí explico un poco más profundamente sobre el Harry más canon, es decir ese chico con problemas y pesadillas, como ya dije antes al convertirse escondió un poco mejor esos problemas, pero las chicas que vallan uniéndose lógicamente comenzaran a entender que aún tiene esos problemas a pesar de que los está solucionando en lugar de ignorarlos.**

 **También, hay algunas personas que creían que Daphne y Astoria no eran completamente humanas, me hicieron reír cuando lo dijeron porque el inicio de este capítulo ya estaba planeado, y ciertamente la hermanas Greengrass no soy humanas completas.**

 **Quería que fueran criaturas de agua, por lo tanto, tuve que hacer mi investigación, al principio pensé en hacerlas Selkies, pero se supone que las personas del agua del lago negro son Selkies, estaba por rendirme e irme por lo típico y hacerlas Sirenas, cuando encontré a las Náyades me decidí por ellas porque son la representación física del lugar en el que habitan, son ninfas marinas que supuestamente son la divinidad física del agua.**

 **Espero poder mandar Povs de las demás chicas también, en este caso por supuesto fueron las Greengrass, después serán otras dos, espero poder hacer de dos en dos, pero ya veré.**

 **Aquí también incluyo un pov de Snape, como ya expliqué este tipo es en extremo desagradable.**

 **Rowling pudo haberlo convertido en un héroe mártir al final, pero para mí sigue siendo el mismo desperdicio de espacio, lógicamente es otro de los tantos villanos y planeo profundizas en eso después, también planeo profundizar en la historia de los merodeadores con el grasiento idiota.**

 **Siempre me pareció un niño pequeño, escupiendo de un lado para otro siempre, Potter esto Potter aquello, según el todo tiene que ser por Harry.**

 **Es un hombre patético, pero hay que reconocer que sabe su trabajo, ya sea en pociones o maldiciones, por lo tanto, se convierte en un rival de temer, tampoco creí que hubiera desertado de Voldemort en lo más mínimo.**

 **Si no fuera porque Rowling lo hizo el héroe trágico yo seguiría apostando porque el estúpido está de parte del idiota oscuro.**

 **Después esta la conversación entre Penny y Charity, como yo veo el bono de almas es muy parecida a otros fics, en decir un alma en dos cuerpos distintos, pero no creo que sea del todo acertado, más bien es una unión de almas, una mescla de ambas en dos cuerpos.**

 **Por lo tanto, aunque sepan todo del otro, también pueden tener su privacidad, hay cosas que ciertamente un hombre no quiere y no puede saber sobre una mujer y lo mismo del otro lado.**

 **Seguiré profundizando en el bono más adelante, pero creo que iré dando pequeños destellos de la profundidad del mismo, también explico un poco sobre la unión de las chicas con Harry y el efecto que tiene esto en las dos partes, además como ya dije, también doy a entender que Harry aún tiene problemas que acarrear desde su estancia con los Dursley y con sus anteriores enfrentamientos con Voldemort.**

 **Dudo mucho que Harry hubiera salido tan… entero de la Cámara de los Secretos, después de haberse enfrentado a una serpiente gigante cualquiera tendría como mínimo pesadillas.**

 **Por último, aparece alguien misterioso y nuevo en la historia, por el momento no diré mucho sobre esta persona, solamente lo que ya di a entender es un vampiro.**

 **Un vampiro que conoció al anterior Rey, será un problema, un nuevo enemigo, será un aliado, eso tendrán que leerlo más adelante MUAJAJAJAJA. Como sea espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Como siempre manden sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites.**


	14. Li

**Por último, aquí está el capítulo de mi fic de Harry Potter, repitiendo para lo que no leen los otros fanfics, he estado muy ocupado por lo tanto mi tiempo para escribir ha sido limitado.**

 **Por esta razón me he demorado un poco en publicar esto, pero ni bien terminé los tres capítulos comencé a publicarlos.**

 **Espero poder escribir un poco más rápido para los siguientes, pero como ven no puedo prometer exactamente que publicare el próximo mes, lo intentare y lo haré si lo consigo, pero no puedo prometer nada.**

 **De todas manera comencemos a responder Reviews primero para** **Yami el dragon negro, no digo que sea imposible que alguien encuentra atractiva y se enamore de las hermanas de los amigos, simplemente digo que Harry así la veía y el cambio es demasiado brusco, es de un momento a otro.**

 **No sé cómo te paso a ti, pero lo más seguro es que fue de a poco, no es que un día llegaste a la casa de tu amigo, viste a su hermana y dijiste o ella es el amor de mi vida.**

 **Vuelvo a repetir, no puedes enamorarte de un segundo a otro, pero como dije yo soy de dos mentes con ella, puede ser buena, puede ser mala, en esta historia le toco la segunda.**

 **Sobre las historias con ella siendo buena y con una corte o harem, creo que tengo algunas, Dodgin Prision and Stealing Witches por LeadVonE es una, Coven of Seven por Lord Redmoon, pero creo que la que más me gusta es Effects and Side Effects por Pheonix Dawn.**

 **La idea es buena, pero tiene sus fallas, como el que Ginny siga siendo la niñita obsesionada, pero me gusta porque por lo menos Harry esta con las cuatro chicas que a mí me gustan con él.**

 **Las tres tienen a Ginny como parte de la corte de Harry y siendo la chica buena, por lo menos está del lado de azabache.**

 **En cuanto a la Vampiresa, no he leído ninguna de esas historias, pero si encuentro tiempo les daré un vistazo, tendrás que esperar para saber más de ellos, ya que no planeo decir mucho.**

 **En cuanto a los Weasley, aun no sé qué voy a hacer con ellos, pero sí, los gemelos, Charly Y Bill me caen bien, Arthur también, pero no me agradan mucho las personas que siempre son tan… sumisas, tan desganadas, Arthur puede ser un buen hombre, pero su esposa mangonea al que se pone al frente y el simplemente asiente y luego pide una disculpa que no representa nada porque su esposa seguirá haciendo lo mismo.**

 **Para** **albertuesitos, Fleur aparece en el summary porque va a estar con Harry, supongo que ya di spoilers allí jajajaja, lógicamente seria para el año cuatro y por su puesto parte de esto se responde justamente en este capítulo.**

 **Pero también estaba preguntando si querían que este año y el siguiente fueran dos capítulos separados para quitar a Fleur de este summary y colocarla en el del siguiente, si se llega a separar el fic por su puesto.**

 **Y por lo de la última parte, tendrás que seguir leyendo, era una sorpresa y es en parte a lo que quería entrar a partir de este capítulo, pero para no dar mucho spoiler tendrás que seguir leyendo, solo te diré que en mi fic el mundo va a ser mucho más grande y vamos a tener mucho más impacto mundial, es decir muchas razas, mucha magia, seres mitológicos otros países y cosas así.**

 **Para** **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli como explique arriba tendrán que seguir leyendo para saber qué clase de Vampiro es esta mujer, solo te diré que hay distintos tipos de Vampiros, cada uno con sus propias habilidades y cosas así.**

 **Y no, no voy a poner hadas brillando como Vampiros así que no abra nada como Twilight aquí, aunque diré que Mary Alice Brandon sí que es seductora y yo me lo comería.**

 **Por parte de lo de Jesús, no dije específicamente que este era un Vampiro simplemente di a entender que podía ser que este llamado dios no era un dios, sino que pudo haber sido un mago con pociones y otro tipo de magia que uso para ayudar a otros.**

 **Nuevamente tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber qué es lo que hace daño a un Vampiro, o si los objetos santos en verdad sirven en ellos.**

 **En cuanto a los de los Dursley MUAJAJAJAJA, les espera algo para cuando salgamos al verano, lo que está bastante cerca, espero que lo que tengo planeado sea de tu agrado, para mi será extremadamente delicioso.**

 **Por lo demás parecen ser todos los comentarios parecidos, sí, Harry tendrá su escarmiento por parte de las chicas, pero así mismo las chicas tendrán el suyo propio por parte de Hermione, Susan y Charity, me alegra que les gustara la idea de que las tres esposas no dejaran que usaran la misma cama y especialmente los celos porque ellas si pudieran hacerlo.**

 **Así mismo para con Snape, es uno de los villanos así que posiblemente lo seguiremos viendo, pero Harry le tiene un par de cosas listas, jajajaja.**

 **También me alegra que les gustara la conversación de Charity y Penny, no solo lo utilice para explicar ligeramente el bono y todo eso, sino que también explique un poco sobre algunas dudas que los lectores tenían, como que Harry había cambiado demasiado de la noche a la mañana.**

 **Con esto deje en claro que seguía siendo el mismo Harry solo que los escondía mejor y actuaba mejor frente a otros.**

 **Por último, quiero hacerles acuerdo que las encuestas están abiertas aun, les pondré una pequeña lista abajo para que sepan como votar.**

 **1.- Separar años por fic (es decir, año tres fic uno, año cuatro fic 2) o en su defecto continuar todo es este mismo fic.**

 **2.- Narcissa Malfoy y Emma (o como quieran llamarla) Granger entran en la corte de Harry.**

 **Las encuestas están abiertas hasta que terminemos el año y lleguemos al verano, por el momento he recibido como dos comentarios sobre la primera encuesta, aunque no especifican que quieren, en la segunda parecer que está ganando el que entren en la corte, incluso incluyendo a Lily.**

 **Como sea les dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Cap14.- Li.**

Después de un par de meses de preparación el Wizengamot volvió nuevamente a reunirse, después de haber descubierto la reactivación de Casas tan prominentes como las de los Fundadores de Hogwarts y después del juicio de Sirius Black, todo había estado algo… loco.

Cualquier tema que se había estado tratando con anterioridad se había puesto en suspenso hasta que todo estuviera nuevamente funcionando con tranquilidad.

Lógicamente ahora con nuevas Casas incorporándose a las sesiones se tenía que pensar y planear correctamente cualquier cosa que se fuera a proponer, uno de esos temas que ya había estado a discusión era el regreso del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Si bien la mayoría del Wizengamot estaba de acuerdo en que podía ser beneficioso, ahora que Madam Bones, Madam Longbottom y Lord Greengrass no solo tenían sus votos sino también los de otras Casas al ser proxis del Heredero Potter, sus elecciones podrían cambiar el curso de todo.

Además, ahora Lucios Malfoy no tenía en su poder los votos de la Casa Black por lo tanto el lado oscuro del Wizengamot había perdido bastante poder.

Más cuando Umbridge también había perdido los asientos Peverell. Por su puesto el lado oscuro no era el único perjudicado, el lado de la luz estaba en las misma, hasta el momento Dumbledore era el que votaba con los asientos Potter y los de los fundadores, había perdido esos asientos en el momento en que Harry descubrió no solo su herencia, sino que pertenecía a todas esas familias de uno u otro modo.

Pero esa no era la única novedad, sino el que Sirius Black fuera un hombre inocente y en ese momento libre.

Las cosas políticamente hablando se habían nivelado formando una especie de triangulo, donde antes eran dos lados peleando por cual tenía la razón ahora se unía un nuevo bando.

Uno que podía hacer que todo por lo que peleaban esos mismos lados se derrumbara sobre ellos.

También había que tomar en cuenta a la persona que había causado este cambio enorme, Harry Potter, y con quienes estaba aliado, con quienes estaba haciendo amistad, no solo había dado sus votos a familias neutrales, sino que tenía como amigas a muchas de las herederas de algunas familias prominentes.

Teniendo eso en cuenta, podían decir sin lugar a duda que en el futuro habría incluso más problemas, más aún cuando el chico Potter necesitaba contraer matrimonio con más de una chica.

El primer paso que todo el mundo había hecho para intentar tener en sus manos ese poder había sido intentar ser sus proxis, el próximo era casarlo con sus hijas, por lo menos los que tenían hijas, como Parkinson, pero tendrían que vencer por sobre todo ese grupo de chicas por el que estaba rodeado el chico.

Y no solo eso, sino que algunas chicas no se llevaban muy bien con alguno o algunos del grupo, Pansy ni siquiera se llevaba bien con las Slytherin del grupo.

Pero eso no era importante en este momento, ahora estaban reunidos para retomar funciones una vez más, ahora que parecía que todos se habían hecho a la idea de estos nuevos cambios.

– Una vez más retomamos funciones, escriba ¿cuál fue el último punto que se topó en la última reunión? – preguntó Fudge.

– El pedido del señor Dumbledore para retomar el torneo de los tres magos – respondió el chico mirando el papel frente a él.

Fudge asintió antes de regresar a ver al salón – entonces las conversaciones para decidir si el torneo debe o no ser permitido se retoman ¿alguien quiere dar algún comentario?

Lucius se aclaró la garganta y se levantó, podía haber perdido el poder detrás del apellido Black, pero seguía siendo la segunda persona más rica de Inglaterra.

– El propósito del Wizengamot es buscar maneras de hacer prosperar a la Inglaterra mágica, gracias a la Confederación Internacional de Magos se han abierto muchas puertas en el extranjero, pero solamente algunas, creo que la reapertura del torneo de los tres magos ayudaría con ese propósito.

Se podría conseguir acuerdos comerciales, asociaciones incluso avances en ramas mágicas, incluso podríamos probar el estado de nuestra educación con respecto a otras escuelas.

Con eso se sentó y dejo que las discusiones comenzaran, no le interesaba mucho como resultara esto como un todo, pero le convenía ya que podría crear acuerdos comerciales en el extranjero y lo más importante buscar gente con su mismo… pensamiento.

– El torneo es demasiado peligroso – dijo Augusta inmediatamente – las tres pruebas están hechas para asesinar a sus participantes, no podemos volver a poner en peligro a nuestros alumnos y no ayudaría con nuestros intentos de crear acuerdos comerciales si los alumnos extranjeros mueren en nuestro territorio, o el territorio de uno de nuestros ciudadanos.

– No solo es un riesgo para los estudiantes sino también para el público – dijo Sirius, atrayendo las miradas de todo el mundo, era realmente extraño ver a alguien sentado en el asiento con la cresta Black, sino que Sirius también se veían extraño.

Ciertamente ya no tenía la apariencia desaliñada y demacrada de cuando tuvo su juicio, pero se notaba que aún estaba en mal estado.

Su voz se escuchaba cansada y enferma, y aunque había recuperado algo de la apariencia del hombre que una vez había sido aún parecía que había viajado al infierno y regresado.

Aun así, se veía tan Lord como cualquiera allí, puesto las batas clásicas del Wizengamot y mirando a todos con ojos fríos, especialmente a Lucius y Dumbledore, el viejo pudo haber ayudado a su amigo a estudiar, puede ser considerado el mago de luz más grande desde Merlín, pero lo cierto es que lo dejo a pudrirse en Azkaban por doce años, aun y sabiendo sobre Peter porque era imposible que no se haya dado cuenta de un Animago en su escuela.

Por parte de la rata alvina, estaba más que claro, nunca se habían agradado, eso era de conocimiento común, pero ahora era más porque el desgraciado intento apoderarse de su Casa, eso no se lo permitiría.

– Los alumnos entran bajo su propio riesgo – comentó Nott con cara amargada – es de conocimiento común el peligro que se corre al entrar al torneo.

– Para prevenir que alumnos no aptos entren ¿por qué no hacemos que el cáliz de fuego sea el juez? es un artefacto poderoso que elige no solo por capacidades mentales sino también físicas y mágicas – murmuró Lord Brown – estaríamos prácticamente restringiendo el que alumnos de hasta quinto año participaran.

Eso era cierto, aunque había sus excepciones, había alumnos que claramente eran más poderosos que otros incluso siendo más jóvenes.

– Incluso alumnos de séptimo año estarían en problemas peleando contra una Mantícora – se quejó Amelia frunciendo el ceño – ni siquiera sabemos si los delegados de las otras escuelas y países querrían reiniciar este… proyecto.

– De hecho, quería proponerles esto cuando vinieran para el mundial del Quidditch – murmuró Dumbledore sonriendo y con sus ojos brillando – pero estoy seguro de que no habría problema, la última vez que vi a Madam Máxime me comento que el nivel de su escuela definitivamente estaba por sobre Hogwarts, algo parecido sucedió con Karkarov.

Amelia estrecho los ojos cuando la mayoría de los Lores saltaron a insultar a los Directores de las dos prestigiosas escuelas.

Estaba más que claro lo que el viejo estaba intentando hacer, golpearlos en el patriotismo, ahora todo el mundo querría demostrar que Hogwarts era mejor que las otras dos escuelas y por lo tanto las oportunidades de que el torneo sea reabierto aumentaban.

– Opino que les demostremos porque Hogwarts es considerada la mejor escuela mágica del mundo – comentó indignado… alguien, no sabían quién ya que todos estaban gritando insultos.

– ¡Silencio! – gritó Augusta, eso funciono muy bien, además de que era algo común en ese tipo de reuniones – si tanto quieren arriesgar las vidas de sus hijos, está bien, pero propongo que se apliquen algunas reglas, no queremos tener cualquier contratiempo, especialmente no queremos muertes.

– ¿Qué propone Madam Longbottom? – preguntó Cloud sosteniendo el tabique de su nariz, no había querido estar allí discutiendo justamente eso, no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si a su hija se le ocurría participar.

Especialmente porque sabía lo competitiva que era Daphne, y ahora que al parecer comenzaba a interesarse en los chicos, o más específicamente Harry Potter, ese rasgo especifico había aumentado, a pesar de haberse vuelto muy amiga con todas las chicas que estaban en ese grupo estaba bien claro que todas estaban luchando con garras y dientes por cual sería Lady Potter.

– Primero que nada, los únicos que pueden participar son los alumnos de séptimo año – comenzó Augusta sonriendo – segundo se tiene que elegir tres tareas que los ponga a prueba, pero no que los pueda asesinar – frunció el ceño sabiendo lo idiota que era esta gente – y si se elige una así, entonces se tiene que tomar medidas rigurosas para prevenir cualquier… derramamiento de sangre.

– Si vamos a hacer esto entonces quiero que por lo menos tres escuadrones Auror estén en el colegio asegurándose de que nada suceda – gruñó Amelia, después del comentario de Albus de todos modos hubiera sido imposible negar esto, incluso si Augusta, Cloud y ella estaban en contra.

Albus se quejó enseguida – tengo que estar en contra de esto, nuestros invitados pensarían que estamos colocando Aurores para vigilarlos, mostraríamos que no confiamos en ellos.

– Crees que me importa Albus – gruñó la pelirroja – me importa muy poco lo que la gente piense, lo que si me importa es la seguridad de los alumnos, especialmente cuando tienes a… esa clase de gente enseñando allí.

Fue el turno del viejo de estrechar los ojos con irritación – como ya he explicado antes, Severus tiene mi máxima confianza, entrego información importante para la derrota de tú sabes quién…

– Sí, sí, cuento viejo – cortó Amelia, el resto los miraba de uno a otro, siempre eran entretenidas este tipo de peleas – de cualquier manera, ya no eres el único que elige este tipo de cosas, ahora Hogwarts tiene dueño y señor, como no está presente, Lord Black ¿qué piensa usted de mi propuesta, siendo padrino de Lord Potter?

Sirius que había estado sonriendo viendo pelear al viejo y su amiga, frunció el ceño más serio – creo que sería recomendable, no solo podrían ayudar a mantener la seguridad en las pruebas, sino que ayudarían a evitar cualquier altercado, no creo que haya ningún problema con las otras escuelas si se les explica lo que está sucediendo.

Fudge golpeó el mazo atrayendo la atención – ¿votos a favor de reiniciar el torneo de los tres magos? – el noventa por ciento de los magos presentes levantó la mano – aprobado, Madam Umbridge quiero un informe en mi oficina, reúnase con Madam Bones para ultimar los detalles de la seguridad, quiero una propuesta viable para mostrar a los delegados de los países que nos visitaran para el Mundial de Quidditch, lo siguiente en la agenda es precisamente el Mundial ¿está todo listo Madam Bones?

Amelia asintió, aunque gruñía por dentro no solo porque tendría que trabajar con Umbridge nuevamente sino también por el Mundial.

– Está todo listo, pero sigo creyendo que necesitamos más Aurores tanto en el campamento como en el estadio.

Fudge miró brevemente al salón y negó con nerviosismo – me dijiste que no tenían suficiente presupuesto para ese tipo de procedimiento – rebatió el Ministro, pero se notaba su incomodidad con ese tema.

Amelia tuvo que contener un nuevo gruñido, su departamento era uno de los que menos presupuesto tenia, a pesar de sus continuos pedidos para aumentarlo, por lo tanto, no tenía para donde extenderse.

No podía contratar a todos los aplicantes como quisiera, tenía que usar dinero para reeducar a los aplicantes, veinte años atrás uno entraba en la academia y comenzaba a aprender protocolos, leyes, entrenamiento físico e incluso algunos hechizos avanzados tanto para su defensa como para el ataque.

Pero ahora es muy diferente, no solo los aplicantes tenían que aprender este tipo de cosas, sino que era como niños entrando a Hogwarts por primera vez, los únicos hechizos que sabían para un duelo o lucha mágica era un Protego y un Expelliarmus.

Si podían lanzar correctamente un Desmaius era una sorpresa, sus habilidades en pociones eran lamentables, todos habiendo pasado solamente sus exámenes TIMO, y generalmente lo hacían raspando, sabía muy bien que los Medimagos estaban en una situación parecida gracias a las pésimas bases en la creación de pociones.

Además de eso gracias al bajo presupuesto sus implementos no estaban actualizados, las batas negras características de los Aurores estaban especialmente hechas, no solo tenían hechizos defensivos que ayudaban en una infinidad de propósitos, como protección contra algunas maldiciones, ayudando a prevenir infecciones por cortes graves o incluso para mantenerte caliente en climas frio o frio en climas calurosos, y especialmente estaban bordadas especialmente con pequeñas runas.

Por su puesto los hechizos y runas duraban un máximo de dos años, diciendo que no maltrataste a la bata demasiado, quizá te podría durar unos tres años.

Por su puesto su equipo ya había expirado hace mucho, incluso los pocos chalecos de piel de Basilisco ya estaban tan desgastados que no servían como cuando estaban recién salidos de las tiendas.

Todas sus quejas sobre estos problemas habían sido ignoradas y su presupuesto cada vez había ido bajando más – por supuesto que no lo tengo Ministro – escupió la palabra como si le fuera a dar varicela – pero es un tema que tiene que tenerse en cuenta, muchos funcionarios importantes de otros países van a asistir al Mundial y se necesita hacer algo para mantener la seguridad.

– Si no tienes presupuesto ¿qué esperas que el Ministro haga? – preguntó Umbridge con esa voz asquerosa y gangosa que tenía.

– O no sabía que el Ministro no tenía que encargarse de nada – murmuró Sirius con una mueca de sorpresa – pensé que era quien dirigía nuestro país, pero al parecer es solo una posición de apariencias, después de todo si el Ministro no puede hacer algo para la seguridad del país ¿quién más podría hacerlo?

Fudge era un tonto pomposo, pero ni siquiera él podía perderse el sarcasmo en ese comentario, miró a Amelia con el rostro rojo y apretando las manos – lo siento Amelia, pero tendrás que hacer lo que puedas con lo que tienes – la pelirroja suspiró sabiendo que era lo único que conseguiría y asintió – entonces el siguiente punto son las localidades para el mundial…

Sirius miró el cambio drástico en la personalidad de Fudge mientras discutía, de todas las cosas, quien se sentaría con quien, quien quería entradas, el gordo estúpido incluso tuvo el descaro de invitar al palco Ministerial a Lucius.

No se sorprendía que estuvieran tan mal como estaban con un Ministro como aquel, miró a Amelia y sonrió cuando vio la desesperación de la mujer, lo más seguro es que en este momento se estaba debatiendo entre ahorcar a Fudge o ahorcarse ella misma de la pura exasperación.

Al ver a Fudge reírse de algo que le dijo Malfoy, como si no estuvieran en una reunión que supuestamente podía cambiar el rumbo de la Inglaterra mágica, se preguntó si él mismo no debería lanzarse una maldición asesina allí mismo y acabar con todo de una vez, también podría proponerlo, lo más probable es que los neutrales apoyarían la idea, Albus quizá tenga un infarto solamente al escuchar la idea, eso sí que pagaría por ver.

* * *

El fin de semana estaba siendo de lo más extraño en Hogwarts, por primera vez desde que se había formado, el grupo más grande no estaba sentado unido, todos estaban separados, comían y salían con la misma velocidad con la que entraron y todos parecían estar pensativos, estudiosos.

Por su puesto lo más extraño era que nadie había visto a Harry, no habían escuchado nada sobre alguno de sus usuales accidentes así que no creían que estuviera en la enfermería, pero con la suerte del azabache, quien sabia.

Las chicas pasaron entrando y saliendo de la habitación que viene y va, aunque Charity, Hermione y Susan eran las únicas que no se despegaron del chico, pero las demás no se quedaban atrás, incluso Hannah y Lavender estaban intentando ayudar en lo que pudieran.

Los chicos solo podían reírse, ya sabían que Harry estarían dormido por un par de días, pero las chicas estaban actuando como si su amigo estuviera al borde de la muerte.

Pero claro esta cada una tenía cuestiones fuera de esa habitación y por eso habían tenido que salir al sol así no quisieran, cada una con sus propios problemas, pero quizá las más preocupadas eran las gemelas Patil.

Su padre Manjit Patil era un sangre pura, los Patil eran una de las familias más viejas de la India, estaba casado con tres mujeres, siendo la primera su madre Neeja Patil, Manjit era un hombre apegado a las costumbres, recto, de carácter fuerte y que siempre creía que tenía la razón.

Para él las mujeres eran como un acuerdo económico, algo que podías comprar y vender como se te diera la gana.

Y con ellas era especialmente duro ya que eran gemelas, los gemelos en el mundo mágico eran alabados, en la India, eran más preciados que el oro ya que se creía que promovían la fertilidad, Padma y Parvati podían ser personas diferentes, tener un carácter diferente y haber sido clasificadas en casas diferentes, pero como gemelas mágicas eran increíblemente cercanas.

Era bien sabido que los gemelos podían hacer cosas que otras personas no, como los gemelos Weasley que podían prácticamente leer la mente del otro.

Ellas podían sentir lo que la otra sentía, cuando tenían cinco años, las dos ya comenzaban a demostrar que a pesar de verse iguales eran dos personas diferentes, Padma prefería estar dentro de la biblioteca familiar, Parvati prefería estar afuera en el patio.

Eso fue justamente lo que demostró su extraña habilidad, Parvati había estado jugando afuera como comúnmente cuando tuvo un accidente y se rompió una pierna, es algo fácil de arreglar para los magos pero que sigue siendo doloroso.

El problema era que Parvati no fue la única que sintió el dolor o que se rompió la pierna, Padma que había estado sentada leyendo sufrió exactamente la misma rotura.

Los gemelos tendían a tener la misma pareja, ya sean dos hombres con una chica o dos chicas con un hombre, justamente porque tenían una conexión especial, pero podían llegar a tener su propia pareja.

Nuevamente como estaba ocurriendo con los gemelos Weasley, Angelina Jonhson y Alicia Spinnet, ellas no tenían opción más que estar con el mismo hombre si o si, y como su padre era alguien que seguía las costumbres de la antigua India al pie de la letra, entonces ellas serian vendidas a uno de los viejos con los que su padre hacia negocios.

Ya les había estado enviando cartas ordenando que se cuidaran, que no consiguieran ningún "amigo" varón, también les explico que estaba negociando su venta a Lord Gadhavi, el Lord ya tenía seis esposas, todas de menos de 25 años, él ya pasaba los 70.

Y con ninguna había podido continuar su "poderoso" linaje, no solo era uno de los hombres más ricos del país… y posiblemente del mundo, sino que su familia era poseedora de la fortaleza más vieja y venerada de la India, tenía más de 3 mil años con protecciones que nadie podía siquiera comenzar a comprender y que había soportado tres diferentes guerras.

La única fortaleza inexpugnable en la India, los Lores con ese apellido eran casi tan famosos como Harry.

El que no pudiera tener hijos con ninguna de sus esposas debería estar preocupando al viejo Lord si las cosas empezaban a acelerarse como estaban. Su padre no había querido que fueran a Hogwarts, quería que fueran educadas en casa.

Pero su abuela paterna había puesto el pie en el suelo y le exigió a su hijo que las enviara a la que se pensaba era la mejor escuela mágica del mundo, por su puesto incluso si no lo era, por lo menos era una de las mejores, si su padre cerraba el trato con Lord Gadhavi, ellas tendrían que regresar a la India y casarse con ese viejo asqueroso.

Eso las había mantenido ocupadas, no querían casarse con un viejo gordo que pesaba como Hagrid, que las trataría como ganado, además habían llegado a amar Inglaterra, con todos sus problemas se sentían más a gusto allí y lo más importante habían encontrado al hombre de sus sueños.

Si bien habían tenido sus problemas con Harry, especialmente el año anterior, ellas eran algunas de las chicas que estuvieron más cerca de él, gracias a que Parvati compartía cuarto con Hermione y porque pertenecía a la misma Casa.

Quizá no había estado enamoradas de Harry hasta hace unos meses, pero ahora podían decir sin ninguna duda que era el hombre que querían, el hombre con el que deseaban pasar el resto de sus vidas y por su puesto el hombre que ellas mismas habían elegido y pelearían con uñas y dientes por él.

Especialmente ahora que sabían Harry no tendría ningún problema con tenerlas a ambas, sabían que si elegía a una tendrían que explicarle lo que pasaba para que estuviera con ambas, pero ahora eso parecía mucho más sencillo.

– Creo que primero tenemos que explicarles esto a Hermione, Charity y Susan – dijo Padma siendo la más razonable de ambas.

Parvati lo pensó un poco, y estuvo de acuerdo – si podrían ayudarnos con las leyes, después de todo la tía de Susan es la jefa del Departamento de aplicación de la Ley Mágica, de seguro podría ayudarnos para evitar a papá nos saque del país para casarnos con esa… cosa.

– No lo decía exactamente por eso – dijo Padma golpeando su cabeza – no queremos que piensen que buscamos a Harry solamente para huir de un matrimonio, lo decía porque tienen que saberlo antes de que nos unamos y vean todo el problema por medio de nuestros recuerdos.

Parvati abrió la boca y asintió aún más de acuerdo ahora – sí, tienes razón.

– Además tienen que saber que no estábamos exactamente en contra de compartir a Harry…

– Yo si lo estaba – dijo Parvati, pero Padma la ignoró olímpicamente.

– Estábamos más preocupadas por la cuestión de que él tenía tres esposas, tres bonos de alma con mujeres que no éramos nosotras, eso haría que cualquier chica se molestara.

Parvati se quejó de que su hermana nunca le hacía caso, mientras la Ravenclaw seguía enumerando unas cuantas cosas – ¿crees que estén bien con esto? – preguntó Parvati – después de todo esto podría causar una lucha de sangre no solo por parte de nuestro "querido" padre sino también con Lord Jabalí tuerto.

Esa exactamente era una de las cosas que le preocupaban, después de todo los Patil y Gadhavi eran dos de las familias más poderosas de su país, Harry podía pertenecer a seis familias antiguas, pero cinco de ellas eran prácticamente nada ya que estaban reiniciándose, no había poder real detrás de esos apellidos, por lo menos no en el exterior.

– Tendremos que averiguarlo – dijo Padma, luego miró la carta en su escritorio – si lo que mamá está diciendo es verdad más vale que lo hagamos rápido, si papá termina ese contrato, enseguida nos pediría regresar.

Se estremecieron de solo pensar en que su padre podría terminar el acuerdo, por lo que su madre les dijo no estaba de acuerdo con la cantidad de dinero que estaría recibiendo y por eso se estaba retrasando un poco, pero considerando que en navidad casi parecía que el acuerdo no llegaría a terminarse, entonces habían avanzado a pasos gigantes desde allí.

– Entonces que estamos esperando – dijo Parvati levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación de su hermana.

Padma suspiró y se levantó también, a veces no podía seguir a su hermana, pero sinceramente esto era mejor hacerlo rápido y sin pensar, como sacar un curita, de un solo tirón podía ser doloroso, pero era solo un dolor en lugar de estar alargando las cosas.

Ninguna se dio cuenta del par de ojos que las estaba espiando desde que llegaron al cuarto, era algo común que pasaran por alto a alguien que no solo se escondía muy bien, sino que de por si tenía una estatura baja.

Había estado observando al grupo más atentamente desde que sintió ese subidón extremo de magia, no sabía dónde se ubicaba, no sabía quién la había hecho, pero tenía sus suposiciones, por lo tanto, había estado espiando a todos los de este grupo con especial atención, no había visto a Harry Potter desde ese mismo día así que suponía que él había sido el causante de tremenda cantidad de magia.

¿Cómo le había hecho para que Hogwarts y posiblemente toda Inglaterra no temblara? era una incógnita, pero por lo menos ahora sabia un par de cosas.

Solo tenía que esperar al momento oportuno para hablar con Potter, si el chico no sabía nada sobre el mundo mágico, peor iba a saber sobre la verdad del mundo, ni siquiera el supuesto más grande mago de estos tiempos, Albus Dumbledore, conocía la verdad del mundo.

Por lo tanto, podría convenirle hablar con el sobre esta verdad, sobre lo que de verdad estaba pasándole y en lo que estaba metiéndose.

El tonto prácticamente había avisado al mundo de su existencia, esto no pasaría desapercibido y posiblemente otros ya estaban buscándolo o despertando, sonrió emocionada, parecía que una nueva era estaría comenzando pronto y ella quería estar al frente cuando llegara.

* * *

Soltó el artefacto dejando que golpee con fuerza en la mesa y paso sus dedos por su larga barba blanca, estaba completamente desesperado, la noche del viernes había sentido una poderosa magia, más poderosa que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes.

Y habiendo peleado contra dos magos oscuros, o por lo menos uno y medio, ya que sabía su mejor amigo no era exactamente oscuro, que dijera que era más fuerte que cualquier cosa era un motivo, enorme, para preocuparse.

Ahora no solo tenía que tener un ojo abierto por Voldemort que claramente estaba recobrando algo de poder.

También tenía que averiguar cómo volver a enrumbar a Harry en el camino que él planeo, las cosas parecían estar destrozándose muy rápido ahora con Sirius fuera de Azkaban y como hombre libre, peor aun cuando Amelia, Augusta y Cloud tenían un enorme poder dentro de las decisiones del Wizengamot, por lo menos su plan para traer de regreso el torneo había funcionado.

Ahora resultaba que tenía que preocuparse por algo con ese tremendo poder también, había intentado de todo para descubrir que era, pero todos sus esfuerzos estaban resultando inútiles.

Solo esperaba que ese no fuera Voldemort porque de otro modo incluso con sus planes estarían perdidos.

Todo esto estaba haciendo que sus canas se volvieran verdes de verdad, para empeorar todo, Severus también estaba siendo un dolor, cada que podía venía a su oficina a pedir algo, principalmente que se expulsara a Harry.

Al parecer el hombre tenía demasiada grasa en las orejas porque hasta ahora no entendía que no podían hacer nada, Harry era el dueño de la escuela.

Eso también, había tenido que comenzar a hacer su trabajo ya que no podía arriesgarse a que Harry lo retirara del puesto, había tenido que apretar la correa de Severus y principalmente había tenido que leer el reglamento de la escuela, era un libro enorme con todas y cada una de las reglas que se habían implementado.

Tenía tres partes, todas se actualizaban mágicamente según se fueran aumentando o retirando algunas reglas.

La primera parte eran las reglas vigentes, todas y cada una de las reglas que estuvieran siendo aplicadas en este momento, incluso había encontrado la regla que colocó Harry en el que todos los alumnos podían sentarse donde quisieran excepto en situaciones formales y especiales donde se tenían que sentar con su propia Casa.

Después estaba una lista de reglas que se discutieron, pero no se aplicaron en todos los años que había existido Hogwarts como escuela.

Había reglas que incluso los fundadores habían discutido. Después estaban las reglas que se habían eliminado o que se habían discutido y vetado categóricamente, allí encontró su propia regla de que los alumnos solo podían comer en las mesas de sus Casas, era la más reciente.

Había sido de cierto modo, esclarecedor, Harry podía hacer y deshacer mucho en la escuela, pero había ciertas cosas que se tenía que discutir con el Director, eso hasta que Harry pudiera ejercer como Director también por lo tanto la escuela estaría a su disposición, por lo menos había logrado averiguar que no podía simplemente despedir a Severus, el cómo Director actual podía evitarlo.

Lo que no podía evitar es que Harry empezara a controlar cada uno de los movimientos de su espía, y si Snape hacia algo lo suficientemente malo, ni siquiera él podía salvarlo.

Por eso mismo había tenido que apretar la correa de Severus, de seguro no había dado una buena clase en todos los años que había estado allí como profesor, pero gracias a esto había tenido que hacerlo, del mismo modo había tenido que comenzar a controlar a las serpientes, especialmente Flint y Malfoy.

El señor Malfoy ya había cometido el error de meterse con Harry, si bien el no esperaba que pidiera ir a Hogsmeade, tampoco espero que el chico reaccionara de ese modo ante una simple burla, era solamente un chico intentando encajar y vivir su juventud y niñez.

Estaba muy decepcionado de Harry, rebajarse de ese modo, ya debería saber que el mejor camino era perdonar y continuar, pero Harry estaba comenzando a actuar de la misma manera que Voldemort cuando algo no le gustaba.

La diferencia radicaba en que Harry si tenía poder para cambiar el mundo, era famoso prácticamente desde el nacimiento, era heredero de la casa Potter, ahora de otras cinco más, tenía mucho poder en el Wizengamot, si ahora mostraba estas tendencias, sería desastroso que descubriera la verdadera fuerza que tenía.

Por eso mismo necesitaba encontrar de una buena vez la manera de volver a encaminar a Harry.

Oyó un par de golpes en la puerta y miró hacia arriba sorprendido, ninguno de los cuadros le había dicho quien se acercaba, lo que era muy molesto, bueno suponía quien era de todas maneras – entre señorita Weasley.

Efectivamente la pelirroja entro por la puerta, estaba algo desaliñada y parecía que podía ver fantasmas donde no los había, claramente estaba nerviosa por su pequeña jugada con la poción.

El solo había recibido un informe por parte de Poppy de que el cuerpo de Harry había reaccionado mal a la poción y su magia elemental la había eliminado casi enseguida, por lo menos no habían terminado encontrando a los causantes del incidente, por lo tanto, los Weasley menores estaban a salvo relativamente hablando.

– ¿Me mando a llamar Director? – preguntó Ginny algo preocupada, no sabía si Dumbledore sabía lo que habían hecho y ahora la estaba llamando para expulsarla, si ese era el caso ¿dónde estaba Ronald?

– Precisamente querida – sonrió ante la incomodidad de la pelirroja – tranquila no estás aquí por nada malo, siéntate.

Se sentó aun nerviosa y miró al Director esperando a que le hablara. Dumbledore se quedó viendo un momento a la niña, con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa bonachona, había esperado que Molly comenzara a intentar "mostrarle" a Harry lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Lo que no esperaba era que sus habilidades elementales reaccionaran del modo en que lo hicieron.

Esto complicaba nuevamente sus planes ya que esperaba que un interés en Ginny pudiera hacerlo volver al camino trazado, lógicamente tomaría un poco de tiempo, pero por lo menos tendrían una base para hacerlo.

Lastimosamente parecía que esta nueva habilidad de Harry era aún más un problema que al comienzo.

– Dígame señorita Weasley ¿por qué cree que esta aquí?

La pelirroja dudó un momento ¿qué se decía en un caso de estos? podría decir la verdad, si estaba en problemas quizá el decir la verdad la ayudaría, pero y ¿si Dumbledore no sabía sobre lo que había hecho? decir la verdad es lo que la metería en problemas.

Miró a Dumbledore intentando discernir sus intenciones – um… sa… sabe sobre lo de la poción.

Dumbledore asintió aun sonriendo – si lo sé, se me dio un informe por parte de Madam Pomfrey – sonrió un poco más cuando la chica se sonrojó – no se preocupe no está en problemas, soy el único que sabe que fueron usted y su hermano, pero sugeriría no volver a hacerlo.

Ginny frunció el ceño – ¿por qué?

– No era conocido hasta hace poco, pero Harry es un Elemental, puede crear un campo de rayos que no solo lo defiende de ataques exteriores sino también lo cura extremadamente rápido, su poción fue eliminada tan pronto la ingirió.

Asintió entendiendo lo que le estaba diciendo, pero eso quería decir que estaba perdida ¿cómo demonios se acercaba a Harry y lo tomaba solo para ella sin pociones?

La forma difícil seria intentar colarse en el grupo, algo imposible ya que no se llevaba muy bien que se diga con ninguno, quizá un poco con Hermione, pero desde que Ronald se había separado de ellos estaba bastante claro que ya no eran "amigas".

El otro método seria deshacerse de forma más… fuerte de la competencia, podría comenzar amenazándolas, ella no era la única mujer nacida en varias décadas en la familia Weasley y la séptima hija por nada, su poder era bastante impresionante para alguien tan joven, esa era otra de las razones por las que su madre siempre le dijo que estaba destinada a estar con Harry, era la única que podía coincidir con su poder.

También estaba impresionada al enterarse que Harry era un Elemental, pero eso solo lo hacía aún más fascinante, un agregado más a la leyenda viva que era el niño que vivió.

Miró a Dumbledore con atención – entonces ¿qué me recomienda que haga? – preguntó interesada en saber la opinión del hombre.

La sonrisa de Dumbledore solo parecía hacerse más grande – primero lo primero, este año está por acabarse y aunque me cueste decirlo, sería mucho más conveniente no hacer nada por el momento, después de su altercado con la poción de amor va a estar atento a todo lo que come y quien se le acerca, además de eso las señoritas de las que se hizo amigo no son… presas fáciles – especialmente las señoritas Bones y Greengrass, esta última principalmente le preocupaba, había sobrevivido al nido de víboras sin ningún rasguño por tres años, eso era algo bastante complicado de conseguir, más aun si estaba manteniendo seguras a su amiga y su hermana.

Ginny hizo una mueca nuevamente, no sabía que Harry era un Elemental, pero incluso si lo hubiera sabido era imposible de predecir que su propia magia actuaria de ese modo por la poción.

– No sería perjudicial esperar hasta el próximo año – preguntó sabiendo que es lo que quería el viejo, sinceramente ella no tenía paciencia para esperar, quería a su Harry en este momento.

– Seria aun peor que volviera a intentar algo como esto, la descubrieran y no solo perdería toda posibilidad con Harry, sino que posiblemente la expulsen – respondió Albus rápidamente, especialmente porque sabía lo impacientes de los Weasley – yo siendo el Director puedo evitar ciertas cosas, pero Harry es el dueño de la escuela, si pasa algo grave ni siquiera yo podía salvarla o a su hermano.

La pelirroja entendió bastante bien lo que le quería decir, no le quedaba más remedio que aguantar hasta el próximo año, pero eso no quería decir que si veía una oportunidad no la tomaría, se aferraría a ella con uñas y dientes.

– ¿Entonces tiene algún plan? – pidió curiosa, suponía que siendo el Director tendría algún plan ya en marcha.

Albus asintió ligeramente con sus ojos brillando más intensamente – de hecho, lo tengo, pero como dije tendrá que dar comienzo el próximo año – luego le dio una sonrisa incluso parecía que sus dientes estaban brillando gracias a la emoción del Director – esto no se le va a informar a nadie hasta el inicio del próximo año, pero señorita Weasley creo que será bueno que usted lo sepa, vera el próximo año se efectuara aquí en Hogwarts el torneo de los tres magos.

Se sorprendió al saber que ese torneo no solo se efectuaría una vez más, sino que se realizaría en su propia escuela.

Pero quería saber algo más, antes de nada – ¿por qué me ayuda?

– Simple señorita Weasley, de verdad muy simple – su sonrisa poco a poco cambio mostrando algo más que simplemente un viejo bonachón – siempre me han gustado los finales felices.

* * *

Harry se había despertado, contrariamente a sus primeras estimaciones, el domingo un poco antes del almuerzo, fue una verdadera sorpresa ya que según el Zkrill Harry pasaría dormido prácticamente hasta el lunes en la mañana o incluso tal vez más tiempo.

Por suerte eso no se cumplió y Harry se despertó aun en fin de semana por lo que no había tanto problema.

El que Harry hubiera desaparecido prácticamente un día completo no había pasado desapercibido, especialmente para las personas más atentas a sus movimientos, siendo estos Malfoy, Weasley, Dumbledore y Snape.

Por lo tanto, era mejor no llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Aparte de Charity, Hermione y Susan, que se habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en la Sala de los Menesteres junto con Harry, el resto de ellos habían ido a comer al Gran Salón, pero todos estaban separados.

Cada uno por su lado pensando en todo lo que habían aprendido en esos días, investigando y estudiando todo lo que pudiera encontrar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por su puesto siendo el grupo más grande de Hogwarts y siendo tan unidos como hasta ese momento habían sido, era un poco extraño el verlos separados, especialmente considerando que las chicas siempre estaban con Harry haciendo cualquier cosa que se les pudiera ocurrir.

Como Harry se despertó justo antes del almuerzo, los únicos que almorzaron con el fueron las tres chicas y Remus.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la comida en un silencio lleno de asombro porque Harry comió como solo Ronald Weasley podía, a una velocidad impresionante, metiendo grandes cantidades de comida a la boca casi sin detenerse a respirar, el que sus ojos estuvieran blancos les decía que posiblemente era alguna especie de secuela después de haber usado esa cantidad de magia.

Después de unos quince minutos engullendo la comida, por fin comenzó a calmarse, aunque eso desanimo un poco a Dobby que se había encargado de Harry este tiempo que estuvo dormido.

Fue un poco gracioso ver a varios Elfos domésticos peleando por cuál de ellos atendería todo lo que Harry necesitara.

Pero a la final Dobby prevaleció a pesar de que era más pequeño que algunos de los otros elfos. Después de que comenzara a comer con más normalidad Remus comenzó la conversación.

Primero actualizaron a Harry sobre lo que había ocurrido en la escuela el día anterior, pudo haber sido solo un día, pero al no verlo había hecho que algunos de los mal portados de la escuela aprovecharan el momento y se lanzaron como pirañas en busca de carroña.

Primero fue Malfoy, hasta el momento era más o menos dueño y señor de la Casa de las serpientes gracias al dinero de papi, por lo tanto, sería el primero en intentar obtener nuevamente su poder.

Lástima para él que había decidido buscar a la menos indicada para hacerlo, aunque conociendo a Astoria y Tracey, tampoco le hubiera ido muy bien que se diga.

Sea como sea, ahora el hurón y sus dos carga libros estaban en la enfermería, una vez más, fruto de varias maldiciones desagradables, Daphne había sido especialmente viciosa, incluso los séptimos años estaban algo… aterrorizados de ella, carajo, podían jurar que hasta Snape estaba aterrado por ella.

los siguientes fueron los Ravenclaw, cualquiera que pensara que los cerebritos y nerds no podían ser matones estaba muy equivocado.

En este caso el grupo infractor había sido de Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe y Marcus Belby, habían intentado… amedrentar a Luna y Hogwarts había cumplido con lo que se le encargo, por la carita de Cho uno nunca pensaría que era una rata por dentro, sea como sea los tres estaban en la enfermería con pústulas enorme, horribles y dolorosas en la cara.

Parecía que la única Casa completamente decente en Hogwarts era Hufflepuff, haciendo gala del lema de su Casa y haciéndolo valer, Susan tuvo que hinchar el pecho ante esto, completamente orgullosa y hasta un poco presumida.

Por parte de Gryffindor no habían tenido problemas exactamente, no habían podido comprobar que la poción había sido hecha por los Weasley, justamente como Madam Pomfrey había supuesto esta se había disuelto increíblemente rápido cuando la sacaron del Estasis.

Y suponían que el saber o comprobar que ni Harry ni Hermione estaban aún interesados en ellos los mantuvo quietos.

Bueno mantuvo tranquila a Ginny, Ronald ni bien la había visto y no reacciono ante la sonrisa que envió a Hermione, se había levantado con el rostro levemente rojo, pero Ginny que tenía más cerebro, bueno siendo honestos una piedra tenía más cerebro que Ronald, había detenido a su hermano y lo había sentado a la fuerza para luego decirle algo al oído.

Por lo demás había sido relativamente normal, Hermione, Charity y Susan no le hablaron a Harry sobre su conversación con las gemelas porque ellas misma querían contárselo.

Pero les habían contado todo a ellas ahora para que supieran que no querían estar con Harry simplemente para salvarse de un contrato… bárbaro.

Ellas sabían que no era así porque Harry podía reconocer fácilmente por medio del olor a las personas que solo querían al niño que vivió, su dinero o apellido, apellidos en este caso, por lo tanto, estaban tranquilas.

Por lo menos esto les dio un poco de claridad, a ambas partes, así su relación no comenzaría con ningún secreto importante, pero también les indicaba que las cosas podían funcionar y sus amigas verían que Harry no había tenido malas intenciones, aunque no se hacían muchas ilusiones de que todas vendrían a ellos tan pronto.

Después del almuerzo todos comenzaron a reunirse en la Sala de los Menesteres para poder ver a Harry despierto, incluso si estaban algo enojadas ninguna de las chicas dejaría de ver a su amigo después de lo que había pasado.

Los chicos, Hannah y Lavender se había reído ya que todas parecían tratar a Harry como si recién se hubiera despertado de un coma y tuvieran miedo de que volviera a dormirse, pero suponían que era algo normal cuando alguien que te importaba tanto estaba en esa clase de situación.

Habían estado conversando sobre cosas completamente al azar cuando escucharon un toque en la puerta, se regresaron a ver sorprendidos ya que todos estaban presentes.

Harry estrecho los ojos, si era Dumbledore y estaba allí justamente en este momento lo más probable era que había descubierto lo que era, lo que estaba pasando y podía llegar a complicar las cosas.

Charity siendo la más cercana a la puerta y siendo una profesora se levantó de su cómodo sofá individual para abrir la puerta.

Esperaba algunas personas, desde Dumbledore hasta los Weasley, pero no se esperó a una pequeña… niña, la chica era incluso un poco más baja que Luna, tenía el cabello negro recogido en una trenza increíblemente larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Pero su tamaño mentía con lo que de verdad podía hacer, estaba vestida con una especie de kimono chino de batalla, si eso tenía alguna lógica.

Y por la forma de estar parada y viendo no solo podía decir que estaba preparada para casi cualquier cosa, sino que podía llegar a ser letal incluso sin usar la magia en lo más mínimo, ella teniendo una especie de habilidad para sentir cosas extrañas podía decir que la chica era especial también.

– Señorita Li ¿qué hace por aquí? – preguntó suavemente intentando mantener una cara neutral.

Li se inclinó hacia delante ligeramente haciendo una pequeña venia, lo que sabía era una muestra de respeto – profesora, quisiera hablar con Harry Potter por favor – dijo al tema, su voz mostraba exactamente lo mismo que el resto de su apariencia, un guerrero.

Charity miró a la chica por un momento mientras se comunicaba con su novio – "¿la dejo pasar?" – preguntó con dudas, después de todo la niña estaba allí vestida como si estuviera dirigiéndose a una batalla.

El azabache veía todo por medio de los ojos de Charity así que podía en algo medir las intenciones de la chica y por su olor no parecía ser un peligro… por el momento.

– "Sí, deja que entre".

Le castaña rojiza se hizo a un lado para dejar que Su Li entrara, todos se sorprendieron al ver entrar a la Ravenclaw especialmente Padma y Penny, Luna estaba más tranquila, aunque frunció el ceño cuando lo único que recibió fue estática cuando sus ojos se juntaron.

Harry se levantó de su lugar tanto como pudo mientras aún se sentía algo cansado y débil – buenas tardes – saludó algo dudoso, sin saber exactamente cómo comportarse.

La chica camino hasta estar al frente de Harry, tensando a todos ya que el azabache no estaba en un estado lo suficientemente bueno para protegerse en ese momento, con la chica tan cerca de él ni siquiera necesitaba magia.

– Buenas tardes Harry Potter – saludó de regreso la chica mucho más segura que él – mi nombre es Su Li.

Harry asintió mirando ligeramente a las tres Ravenclaw que habían reaccionado más fuerte – ¿querías conversar conmigo? – preguntó suavemente, pero preparado para lo que sea, el que su cabello se levantara ligeramente no se perdió al ojo atento de la china.

Pero en lugar de preocuparse por ello simplemente sonrió emocionada y feliz, incluso un poco depredadoramente.

– He estado observándote – murmuró aun viendo su cabello que se levantó un poco más y desprendió energía estática – he estado observándolos a todos, desde el momento en que sufriste ese accidente, e incluso mucho antes.

Daphne estrechó los ojos y se recargó en su asiento hacia delante – ¿por qué exactamente nos has estado observando todo este tiempo?

Su la regresó a ver con una sonrisa que podía jurar estaba cargada de… tensión sexual – estaba buscando – respondió simplemente, todo el mundo se confundió, no entendía muy bien a que se refería.

– ¿Buscando? – cuestionó en este caso Padma, que veía a su compañera con curiosidad, no conocía mucho a Su, era una chica callada, diría que tímida, pero podía desenvolverse muy bien en multitudes como ahora, no participaba mucho e incluso podían olvidar completamente que estaba a tu lado.

Sinceramente no sabía de donde había salido, no solo el atuendo sino toda esta forma de ser, que podía decir era mucho más dominante que la que conocía.

Su lo pensó un momento antes de decir por donde comenzar – el mundo es muy grande, la verdad es que los magos y los Muggles no han descubierto ni siquiera el diez por ciento de los secretos que este esconde – comenzó regresando a ver a Harry una vez más – quizá no lo sabes aun, pero tú mismo eres uno de esos grandes secretos, uno de los mayores, no es así Rey.

Todo el mundo abrió los ojos, Harry por el contrario los entrecerró y la electricidad salió aún más fuerte, dejándose ver por todos en el sector, diablos, incluso podían decir que el poder de Harry estaba aumentando.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Su sintió el peligro, si decía algo mal estaría en problemas y considerando no solo lo que podía hacer Harry, incluso estando lastimado o debilitado, sino lo que ella también podía hacer, más le valía mantener esto lo más civil posible.

– Porque yo también pertenezco a uno de esos secretos – respondió con suavidad, pero con sinceridad – además de eso he estado observándolos por lo tanto pudo unir los puntos, pero lo confirme este viernes cuando utilízaste esa cantidad de magia masiva – vio la preocupación de Harry por lo que lo calmo rápidamente – no te preocupes yo solo lo sabía porque tengo algo de conocimiento que no mucha gente puede obtener incluso en los bajos fondos.

– ¿Dices que tú también eres como Harry? – preguntó Hermione ahora más interesada.

La Ravenclaw la regreso a ver e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado – no y sí.

– Podrías dejar este maldito juego y decir de una vez por qué estás aquí – gruñó Tracey cansada, era como si Su les estuviera dando el mínimo de información con cada uno de sus comentarios.

La china se rio ligeramente, estaba esperando que alguno de ellos saltara de ese mismo modo – estoy aquí porque Harry es un Rey, pero por lo que paso el viernes está bastante claro que no sabe lo que está pasando – luego miró a Hermione – soy parecida a Harry porque yo también soy una "criatura mágica" y no lo soy porque no soy un Rey, soy más como las Veelas.

– Sigues hablando mucho, pero dando poca información – murmuró Blaise mucho más tranquilo que el resto de personas en la habitación.

Su sonrió y asintió, como se esperaba de un Slytherin, se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que la china suspiró – como dije provengo de una raza como las Veelas, hay muchas de este tipo, pero solo algunas son conocidas por los magos, yo provengo del Clan de la fortaleza China Bùkě zhànshèng de.

Padma y Parvati jadearon enseguida atrayendo la atención de los demás – ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Hannah a un lado de Padma.

– En nuestro país se habla mucho de los tres grandes Clanes de las fortalezas invencibles – comenzó Parvati.

– El Clan Gadhavi de la fortaleza India Ajey, el Clan o Casa es tan famoso como Harry, y se dice que pueden controlar la naturaleza misma – siguió Padma – después está el Clan Mujdei de la fortaleza Mongola M shone ninesaw, se caracterizan por tener el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes y poder darles vida.

– O por lo menos eso dicen, no hemos constatado que Lord Gadhavi pueda controlar la naturaleza – comentó Parvati viendo atentamente a Su – no sabemos mucho sobre la última fortaleza, la fortaleza China Bùkě zhànshèng de, pero sabemos que es posiblemente la más fuerte de las tres.

Todos los reunidos miraron inexpresivos no entendían nada de los idiomas extranjeros, pero si entendían que eran tres fortalezas muy importantes.

– ¿Qué tienen de importantes? – preguntó Astoria interesada con ese tipo de cosas, después de todo ella también era una criatura mágica.

– Todas son fortalezas inexpugnables, no han sido derrotadas ni una sola vez – respondió Su en lugar de una de las gemelas – y para confirmar, si yo provengo del Clan Li, no sé de las otras dos, pero puedo garantizas que nosotros somos especiales – sonrió depredadoramente como si retara a alguien para que dijera algo en contra.

– ¿Entonces que eres? – preguntó Daphne igual de interesada que su hermana.

– Soy una Amazona – todo el mundo se quedó callado, algunos sin entender a qué se refería, otros porque no estaban seguros si eran las mismas Amazonas que habían escuchado en historias o incluso cómics. Remus y Charity se regresaron a ver sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería la China, no sabían si estaban en problemas o habían encontrado un poderoso aliado.

* * *

 **Explicaciones para el capítulo, primero que nada, continuo con la reunión del Wizengamot porque la última vez quedo inconclusa y como ya se estaba acabando el año necesitaba terminar esto para confirmar que si, efectivamente va a haber torneo de los tres magos, e incluso confirmo que si abra mundial de Quidditch.**

 **Por su puesto todo esto será diferente ya que Sirius por ejemplo está libre, Amelia, Cloud y Augusta tienen más fuerza en el Wizengamot y Dumbledore tiene menor fuerza incluso con respecto a su escuela.**

 **Pero por su puesto el viejo sigue siendo el viejo, por lo tanto, sabe más o menos como puede mover y manipular a esta gente para que hagan lo que él quiere incluso sin los botos de los Potter y los fundadores, la verdad es que siendo tan malo para ese tipo de cosas políticas no se ni de donde me salió la inspiración para hacer esa movida digna de un político de verdad.**

 **No recuerdo bien, pero creo que en el quinto o sexto libro hay algo sobre el bajo presupuesto de los Aurores, de cualquier modo, si estoy confundido y estoy mal del todo, quería poner esto para darle un poco más de razón a Amelia, sobre él porque sus Aurores por ejemplo reaccionan tan lentamente en el mundial de Quidditch, o porque nunca aparecen en un evento de tanta magnitud como el torneo de los tres magos.**

 **Por su puesto también es una muestra de la mala administración y la mano de Lucius Malfoy dentro del Ministerio.**

 **Un Ministro que se respetara se habría preocupado por la fuerza policial de su país, pero después de los problemas que se muestran en Hogwarts, supuesto lugar más seguro del mundo, después de los altercados del mundial, del torneo, el problema con los Dementores en los libros tres y cinco.**

 **La fuga masiva de Azkaban, la propia fuga de Sirius, diablos el que el Ministro ignorara las advertencias por su miedo ya es suficiente muestra de lo mal que esta la Inglaterra mágica y del pésimo Ministro que tiene.**

 **De todos modos, después viene como había dicho un Pov de las hermanas Patil, así como hice una de las hermanas Greengrass.**

 **No todas las chicas van a ser alguna criatura mágica, pero cada una de ellas tendrá su problemas y cosas así, en este caso las gemelas tienen un padre sangre pura, que sigue algunas reglas bastante arcaicas y que ve a sus propias hijas como un método para conseguir más dinero.**

 **También les dejo una pequeña muestra de lo que sigue con relación a todo esto de un mundo mucho más grande de lo que pensaban.**

 **Pero solo es una pisca ¿será las gemelas las siguientes en unirse o será Penny? tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo, quizá pueda ser alguna de las otras chicas, ni siquiera yo puedo saberlo y soy quien está escribiendo esta cosa.**

 **Como sea, después viene otra aparición de Albus y Ginny, como dije la enemiga de Harry en el mismo rango de edad por el momento es la pelirroja, y Albus es uno de los enemigos mayores, justo con Snape y Ryddle, incluso quizá aparezcan más enemigos, aunque el primero siempre será Voldemort.**

 **Por último, alguien me pidió que incluyera en el harem a Su Li, esta es la primera parte de su aparición y las ideas que tenía para ella.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo explicare un poco más del porque ella no entra en mis planes para el harem. MUAJAJAJA, me encanta dejarlos con las ganas, y acabo de dejar un nuevo final abierto para que se desesperen y se hagan ideas.**

 **Pero explicando las cosas, como estoy pensando en hacer algo un poco más grande que una simple lucha entre el bien y el mal, entre Harry y Voldemort.**

 **En el capítulo anterior apareció la Vampiresa, ahora aparece Su, que como dije es una Amazona ¿qué clase de amazona? lo explicare en el próximo capítulo, pero como ya dije no estará con Harry, ella es simplemente la puerta a este nuevo mundo.**

 **Por su puesto esto también hace que Harry tenga que visitar varias partes del mundo, por ejemplo, China para que hable con los Li, o puede que visite la India, incluso puede que visite partes del mundo donde no tenga a nadie conocido.**

 **Esto por supuesto también abre el margen de la batalla, ya no es solamente una guerra interna de Inglaterra, sino que ya empieza a convertirse en una guerra mundial.**

 **De aquí en adelante aparecerán otras criaturas, algunas sacadas de varias mitologías, yo que se Griega, Nórdica, la cosa es que se convierta en un mundo aún más mágico de lo que ya es, eso sí también abran una criatura de mi propia creación, como los Occuluss, creo que alguien me pregunto sobre ello en algún Review.**

 **Espero poder estar a la altura de este nuevo reto que yo mismo me puse y espero que a ustedes les guste la idea, si no es así podría seguir la cosa solamente dentro de lo que es Harry Potter y aumentar la apuesta levemente.**

 **Sea como sea espero sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites, nos leemos.**


End file.
